Making the future history
by xXxElectraxXx
Summary: Harry has a lot to think about: a man he saw die is alive, his hated teacher is becoming his friend and even worse he is seeing an attraction to him! All this with Voldemort still at large. WARNING: SLASH. HPxSS
1. Letters From Albus Dumbledore

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

Set in the summer after HBP. Dumbledore is not dead- his death was faked. This is my first SLASH fanfic so please let me know what you think of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Letters from Albus Dumbledore<strong>

_Dear Harry,_

_I know that you are perhaps still very confused about the fact that I am not in fact dead and it is for this reason that I would very much like for you to meet me at Hogwarts. Here, Minerva, Severus and I will explain everything to you that we feel you need to know. I know your strong disliking of Professor Snape will not have been helped by you believing that he murdered me but it will be he that will collect you from your relatives. I ask you to remain civil to him, as he has done far more for any of us than you currently know. All will be explained tonight. Severus will arrive at 6pm. Please be ready for him. You have been very brave Harry and you must continue to do so._

_Yours,_

_Albus_

It was now 5pm and Harry was still thinking about how his headmaster could have possibly been dead. He saw the man fly from the highest tower to the ground. He saw that slimy git Snape murder him. Snape- how could Dumbledore tell him to hold back his dislike of the man? He had never been able to comprehend how Dumbledore could trust him. Ok it seemed pretty clear that Dumbledore was in fact alive but how did this mean that Harry was expected to trust Snape?

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by his Uncle's repetitive ranting. He had not stopped ever since Harry told him about the situation that morning.

'I don't know what these freaks think they're doing! They tell us we're supposed to keep you in our house with no thanks whatsoever and then they just sent a stupid bird to tell you when you can and can't leave! Well I'm not having any of it! When this Snake character shows up, I'll have words with him and tell him how ridiculous this all is'.

'It's Snape not Snake.' Surprisingly this correction did not come from Harry but from his Aunt. Harry and Vernon both turned to look at her as she clasped her hand over her mouth.

'How do you know that?' Vernon asked.

'I just remembered the name from when the boy told us this morning' she muttered as she continued to polish the room. It may have been one of Harry's sort showing up but the house still had to look immaculate. Harry knew that his Aunt was lying but could not think of any connection possible between her and Snape. Before he could continue this thought, his Uncle interrupted once again.

'Well anyway, SNAPE then. He's not just barging into my house because he feels like it with hardly any notice. I'll give him a piece of my mind.'

The idea of Vernon attempting to intimidate Snape gave Harry a small sense of amusement, while his Uncle continued talking, uninterrupted. As much as he despised the man, he would definitely appreciate being a witness to him overpowering his Uncle. If anyone could force Vernon Dursley into silence, it was definitely Snape. Harry continued to silently pretend to listen to his uncle, hearing the occasional curse word and other ways of offending all wizards until there came a knock at the door.

'Right!' shouted Vernon, 'let's see what this creep has to say for himself!' He threw the door open and shouted directly in Snape's face.

'What the hell makes you think you have the right to just turn up at my house and take the boy away? You're causing a scene in the middle of my street!' Snape silently held up his hand to Vernon, insisting that he remain quiet.

'Might I suggest that in future, you do not choose to shout in a person's face as you answer the door?' sneered Snape, 'I think you'll find that your travelling vocals will attract more attention that my mere presence.' Snape's lip curled as he patiently managed to silence Vernon Dursley. At this precise moment in time, Harry could in fact have referred to Snape as a hero. His amusement appeared unnoticed, as Petunia stepped into the corridor. There was a split second where the woman caught eyes with the visitor at the door and it was clear to Harry that their looks uttered some form of silent agreement.

Snape then entered the Dursley household and proceeded to the bottom of the stairs, where Harry was stood. His gaze on Harry was not of the usual hatred that the boy was used to. There was something different behind those eyes and Harry couldn't quite work out what it was- was Snape worried? It appeared so to Harry.

'Mr Potter, I understand that me being the one to collect you is strange under the circumstances but I'm afraid that we had no other alternative. Please go and collect your things before we start to run late.'

'Yes professor' Harry's reply was automatic. He ran clumsily up the stairs, leaving his former teacher alone with the Dursleys.

'You have absolutely no right barking orders in my house' began Vernon, as Petunia left the room. 'I take that boy into my house, feed him and everything and you come in here thinking you can talk to me like that. He's even got a bedroom now so you can hardly say we were mistreating…'

'Where,' interrupted Snape, 'might I ask he was previously staying if he had no room?' Vernon looked flustered at the question but answered coolly.

'Well we had no choice, Dudley needed the second bedroom for this things. We couldn't see him going without…'

'Where?' repeated Snape, more angrily.

'Under there' replied Vernon as he pointed to the cupboard under the stairs. Snape looked utterly disgusted at the man. Potter did not deserve that, no matter how irritating he was. He always pictured Harry's relatives to worship him like the wizarding world did…apparently not though. Before Snape could respond to this information, Vernon continued his argument, no one noticing that Harry was stood at the top of the stairs, hearing everything.

'If it weren't for Petunia, I'd have thrown him back onto the street. I didn't need him here, ruining everything for us. Or I could've beaten that freaky stuff out of him…' Vernon never got the chance to finish that sentence, as Snape had suddenly got so angry that even his pale face was becoming red.

'Well you should thank your lucky stars that you did not harm Mr Potter otherwise you would have me and many other wizards to answer to!' he barked at the smaller man.

Harry was so shocked- Snape was defending him! But why? It appeared that a lot of questions needed to be asked to Dumbledore tonight and he was itching to get some answers. With this thought in his mind, Harry carried his necessities downstairs and walked towards the man that he had once hated.

* * *

><p>So please let me know what you think of the first chapter and I will update soon!<p> 


	2. Severus Snape: A Brave Man

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Severus Snape: A Brave Man<strong>

Before Harry could ask Snape a single question, the man had taken him to a private area, grabbed his arm and disapparated with him. Once the sickening feeling had disappeared from Harry's stomach, he had to almost jog to follow his ex-teacher, who was swiftly moving towards the Hogwarts grounds. Snape did not speak to Harry for the entire long walk to Dumbledore's office and Harry noted to himself that Snape carried the same worried look that he had at the Dursleys'. What was this talk going to be about that was worrying Snape so much?

Upon reaching the familiar phoenix, Snape gave it the password: 'Lemon drops' and they both entered Dumbledore's office. Snape stated to the old man that he would wait outside until he was called in and left the room again swiftly. Harry was so shocked to see his headmaster sitting in his usual seat at his desk, as not so long ago, he had seen the man fly off the tower after being hit by a killing curse.

'Professor Dumbledore?' he questioned, just to make sure.

'Yes Harry, it is me. I feel that I need to explain a lot to you. Please take a seat. This could last a while.'

With this, the older man summoned a house elf that had already prepared sandwiches and pumpkin juice for the two of them. Harry didn't know whether to let the man talk, ask calm questions or shout at him for allowing him to believe he was dead. Dumbledore spoke to him almost as if he had read his mind.

'I was half expecting you to start shouting at me, though I am glad that you are not'. Dumbledore began by explaining his fake death to Harry, stating that he had come up with this plan, knowing what Draco Malfoy was ordered to do. Snape had to be the one to 'kill' him so that they could practise a fake killing curse and of course a fake death. This may have been the beginning of the conversation but Harry was already so confused. It was clear to him that Dumbledore was speaking the truth about the arrangement but how was he still so certain that trusting Snape wasn't a big mistake?

'Sir, if you don't mind me asking, now that everyone believes you to be dead, Snape…'

'Professor Snape, Harry.'

'Professor Snape then, is now considered by everyone to be a Deatheater, is that correct?'

'Yes Harry that is correct. The only people that know that I am still alive are the members of the Order of the Phoenix.'

'Well then sir, how do we know that Sn- Professor Snape isn't actually a Deatheater?' Harry asked this question quite tentatively, as he knew how much Dumbledore trusted Snape.

'I knew that there would be a time that this would all be revealed to you Harry but Severus has never wanted you to know but I have convinced him that it is time.' So that was why Snape seemed so worried; Dumbledore was going to tell him, Harry, something that Snape didn't want him to know.

'Previously Harry as you are well aware, Severus was in fact a genuine Deatheater. However, he was always concerned as to whether he had made the right choice and upon the murder of your parents, more specifically your mother, Severus knew that he had chosen wrong. This may be hard for you to understand Harry but Severus was very close to your mother, ever since they were children. They grew up together.'

Harry kept wanting to interrupt with more questions but knew better than to do this while his professor was speaking and he was still very interested in what Dumbledore had to say. The young boy realised why his Aunt appeared to know Snape now, they obviously had known each other as children. This thought seemed so strange to Harry. Dumbledore went on to explain that the former Deatheater had wanted to see Voldemort dead for the murder of his childhood friend and that this was the reason for his change to the light side. He also explained that Severus had become very protective of Harry, as he would want no harm to come to the child of his best friend. This was the first time that Harry chose to interrupt the old man.

'Sir, I understand where you are going with this but Snape hates me and he always has!'

'No dear boy, he doesn't. It is true that in some ways, you may remind him of James but mainly his anger towards you is only due to his wish that your mother was still alive and that he didn't save her.' Harry was beginning to understand why Snape seemed so concerned for him at Privet Drive and felt a great deal of respect for the man that he didn't even think was possible. After a lot more explaining from Dumbledore, Harry was feeling a lot more satisfied.

'There is one question that remains Harry and I would like you to give me an honest answer.'

'Yes professor?'

'As you know, the world believes Severus Snape to be a Deatheater and my murderer. He needs to stay in hiding, would you mind if he were to stay at headquarters? It is your house, which is why I am asking you.'

'Of course sir.' Harry didn't need to think about it. He had severely misjudged the man, who was clearly constantly being put in danger in order to protect Harry. Harry could no longer say that he hated Severus Snape, in fact he thought that he was the bravest man that he knew.

Dumbledore then called Snape into the office, who was closely followed by Minerva McGonagall. Snape still looked slightly nervous and Harry was sure that he felt that he had had his privacy invaded by allowing Harry to know this personal information.

'Severus, Harry has agreed that you will stay in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. The three of you should go there now to make arrangements and then I would appreciate it if you would return Harry to his relatives.'

'I don't agree with this' replied Snape. Harry wondered if he was just used to disagreeing with everything.

'What do you mean Severus?' uttered Minerva.

'I don't agree with Potter being sent back to that place. He is not being protected at all or in fact being treated very nicely.' Harry Potter had never been more shocked in his life. He wanted to be away from that house for years and the only one trying to stop it was Severus Snape- the man he previously hated. Dumbledore reminded Snape of the protection charm that was keeping Harry safe.

'With respect Albus, you are in fact secret keeper for Grimmauld Place, meaning that Potter will be just as safe there. Perhaps the Order should all live there together for now?' After much discussion, Dumbledore agreed and stated that he and Minerva would go and get Harry's things to avoid arguments with the Dursleys and that Harry and Snape were to return to headquarters. Harry was certain that the aim of this was to allow him and Snape time to talk- something that he wasn't looking forward to.

* * *

><p>I have written a few more chapters for this already and things are going to start to get interesting soon with Harry getting confused about his feelings. If you like the story then please review so that I know people are reading this and liking it.<p> 


	3. Being Civil

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Being Civil<strong>

When Harry and Snape both arrived at Grimmauld Place, neither of them could make eye contact and it was unbelievably awkward for both of them. Harry knew that he would have to be the first to talk, as Snape was not the best person to start a conversation, particularly when someone had found out private things about his life.

'Sir, I think we should probably discuss a few things if that's ok with you?' Harry was slightly nervous about the answer that he was going to get and sure enough he received a snide comment.

'Potter I do not wish to discuss anything with you.' Harry did not want his relationship with this man to continue in this way so he got up some courage and persisted.

'I understand that sir so perhaps we don't need to discuss anything and if it's possible, I would like to just say a few words and have you listen to them?'

'What is it you want to say Potter?' he spat at the boy. This was a purely obvious Snape defence mechanism. The man thought that Harry would laugh at him for everything that he had done in the past 17 years and maybe even blame him for his mother's death. However, Harry wanted the exact opposite.

'Firstly sir, I want to say that I'm sorry for the way things have been between us for the past 6 years. Although it was not entirely my fault, I made so many misjudgements about you and always assumed that anything dark was somehow related to you. It was only an hour ago that I began to see in you what Dumbledore sees: trust. You have done everything to protect the light side, including risking your own life and I'm sorry that I have never believed that before. From now on, I would very much like it if we could be civil. I know that you will never like me and that is not what I am asking. We are both on the same side fighting for the same cause, as much as you may hate me.' This was the only point that Snape chose to interrupt.

'I don't hate you Potter. I'm sure that Albus explained my feelings towards you.'

'Yes sir. He did. Although I really don't want you blaming yourself for my mother's death. It is Voldemort's fault and only his fault. As for me reminding you of my father, there isn't a lot I can do about that except tell you that I am not him. I am me.'

'I know that Potter' snarled Snape.

'Please don't get defensive and perhaps it would be easier for you to be kinder to me if you called me by my first name. It's less of a reason to think of my father.'

'Look', Snape paused, 'Harry… I appreciate what you're trying to do and yes you're right, we do need to be civil. Please know that I do not and have not ever hated you but I did hate your father for reasons that I know you are aware of. I must admit I have also learned things about you recently that I did not know. For one thing, I thought your family would have treated you a lot better and that perhaps see you as something special like everyone else does. This and many other things have made me realise that you are not the person that I thought and I also apologise for the past 6 years.'

Harry was very surprised that Snape had said this to him even if it had taken a very long time. The two exchanged an awkward smile and vowed that they would work together, as two people that never considered themselves enemies. They were after all, both wanting to defeat Voldemort and there was no hope of this when people from the light side could find issues with one another.

'I suppose that if I am to call you Harry then it would be best suited for you to call me Severus.'

'That could be difficult after having you as a teacher for such a long time' smiled Harry, 'but I will try…Severus.'

The two were shortly joined by Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall with Harry's belongings. It appeared that a lot needed to be said between them and the Dursleys but as expected, they were not sorry to hear that Harry would no longer be staying with them. Dumbledore suggested that everyone would go to bed and that he would return to his hiding place, stating that they would all have an Order meeting tomorrow to inform the other members of Snape's staying at headquarters idea.

Harry felt exhausted from all the new information that had been delivered to him that day and did not complain when it was suggested that he go to bed. His two former professors took the bedrooms either side of his and Harry drifted off into a deep sleep.

The boy was haunted that night by dreams of Voldemort coming to kill him in his sleep. The pale face was getting closer and closer to his as he heard him whisper in his high-pitched hiss 'Harry…'. Harry's screaming awoke both of the others, who came rushing into his room wands raised to find the source of the screaming. They managed to wake the boy up, who immediately looked embarrassed, knowing that he would have woken them. He explained that it was a simple nightmare and gave his apologies to the two for waking them. Looking slightly concerned, they both left the room for Harry to sleep.

'Night Harry' whispered Severus. Harry responded and noted how nice it felt for Severus to use his first name. He returned back to his slumber and while Voldemort was still trying to attack him, Severus was holding him and protecting him from harm. He faced up to the snakelike man and began a fast duel to stop him from hurting Harry. When Voldemort disappeared, Severus held Harry close and whispered to him that everything was going to be ok.

* * *

><p>I have written a few more chapters for this already and things are going to start to get interesting soon with Harry getting confused about his feelings. If you like the story then please review so that I know people are reading this and liking it.<p> 


	4. Dreams

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

Hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. This chapter is where Harry's confusion starts.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Dreams<strong>

'No I really don't think it's a good idea that we all stay in the same place' stated Arthur, 'firstly there's no room for everyone and also it all seems a bit relaxed if we're living in the same place that we're having meetings.'

'I understand that Arthur but in certain people's cases, we have no other choice' stated Dumbledore, gesturing to Harry and Severus.

'Yes Albus I know but why does this mean that we should all live here? I understand that Snape and Harry have no other place to go but this isn't for us.'

'What do you mean by "no other place to go"' snapped Molly, 'of course he has somewhere else to go. He's like family to us.' Mr Weasley reasoned with his wife, stating that this obviously wasn't what he meant and that she should calm down. The discussion between the entire Order went on for a while until decisions were finally made. Harry had chosen to live at Grimmauld Place instead of the burrow, despite Mrs Weasley's protests, as it was after all, his house. Everyone else would live at their own homes but agreed that there would be times that they would stay at headquarters as a compromise.

Harry started to feel uneasy about the fact that he and Severus would be the only permanent residents in the house. They may be getting on ok now but that didn't mean that they were able to live together, especially after Harry's confusing dream. He still wasn't sure how he felt about that entirely. It was far from being a romantic dream but still Severus Snape held him in his arms to protect him and it made Harry feel very safe and comforted. This had made Harry very shy around the man all day, wondering what the dream possibly could have meant. Severus didn't seem to notice any difference though, as he was not used to being around Harry; Hermione on the other hand, was staring at him intently.

Harry made a note to himself not to let anything slip to Hermione, as he was sure that she would jump to the wrong conclusions, especially as he had filled his two best friends in on the story of Severus' past. They both knew that Harry had now taken a strong liking to the man, even if he would not admit this to Severus himself. If Hermione knew about the dream, she would only assume that Harry had feelings for Severus, which Harry kept telling himself that he didn't. He couldn't possibly. It was true that he was beginning to question his sexuality but still, that did not mean that of all people he found Severus attractive.

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Ron dragging him and Hermione upstairs to Harry's room. It seemed important.

'Mate, are you sure that you're going to be ok living with Snape? Seriously? I know he's ok and all that for what he's done but bloody hell it's still Snape!' Ron worried.

'Ron it was entirely Harry's decision and he'll be fine, right Harry?' his other friends questioned.

'Well I did make the decision but at the same time, I am still worried about living with him. Yeah ok I like him now and I don't think that we'll really argue but living with him is such a big thing.'

'Exactly mate' agreed Ron, 'come on. I'll go and tell mum that you're coming back with us.'

'No Ron. I can't do that now. I've made the decision and I guess I'm just going to have to get over it. Maybe we'll be fine, you never know.'

Hermione looked at him quizzingly and Harry did not want to be left alone with her to be asked any questions about Severus. The three spent the rest of the day talking about Bill and Fleur's wedding and Ron was now worrying about whether Snape would have to be invited or not. Harry then reminded him that Severus was supposed to be a Deatheater and that he would not be able to be seen by anyone. Ron breathed a sigh of relief to Hermione's disapproval.

Harry, Hermione, Severus and the Weasleys all had dinner together, as prepared by Mrs Weasley. To Severus' surprise, Molly was an amazing cook and he could not help but tell her so, to everyone else's shock.

'Thank you Severus' smiled Molly modestly, 'it's just an old family recipe'. They spent the rest of the evening passing polite conversation until Arthur decided that his family and Hermione should head back to the burrow, leaving Harry and Severus alone.

It was only awkward for a short amount of time before Harry decided to bring up the subject of the horcruxes, as he knew that Severus knew of these. Harry learnt that Severus was trying to retrieve information from Voldemort himself about important places for him, while Dumbledore was still searching through old memories. He also updated Harry that the real locket horcrux that they were searching for had been destroyed years ago; Severus was there when Regulus Black destroyed the locket in a powerful fire.

After a long discussion on where other horcruxes could be, the two decided to retire to their rooms, wishing each other goodnight. Harry once again slipped into a dream about Severus but this time it was different. Severus Snape walked up to him in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, telling him that he knew of his dreams and what they meant. Harry expected Severus to blast him across the room but instead he came up close to his face and touched his hair, smoothing it out. He then lightly touched Harry's lips with his before deepening the kiss full of passion that began to arouse Harry; little did he know that in a few minutes time, he would be waking up to a very real arousal.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you thought of it. Harry has a lot of confusion and some denial in the next chapter. :)<p> 


	5. Admitting Defeat

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

Please do not read this chapter if you do not read SLASH sexual content.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Admitting Defeat<strong>

Spending time with his friends had half distracted Harry from Severus but once his friends announced that they were leaving, his thoughts once again fixed on the man. After saying goodbye to Ron and Hermione, Harry decided to go to the kitchen to get himself some dinner, thinking that it was much too early for Severus to be in there. Unfortunately, Harry was wrong. Upon entering the kitchen, he noticed Severus sitting at the kitchen table, reading a book that Harry couldn't see the name of. The boy knew that he would be unable to leave the kitchen unnoticed and therefore walked straight past the man and found himself something to eat.

Severus wasn't sure whether to speak to Harry, as the boy had appeared to have been awkward with him all day. He had hoped that seeing his friends would have helped but it still seemed that Harry's mind was elsewhere. Not knowing things tended to irritate Severus and he was so close to breaking into the boy's mind; as a talented Legilimens, Severus knew that Harry would not even notice. However, he knew that this wasn't the right thing to do and instead chose to continue reading his book, resisting the urge to ask Harry what was on his mind.

Relieved that Severus was leaving him alone, Harry began to prepare his meal. Then he suddenly wondered why Severus wasn't talking to him. He shook his head with annoyance at himself: he was the one avoiding Severus and now he's concerned that Severus appears to be ignoring him. This man really was driving him mad in so many different ways. The only way to know if things were ok would be to talk to him but could he do that without feeling uncomfortable? He decided that he should talk to Severus but maybe just wait until they were both seated at the table.

He didn't know why but the silence was driving Severus mad. All the years he'd tried to get his students to stay quiet in his lessons and now he was almost itching for Harry to talk. Why was this? He appeared to be overly concerned about the boy's welfare. Yes he always had wanted Harry to be ok, despite the fact that he never showed it but this felt different somehow. He was worried that he was the reason that Harry was silent and he didn't want to be. Recently talking to Harry had been fine and not even a little awkward, especially when he soon realised that the boy was more intelligent than he had assumed. Harry then came and sat in front of him with his meal and Severus decided to break the silence between them,

'How was your day with your friends Potter? He had let the last word slip out accidently- a force of habit. He swore that for a second he noticed a pang of hurt in Harry's eyes from the mention of his last name. Severus went to apologise but the boy pressed on, obviously not wanting to acknowledge the change in their relationship.

'Yeah it was good thanks. We didn't really do a lot but it was nice to see them.' This conversation was definitely heading into awkward territory. Severus had no response to Harry's answer and felt that he had been cut off from the conversation. Nevertheless, Harry was the next to talk.

'Have you done much with your day?' The conversation continued somewhat awkwardly until Severus couldn't quite take it anymore. Harry wasn't even looking him in the face and it was driving him insane but he knew that if he expressed his annoyance, Harry would bottle everything up so instead he tried his best to sound more concerned than anything.

'Harry is there something wrong today, you don't seem as happy as were yesterday?' Harry's heart started beating in his throat and he really didn't know what to say to the man.

'I'm ok. I'm just thinking about some stuff that's all.'

'Is this something to do with our conversation last night?' Harry panicked at the question, what was he supposed to say? The older man continued quizzing.

'Was it just the stress of thinking of the horcruxes or something else?' Harry stayed silent.

'Ok I've given you the chance to tell me but you've chosen not to. I know anyway, I just wanted to save you the embarrassment of me telling you that I know.'

Harry only had a second to look confused before the older man's lips were forcing themselves onto his and Harry was not stopping him. He deepened the kiss and soon the two were all over each other, massaging their tongues together.

'Is this what's been bothering you?' Snape's lip curled as he grabbed Harry's erection through his trousers.

This was the point that Harry woke up to once again realise that he was hard over Severus. It was the middle of the night so there was no chance of him going for a cold shower like last time but he would not relieve himself. That would be like admitting defeat, admitting that this man had a hold on him but he wasn't sure how else to deal with this problem. He knew that he couldn't go back to sleep when he was this painfully hard but Severus would kill him if he even thought that Harry would touch himself over him. He would never know, Harry told himself.

The boy couldn't take it any longer and began to slowly stroke himself, thinking about how hot the kiss from his dream was and wishing that it had really happened. Harry started to moan as he pumped fast into his hand, all the while not realising that the man in the next room could hear every moan.

_'Oh for god's sake' _Severus thought to himself, '_Why did I agree to living with a 16 year old boy? He's raging with testosterone and probably needs to relieve himself god knows how many times a day. I need to try and drown out the sound and go back to sleep.'_

But this was easier said than done for Severus. The boy's moaning appeared to be getting louder and for some reason this was having a strange reaction on him. He felt annoyed about the fact that Harry was masturbating and he couldn't quite think why but at the same time, the moaning seemed to be arousing him slightly.

_'It's just the moaning not the boy.' _He kept repeating this thought in his head, as though he was trying to convince himself. Harry was getting very close to his orgasm now and he couldn't believe how amazing it felt. It had never felt this good before. Eventually, he was dying for release and so squeezed his balls gently in one hand while working on his erection with the other. Less than a minute later, Harry let out a cry as he came all over himself, saying Severus' name.

Hearing all of this, Severus just lay there stunned, wondering why on Earth the boy was thinking of him and realised that this was obviously the reason for his silence today. He wanted to roll over and try to sleep again but rolling over would put pressure on his now very hard cock. The man lay awake for over an hour, before falling back to sleep with difficulty, picturing what Harry's face must have looked like as the orgasm swept over him.

* * *

><p>So what did everyone think? Please let me know. I've never written a masturbation scene before at all so I hope it was ok!<p> 


	6. Tension

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far! Sorry it has taken me over a week to update but I've had a lot going on. I'm hoping to continue updating maybe twice a week now that I'm hopefully going to have more time on my hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Tension<strong>

Harry could no longer deny his feelings and he was constantly worried that Severus would soon work out why he was so awkward. He wanted nothing more than to be swallowed by the walls just to allow him an escape route from himself and his new feelings. The boy had finally understood the phrase used by so many: 'a rush of feelings'. They were right: once you develop feelings for someone, they come fast and strong but that was just because the feelings were new he told himself. Once he was able to accept these feelings, they would eventually die down he was sure and they may appear stronger because he had only just discovered his sexuality. Yes, that had to be it.

Not long after he had woken up that morning, his two best friends had arrived with a message from the rest of the Order. They were all coming over this evening for another meeting but were likely to be late. Ron and Hermione were not planning on staying long but Harry begged them to not wanting to be left alone with Severus again. His two friends agreed, wondering why Harry was reluctant to be alone. They voiced these thoughts to each other when they found some time without their friend.

'Ron I really want to know why Harry doesn't want us to leave. He doesn't seem to want to be here at the moment.'

'Can you blame him? I wouldn't want to be stuck here with that greasy git all day either!'

'Ron, you know Harry likes Professor Snape now. It isn't that. It's something else.' Hermione had hoped that Ron had shared her opinion on what was wrong with Harry but clearly he didn't. He was still sure that Harry disliked living with Snape, despite how much both Harry and Hermione suggested otherwise. However, Hermione also believed that the potions master was the cause of Harry's change of attitude but for different reasons. She couldn't expect Ron to understand this though she supposed, as he couldn't even realise that she in fact had feelings for him.

Before the conversation could continue, Harry came back into the kitchen, completely oblivious to the fact that he had interrupted a discussion about himself. As afternoon came, Hermione decided that today would be her turn to cook and obviously being Hermione she insisted on doing this the muggle way, much to Ron's annoyance. As the young witch cooked, the smell started to waft around the house and caught the sensitive nose of Severus Snape, who had to admit that the food smelled amazing. He decided to investigate, not knowing that this had been Hermione's plan all along.

Hermione knew Harry better than she knew anyone and she was certain that he was hiding feelings for his ex-professor and the only way that she would truly know would be by seeing them together. She tried to hide her smirk as Severus Snape entered the room.

'Good afternoon professor.'

'Miss Granger, might I suggest that as you are no longer my pupil, you call me by my first name?'

'Sorry prof- Severus. Would you like to have lunch with us?' Hermione attempted to glance at Harry without being obvious as to what she was doing and sure enough her friend fidgeted about a bit in his seat, keeping his eyes to the floor. She recognised those signs anywhere. This was exactly how she had behaved when she had discovered her feelings for Ron. The older man tried to refuse the invitation politely but Hermione would not take no for an answer.

Ron was now staring at the table, knowing that anything he said would most definitely be the wrong thing to come out with. Making polite conversation would get him a scathing look from Snape and looking annoyed would get him a scolding from Hermione. He chose to stay out of it.

Severus on the other hand was definitely staring at something other than the table, which didn't go unnoticed by Hermione. She burnt herself in shock as she realised the possibility of Severus returning Harry's feelings, as he was looking at her friend as if he were the only person in the room. Harry could feel his eyes burning into the top of his head and decided to brave looking up into the obsidian eyes. He knew this would be a mistake and this was confirmed to him when he had flashing images of his dream from the night before. He tried to hide his lust, completely unaware of the fact that the other man's thoughts weren't far from his own.

The only witch had turned her back on the two, who clearly hadn't realised how obvious their thoughts were- well, obvious to anyone that wasn't Ron. Any other wizard would have given the game away but Severus' face remained expressionless, determined not to let the boy know what he was thinking. Every part of him wanted to know what Harry was thinking and the idea of what it might be aroused him more than he thought possible. Just remembering Harry calling his name the night before made it difficult for even the most talented legilimens to control himself. Nevertheless, he kept his face straight and thanked god for his very loose robes.

'Lunch is ready!' called Hermione as she brought it over to the table. Ron immediately seemed to come back to life and the eye contact between Harry and Severus broke. Hermione forced the other three into meaningless conversation and found that Severus was different, as Harry had informed his friends many times. She could understand what Harry was seeing in him and hoped that eventually he may confide in her so that she could help him, although she knew that he certainly wouldn't allow her to play matchmaker.

Their conversation carried on for most of the afternoon, much to Hermione's joy. She couldn't stand how awkward Harry was feeling around Severus and was hoping that her interference would make things easier. Her plan appeared to be working, as the four of them, even Ron, were able to talk for hours without feeling awkward. Harry allowed himself to have fun with his friends and Severus and started to feel better about his feelings, which didn't appear to completely control his life after all. However, Harry soon changed his mind when in mid-laugh he could've sworn that Severus had winked at him. After that split second, he stared at Severus hoping to catch him out but his eyes were fixed on Hermione, who was currently holding the conversation. He'd obviously just imagined it. He had squinted his eyes when he had laughed and it appeared that Severus winked at him. He would never really do that, would he?

* * *

><p>I love the idea of Ron being absolutely oblivious! What did people think of the chapter? Feelings and sexual tension between the two are going to start speeding up from now but nothing's going to happen just yet!<p> 


	7. Hiding Things

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

Hope you are all still following the story and enjoying it. Things are starting to get tense between Harry and Severus now!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Hiding Things<strong>

Later that evening, the Order had their meeting and Harry wondered why it seemed so urgent. The meeting had been important but Harry didn't understand why it had to be tonight and at such short notice. Then again, he thought, he wasn't understanding a lot lately. He kept thinking about how confusing his feelings were and how they were making him behave. One minute, he could talk to Severus so easily, just as easy as talking to Ron and Hermione but then the next he couldn't even look at him. He was sure that the older man knew that something was wrong- he wasn't stupid.

'HARRY?' Ron shouted for the third time. Harry had been daydreaming again and realised that the whole Order was looking at him with a concerned look on their faces. Harry had clearly been asked his opinion on something and completely ignored the person asking him, whoever that was. He made his excuses about being tired and pushed himself to forget the man that seemed to be staring at him the most intently.

Severus felt guilty. He knew that he couldn't change Harry's feelings for him but he also knew that they appeared to be making the boy suffer and that wasn't what he wanted. He knew that eventually, the feelings would subside and that Harry would be able to concentrate a lot easier but until then, there was nothing he could do. He half-hoped someone else would offer Harry support, as he knew that in this situation, he couldn't. Ever since he had known the boy, he had tried to protect him in every possible way and now he was the one causing him the pain.

_'No' _Severus argued with himself. _'It is just lust, which means that he isn't hurting. He's just embarrassed about his thoughts. It isn't anything more than lust.' _Severus wasn't even sure if he trying to convince himself of Harry's feelings or his own.

'What do you think about that Severus?' someone asked him. The man was irritated at himself for making the mistake that he had just seen Harry make. Fortunately, he managed to recover by asking how the plan would work, which seemed to be enough for everyone.

The meeting finished a lot later than anyone expected and therefore, people rushed off fairly quickly other than Hermione, who gave Harry an understanding squeeze on his arm before smiling slightly and leaving with Ron.

_'What was that? She knows! No she can't know. She knows that something is up but there's no way that she could know what I'm thinking. I hope not anyway.'_

'Is there something on your mind Harry? You seemed distracted in the meeting tonight?' Severus wasn't expecting Harry to tell him the truth but he couldn't help but ask. The boy simply gave his same excuse of being tired before wishing Severus goodnight and retiring to his room. He slammed the bedroom door in anger at himself and collapsed onto the bed. The more he thought about Severus, the more he was certain that his feelings were not entirely sexual. There was something more there and he was sure of it. He laid awake the entire night, thinking of everything that Severus had done to protect him but this depressed him even more. He was getting uncontrollable for feelings for a man that would hex him across the room if he knew what he was thinking.

Severus sat with his head in his hands at the kitchen table. This was one thing that he didn't know how to fix. He had spent most of his life trying to conceal his true identity from Voldemort and a lot of Deatheaters, he had risked his life in so many different situations and yet, this boy scared him more than anything. Severus was coming to the terms with the fact that it wasn't Harry's feelings for him that were the problem but it was more that Severus had feelings for Harry. In any situation, the relationship would be impossible but the fact that it was Harry just made it so much worse. The boy was the son of his best friend and his worst enemy, there was an almost 20 year age gap, he was his former pupil and above everything, they were both in more danger than anyone else could imagine.

The older man had always hated himself but if it were possible, he thought that he was perhaps beginning to loath himself even more. How dare he develop feelings that were so ridiculous. He never allowed himself to feel anything romantic; he always stopped it before this happened and shut the other person out. He couldn't do this with Harry though, he reminded himself. He had to live with the boy and remain in hiding and there was nowhere else to go.

Harry was probably just simply curious anyway. The boy only felt lust for Severus- he was a teenager with raging hormones and a lot of sexual energy, which was why he had started these fantasies. Severus on the other hand, felt extremely perverted for his attraction to such a young person, who wasn't even yet of age. And yet, he couldn't help but think of how amazing it would feel to walk straight to Harry's room now and do unspeakable things to him. Almost instantly, Severus felt himself go half-hard at the thought of what he would do to Harry but he knew that this could never really happen. In his anger, he threw the table across the room and stormed up to his bedroom to force himself through another night of trying not to touch his throbbing erection.

In the next room, Harry had no such problem. His feelings for the older man were changing and he was unable at this precise moment in time to think about sex. Instead, he realised that he was beginning to feel empty inside, as what he once saw as sexuality confusion was developing into something more and something that he knew could potentially hurt him. He'd never felt feelings like these and found himself wishing that Severus could feel the same for him, even though he knew this would never happen. At this moment in time, Harry was not the chosen one, he was not even himself; he was simply a young man whose heart was suffocating him inside.


	8. Awkward

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

Another chapter as promised. I have been in a good mood after registering for Pottermore early probably like many of you! :)

In this chapter someone decides to interrupt our boys in an embarrassing situation! Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Awkward<strong>

Days went on and Harry's feelings were not making his life any easier but he was determined not to let them show. He had decided that even though he couldn't be with Severus in the way that he wanted to be, this couldn't stop them from being friends. He knew that he wanted Severus in his life and was going to make sure that he stayed there, even if it did mean having the man he loved as just a friend. Harry almost slapped himself.

'_Loved? What am I going on about? I don't love him. For god's sake, the first time I have real feelings for someone and I start thinking I'm in love with them. I really have no chance in life.'_

Harry then reminded himself that he didn't have much chance in life anyway. How was he supposed to survive the final battle with Voldemort? There were still horcruxes to destroy and there was nothing he could do about that until he was 17. Maybe he should speak with Dumbledore about this. This was more like it. He was finally starting to think about something other than Severus Snape.

Harry made his way into the kitchen and sat himself in front of Severus and smiled at him. The two had starting getting along well again after both deciding to continue hiding their feelings. They had definitely formed an unmentioned friendship and were finding out more about each other every day. Harry decided it would be best to discuss his thoughts about speaking to Dumbledore with Severus.

'I've been thinking that I should speak to Dumbledore about the horcruxes. I'm almost 17, which means that soon I can start searching for them without worrying about the trace.'

'Am I correct in assuming that you will be taking Miss Granger and Mr Weasley with you?'

'Yes but it sounds really weird you calling them that now. Can't you use their first names? You've asked them to call you Severus?'

'Fine but you can't all just think that you can go looking and the horcruxes will jump out at you.'

'I know. That's what I need to speak to Dumbledore about.'

'Well I have some ideas that could make things seem a bit easier if you're willing to listen.'

'Yeah great. What were you thinking?'

'As you are aware, Albus is trying to collect memories from people that have known the Dark Lord. I on the other hand, thought that I could attempt to find out more from the more reliable source.' Knowing what he meant by this, Harry went mad.

'You can't do that! It's too dangerous! You can't just go up to Voldemort and ask him about them!'

'Harry did it ever occur to you that perhaps I am not as stupid as to be as indiscrete as that?' Severus responded, slightly amused at the situation. He calmed Harry down and reassured him that he would not even so much as mention horcruxes and that he would simply find out important things about Voldemort's life from him and others. Harry tried to calm himself down and felt embarrassed that he had showed Severus so much emotion; he hoped he hadn't given himself away.

'I actually need to send an owl to Albus myself Harry so I will ask him if he would mind visiting so that you may talk to him about the horcruxes. Would that suffice?'

'Thank you' was all that Harry could respond, as his small outburst had made him realise just how much his feelings for Severus were growing. The thought of the man putting himself in any danger for Harry made his blood boil with anger and fear in a way that he had never felt before. All he wanted was to protect Severus in the same way that the man had done for him so many times. In fact, to be truthful, he had stopped worrying about whether he would eventually die in the final battle and came to find that he often found himself depressed at the thought of Severus dying instead. He didn't deserve that. No one could deny that the man truly was a war hero that had put everyone else in front of himself and risked his life countless times.

Harry thought about this all the time now and to his relief this didn't make him feel awkward around Severus. If anything, he now felt that he should make the most of the time he would have to get to know him before they both endured the final battle. Harry went about his day as usual but found himself fantasizing about his older friend, much like his dreams but his time he was fully aware of what he was thinking. Severus was holding him into body tight and kissing him passionately, whilst running his hands over Harry's toned body. Harry shivered thinking about this, allowing himself to explore his ex-professor in his head, wishing that he could do it for real even if it was just once.

The boy continued these thoughts on his way down to dinner but could hardly control himself at the excitement and slipped on the last step, heading face-first for the hard floor of Grimmauld Place. Luckily, Severus was just passing and ran to catch Harry before the boy broke his nose. For a split second, neither of the two was sure what had happened until they both caught each other's eyes and observed their predicament. Severus had managed to catch Harry in a sweeping motion just before he hit the floor and the boy had spun around in his arms.

Awkwardly, the two looked at each other, neither wanting to let go but both knowing that they had to. At that precise moment, Albus Dumbledore walked through the front door, his eyes already sparkling as though he knew what he would be walking in on. Harry pulled himself up as fast as he could and Severus let go of the boy; they distanced themselves, Harry blushing slightly and Severus avoiding all eye contact.

'I do hope that I am not interrupting anything important, however, I believe that your request to speak with me about horcruxes could not wait. Shall we?' He walked into the kitchen, leaving the two staring at each other. 'Good job we're all friends here' said Albus as he entered the kitchen.

* * *

><p>What did people think? More action starting soon...especially dream wise. Got a question for anyone that can answer...how much sexual content can I get away with? I've seen really graphic scenes in some fics but I worry mine will get reported! Let me know. :)<p> 


	9. Rough Night

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

This chapter contains slash and sexual situations so please do not read if you do not like this or it offends you.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Rough Night<strong>

During the meeting, the three had discussed plans for horcruxes and decided that a lot of research must be done before they could even consider anything else. It was decided that they would be the only three to search for the horcruxes unless they believed that under certain circumstances, another's expertise would be needed. Harry was completely certain that Nagini was a horcrux, which he repeatedly stated during the meeting, feeling embarrassed that this could be his only contribution. The two men did agree with Harry but were concerned that there were two other horcruxes that were hidden in unknown places: Hufflepuff's cup and something else. The ex-Headmaster had stayed to enjoy dinner with the other two, without any comments being made about the situation had discovered them in but the continuing sparkle in his eyes showed that he had not yet forgotten.

It was late by the time that Albus Dumbldore had returned to Hogwarts Castle, stating that he did not wish to leave until it was necessary. Harry realised that it would be difficult for him to leave Hogwarts to go into hiding but knew that he had to, as he was supposedly dead at the hands of Severus. He felt sad for the man, knowing that he himself was devastated to never be returning to Hogwarts and that Dumbledore had just as many attachments to the school as him, if not more. Harry had wanted to spend more time with Severus that night but the older man went to his bedroom, stating that he would be studying further ways of destroying horcruxes. Reluctantly, they both lead themselves to their separate bedrooms and Harry forced himself to sleep, not wanting to pine over his ex-professor tonight.

However, he should have known that this would happen whether he was awake or asleep. Not long after he had dropped off, he was thrown into one of his fantasies about Severus, though this time it seemed much more sexual. Severus had burst into Harry's room in the middle of the night shouting that he couldn't take any more and threw himself on top of the boy. Their kisses were rushed and sloppy for their desire for one another did not allow for being careful. Tongues were battling for dominance as each of them tried to strip the other of his clothing and eventually two fully hard erections were grinding together. This wasn't enough for Harry; he had wanted it too long.

'Fuck me Severus! Please just fuck me now!' he screamed.

Harry awoke to a large bang in the window, jumping out of bed to see what had caused it, he felt that his dream had once again left him in a predicament. Just as he reached the window, an old injured owl that he recognised to be Errol had managed to fly back up to it. Harry read the letter and left Errol in Hedwig's cage to recover.

_Dear Harry,_

_Ron and I were wondering if you wanted to join us at the Burrow tomorrow instead of us coming to you. It has been a while since you came over and Ron is trying to convince me to join you in a game of Quidditch. Please let us know your response._

_Love, Hermione_

Slightly annoyed that something so trivial had interrupted such an amazing dream, Harry scribbled his confirmation on the back and gave it to Hedwig to send, feeling that Errol shouldn't make another journey just yet. He got himself back into bed and began to think about what would've happened next in his dream. He'd never thought about having sex with a man and didn't know if his inexperience would show in his dream. However, he had seemed confident and felt embarrassed about the fact that the dream him had begged Severus for sex. He hoped that he wouldn't be so desperate then again maybe for him he would.

The boy began to touch himself wondering what he would most like Severus to do to him and began to think that it was in fact the older man touching him. He tried to make himself believe it, which easily got him more excited and allowed him to be more vocal about his arousal. He began to pump harder as he imagined Severus placing himself at Harry's entrance, waiting to be given permission. As Harry's thoughts continued, he couldn't believe how horny it was to think about this kind of sex; he had never believed he could be this excited just from using his hand and his imagination. Everytime Severus pounded into him in his thoughts, Harry sped up his motions on his hardness until eventually he felt the biggest wave of pleasure he had ever felt. The wizard came all over himself as he moaned out Severus' name in the heat of passion, knowing that some part of him needed this man and he wishing with all his might that it may happen one day. There was now one thing that he was certain of: he was in love with the man. He couldn't explain how he knew this but he simply did.

Severus lay in bed with his eyes wide open, not allowing himself to move a single inch, as he felt that he had once again intruded on a private moment. He reasoned with himself stating that it wasn't his fault that the boy orgasmed so loud. He obviously couldn't help but hear; it wasn't as if he was perverted standing at his bedroom door listening. Severus became angry at himself rather quickly, upon realising that he once again had become hard over the boy's moaning. How was he doing this to him? He was making him feel like a teenager, needing to relieve himself over something that was never likely to happen. He moved his hand away from his book and slipped it just slightly under the covers, less than an inch away from his aching erection before being interrupted by a loud scream from Harry's room.

Severus practically ran into the boy's room and could see that he was having some kind of nightmare but it appeared violent. Harry was twitching and shaking and the screaming did not stop. Severus began to make sense of the words that Harry was shouting and although he would never admit it, became suddenly the slightest bit scared.

'I WILL KILL HARRY POTTER! HE IS MINE! HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST THAT I WOULD NEED SOMEONE TO DO IT FOR ME?' There was a big pause in which Harry still lay there shaking before the last words came out, twice as loud as the previous ones: 'AVADA KEDAVRA!'

Severus shook Harry, attempting to wake him up but he would not wake. He soon realised that it being a vision would mean that Harry could not gain consciousness until it was over so instead he took a different tactic that he hoped no one would ever find out about. He held Harry close to his chest and whispered comforting words in his ear until the boy's body stopped shaking and he drifted into what appeared to be a dreamless sleep. Severus placed the boy's head back on his pillow and left to return to his own bedroom, haunted slightly by Harry's vision but nonetheless falling to sleep himself.

* * *

><p>I decided not to make it too graphic but just enough. I think when it comes to the actual sex scenes, I may make it a bit more graphic though because I'm sure I won't be able to resist. :P Thanks to everyone that's reading.<p> 


	10. Love?

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. No doubt some of you have received your Pottermore confirmation recently. I got mine tonight so this chaper is to celebrate!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Love?<strong>

The next morning, Harry awoke remembering his latest Voldemort-induced nightmare and for the first time in a while, feared for his life. He had always known that dying at the hands of Voldemort was his possible fate but now he was more afraid than ever about it. Falling in love for the first time had made him realise that there were things in life that were worth living for and he didn't want to lose his potential life at such a young age. He knew that he would never be able to live his life with Severus in the way that he wanted but that didn't mean that he didn't want to live his life at all. Why couldn't life ever be simple for him? He had been marked for death as soon as he was born, lived a life of crap as a child, fought to keep himself alive until this point and now he had fallen in love with a man, who was perhaps straight, definitely 20 years or so older than him and his dead father's worst enemy.

_'Well done Harry' _he mentally told himself.

After much consideration, Harry had chosen not to talk about his dream to anyone, as it would only worry them. He was much better off worrying about it alone and at least this may take his mind away from Severus for a while. However, the same could not be said for Severus, whose mind was entirely fixed on Harry. He was no longer questioning his lust for the boy: any man would succumb to the sounds of a good-looking, younger man relieving himself. No, it was now the way he had acted when hearing Harry's nightmare. It was true that he had spent so many years protecting the boy but this defensive need was much stronger than before. He would absolutely not put it down to having feelings for Harry because that was impossible. He had never had true feelings for anybody. He had squashed any developing feelings before they came along and was not about to allow himself to let these emotions out no matter how hard they fought but he already felt that he was fighting a losing battle.

Distracting him from his worry over Voldemort, Harry received a letter, which for once gave him news that actually made him smile. Hermione had given up waiting for Ron to confess his feelings and instead took control herself. Harry's letter from Hermione confirmed that they were now a couple. Not long after receiving this letter, Harry received another from Ron and laughed at the difference between the two. Hermione's had gone into detail about what had been said and how she had felt at the time. Ron's was as simple as… well as simple as Ron.

_Dear Harry,_

_Me and Hermione made out. It was brilliant._

_Ron_

Harry went downstairs, grinning to himself about how mental Hermione would go if she knew what Ron had written to him. At least some people's love lives were going well. He was definitely happy for his best friends but he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy; not even at the ease of their relationship- just that they simply returned each other's feelings. He didn't need a simple relationship, as nothing in his life was easy but he would give anything just to have a complicated relationship with Severus.

_'Shut up Harry' _he warned himself, _'You've got enough to worry about without this.'_

Harry had walked into the living room that Severus was already occupying and despite his feelings the older man had promised himself that he would not be awkward with him. He didn't want Harry to suspect that there was something on his mind and especially didn't want him to work out what it was. He had definitely felt something when Harry had entered the room and it wasn't just lust and then the boy had smiled at him and he knew there was something there.

_'Brilliant Severus. You don't let yourself feel anything for your entire life and then you go and have feelings for someone that's probably only capable of lusting after you at his age. That's another thing- he's underage albeit by only a few weeks but still, it was wrong.'_

On top of all that, Severus couldn't deal with the fact that this boy that had caught his attention was James and Lily's son- the boy who lived. What was he doing?

Trying to ignore the battle in his brain, Severus directed his attention to parchment that was showing from Harry's pocket.

'Might I enquire as to what that is?'

'Oh those? They're letters from Ron and Hermione. It seems they've finally realised that they're supposed to be together, although their letters might prove otherwise' the boy laughed. Severus sneered at this information and tried to imagine in what way the two would fit together then reminded himself that he was the idiot falling for someone that he couldn't be with. Falling for? No he was taking this too far now. He was NOT falling for anyone, let alone Harry.

The two continued their day, as they usually would, both trying to ignore their very different problems. As night came, Harry tried his best to push Voldemort out of his mind to allow him to sleep, even if this did mean letting himself think about Severus. Feeling slightly happier than earlier with a fantasy of him and Severus together, he fell into a deep and somewhat peaceful sleep. Severus himself was having more trouble sleeping with his mind taunting him about his feelings for Harry and how they would never be returned. Feeling more self-loathing than usual, he became angrier at himself until he had to force himself to use Occlumency to drift off.

Harry was silently screaming and Severus was running in slow motion to save him from his nightmare. He reached the boy and held him close to his chest so that Harry could hear and feel his heart beating, knowing that it was only beating for him. He stroked the boy's hair and face, as he eventually stopped the screaming.

'It's ok Harry', Severus told him, kissing him on the head. 'I love you.'

The real Severus bolted up in bed, looking more terrified than he suspected he ever had done in his entire life.


	11. The Plan

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: The Plan<strong>

For the first morning in a very long time, Harry had woken up with no memory of any dreams- no nightmares about Voldemort and no sexual fantasies about Severus. The same could not be said for Severus however, who had been able to get very little sleep after awaking from the dream that only Severus Snape could call a nightmare. Many ordinary wizards would perhaps feel happy the morning after a dream where they had been so close to another person but not Severus. As far as he was concerned, the man would never allow a moment like this to happen in reality and therefore considered such a dream to be utterly terrifying. The wizard wondered why practising Occlumency did not appear to be working in this situation and wished that he could suppress these images.

Harry on the other hand, had felt very cheery that morning, as he was looking forward to visiting his friends at the burrow, although he thought it would seem quite empty and quiet without Fred and George's constant apparating without notice. Harry grinned to himself as he wondered how his friends would act around him now that he knew of their newly formed relationship. He would leave just before lunch, which would give him some time to speak to Severus- well it would if he could find him. Harry looked in all the communal areas and it appeared that the man was nowhere to be seen. It was 9:30am and he knew that Severus was always up much earlier than this and so he started to worry. Perhaps Severus was ill and was unable to get out of bed. Should he go and offer him a hot drink or something? He wasn't sure. There was no doubt that if he were to wake up the Potions Master, it would be the last thing that he would ever do. Severus would simply murder him if Harry were to disturb him when he wished to be alone.

Little did Harry know that it was not exactly that Severus wanted to be alone but more that he didn't want to be around Harry. He could not face the boy after everything that was going on at the moment and hopefully if his plan worked, he would be able to do what he did best: ignore his feeling and shut the boy out of his life entirely. All he had to do was stay in his room until Harry went to the Weasleys' and then everything would be back to how it was.

After much debate, Harry chose to leave Severus for a while and then maybe check on him if he didn't leave his room in the next hour. The teen spent that next hour getting ready for the day: he showered, shaved and got himself dressed. He didn't even bother to attempt to sort out his unruly hair, as he knew that it would just irritate him. By the time he was ready, he had half an hour before he was supposed to be at the burrow. He braved himself and walked out of his bedroom and stood outside the next bedroom door for several seconds before having the courage to knock.

_'What the hell is he knocking for?' _Severus thought to himself angrily. _'He knows not to disturb me when I'm in here. Unless he thinks that he has the right because of it being his house. No he wouldn't be that stupid.'_

Severus chose to ignore Harry's tentative knock at the door but the younger man was not about to give up so easily when he was concerned for Severus' health.

'Severus' called Harry quietly. He heard no response and so called his name again a little louder.

'YES?' came the angry reply. Harry felt hurt that Severus would need to raise his voice to him when he was only concerned about the man.

'I was just checking if you were ok. I'm going out soon and was wondering if you needed anything before I left?'

'I don't need anything from you Potter! Leave me be!'

Harry was so upset about the way he had been spoken to that he apparated straight to the Weasleys' house without another word. He knew that he would get himself very upset if he allowed himself to think about what was said and instead thought that being around his friends would force him to forget.

'Oh Harry dear you're early!' exclaimed Mrs Weasley as she hurriedly ran around the kitchen preparing lunch. 'I'll have lunch ready as soon as I can!'

Harry told Mrs Weasley not to worry and that he would go find Ron and Hermione, which didn't take very long. The couple were sitting very close and obviously holding hands in the living room, not even noticing that their best friend had just entered. Harry saw the new couple exchange a tender kiss before interrupting them by clearing his throat. The two instantly jumped away from each other and went to greet him, as Harry forced a grin at the two. He was happy to see them and glad that they were finally together but he couldn't get Severus' mood out of his head. Hermione appeared to notice the small sadness in her friend's eye as she greeted him. This was it now. She had to talk to him about Severus today because it was clearly affecting him badly.

Elsewhere, Severus had begun to get himself ready as soon as Harry had left the house. He felt very guilty for clearly upsetting the boy but he knew that this was the only way out of his complicated situation. He had to push the boy away and hope that his plan to never see him again would work. There was a knock at the door and he answered it to a very stern looking Minerva McGonagall.

'I do hope that this is important Severus. I don't have very much time at the moment' she told him as she entered the house.

'It is Minerva. It's about my living arrangements. I feel it is best that I no longer live with Potter and I was wondering if you could speak with Albus about me returning to Hogwarts.' Minerva attempted to hide her slight surprise.

'Why could not speak to Albus about this yourself?'

'Because it would be most awkward to discuss this with him.'

'I will try Severus but I don't think that Albus will be happy with this idea. Anyway, I thought that you and Mr Potter were getting on a lot better?'

'Please try Minerva. We were merely being civil with each other but this is no longer the case.' Severus was trying his utmost to avoid explaining the situation further but the witch continued to press on.

'Why has the situation changed Severus?' He couldn't avoid it any longer and so he settled for a half truth. With a sigh, he simply stated: 'Potter has inappropriate feelings for me.'

* * *

><p>Severus Snape- you hippocrite! Let me know what you think of this chapter. I hope that people are still enjoying the story as much as before. :)<p> 


	12. Gone

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Gone<strong>

Severus was hopeful that Minerva would simply agree to speak with Albus and that he would soon be able to live within Hogwarts. Perhaps he should have learned a long time ago never to be hopeful about getting his own way. After discussion, Minerva had agreed that it seemed an awkward situation and that she understood why he had wanted to live elsewhere but she did not believe that Harry would do anything to make Severus uncomfortable. She suggested that instead, she would also stay at Grimmauld Place for a few days to see how the two interacted and if she found that the situation was as Severus had described, she would then speak with Albus.

Although this wasn't the worst thing that she could have said, Severus was still annoyed that she hadn't just taken his word for it and rid him of his problem. He needed to be away from Harry so he was going to make sure that whatever Minerva saw appeared entirely awkward, which hopefully wouldn't take much effort. If he acted the way that he used to towards Harry then the boy would surely feel uncomfortable and then his plan could go forward. Yes, this would work.

Meanwhile at the burrow, Hermione had finally been able to catch a moment alone with Harry and decided that she should push him to talk about what he was clearly feeling.

'Harry I know that you would tell me if you wanted to talk about something and you're going to moan at me for asking but I just want to help. Is everything ok? You don't seem yourself lately and I can tell that there's something on your mind.'

'Hermione I'm fine. Just been having some nightmares as per usual but I'm ok.' This was exactly the answer that Hermione was expecting and it made her angry. She knew that if Harry didn't want to talk then he wouldn't but that didn't mean that he had to insult her intelligence.

'Harry please don't treat me like I'm stupid. I've known you for six years now and I can tell when there's something wrong with you. If you don't want to tell me then fine but don't lie to me!'

'I'm sorry' he sighed, 'you're right. I do have some stuff on my mind but I don't know how comfortable I feel talking about it.' Hermione was on the verge of simply asking the blunt question about his feelings but knew that this wasn't the right tact to use right now. Harry obviously wasn't ready to talk about his feelings and maybe he hadn't even accepted them himself.

'Ok Harry but please don't lie to me about anything and remember that no matter what's going on, I'm here for you and I always will be…and so will Ron.' She added the last part as an afterthought knowing that Harry would be more worried about his reaction than hers. She after all, had respect for Severus and had recently been able to get on well with the man but both Harry and Hermione knew that Ron was simply putting up with him rather than starting to like him.

Back at Grimmauld Place, Severus had been left alone, as Minerva had gone back to Hogwarts to collect some things and to inform Albus of the situation- without detail as she had promised Severus. The man knew that something was wrong and for once, it didn't feel Harry related. It was much more serious than that. And then he felt it burn on his arm in a sharp white hot pain; the heat spread through his body as if it were on fire and he then realised that the Dark Lord was calling him and he knew it was about something big.

Severus' nerves meant that he was one of the first to arrive after Voldemort's call. The snake-like creature stood before him and greeted him as if he were a brother, which was something that Severus had been forced to get used to after 'killing' Albus.

'Severus my friend, you will certainly enjoy tonight's meeting. It concerns you.' This was the only information that Severus was given until the rest of the Deatheaters had arrived and he knew better than to ask for it. He just hoped that whatever job was in store for him wasn't as unpleasant as his last. If he and Albus hadn't come up with that plan beforehand, he would have murdered the only person that had been a parental figure to him.

As the rest arrived, Voldemort greeted them with a disgusting smile that showed his happiness of whatever he was about to inform them of.

'My friends, you are perhaps wondering why it has been so long since our last meeting?'

'Yes my Lord' they all responded in unison.

'Now, why do you think this is?'

'My Lord, I was concerned that perhaps the plan hadn't worked' answered Marcus Flint, who was clearly a newly recruited Deatheater.

'No this is not correct!' screeched the high pitched voice. 'My brilliant plan has worked! CRUCIO!' He allowed the boy to scream in pain for well over a minute before releasing him from the agony.

'I-I'm sorry my Lord. I did not mean anything by it.' The much anticipated subject of the meeting was withheld while Voldemort taught the young Deatheater not to doubt him.

When Harry arrived home, he was greeted by Professor McGonagall instead of Severus. His confusion must have shown on his face, as his ex-professor went on to explain that she would be staying at Grimmauld Place for a few days, as she had some work to do for the Order.

'As for Severus, I don't know where he is right now. I left to collect some things and then when I returned an hour later, he wasn't here.'

Hearing this, Harry panicked. He knew that Severus would only leave because of him and he didn't want to lose him. As far as Harry was concerned, Severus was his first love and he wasn't willing to let him go so quickly. He had accepted that he was in love with someone that would never ever feel the same but this didn't mean that they couldn't have continued their friendship. Harry was just about getting used to living with Severus and a part of him though that if they both survived the war, they could at least stay friends. What had he done to make him want to leave? He didn't know but he was very angry at himself for whatever it was. Maybe Severus had realised how Harry was feeling and had freaked and left.

_'Well done Harry. You finally fall in love and now you've lost him forever' _he thought to himself.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that it's not very HarrySeverus but it's necessary for the plot! :)

In the next chapter, Severus' plan backfires and he starts to think more sexually- but the thoughts are more tender than he expects them to be.


	13. First Love

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: First Love<strong>

It wasn't until after hours of pacing around the house to the annoyance of Professor McGonagall that Harry resigned to believe that Severus would not return. Defeated, he bid goodnight to his old teacher and went to his bedroom to allow himself the privacy to react alone. Minerva also went to what was now considered 'her' room, which was one story up from Harry's. As she passed the room that she knew he was in, she was certain that she heard a very faint sob and waited several seconds before deciding that Harry needed to be alone. She climbed the remainder of the stairs knowing that even if Severus had not informed her of Harry's feelings, she would now be fully aware of them.

Once finally alone, Harry let himself go entirely. He hadn't felt this depressed in a very long time and couldn't believe that loving someone could be this hard. As far as he was concerned, love was supposed to be a good thing but all he felt was pain. Although he knew that his love was unrequited, he still believed that he and Severus could have been friends despite his feelings but it was now clear that he had scared the older man with his lack of control. He vowed to himself that if he ever saw Severus again, he would never allow their time together to be awkward because of his feelings like he had done recently.

Harry was not allowing himself any sleep at all and resided to spend the next two hours sobbing into his pillow, which was admittedly something that he had never done. It wasn't until the early hours of the morning that he heard the front door open and without any regard for his tear-stained face and the fact that he was only wearing his boxers, the boy ran at full speed down the stairs to check on the person entering. Despite the fact that he was happy that Severus had returned, he couldn't help but notice that the man was as white as a sheet, which was saying something considering he was always pale anyway.

'Severus? Are you ok?' he asked timidly.

'I'm fine' was his only response. Harry walked closer to the older man and closed the front door.

At any other time, Severus would have simply gawped at the sight in front of him. Harry was wearing only his boxers, which were a tight fit around his groin, displaying a very toned body with a completely irresistible snail trail leading to the black boxers. On top of this, the fact that the boy had stood in the hallway with the door open had led him to be showing very hard nipples. But now was not the time to be turned on. He had to get himself to bed and try to understand how he was supposed to remain a spy with Voldemort's new plan in action.

'Please tell me where you've been. I've been worried.' Severus noticed that Harry had clearly been crying, most likely because he hadn't realised where the man was. He reminded himself of his plan and had to keep his distance.

'If you can't work that one out for yourself then you're less intelligent than I gave you credit for. Did you think I just went out for a nice stroll, hoping not to be arrested for murdering Albus? Use your brain Potter.'

'How many times to I have to ask you to call me Harry? You can't just change my name depending on your mood. I didn't think you were out for a stroll but I was worried. Was it him? Did he call you?'

'Yes he did and I will call you what I like Potter.'

Harry's head was having a battle with itself: a part of him wanted to scream at Severus for treating him this way after he had been up for hours worrying, another part wished that Severus hadn't even returned at all if he was going to be like this and the other part was just happy that he was there. Harry knew from first-hand experience how taxing it could be to spend time in Voldemort's presence and therefore decided to allow Severus his anger and try to be more understanding.

'I'm going to guess by your sharp tone that you do not want to talk about what was said in the meeting tonight but please tell me tomorrow if you're feeling any better.'

'I will have to. I'm going to need to call an Order meeting for tomorrow. There is a lot that needs to be discussed. I am going to bed now. I have had a shocking night and do not want it affecting my health any further. Good night.'

'Good night Severus. I'm sorry about what you're having to go through.' Knowing that no good could come from pushing Severus to talk, Harry found himself going back up to his bedroom, closely followed by the man. Severus, even in this horrible situation, through no fault of his own, could not help but stare at the body moving in front of him. The way that Harry's backside was practically parading in his face as he followed him up the stairs. Knowing that Harry would not notice, he studied the body further and found that there wasn't a single part that he didn't like. With this thought in his mind, Severus fell almost completely asleep, exhausted from the night's events. However, his dreams were only going to give him more to think about.

He had just returned to Grimmauld Place from the meeting and Harry had run down the stairs and leapt onto him, giving him the most passionate kiss that he could muster. Severus returned the kiss, softening it and putting in all the emotions that he felt; he decided to let go and show Harry exactly how he felt, just this once.

'Severus I thought I'd never see you again. I was so worried' Harry managed to mutter through the kisses that he was receiving.

'I want you to see and feel a lot more of me' came the response. Severus lead Harry up the stairs and into his own bedroom, before placing him gently on the bed and kissing him all over. He was only wearing his black boxers and Severus could reach every inch of him, enjoying Harry's reactions to what he was doing. Every now and then, Severus would come across a particularly sensitive part of Harry's body and concentrate more on that part and in reward he would hear gasps, moans and screams for more.

'Please Severus. Please touch me.'

Severus moved his hand over to the stretched material of Harry's boxers that could hardly contain his aching erection. He began to stroke very softly until Harry was bucking against his hand, clearly wanting more. Severus smiled to himself and removed the last piece of clothing from the boy, still remaining fully clothed himself. He knelt to the floor and pulled the boy's legs over to the edge of the bed for easier access. Staring straight into Harry's eyes, he slowly took the hard cock into his mouth and moved his jaw straight to the base, pleasing Harry greatly. He continued this at a very slow pace to show Harry exactly how he felt; the boy was not just a quick fuck but clearly the first person that Severus had ever truly loved.

* * *

><p>I hope I am writing the dream sequences ok...I've never written anything sexual before this story. I'm trying not to write in too much detail because I want to save that for the real thing. Please review and let me know what you thought.<p> 


	14. Voldemort's Power

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

Hi again. Hope everyone is enjoying the story now. The plot is developing now, which means after quite a bit mnore angst, there may soon be some action! I just wanted to take some time to reply to a couple of reviews from the last chapter that I thought needed answering. :)

**Cucumber-Monger**:- I'm glad to hear that you're enjoying the story so much and I will try extra hard to get it finished before you go to Uni but I am expecting the cookies! Haha. :) As for the cliffhanger, there may be a few more coming up...just to warn you!

**Paon**:- I'm glad that I'm writing the dream sequences ok, as I was nervous about them and it's good practice for the scenes later on. I am very much looking forward to writing them but it's going to be a while before it happens yet...but don't let that put you off!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Voldemort's Power<strong>

The next morning, Harry noticed that Severus was still just as bitter as he had been the night before. At first, he put this down to the distress of whatever the meeting with Voldemort had entailed. However, he soon noticed that Severus was not taking any of this out on Minerva but only on himself. This irritated Harry slightly, as all he wanted to do was make sure that Severus was ok and all that was being returned were snide remarks- the kind that he would have received from the old Severus not the man that he had fallen in love with. As the day progressed, Harry was relieved when the Order showed up in drips and drabs, as he no longer had to suffer the pain of having Severus angry at him.

As soon as Ron and Hermione had arrived, he explained to them what he knew to be true and accidentally let it slip that Severus appeared angry at him. Hermione passed Harry a knowing look and just wished that he would admit her true feelings to her so that she could help him. Ron's response was as expected, informing Harry that it was obvious that Snape was still a 'git' as Ron put it. After an angry look from his girlfriend, Ron went quiet and left his ears to go slightly pink in embarrassment of upsetting Hermione and by the looks of things, Harry as well.

The Order meeting was due to start at 8, after everyone had had dinner at 7. With food in mind, Ron was eager to get down to the kitchen earlier than this, worrying that all the good stuff would have been taken. However, to his dismay, they were not the first to make their way down to the kitchen. At the set table, sat Ginny and the twins at one end, who were clearly laughing at some joke that Fred had told. Sitting near them but not next to them were Severus and Minerva, who were in deep conversation but both looking very solemn. Mrs Weasley stopped her cooking to fuss over Harry and try to flatten his hair, all to no avail. After she returned to her cooking, Harry turned to his friends that had now sat with the others at the table. Hermione had motioned for Harry to sit next to her, which conveniently was the seat opposite Severus.

Knowing how serious the meeting would be, no one spoke very much throughout the meal, with the exception of Fred and George, who in their own words wanted to 'lighten things up a bit'. The end of dinner came much too slowly for Harry, who was desperate to hear what Severus had experienced the night before. At dinner, the boy hadn't even tried to hide the fact that he was staring hopelessly at the man in front of him, wishing that he would steal him a glance that wasn't a harsh, cold stare.

Albus Dumbledore was the first to speak once all of the plates had been cleared from the table.

'I would like to thank you all for turning up at such short notice for this meeting but Severus has revealed Lord Voldemort's plans to me and I believe that you all should hear them. Firstly, I must say that all of you will react to these in many different ways and I must ask you all to control your thoughts until Severus has finished.' After everyone had nodded their agreement, Severus began to tell them of what had happened. While he spoke, he looked at no one in particular but made sure that he did not look into Harry's eyes, for he knew that he would fall into their power.

'The Dark Lord has infiltrated the ministry. He has not killed within it yet but has many followers there and has tortured many others that would not comply with his rules. He now has complete power and of course having complete power over the ministry allows him to take over Hogwarts.'

At this statement, almost everyone at the table gasped in horror but true to their word to Albus, none of them spoke or expressed their feelings.

'For some odd reason, the Dark Lord has chosen to appoint Lucius Malfoy as headmaster of Hogwarts…'

'WHAT?' shouted several people all at once. Severus ignored them and continued.

'His reason for this appears more that he wants Lucius somewhere that he can keep an eye on him, due to his unreliability. The Dark Lord will also be appointing other teachers at the school: Avery to play deputy under Malfoy and he will be in charge of punishment, Goyle to teach Muggle Studies, which now consists of proving muggles and muggleborns to be inferior to purebloods and unfortunately, the Dark Lord has also changed the curriculum for Defence Against the Dark Arts. It is no longer going to be a lesson in defence and will consist mainly of converting all students to The Dark Lord's side and torturing those who refuse.'

Harry stared at the man in front of him with sorrow and anger in his eyes. So now Voldemort was invading Hogwarts: Harry's home and even worse, he was using the man he loved to do this. Severus noticed the look on Harry's face and unnoticed to everyone (apart from Hermione) gave the boy an apologetic look. He scolded himself for this and looked away from Harry; he had to remember that he was shutting him out and not letting him in. Severus remained quiet, as everyone angrily discussed these plans with outrage for what the world that they knew and loved had become.

Albus went on to explain that the protection of the students lay mainly with Minerva, who would have the support of the other members of staff. Also, Severus was to in any way he could, protect the students from Lucius Malfoy, which would prove very difficult considering he could not be found out by the other Deatheaters. Not wanting to hear the rest of the conversation, Severus slipped out of the room, knowing that no one would stop him. Harry hesitantly watched him leave, wondering whether or not he should go after him, especially considering how cold he had been to him lately. He clearly wanted to be left alone but Harry wanted nothing more than to be with the man when he was feeling this vulnerable.

'Go on then' Hermione whispered to him. Harry gave her a questioning look.

'Quick. Go after him!' she stressed. Harry nodded and left the room quickly. By the time he reached the other man, he was already outside their rooms with his hand on the doorknob.

'Severus' Harry called out to him. Severus took his hand away from the doorknob and turned around.


	15. Hurting

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Hurting<strong>

'Severus I'm sorry about everything that's going on for you. You're in danger because of me and if there was anything I could do to change it then I would. I seriously would.' Harry never thought that he would talk so openly with this man but right now all he wanted was to show him that he wasn't alone.

'A simple apology isn't going to help me Potter' snapped Severus, 'You don't understand how the entire wizarding world views me. So far I am a Deatheater and the murderer of Albus Dumbledore and I am soon to be someone that is teaching the Dark Arts to children and punishing them in ways that they should never ever have to experience.'

'You know sometimes I think you believe that my life is a bed of roses but it isn't. I'm not denying that your life is hard- in fact it's much harder than most people's but mine isn't easy either. People on his side would give anything to get their hands on me to pass me over to him. Everyone else expects me to save them and I'm only 16!'

'I am fully aware that you're the saviour of the world Potter but that is not a bad image to have in comparison to what people think of me and what they will always think of me if I survive this war. Not that it's very likely that I'll survive…' Severus dropped his head. This was the first time that he had voiced his concerns of survival to anyone and he scolded himself for opening up to Harry. Acting without even thinking, Harry closed the distance between himself and the man in front of him and held him close up against his chest. Severus tensed at the contact and prepared himself to push the younger boy off him but before this happened, he found himself relax into the arms that were holding him. Severus raised his arms and wrapped them around Harry, wanting nothing more than to keep him in this position.

After the embrace had lasted only a few seconds, Harry began to stroke Severus' back, hoping to comfort him. This appeared to wake up Severus' senses as he pushed the boy as hard as he could shouting: 'Get off me Potter!' Harry collided with the floor outside his own room and only just missed his head hitting the door. He looked up at Severus in shock and noticed that in the split second that the man gazed back, there was definite sorrow in his eyes. However, Severus turned his back on Harry and entered his own bedroom, locking the door instantly and feeling his back hit it, as he slid to the ground, his head in his hands.

The last thing that Severus had wanted to do had been to hurt Harry but he couldn't reveal his feelings for the boy. It was wrong to feel this way about someone so young, let alone the son of your dead best friend. If he hadn't have given in to Harry's need for closeness, he never would have pushed him but he couldn't have helped it. He told his arms not to wrap themselves around Harry but they just did so regardless. Love was clearly something that even caused Severus Snape to lose his control. Severus found himself wishing that one day they could be together but instantly smacked his head against the door in punishment.

_'You fucking idiot!' _he thought, _'You have lived this long without love. What makes you think you need it now? It isn't even possible.' _Snape got undressed down to his boxers and got himself into bed, angrier than he ever had been at himself before. Even if he did want to be with Harry, it wasn't even up to him right now for a man in war makes no decisions.

Harry had also refined himself to his bedroom, slightly shaking after the shock of Severus' reaction. He knew that the man would never have appreciated the sentiment behind his embrace so why had he even bothered? However Severus did participate, even if it was just for a second Harry reminded himself. But still, he had been angry at Harry since he returned from the meeting and clearly blamed him for his current situation. Defeated, Harry stripped and went to bed, allowing his anger at himself and Voldemort to increase. Harry had always lost everyone that he loved at Voldemort's hands and now he was losing someone that never even had a chance to be his. The boy was not going to let Severus' fears come true; this brave man would not die in the war because Harry wouldn't let him. Unfortunately, these thoughts so close to Harry falling asleep subjected him to Voldemort and Severus induced dreams.

Voldemort had Severus surrounded by Deatheaters and was pointing his wand in his face.

'You have betrayed me Severus. Your loyalties never lay with me but with Dumbledore and now I shall punish you for your idiocy!' Harry watched as the cruciatus curse was cast on Severus over and over until the man had no energy left in him. Voldemort then allowed the other Deatheaters to torture him but Severus would not plead for his life- he was no coward.

The real Severus once again woke to the shouts coming from a sleeping Harry and ran through to the boy's room, hoping that this wasn't another vision. When he reached Harry, he was writhing around in his bed and hitting the mattress, his shouts entirely incoherent. Severus shook Harry attempting once again to wake him from his nightmare but realised that this method would never work. Cursing Harry for making him do so, he sat next to the boy on the bed and rocked him, stroking his hair as he did so. He whispered into the boy's ear, trying to calm him.

In Harry's dream, he was trying to run towards Severus to save him but no matter how fast he ran, he never reached him. Downstairs, the last of the Order were going home and Minerva was saying her goodbyes, wanting nothing more than to get to bed. As she reached the first floor, she heard shouts coming from Harry's room and rushed in to see what was going on.

'NO! Don't take him! PLEASE!' Harry screamed in his sleep. Severus held him tighter and pulled him onto his chest, which appeared to pacify Harry slightly, turning his shouts into murmurs and eventually silencing him altogether. This was the moment that Minerva chose to run into Harry's bedroom to see Severus laying on Harry's bed with the boy laid on his chest, both of whom, were wearing only boxers.

'Severus!' she shouted in shock.


	16. Talking Time

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

I loved everyone's reactions to the end of the last chapter! Haha. This next chapter shows both Harry and Severus no longer being able to hide their feelings from their friends. Not too long until the action now...it's a constant build up until Harry's birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Talking Time<strong>

'Minerva, as much as I am aware what this looks like, I assure you that it is entirely innocent.' However, this was no longer true considering that Severus was now half-hard after having Harry held so close to his body and he wondered how he would leave the room without Minerva noticing.

'Well then Severus, how exactly is it? I can tell you one thing: you've got your wish now. I will most definitely be telling Albus that you should not be living here with Potter after this!' Severus went on to explain about Harry's nightmares and he was only attempting to calm down his screaming and that he could never have feelings for Harry.

'Accio nightrobe.' The nightrobe left its place in Severus' room and flew toward him, allowing him to hide his problem, which fortunately Minerva did not notice. 'Let us continue this conversation in the hall and allow Potter to sleep' suggested the man. When they had reached the hall and Harry's door was closed, it had been enough time for Minerva to process what she had been told.

'I don't believe you Severus' she simply stated.

'Minerva, we have worked together all these years and you honestly believe that I would interfere with a sleeping boy?' he snapped.

'No Severus. I believe why you were there. What I do not believe is that you could never have feelings for Potter.'

'Don't be ridiculous. He is James Potter's son. I would never feel anything romantic for him.'

'Severus, I understand you lying to me about this but you really need to stop lying to yourself about it.' Severus snorted at her comment.

'You sound more like Albus every day.' She ignored him.

'This is why you don't want to be here isn't it? You're scared of your feelings. I don't blame you. He's underage!'

'Only for 3 more weeks or so.' Severus then went quiet, as this was the point that he slipped up; this proved to Minerva that he did have feelings for the boy.

'Severus, if you insist on harbouring these inappropriate feelings, you should at least wait until Potter is of age before you act on them.'

'Minerva, I am never going to act on them. Ever. So you can stop worrying about the saviour of the world getting corrupted now.' He left her standing in the hallway and locked his bedroom door after him.

The next few days were by all means awkward, particularly for Harry. He was still trying his best to get on with Severus, despite the man clearly ignoring him, which was upsetting enough. On top of this, it seemed that Minerva was keeping a close eye on both him and Severus, which was something very strange. He often wondered if she had realised his feelings for Severus, much like he suspected Hermione had and was looking for confirmation. Today, Harry was going to leave them to it. Ron was at a quidditch match with Fred and George, who had been sent tickets from fans of their joke shop. This meant that Hermione was going to come to Grimmauld Place, as she hadn't seen Harry since his visit to the Burrow.

'I have spoken to Albus and he doesn't feel that it's best for you to move back into Hogwarts just yet but I'm staying here to keep an eye on things. I want to look out for Potter's best interests. He has a lot to think about without this as well.'

'I am not giving him anything to think about. Nothing is happening.'

'Severus , you're supposed to be intelligent and right now you sound like you're thinking with a troll's brain. Of course he has something to think about! What he feels for you is not just a teenage crush. You can tell by the way he is with you and the fact that you are being short with him is making him try even harder to impress you. You need to find a balance between being friendly but not over-friendly so that you're not hurting him.'

'Minerva, I do not mean to hurt him but what else am I supposed to do? I never asked him to have feelings for me and I never asked…' he trailed off not wanting to finish.

'I know that you can never admit to feeling things like this Severus but you have to if you want to be able to get over this. The sooner you accept your feelings, the quicker you can help them to pass.'

'They are not going to pass' he whispered so quietly that she could not hear his reply.

Elsewhere, Hermione was trying to dodge Harry's meaningless conversation into the thing that she had wanted to discuss for ages. She knew that Harry needed someone to talk to and he wasn't going to do it on his own but she could never get him to confide in her.

'Harry, I don't want to beat around the bush anymore' she told him, 'are you ready to talk about it yet or not? It's been ages.' Harry sighed.

'I don't know what to say Hermione. I want to talk but I don't know what to say.'

'Just answer my questions then. I warn you, they may sound a bit blunt.' Harry nodded his agreement.

'How long have you felt like this?'

'Almost as soon as I saw him again. It started with dreams and then I thought about him when I was awake.'

'Have you had feelings for a man before?'

'No. Never.'

'If he said that he wanted to be with you, would you take the chance?'

'Definitely.'

'Harry, do you love him?' Harry went silent at this question, not wanting to confess the answer. He knew that he was in love with Severus and it pained him to know that these feelings would never be returned. Admitting to Hermione that he loved him would just make everything harder and he would have to live his life feeling the deep cuts of unrequited love.

'Harry please just answer me. Do you love Severus?'

'Yes I do.'

* * *

><p>She finally got it out of him! In the next few chapters, Harry and Severus will get a lot closer but not too close just yet.<p>

Please review to let me know what you think of the story so far.


	17. Ready To Fight

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

Not long until it starts to get interesting now! :)

Just a response to some reviews from the last chapter:

Paon:- When I said that their relationship would move fast, I said this because I think that the timeline I have set is very fast for a character like Snape to fall in love. He is a hard character to create romance for and this timeline seemed a little short for this to happen so I have been trying my best to drag it out more. You're right- they have lived together for nearly 3 weeks and I plan on building it up to the point that when something finally happens, it is well worth the wait! Thanks for your faithful reviewing!

ashie-slytherin-greenflames:- I'm glad that you're enjoying the story and really hope that you continue to read!

Limelight12:- I'm sorry for the constant suspense and waiting for the next chapter but I hope you are still enjoying the story. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17:Ready To Fight <strong>

After speaking with Hermione about Severus, Harry felt somewhat relieved that he had finally been able to discuss it with someone and felt happier knowing that Hermione did not judge him. However, he knew that Ron perhaps wouldn't take it quite as easily but maybe he would never have to tell him. Something that Hermione had said had confused Harry though…she had made a suggestion that Severus might feel more for Harry than he knew about. But that couldn't be true. Nonetheless, it made Harry want to feel close to the man again and once again he decided to persist at attempting to form a friendship.

Severus had also taken the advice given to him and had chosen to start talking to Harry again. He felt it best to begin by apologising to him for blaming him for his fate. Harry was shocked by Severus' direct apology but happily accepted and began to instantly feel close to the man.

'As you've apologised, I also want to say sorry for my part in our disagreement that night, especially for trying to comfort you when it wasn't what you wanted.'

'Harry I don't really speak much about things like this but the reason I was so harsh with you was that I am not used to someone being so caring when I am angry or upset. I have never been shown that kind of consideration from anyone, including my family when I was younger. My anger just made the situation worse and I reacted horribly.'

'Well maybe you should get used to that kind of comfort. You can't expect to go through life with no one caring for you.'

'Harry no one ever has cared for me except maybe Albus.'

'I care for you.' It slipped out before he had the chance to stop it and instantly added a slight pink tinge to his cheeks.

'I know Harry' he simply stated. But how much did he know? Harry wondered. It was obvious that he felt a lot for Severus but had he worked out exactly what it was that Harry was feeling? Harry hoped not.

'Severus, I've been wanting to ask you something for a while but I've been concerned about making you angry.'

'What is it?'

'I wondered if when I was of age, you would train me up a bit? Teach me things that I may need to know to face him? Recently I've been more determined than ever to win this war and I don't think that I can do that without your help.'

'Of course I will assist you- anything to end this infernal war. We will start whenever you are ready.'

'I want to learn as soon as possible. Can we start on my birthday?'

'Harry a wizard coming of age should celebrate his birthday, not learn to fight on it and I'm sure everyone will have plans at the burrow.'

'Well after the celebration then. Please?' Severus could not say no to Harry when he asked him so nicely and he wondered what else the boy could get him to do just be pleading. No that was dangerous territory- inappropriate as Minerva would call it. Saying that, Minerva had been quick to get over what she had found out about Severus' feelings. Once she had realised how deeply he felt for Harry, she had soon relaxed and stopped being so judgemental. This did not mean however that she was not still keeping a very close watch.

There was one part of her advice that Severus could not believe no matter how hard he tried. She had told him that if he learned to accept his feelings that he would get over them a lot quicker but this simply wasn't happening for him. If anything, his feelings for Harry were intensifying until the point that he felt them suffocate him. Nothing could take this feeling away from him and so he would simply just learn to live with it.

It was at dinner with Harry and Minerva that Severus felt the familiar burning sensation on his arm, meaning that once again the Dark Lord was calling for him. He left the other two to panic as he apparated to the location of the meeting, wondering what terrible plans were to be announced. A very happy Voldemort greeted Severus along with many others and went on to explain that their plan to overrule the ministry was doing excellently. Severus attempted to take note of anything important that he would have to pass on to Albus whilst attempting to ignore the list of many ministry officials that had been murdered due to their noncompliance but something soon caught his attention.

'And last but not least, I have a new plan concerning Harry Potter. Something that has worked fairly well for me in the past but will now be even more successful and will aid me to kill him. When the boy turns 17, it is likely that he will be more ready to face me. Although he will not be able to defeat me, I would not like to take that chance of being injured by him as I kill him. Therefore, I must lure him to me BEFORE he becomes of age.' Whispers of how the Dark Lord would do this came about, making him scream of silence.

'Listen insolent fools and you will learn! Previously, I lured Harry away from safety by making him believe that I was harming his precious godfather and that all ended in tears but this time my plan will end in his death. I will learn more about this mind connection and will use it to my advantage. He will believe that I plan to kill his loved ones over him and seek me out himself and then he will die.' Impressed murmurs ran through the deatheaters as they started to disapparate back to their homes.

Upon Severus' return he was immediately questioned by both Harry and Minerva. He told them exactly what had happened and Harry groaned as his questions were answered.

'It's ok' Harry said, 'Now I know his plans, I can ignore any images he puts in my head and know they're not real.'

'It isn't as simple as that Harry. He is going to learn more of this connection and use it in other ways. We have no way of knowing what he will do to you or what he can make you do to others.'

'So what are you saying?' Severus sighed as he answered Harry's question.

'You are going to have to master Occlumency.'

* * *

><p>Hmmm...I wonder what trying to teach Harry Occlumency will reveal when Snape breaks into his mind...<p>

Please review and let me know your thoughts. :)


	18. Worries

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Worries<strong>

As days passed, Harry was still unable to accept that he would have to learn Occlumency, as he had failed so terribly before. Also, he had seen some of Severus' private memories and the man's anger was worse than Harry had ever experienced and he had lived with Uncle Vernon. Above all this, the worst thing was that Harry himself now had some very private thoughts that he did not want Severus to see. He therefore had been practising emptying his mind before sleeping every night and he found that it had started to help. Harry did not often wake up to find that he had had a vision and his dreams barely involved Voldemort at all.

Severus had also noticed Harry's determination and had agreed to start the Occlumency lessons after Harry's birthday celebrations, which were a week today. Severus couldn't believe how quickly the time had gone, as he had now been living with Harry nearly a month and now they were on better terms than ever. He was even attempting to become 'friends' with Granger and Weasley, something that he never expected to be happening- saying that, he never expected to fall in love with Harry Potter either. Minerva had given in to understanding Severus' feelings towards Harry and was now attempting to help him, which was completely unappreciated.

Today was the last day that Minerva would be spending living at Grimmauld Place, as she had now decided that whatever Severus chose to do, she trusted him to make the right decision. She knew that the man was not planning on revealing his feelings for Harry at all and had since realised that she wanted them to find happiness together and was disappointed in Severus for not acting on his feelings. Minerva thought that if she were to leave the two to live alone, Severus' feelings were more likely to come out. The two were getting close to each other but Severus was constantly wary of Minerva's presence.

The rest of the Order were not yet aware of Voldemort's plan against Harry, as Dumbledore had not deemed it important enough to call a meeting. Tonight there were other things to discuss and therefore would be the best time to tell them. Harry spent most of the day trying to get Severus to agree to tutor him in almost every aspect of magic imaginable. The older man said that he would help in what he thought would be necessary but laughed at Harry for some of his ideas.

'The way that you're going Harry, you'll soon be asking me to help you practise cheering charms in the hope that if you cast it, the Dark Lord will feel its effects and be too happy to want to kill you.' The man sneered as he spoke. Harry smiled at the comment.

'Well now you mention it, maybe cheering charms are the way to go, especially if I'm practising on a snarky git like you.' The two has been teasing each other for days and both took far too much pleasure in it than perhaps they should have. However, conversations about the final battle were starting to take their toll on Harry and he once again started to worry that he would not survive. Severus could tell that there was something wrong and asked what it was. Harry refused to talk about it.

'Harry, as much as you've started closing your mind, we have not yet practised Occlumency and you will not be able to resist me if I break into your mind.' Harry wanted to talk about it, he really did, especially considering Severus was one of the only people that were in the same situation as him but something stopped him. The last time they had discussed the war and their fates, Severus had grown violent with him and Harry didn't want a repeat of this. His friend would not stop persisting and eventually he confessed his worries. Severus didn't know what to say to Harry, as he knew that nothing would be comforting enough for this situation.

'Harry, I do not blame you for your worries. I have the same thoughts almost every day of my life.'

'I know Severus but you're stronger than I am. Everyone depends on me and expects me to be strong. I'm not allowed to show my weaknesses and keeping them inside just makes everything so much harder.' Harry held back his sobs, as crying in front of the man he loved was the last thing that he wanted to do but Severus was intelligent enough to realise what he was feeling. He rose from his own seat and walked up to Harry, sitting closely beside him and allowing his arms to wrap around the boy and Harry automatically rested his head on Severus' shoulder as he let the warmth take over. The hug was somewhat awkward because it was not something that Severus was used to; he had barely shared comfort since he was a small child. The awkwardness however was nothing to Harry. All he felt was gratitude for the moment that Severus was sharing with him and he would have given anything to be held for as long as possible.

Their tender moment was over as quickly as it had started with the arrival of the rest of the Order as their interruption. Luckily for the two, they had managed to separate themselves before anyone had seen their closeness. Harry paid no attention to the Order meeting, already knowing most of the information thanks to Severus. The meeting appeared to go on a lot longer than usual and it was very late by the time that it had finished, leaving Mr and Mrs Weasley to decide that their family would remain there for the night. Harry ignored everyone's discussions about sleeping arrangements and left for bed alone. His exhaustion from his emotions and the length of meeting, Harry fell straight asleep. His haste meant that he had forgotten to close his mind and after only a few moments of deep sleep, Harry led himself into an intense nightmare. Voldemort had discovered Harry's love for Severus and had kidnapped him as bait and Harry was searching for him.

Severus and Minerva were making their way to bed, while the Weasleys finished downstairs. Upon reaching Harry's room, they heard incoherent shouting. Severus' automatic reaction was to go to him but Minerva held him back.

'Severus I don't think you should go.'

'Minerva he is having a nightmare!'

'I can hear that Severus but I think it's best that you leave him.'

'You have seen him after these dreams of his. You were his head of house. He cannot be alone when he wakes.'

'No. Your feelings for him are too strong. I will go and see to him.'

'What's going on here?' asked Mrs Weasley who had just reached the top of the stairs, 'and what feelings?' She looked at Severus in confusion.

In Harry's dream, he had just reached the place where his love was being held and had burst through the door to find Voldemort ready to kill.

'No you can't! You kill everyone I love and you're not taking anyone else. I love him and you're not taking him away from me' he shouted in his sleep.

Mrs Weasley pushed past the two in the corridor and went to try to wake Harry. She stroked his head and soothed him until he awoke still muttering about his love for someone. When he was half-awake, he noticed his surroundings and the tears on his face, which were being wiped away by Mrs Weasley.

'Harry dear, who is it that you love?'

* * *

><p>The next chapter is a bit of a sweet heart-to-heart but will I try not to make it too mushy!<p> 


	19. Coming Out

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

Like I said before this is a bit of a heart-to-heart chapter. It's a bit angsty as well. Don't be too heart-broken and enjoy!

workingsomecoffeemagic:- I'm glad that you like the story so much and that you've had the patience to re-read it!

Paon:- Things are a bit sad for Harry at the moment but they might pick up a little soon. I know my chapters are quite short but it's better for the suspense... when I write my next fic I plan on making the chapters longer but will stick with shorter ones for this story.

Limelight12:- Glad you like Snape's kindness. There will be a couple more close moments between them but it's getting close to juicer stuff now!

Thanks also to:- ashie-slytherin-greenflames, superioritycomplex144 and YoruichiKittyCat16. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: Coming Out<strong>

Harry didn't know what to say. Should he answer her? Should he pretend to go back to sleep? He didn't know. The only thing he did know was that he had just outed himself to Mrs Weasley and he was worried about what she would think. Harry had never known a mother-figure and she was the closest thing that he had, especially as she had once proclaimed to Sirius that Harry was as good as her son.

'Harry please answer me.' He couldn't ignore her. She knew he was awake and he had to face up to what happened. Why didn't he just close his mind like he had every other night? Then he wouldn't be facing this problem. He was still crying from the dream and he didn't want to embarrass himself any further by admitting that he loved Severus, especially considering Mrs Weasley would never approve. He opened his eyes and looked up at her- her face was as warm and kind as it had ever been, which was comforting to Harry.

'Harry, tell me what was happening in the dream. Was it a vision or a dream?'

'It was just a dream but it was horrible.'

'Was it about You-Know-Who?'

'Yes.'

'What did he do Harry?'

'He kidnapped…someone so that I would go looking for him. He was going to…' He couldn't finish that sentence. He physically couldn't talk about Voldemort wanting to kill Severus.

'Harry, I will accept your wishes if you don't want to tell me who it is but I would really appreciate it if you did. Talking can help more than you think.'

'I do want to talk but I don't want you to judge me.'

'Harry I would never judge you, especially for being in love. No one can choose who they fall for. Tell me who he is.'

'Do you not think it's strange that it's a he and not a she?'

'Well I was a little surprised because I didn't know that about you but no I don't think it's strange.' Harry considered this for a moment. It was obvious to him that Mrs Weasley didn't have a problem with him being gay but she would definitely have a problem with the man that he loved.

Outside, Severus and Minerva were bickering. Severus was angry at Minerva for not letting him protect Harry and now on top of that, Molly had overheard their conversation and had no doubt pieced it together. She was going to kill him for having feelings for Harry, even if he meant no harm. Severus had always seen Molly's overprotective instincts for her children and knew that she felt the same towards Harry.

'Severus, it won't be as bad as you think. She will be shocked like I was but she will learn to understand. She cares about Harry and his happiness.'

'The only way I plan on making him happy is by making sure that he never finds out. He's better off without me and my baggage.' Their conversation was interrupted as they could hear Harry and Molly's discussion from the other side of the door.

'Ok Harry, I will leave you alone and will stop questioning you but please remember that you can always talk to me if you want to.' She got up to leave the bedroom and as she turned her back on Harry, he let a few tears escape down his cheek.

'It's Severus' he told her, his eyes focusing on the back of her head, 'I'm in love with Severus.' Mrs Weasley turned to face Harry with an unreadable expression on her face.

Elsewhere, this revelation had hit Severus hard.

'Now do you think that leaving him alone will make him happier?' Minerva asked him tentatively. Severus did not respond. He was feeling so much shock at the idea of Harry returning his feelings.

_'So it wasn't just lust' _he thought to himself. '_All this time and he's been in love with me. I must have caused him so much pain by pushing him away but it's the only way.'_

Mrs Weasley didn't know how she felt about Harry's confession. It didn't come as a complete shock considering his change of attitude towards the man that he once hated but she still didn't know what to say. From what she had heard between Minerva and Severus, it appeared that the older man felt the same and she wasn't sure that she could imagine the two having a relationship.

'Harry I'm going to be honest with you, I don't know how I feel about what you've just told me but I meant what I said: I don't judge you. You can't help how you feel about him and I want you to feel that you can talk to me about this.' Harry got out of bed and exchanged a comforting embrace with Mrs Weasley, feeling like a weight had been lifted from his chest.

'I can't stop thinking about him' he said into her shoulder. 'He would hate me if he knew how I felt but I just can't help it.'

Severus could only just hide how this affected him. This hurt more than he could imagine, knowing that if they were two ordinary people, they could be together but they weren't. Minerva appeared to see a slight sadness in his eyes.

'Severus, in less than a week, Harry will be 17. He's nearly of age and when he is, you can talk to him and tell him how you feel.'

'No. It's not going to happen. I will never tell him and then he will never know. We both have other things we need to concentrate on.' He turned on his heel and went into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him and finally letting himself go. Tears fell down as cheek as reality hit him.

Minerva sighed and left for her room, not wanting to disturb her clearly heart-broken friend. Mrs Weasley left Harry's room, as he had chosen to go back to sleep (after closing his mind this time). She was met by Ron and Hermione in the hallway on their way to bed. After her conversation with Harry, she didn't even have the heart to warn them to sleep in separate bedrooms.

'Mum, what's going on? Why were you in Harry's room?'

'He needed to talk to someone and you Ronald Weasley should be there for him more often!'

'Me? What've I done?'

'Why haven't you asked him about his feelings? He needed someone to be there for him.' Hermione's face fell as she realised what Mrs Weasley was referring to and hoped that she didn't reveal anything to Ron. She tried to send her silent signals to warn her but she wasn't looking.

'What the bloody hell are you going on about?'

'Watch your language! Harry is heart-broken and he needs your support.'

'Heart-broken? Over Ginny? But he's the one who broke up with her.' Ron really wasn't getting it. Knowing that there was no way around it now, Hermione interjected, hoping that Harry wouldn't be too mad at her.

'Ron, Harry's in love with someone else.'

'Who?' he demanded from both of them.

'Don't act like you don't know Ron. It's obvious, even to you' his mother told him.

'Will someone please tell me?' he exclaimed, louder than expected.

'He's in love with Severus' said his mother. Ron stood still in shock for a moment before turning his back on the pair of them and storming angrily to his room, ignoring any shouts for him to come back.

* * *

><p>The next chapter shows Ron's reaction and a tender moment between Harry and Severus...the next chapters after that will be...interesting to say the least. ;)<p>

Let me know what you think. Thanks for all your support.


	20. Disgusting

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

I really am sorry for not updating. I've been on holiday with no internet access. :(

In answer to some reviews from Chapter 19:-

Limelight12:- I'm glad you liked Ron being oblivious- I think it suits his character.

Agee T. Maritimess:- I'm sorry that you found this in complete stories- I had never listed it as complete so I don't know why that is. I hope you will consider reading ths story still or maybe when it is complete.

Jaffa Jaffa:- I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and how everyone found out about Harry.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Disgusting<strong>

Harry awoke the next day feeling slightly relieved after his conversation with Mrs Weasley. Perhaps she had found out in an embarrassing way but at least she knew and she was able to accept the way that Harry felt. His only problem was that he hoped for his own sake that this would never get back to Severus. He knew that Mrs Weasley would never tell him herself but he was worried that someone else might find out and then reveal everything. He allowed himself to believe that this wouldn't happen and settled for feeling relieved. He headed down for breakfast, looking forward to seeing all of his favourite people in the morning.

When he arrived, the reception wasn't quite as he had expected it. Everyone appeared to be ignoring him and it couldn't all be for the same reason. Ginny was the only one to offer him a friendly smile as he entered the room. Severus was staring at the table, avoiding conversation with anyone, Mrs Weasley was rushing to make breakfast as usual but with a worried look on her face, Hermione looked around the room, almost guiltily and on top of this, Ron was staring angrily at a wall, as if daring it to insult him. Harry would never be able to describe the utter awkwardness at the table that morning, especially considering almost everyone at the table was family.

After breakfast, Harry first made his efforts with Severus to see if he could find out what was going on or perhaps at least test his beliefs that the man wasn't right with him. When they were both alone in the sitting room, Harry found that Severus appeared highly distracted and although he wasn't entirely sure, there seemed to be a hint of sadness in his eyes. The man was so good at hiding his emotions that Harry genuinely couldn't tell but there seemed to be a flicker in his eyes just for a second that would suggest deep emotion.

'Severus, is everything ok with you today?'

'Yes' he simply replied, not even looking up from his book.

'If everything's ok then why won't you even look at me?'

'Because I am trying to read! Your brain may not have the stamina to manage to finish a textbook but some of us hold that amazing power.'

Harry couldn't even be bothered to respond to the snide remark and was going to go and speak to Ron and Hermione before they left to try and find out what was going on from them. He caught them in a whispering argument in their room, which suddenly turned silent as soon as he entered the room. It was obvious that they had been arguing over him.

'Alright mate?' he said to Ron, who pointedly ignored him. This began to anger Harry: only Ron would be as immature as to completely ignore a person when they were speaking but Harry was supposed to be his best friend and didn't feel that he deserved this treatment.

'Ron what's up? Spit it out then!'

'He's just tired, aren't you Ron?' Hermione tried to lead him but Ron was not responding.

'Seriously what the fuck is going on today?' Harry shouted letting his anger rise inside him. 'Everyone's in a weird mood and I've had enough. I want to know why.'

'Who's everyone?' asked Ron, still not looking at him.

'Oh, found out you can talk have you? Well done. It's only taken you 17 years.'

'Answer my question. Who's everyone?' Ron remained calm in his tone but his face was reddening.

'Well, you, Hermione, your mum, Severus…'

'Thought so' he said as though he'd just got a confession. 'Always about Severus isn't it?'

'Ron what are you on? Have you been sniffing something?'

'Why didn't I notice that it's always about him?'

'Ron I actually mentioned his name last and yes I said it because he is one of the people that is treating me like shit today just like you!'

'Harry no one's treating you like that' Hermione interjected.

'Well what would you call it then? No one's said a fucking word to me all day apart from Ginny.'

'Ron's fine, aren't you Ron?'

This was the point when everything appeared to change. Ron no longer stared at the wall on the other side of the room but slowly turned his head to face Harry and he looked angrier than Harry had ever seen him. Whatever Harry had supposedly done to upset Ron had really got to him.

'Yes Hermione, I'm absolutely fine. Nothing could possibly be wrong, could it?' he asked sarcastically. 'It's not like I've just found out that my supposed best friend is gay and in love with a greasy fucking git!' This was not what Harry was expecting. Yes he realised that Ron's reaction would be one of the worst that he would have to face but he didn't think he would be so harsh.

'Ron! Don't say that about Severus and anyway it doesn't matter that Harry's gay. He's still your best friend isn't he?' Hermione was practically pleading with him and Harry realised that this must have been the precise argument that the two were having before he entered the room.

'That's where you're wrong Hermione. He's not my best friend because best friends tell each other things and don't let them find out from someone else, especially their own mum!'

'Ron I didn't want you to find out like that and I'm sorry that you did but that clearly isn't your problem. It's not who told you, it's what they told you. You can't stand me being gay can you?'

'You liking blokes is one thing but Snape? Are you fucking serious? That's just disgusting.'

Harry had heard enough and left the room, feeling worse than he'd felt in a very long time. He knew that everyone would be leaving soon and that he could be alone but he was worried that after Ron's reaction he would always be alone. Would this be how everyone reacted? Would he be left with no one? He had only just managed to reach his bedroom corridor before he let the tears fall. Life just seemed to be getting harder and harder and he was losing more people by the day.

Severus had walked up the stairs to the sounds of what he was sure was a sobbing Harry. Why was it that he always decided to push Harry away but every time the boy was upset he came running? It annoyed him that someone had this power over him. Nonetheless, he sped up and reached Harry before he entered his room.

'Harry what's wrong?'

'Nothing.' Harry didn't stop walked, determined to get to his room and save himself any further embarrassment. Severus grabbed him by the shoulder and stopped him.

'Talk to me. No one cries over nothing.'

'What do you care anyway? You're only there for me half the time and the other half you treat me like a piece of shit. I can't do this anymore.' Harry loosened Severus' grip and made it into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. The older man did not take the hint and let himself into the room without asking permission. Enough was enough- he did need to be there for Harry when he needed him not avoiding him because he couldn't control his own feelings.

'Get out' Harry asked resignedly. He was sitting on the edge of his bed not even looking at the other man.

'Not until you tell me what's happened.'

'If I tell you, you'll only have the same reaction as him.'

'As who Harry? Tell me please.' Severus knelt down in front of Harry, trying to see into the boy's eyes.

'Ron.'

'Whatever has happened between you two will soon sort itself out like it usually does. You're friends.'

'Not anymore.'

'What could be so bad as to make you no longer friends? It can't be that bad.' He mindlessly stroked the back of Harry's head as he spoke, not realising just how comforting he was being.

'He doesn't like something personal about me and he's never going to.' This made Severus realise what it was that Ron must have discovered about Harry and this made him feel uncomfortable. He didn't want to be part of the reason that Harry was losing his friend.

'I'm sure that in time, he will be able to accept whatever it is.'

'He won't and anyone else that ever knows is going to judge me too.'

'You know that isn't true.'

'He hates me Severus. He hates me just because…just because I'm…I'm…' he physically couldn't say the words to him, not when he was the one that his affections laid with.

'Harry he doesn't hate you and you are best friends. He will soon apologise.'

'He thinks it's disgusting.' This made Severus frown. Homosexuality was by far not to everyone's liking but to call your best friend disgusting? That was going too far.

'I'm sorry' was all he could offer to the boy.

'What do you think Severus? Do you think I'm disgusting?'

'Of course not Harry' he pulled the boy's head up to make him look at him. He wanted him to know that what he was saying was true.

'What if you thought I was gay? Would you think I was disgusting then?'


	21. The Invitation

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

Thought I would post another chapter today, as it's been so long. Hope you enjoy it.

danniperson:- I'm glad you like the story so much. Please keep reading. :)

neongreenleaves:- Sorry that I made you sad! Don't worry this chapter should make you happy. :) I don't like to Ron-bash for long!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: The Invitation<strong>

'No Harry I wouldn't think you were disgusting just because of your sexual orientation. That is something that no one chooses and that can't be helped.'

'Can I ask a question? It may sound stupid.'

'Of course.'

'Is being gay the same for wizards as it is for muggles?' Severus didn't quite understand what Harry was asking of him.

'In what way?'

'Are there more gay wizards than muggles or less or the same?'

'I would guess about the same but I think it is perhaps more acceptable in the wizarding world.'

'So it's more acceptable here but Ron still hates me? He's never going to be ok with it.' The boy started to sob slightly again and so Severus put his arms around him, not wanting him to feel alone. Harry immediately stopped crying and for a moment, the older man forgot himself completely- he could only concentrate on Harry's scent and how it made him want to hold on tighter. He had no further advice to offer to the boy but just hoped that his attempt at comforting him was doing him some good.

'Harry, Ron will be able to accept it eventually. I mean no offence when I say this but he is not one of the most open-minded people that I have met so it will take him a few days or so for it to sink in.'

'I don't even know anyone that's gay. If I did then I could ask them if it gets better.'

'It does get better Harry.' Severus let his answer slip out before thinking about what he was admitting to and realised too late that he couldn't take this back. The boy looked up and stared straight into Severus' eyes, hoping that he hadn't misunderstood what was being said to him.

'Do you mean that you… that you're gay too?'

'Yes Harry' Severus sighed. 'I am and that is why I know that things will get better for you. Trust me.'

'I trust you' he replied, pulling the man into him once more before allowing him to leave.

This was the moment that Severus could no longer hide himself from Harry and he knew that from now on, any attempts to push him away wouldn't work. Or maybe it was just that he didn't want that to work anymore. Either way, Severus had succumbed to his growing love for Harry and despite the fact that he would never tell him, he no longer had the heart or the strength to go on with his horrible attitude towards him. This change in Severus, along with Harry's hurt at Ron's reaction allowed the two to become close again, perhaps closer than they felt they should have been as friends. They spent most of their time together over the next couple of days and as much as he could tell that Harry wanted to discuss something else, Severus often found their discussions once again travelling to Voldemort.

'Albus has more theories on where the remaining horcruxes are. I think he wants to discuss them with you after your birthday.'

'And then it all begins.'

'Indeed.'

Harry felt that the horcrux quest was becoming a heavier and heavier weight on his chest and that the more he thought about it, the more he realised how hard winning the battle would be.

'Severus what's going to happen when you have to move back to Hogwarts? How are you supposed to help with the horcruxes when you're there under the watch of all the Deatheaters?'

'I will prepare you as much as possible until I go back but after then, Albus will take over your training. In terms of horcruxes, I will be of more use to you once I am working under the Dark Lord again. I will report to Albus whenever possible and I'm sure that he will call Order meetings.'

'When will you need to leave?'

'I expect I will need to be there a week or so before terms starts in order to start preparations for the new way that the school will be run.' Severus' eyes turned cold and hurt- something that he found more difficult to conceal by the day, as he became closer to Harry.

'It will be ok Severus. I know that you're dreading what you're going to have to do but at least with you being there you can try and secretly protect the school can't you?'

'I suppose in some ways I can but I am supposed to be torturing those that are not inclined to the Dark side, which is something I expect I will have to do on a daily basis.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Why are you apologising to me?'

'Because I am stupid. I am always thinking of this war has and will affect me and to be honest, it has affected you way more than anyone else can possibly imagine.'

'If this is what I have to do then I will do it.'

'But you shouldn't have to.'

'At least this way, I am not one of the many Deatheaters that is having to kill innocent people…I just have to torture them instead.' He sighed wondering if things could ever get better for him.

The conversation stopped dead as they heard someone else enter the building. Harry left Severus alone as he went into the hallway to see who it was. His stomach churned as he saw that it was Ron, looking very awkward and confused.

'What are you doing here?' Harry asked emotionlessly.

'Not even an offer for a cup of tea? That's nice.' Ron's attempt at a joke seemed to make the situation even more awkward.

'I don't tend to offer people tea when they hate me.'

'You're mental you are. I never said I hated you.' Ron started to look ashamed of himself but this didn't stop Harry from getting angry.

'Yeah but you called me disgusting. Could you have said anything worse?' he half-yelled.

'Yeah I'm sorry about that. Seriously. I was out of order and I wasn't thinking straight. I was just gutted that you didn't tell me yourself.'

'I was worried about how you'd react and can you blame me?'

'Yeah ok. I didn't take it well but I'd have taken it a lot better if I wasn't the last to know.'

'You weren't the last. Hermione and your mum were the only ones I told before you I swear.' Ron looked guilty.

'Sorry mate. I thought that you'd told people and so I was talking about it when I was angry…'

'Ron, are you trying to say that everyone knows?'

'My family does yeah. I'm sorry.'

'When you say they know…what do they know?'

'They know that you're gay…not the other stuff. When I realised that they didn't know that part, I kept quiet about the rest.'

'To be honest, it's a bit of a relief that everyone knows. At least I can be open about it. How did they react?'

'Well a lot better than I did. Fred and George threatened to hang me from the roof for the way I acted and Ginny said that she had guessed.'

'Do you want to come in?' Harry smiled.

'No I'd better be off. The wedding tomorrow remember? You're still coming, right?'

'Course mate. Wouldn't miss it.'

'Good. Don't tell them I told you but they've got a surprise for you at midnight, as you're going to be 17.'

'Oh. I forgot it's my birthday soon.'

'Wow. The saviour of the world forgets his own birthday. We're fucked.'

Harry hit him on the arm but couldn't hold back his laughter.

'You're a dick' he told his friend.

'Yeah I am. Are we friends again?'

'Yeah I suppose' Harry rolled his eyes as he spoke. Ron opened the door to leave before turning back to face his friend.

'I completely forgot. Mum says you have to make sure that Severus comes to the wedding.'

'Ron he can't. He can't be seen by anyone.'

'He can disguise himself can't he?'

'Oh yeah. See you tomorrow.'

Severus had heard nothing of the conversation but had realised that it was Ron that had come to see Harry. The man was nothing but utterly disturbed by the mischievous grin on Harry's face as he came back into the room.


	22. The Wedding

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

Here's the next chapter, which is the start of more exciting things to come. Hope everyone enjoys it.

superioritycomplex144 and Limelight12:- Yeah I couldn't have Ron and Harry not being friends for long- it kills me. And Severus has well and truly surrendered to Harry, meaning you might read some more interesting stuff soon. ;)

JaffaJaffa:- I'm glad you like the way I portrayed Ron and hope that you like the other characters too.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: The Wedding<strong>

When Harry awoke the next morning, he was feeling slightly nervous for many reasons; the pettiest of which were that he had never attended a wedding before and that he had never met the rest of the Weasleys and Delacours. However, he was also nervous about the fact that today was the last day of his childhood- Harry's 17th birthday was tomorrow, meaning that fulfilling the prophecy would soon take control of his life. He sighed as he put on his new dress robes and tried to tell himself that he would become less morbid in time for the wedding. With this thought in mind, he reminded himself of his conversation with Severus the night before, informing him that he was invited to the wedding. Of course at first the man had refused until Harry warned him that Mrs Weasley would not be impressed if he didn't attend. The boy was amused when Severus had then changed his mind entirely with only a small grumble.

Severus nevertheless was still not completely happy about having to go to a wedding, considering all the people going were either strangers or order members and then of course there was Harry- Harry who he had fallen in love with- Harry who he had yet again been dreaming about the night before- Harry that at midnight would be considered an adult. Severus was angry at himself for the constant reminder of Harry's coming of age, especially as his dream last night was of him telling Harry that he had waited all this time for his to turn 17. They then had passionate sex in the living room, neither of them able to make it to the bedroom due to their excitement of finally being able to express their needs.

The man scolded himself for thinking of this dream, as it was having the same effect on him that it had the night before. It was becoming increasingly difficult to control himself after these dreams and his arousal appeared to affect him more and more every time. Trying to ignore the lust threatening to take over him, Severus dressed himself in his black dress robes and began casting some spells to modify his appearance, something that he had not done in a very long time.

Downstairs, Harry was waiting for Severus and was concerned that the man had changed his mind, as he was 5 minutes late and Severus Snape was never late for anything. Harry only had to wait one extra minute before he heard the stairs creaking and the man that he knew to be Severus came into view. Severus' hair was as black as ever but cut a lot shorter and styled with gel, his face was more symmetrical than usual with a smaller nose and the thing that Harry noticed the most was that he appeared to look at least 10 years younger. He smiled at the younger looking man, glad that he had not been stood up.

'I was worried that you wouldn't come.'

'No need for worries. It has been years since I last changed my appearance is all.'

'Well we'd better get to the burrow before we get an express howler from Mrs Weasley.'

With that Harry and Severus both turned on their heels and apparated to the burrow, where the wedding was being held. They made their way to the front door and Harry rose his arm to knock on the door before it opened suddenly and the two were dragged inside.

'Come on you two! We've been waiting for you' shouted a very stressed Mrs Weasley. Harry looked around as soon as he was once again stable on his two feet and noticed that all of the Weasleys looked very smart, especially considering they would usually have got their dress robes second-hand. He assumed that Fred and George might have bought them for the family, considering their shop was the most successful in Diagon Alley.

'Don't worry mate. Mum's just stressed. You know what she's like. Come sit down.'

Harry sat at the table, followed by Severus, which was only currently occupied by Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Mr Weasley. The rest of the family were more accurately involved in the wedding and were preparing themselves.

'Your disguise is impeccable I must say Severus. I can hardly tell that it's you' noted Arthur.

'Thank you. I was worried about the effectiveness, as I'm rather out of practice.'

'Speaking of which, we'll be telling everyone that you've come as Harry's friend but we need a false name to give. Did you have any ideas?'

'It is your family's occasion and I'm happy to take whatever name you wish me to have.'

'You could use my father's name, as it's rather similar to yours but perhaps you should use a foreign surname, otherwise people may wonder your connection to English wizards. Is Septimus Sang ok?'

'I should think I can manage that for one day.'

Harry looked at Severus as he spoke, finding himself not as attracted to him as usual. It was true that no one would consider Severus Snape a handsome man but Harry had become used to his appearance and this was the man that he loved. In comparison to this man, 'Septimus Sang' was nothing. However, he supposed that this would make the wedding a lot easier to get through.

It wasn't before long that they all conjugated in the ceremony room on the Groom's seating side, being eyed suspiciously by Fleur's family. Bill was waiting nervously at the end of the room for his bride to arrive and Harry noticed that his scars were a lot less apparent than the last time that he had seen him. Suddenly music began to play and the doors were opened by some blond men that Harry assumed were relations of Fleur's. The bride walked into the room with her father. Her dress was very elegant and traditional, which surprised Harry as he expected something magnificent from her, knowing her personality.

Numerous men in the room were staring absentmindedly at her, including Ron, much to Hermione's annoyance. Harry found that he no longer felt the power of the veela since discovering his sexuality and he noticed that Severus was also sneering at others that had given into her beauty. The bridesmaids followed Fleur down the aisle, including Ginny and her younger sister Gabrielle, who waved excitedly at Harry when she saw him before blushing slightly, matching Ginny's hair.

Later on when the ceremony was complete, the after-party followed in a large gazebo outside the burrow. He was sitting with Severus alone, as Ron and Hermione were dancing a slow dance together, not even noticing Fred and George following them around, copying their moves with cheeky grins on their faces. Ron soon realised what was happening and swore loudly at his twin brothers, causing Mrs Weasley to scold him for his language. Harry laughed to himself at the sight.

'He was never able to control his temper, even in my presence. Much like you I must add' Severus suggested playfully.

'Yeah well maybe you just infuriate people too much.'

'Maybe you are too easy to infuriate.'

The teasing conversation could have continued for a long period of time but was interrupted by one of Fleur's cousins, who appeared to take an interest in Harry. She eyed him up before occupying the seat next to him and staring directly into his eyes, no doubt that being a veela made her think that Harry would fall at her feet. Oblivious to this, Harry stared back at her, confused as to why she had sat next to him but not yet spoken. Severus nevertheless had recognised the look in her eye and felt a jealous anger burn inside of him, threatening to escape at any moment.

'Arry Potter, my name eez Isabelle and I am appy to meet you.'

'Hi Isabelle' was all Harry could say.

'I was wondering eef you would like to dance?'

'I'm not much of a dancer' he replied. He did want to dance with someone but would rather have stayed talking to Severus. At this answer, he was soon surrounded by Fleur's veela relatives, trying to convince him to dance with Isabelle. Overwhelmed, Harry decided the easiest thing to do would be to just dance with her and have it over with and so she led him to the dancefloor. Severus' disgust was apparent on his face, which was noticed by one of the other cousins, who leaned down to whisper in his ear.

'Zer is no need to be jealous.'

'Jealous? Why would I be jealous?' he grunted back.

'Ov zem two being togezer. Some of the older girls were oping that you would dance with zem. Zey are very interested in you Septimus and you must av French origins with a last name like Sang?'

Severus did not respond and instead got up to leave the room, annoyed at everyone and everything. He was stopped by Kingsley, who began speaking to him quietly about Voldemort's ministry plans, wanting to know everything that Severus knew. Severus began to reply before seeing that Harry had been 'rescued' by Ginny, who was now dancing with him and receiving daggers from Isabelle. It was more than he could take and he made his excuses and made his way towards the door, which unfortunately was close to where Harry was dancing. He looked back at Harry, who had Ginny's head rested on his shoulder and he noticed that they were talking while dancing and that whatever the discussion was, it was a happy one.

For less than a second before Severus turned away, he caught Harry's eye. With Severus disguised as someone else, Harry didn't think he should have felt the pang in his heart that he did when he looked at him. Seeing the face of 'Septimus' was not like looking at Severus- that was until Harry looked into the man's eyes. They were obsidian, an eye-colour that Harry would only ever associate with Severus and he noticed that there was more than a small amount of hurt in them. As soon as he saw this, Severus had turned his back and left the room, not knowing that Harry was running after him.

'Septimus!' he shouted. 'Wait!'

'What is it?'

'Where are you going?'

'Just to sit somewhere peacefully for a while.'

'Can I come with you?'

'I would have thought that you were too busy with your fans' he sneered in anger.

'I was just enjoying myself at a celebration. I might not ever have another one.'

'Shut up Potter.'

'Don't call me that! And it's true. I'm 17 tomorrow and that is the start of the hardest part of my life and you're moaning at me for actually enjoying myself.'

'You're right. I apologise. Please enjoy your night. I think I would be best off going back to the house now.' Harry grabbed onto his arm, not letting him move.

'Please stay.' Severus' black eyes locked onto Harry's emerald ones and knew that he couldn't say no to that pleading look. He let out a resigned sigh and agreed to stay a while longer.

'Good. It's not going to go on much longer anyway. It's… oh. It's nearly midnight.' Harry looked down at his feet, knowing that he would be 17 very soon and that his worries would soon multiply. Severus took Harry's chin in his hand and lifted the boy's head up until their eyes met once more. Harry couldn't take the tender touches any longer and moved himself closer to the man in front of him until their bodies were nearly touching. A clock above their heads suddenly began irritating them with noise, informing them that it was now midnight.

'Happy 17th birthday Harry' Severus whispered. Harry had been forced to drink by Fred and George until Mrs Weasley caught them, which was not enough to get him drunk but enough to make him feel braver. He lent into Severus and looked up at him, waiting for the man to move back. He didn't move, which in Harry's eyes was encouragement and he moved his head upwards slightly, preparing to kiss the man in front of him. The door suddenly burst open, making Severus pull away from him fast and Harry found himself dragged back into the room by Ginny and Hermione. As soon as he entered the room, everyone was singing Happy Birthday and he was presented with a cake. He blew the candles out, wishing that he and Severus could one day be together and happy and that it would last. He smiled at everyone, trying to hide his disappointment at what could have happened if they hadn't been interrupted.

* * *

><p>I feel a bit evil for not letting it happen and know you're all going to want to lynch me now! Sorry but I have plans for how the first kiss happens haha. It will be in the next chapter so please review to make me happy and encourage me to write it!<p>

Happy reading!


	23. Occlumency

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

It's here! You can all stop hating me now lol. Enjoy! :)

Neonegreenleaves, superioritycomplex144 and Limelight12:- I'm sorry for not letting them kiss but hopefully this chapter makes up for it.

Paon:- In the book the wedding is 1st August but I made it 30th July so that Harry would be 17 at midnight. It fit my plot better. :)

JaffaJaffa:- Sorry for being a tease but I may continue to be in this story. ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Occlumency<strong>

The next morning Harry awoke feeling disappointed. He didn't know exactly what it was that made him feel like this, as he could think of many reasons. Firstly, he was now 17- an adult and he was feeling no stronger as a wizard and still unable to defeat Voldemort. Secondly, this was the beginning of the end now- his coming of age meant that soon enough he would be dedicated to searching for horcruxes and hoping that it would all make a difference. But above all, as trivial as it seemed, Harry was disappointed about the night before. For that moment in time he was sure that if he had kissed Severus, the man would have kissed back, something that Harry had never thought possible. The atmosphere and the alcohol had made all of that possible and now he was back to the unexciting unrequited love that he felt.

Harry sighed as he got out of his bed at the burrow and gave Ron a playful shove to wake him up- something that Ron did not respond well to. Harry gave up on Ron and got himself ready for the day, hoping that no one was going to make a big fuss out of the day, as to him it wasn't really a celebration. The next thing he knew there was knocking at the door and he opened it to find Hermione irritated that Ron had slept in.

'He told me that he would wake up early this morning to help with the decorations.'

'What decorations?'

'Your birthday ones obviously. Have you forgotten you're an adult today?'

'Hermione I don't want a fuss I've told you.'

'And you think that your best friends and your adopted family would listen to that?' she grinned. 'Go downstairs, Mrs Weasley has made breakfast and everyone else is already down.'

Harry left the room just before hearing a crash and Hermione yelling at Ron to get up. He sped up a little on the way down to the kitchen, as she was fairly intimidating. The door was closed but on it was a banner with a picture of an eleven-year-old Harry that transformed into the current Harry, progressing through each Hogwarts year. The caption read: '17- finally a man!' He assumed that Fred and George had made it and nervously opened the door to the kitchen, worried about what decorations would be inside.

Sure enough, as soon as he had stepped into the room, he saw tonnes of different decorations, though luckily not all of them had his pictures on. Mrs Weasley had given him a tight hug while wishing him a happy birthday before getting all blubbery and tearfully saying that everyone was growing up too fast. She had laid out what could only be described as a banquet on the table that would have given the Hogwarts house elves a run for their money. Harry thanked her before occupying the seat next to Ginny and smiled at everyone only partially forced as they all wished him a happy birthday.

Even for someone that didn't want a fuss, Harry had to admit it was good to see everyone he cared about around the same table: the Weasleys, Severus, Dumbledore, Hagrid, Minerva and even Remus and Tonks. It wasn't long before Hermione and Ron joined them and the latter began demolishing anything he could reach on the table. Harry helped himself to a plateful, which would have been sufficient enough without all the extra helpings Mrs Weasley kept giving him.

After breakfast was over and the dishes were cleared everyone gave Harry his presents. First from Mr and Mrs Weasley he received a pocketwatch very similar to their clock, showing where people were when he looked at it but this one appeared to be an upgrade that showed no hands until you spoke the name of someone. Bill and Fleur had gotten him an old book on advanced protection charms, something that he knew he would eventually need. He received many books and miscellaneous items, including easy escape items from Fred and George but the most unusual to Harry was that Ron and Hermione had gotten him a voucher to have his eyes magically corrected. He had received lots of useful gifts from everyone- well everyone that was apart from Severus.

'I also have a gift for you but I'm afraid I've left it at Grimmauld Place. Would you mind having it later when you return?'

'Of course not. Thank you.' Harry smiled, not being able to believe that he was genuinely receiving a present from Severus Snape. Oh how things had changed.

At lunch time, he, Ron and Hermione left for Diagon Alley, where Harry was due for his eye appointment. Slightly nervous about what exactly they were going to do, Harry tried to assure himself that it would be that bad. If muggles managed to do it with lasers, Harry was sure that the wizards' way would be quick and painless. Once they had reached the place, Ron and Hermione left him to go for a drink in the leaky cauldron. Harry entered alone and gave the receptionist his name for the appointment and was told to take a seat in the waiting area.

Just over five minutes later, Harry was called into a small side room by a friendly looking witch. The procedure took around ten minutes and consisted only of three spells on each eye, which Harry assumed were very complicated, judging by the witch's concentration and the hand movements that she was making. Afterwards, they tested out each eye separately to make sure that the spell had been effective and suddenly the world seemed a lot clearer.

As Harry got up to leave, he absent-mindedly put on his glasses out of pure habit before realising that his sight must have been absolutely awful before. He discarded them and went to meet his friends at the pub, all the while appreciating his newly corrected sight.

'Aww Harry, I never realised how nice your eyes were before' Hermione said, while receiving a strange look from Ron.

'Easy Hermione. If I didn't know Harry was gay I'd be keeping an eye on you two.'

'Don't be silly Ronald! Oh Harry we were thinking of going to a wizard nightclub tomorrow night to celebrate if you fancy it? I think some people we know from Hogwarts will turn up as well.'

'What's the difference between a wizard nightclub and a muggle nightclub?' Harry questioned.

'Just the drinks and the music I would guess' replied Hermione.

They spend the rest of the day shopping in Hogsmede for supplies that they might need while searching for the horcruxes and some other things just for the fun of it. It had reached early evening before they decided to call it a night and part ways. Both Ron and Hermione wished Harry a happy birthday before taking each other's hands and leaving for the burrow. Harry disapparated for Grimmauld Place, where he knew that Severus was awaiting him for his first Occlumency lesson. He was more nervous for this than ever, considering he had always failed miserably at it and he had even more of a reason to hide his thoughts from Severus now. He would just have to make sure that he pushed other thoughts into his mind.

When Harry arrived he went straight into the kitchen, wanting to get something to eat before being drained of all energy in Occlumency but nothing would have prepared him for what he walked in on. The dinner table was set for two and Severus was cooking something that smelled delicious.

'Severus? What are you doing?'

'Your intelligence never fails to amuse me Harry. Is it not obvious what I am doing?'

'Well yeah but why are you doing it?'

'Because it is your birthday and it is the least I could do considering I will later be reading all your thoughts.' Harry gulped at that but sat down at the table nonetheless, noticing that there was a carefully wrapped present sitting on the table in front of him.

'Is this my present?'

'Yes and I suggest you unwrap it now. Kreacher's been after it all day.' Severus spoke with his back to Harry, making him realise that something about giving presents made Severus uncomfortable. Harry opened the present to find a very old book that appeared to have been out of print for centuries. It was titled '_The art of making and destroying Horcruxes'. _Harry was amazed.

'Severus how did you find this? It was published in 1507!'

'That is something that I am not going to disclose.' Severus would still not look at Harry but before he could even realise it was happening Harry had grabbed him and turned him around.

'Thank you' he said, looking directly into his eyes.

'You're welcome and may I say that your new look suits you.'

'Thanks' Harry said, trying not to blush.

Harry found that Severus' cooking was far better than he had expected and that the evening was the most pleasant that he could ask for on his birthday. Sadly, it was all over a lot sooner than Harry would have liked and he was soon reminded of what was to come after. Before he knew it, Severus was leading him into an emptier room to start practising. Harry forced himself to think of anything but Severus before trying to close off his mind completely. When Severus saw that Harry was concentrating, he began.

'Legilimens!'

Harry was on the train to Hogwarts, talking with Ron and Hermione- everything went cold and the dementors came… He was in the graveyard and Cedric's body fell to the floor with a flash of green light… He stood watching as Sirius and Bellatrix fought in the department of mysteries... Sirius fell through the veil as Harry felt himself hit the floor.

'Harry would you want The Dark Lord to see those memories?'

'No.'

'That is what you must think of. If you can't stop me then you won't stop him. Concentrate. Legilimens.'

Harry had no time to prepare himself and was forced back into his memories three times before Severus allowed him to have a small break. Harry sat thinking of how disappointed Severus must be and how stupid he must look but before he could think any further, Severus pushed into his mind once more.

Harry was being held close to Severus' chest as he cried after a nightmare- the man was stroking his hair and calming him… They were kissing passionately in the kitchen moaning at the sensation… He was with Hermione and he admitted to loving Severus.

'No!' he shouted and Severus was pushed out of his mind. 'Severus I'm sorry…'

'It doesn't matter.'

'Please don't hate me. I'm sorry.'

'Harry we need to continue. Are you ready?' Harry's heart sank. Severus hadn't blasted him into oblivion but he had completely ignored how Harry felt, which he found hurt more but he nodded all the same.

'Legilimens.'

Severus was on top of Harry, kissing him all over while Harry begged for him to fuck him…Harry had walked in to see Severus preparing his birthday meal and his heart melted.

'PROTEGO!' he shouted, desperate to not let Severus see anymore. The last thing he saw was Severus' horrified face as he delved into his mind.

Harry had fallen at the bottom of the stairs and Severus had caught him…They were in the corridor at the wedding, moving slowly closer to each other…Harry was lying on Severus' bed while the man very carefully began sucking his hard cock. Severus pushed Harry out of his mind and held his head in his hands. He had spent all this time trying not to let Harry know how he felt and he had now made it obvious. No matter if Harry knew or not and no matter how strongly they felt it couldn't happen- there was too much going on in their lives.

'Severus…what was that?'

'Harry please just leave it. Let's go to bed now.' Harry ignored the man and walked up to him, pulling his hands away from his face.

'Please tell me.'

'You know what it was but you need to pretend that you didn't see it and I will do the same.'

'I don't want to pretend anymore.'

'You have to.'

Harry moved closer to the man and looked him in the eye, waiting to be told to stop. Severus said nothing but looked slightly scared of what Harry might do. Harry moved his face inwards until his lips were an inch away from Severus'.

'Please don't do this to me Harry' Severus whispered.

Harry held up his hands and wrapped them around the man in front of him, pulling him closer, making Severus feel his obvious arousal against his own. The older man gave in at that and moved into Harry, pushing his lips lightly against his, savouring the moment and feeling the electricity spread from his mouth all over his body. Harry deepened the kiss, wanting as much of Severus as he could take and Severus ran his tongue along Harry's bottom lip, almost begging to be granted entrance. Harry complied and soon the two were kissing more passionately than either of them had ever dreamed about with their erections grinding together as they tried to get closer to each other. Harry moaned loud into Severus' mouth, which seemed to make the older man realise what was happening. He lightly pushed Harry away and went to leave the room.

'Good night Harry.'

* * *

><p>Severus is so stubborn...but he won't control himself for long I promise. :)<p>

Please review.


	24. Drunk

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

This was by far my favourite chapter to write so I hope that it lives up to the hours I spent on it. Hope you all enjoy it as much as I did.

danniperson:- Glad you liked it and hope you keep reading. Loving your fic at the moment. :)

Limelight12:- I'm glad you like the new Harry- I think he just knows what he wants now. And yeah I think many of us would love Sev to give us birthday meals. :'(

Jaffa Jaffa:- The kiss was my favourite part too and I'm glad you liked it.

superioritycomplex144 and neongreenleaves:- I'm sorry for making you angry at Sev...he is annoying at the start of this chapter too but he gets a lot better. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Drunk<strong>

Harry was left downstairs disappointed and confused. This had been what he had thought about obsessively every day and night and he felt that it was all over. That kiss was by far the most amazing sensation that he had ever felt and he knew that it would only have gotten better. He guessed that Severus was scared of how he felt, judging by his reactions but Harry still couldn't help feeling hurt. He sat down on the sofa with his head in his hands, annoyed at himself for even trying to change the mind of the most stubborn man he knew. Then again, he was definitely interested- maybe Harry shouldn't give up after all.

Despite the fact that leaving was his decision, Severus also felt disappointed, as that heated moment with Harry had given him too much to think about. On top of that list was the aching erection that was once again causing him trouble sleeping and practically begging him for attention. He had resisted touching himself over Harry so far and he wasn't going to do give in to him now. The thought of his tongue poking into Severus' mouth was enough to drive him wild and he reminded himself that Harry was now an adult. The way he was thinking wasn't wrong anymore, even though it was inconvenient.

Nevertheless, Severus continued to try and sleep through his arousal, which was proving more difficult with thoughts of what would have happened if Severus hadn't left. All those thoughts that he saw in Harry's head he guessed were the dreams that the man had masturbated over. He remembered those nights, lying in bed hearing Harry moaning loudly, imagining him stroking his cock until eventually he heard shouts of his own name. This was too much to handle for any man. Severus removed his last bits of clothing and enjoyed the sensation as the cold air hit his body. He pulled the covers away from himself and found himself facing the hardest erection that he had ever had in his life, noticing a small amount of precum around the tip that had formed when he had kissed Harry.

Severus had not allowed himself sexual gratification in years and the thought of how it would feel after all this time just made him more and more aroused. He took a deep breath before taking the throbbing cock in his hand and giving a slow stroke from the base all the way up to the tip, thinking of Harry as he moaned softly. He allowed himself to fill his head of everything that he had seen in Harry's head that night and of course his own memories of dreams and listening to Harry moaning. It was only after a few more minutes that Severus sped up his stroking, becoming more excited as his thoughts became dirtier.

He needed this. He needed Harry. He began pumping faster until his hand appeared to turn into a blur in front of him and almost become a part of his cock. He started to feel a tense feeling rising in his stomach as his body temperature rose and he felt his muscles tightening, preparing him for the pleasure. He held back a bit, slightly embarrassed that it had taken him so little time to come close to orgasm but he knew that this needed to happen. All this time of tension between him and Harry had built up into this moment and he was about to let all of that go. He thought of his dream- he was sucking Harry's cock painfully slowly on the bed as the other man begged for more and Severus obliged. At this thought, Severus released, shooting cum all over himself and the bed. He forced himself to remain silent but as the last drops hit his stomach he whispered: 'Harry'.

It was over as quick as it had started but it was by far the most amazing feeling possible to Severus. It had been like a rollercoaster of pleasure: he had taken himself to the highest track of pleasure and then came down at full speed. He began to feel the pressure of the orgasm a lot faster than expected and silently cleaned himself up before drifting off into a calm sleep. Harry then made his way to bed, oblivious to what Severus had just done and too upset to even consider doing the same himself. He was going to the Burrow tomorrow before going clubbing with Ron and Hermione but he would have to try to speak to Severus before going.

Unsurprisingly, Severus had planned to avoid Harry until he left, knowing his intentions too well. He didn't want a confrontation today because he really didn't know what he was going to say for himself. Being with Harry was definitely what he wanted- he knew that now but something was still stopping him. The worry of losing the war and therefore losing Harry was something that he was not prepared to cope with. It was highly unlikely that they would both survive the fight against Voldemort and neither would cope with the loss. Maybe things would work out if they did survive but it was never going to happen. Minerva was coming to see him later, Severus reminded himself and he was certain that he may be questioned about whether he had acted on anything since Harry became of age. What he would tell her he didn't know.

Surely enough, the next day Severus was nowhere to be seen and the only explanation was that he was avoiding Harry. As far as he was concerned, Severus wasn't getting away with this anymore. He was sick of all the pretending, the hurt and the anger. This wasn't happening to him anymore. He walked back up the stairs and marched to Severus' room and without any hesitation he knocked loudly on the door. Severus was shocked that Harry dared interrupt him but nevertheless opened the door to see a very angry looking Harry Potter.

'Have I not told you about disturbing me when I'm in my room?'

'Have I not told you to stop being such an arse?'

'No I'm afraid that I don't recall that conversation.'

'Well then maybe I should remind you…stop being such an arse!'

Severus started to get a bit angry himself.

'What makes you think you've the right to talk to me like that?'

'I'm sick of you talking to me the way you do and treating me even worse but above everything I am so fucking sick of you avoiding me and blaming me for everything.'

'What makes you think I am avoiding you?' Severus asked coolly.

'The fact that it's well after midday and you're still in your room. You are always up earlier than me apart from when you don't want to see me. What happened last night wasn't just me it was you too!'

'Nothing happened last night.'

'Fuck you' was all Harry could respond with before turning his back on Severus and deciding to go to the burrow early. He didn't need to hang around to be lied to and insulted.

'Harry, what're you doing here so early?' asked Hermione.

'What? I'm not welcome here now either?' he spat.

'Harry of course you're welcome. I was only asking. What's wrong?'

'I'm sorry. I've had an argument with Severus and I'm still pretty pissed off.'

'What did you argue about?' She half-expected a similar answer to what Harry gave her and so wasn't surprised when he explained.

'Harry he's a complex man. He's not going to give in easily no matter how strong he feels.'

'He obviously doesn't feel very strongly if he's acting like this.'

'Harry, don't be an idiot. He's acting like this BECAUSE he's feeling so strongly.'

'How does that make sense?'

'Harry he loves you and the way he feels about you is hurting him. He thinks that pushing you away will make it better.'

'Who's pushing who away?' asked Ron, who had just come down the stairs. Harry didn't know what to tell him but knew that even if he could be bothered to lie this would just make Ron angry at him like before.

'I kissed Severus last night and now he doesn't want to know.'

'Oh…' Ron's face turned slightly pink as he tried to find a way to deal with this information. 'Well mate, maybe you're best off trying to forget about it. If he's going to be like that then what's the point? Let's just think about enjoying tonight.'

'Ron you're so insensitive!' screeched Hermione.

'No he's right' interrupted Harry. 'We should be thinking about tonight. I was excited about it before all this shit so let's just look forward to it.' Ron smiled at him as Hermione looked utterly perplexed at the both of them, muttering something that sounded oddly like 'men' under her breath.

Before Harry knew it, the hours had passed and he was standing outside 'The Spring Dragon' with Ron and Hermione, absolutely determined to forget about Severus Snape. As they entered, Harry noticed that like many other magical places, the inside of the club was much larger than it appeared from the outside. It was a nice place with black tiled walls that you could see your reflection in and a large fountain next to the bar that had what looked like fairies floating around it. There was a spell-cast dragon flying around the room and breathing smoke on the ground, which reminded Harry of the effects of a smoke-machine. Harry stared at the dragon, noticing that it looked almost like a patronus apart from it was colourful; he found himself wondering what type of spell created it. Ron handed him what appeared to be his first ever glass of firewhiskey as they both clinked glasses with Hermione and drank- tonight was definitely going to be a good night.

Minerva had just arrived at Grimmauld Place and noted almost instantly that something was wrong with Severus. Anyone else would have known better than to ask him what was wrong but the brave Gryffindor that she was, she didn't even hesitate. At first, Severus seemed entirely reluctant to tell her, which made her think that she may already know what had caused him to feel unsettled.

'Is this to do with Harry?' she asked bluntly.

'Straight to the point as always Minerva' he responded, drinking the tea that he had prepared for the two of them.

'Don't avoid the question. Actually scratch that, don't even answer the question I already know the answer. Just tell me what happened.'

'He kissed me.'

'And this has caused you to be angry why? I thought you would have wanted that.'

'It had made me angry because he has shown me what I want and I know that I still can't have it.'

'I am completely confused Severus. Why can't you have it? He is of age now.'

'Because things are too complicated. Either or both of us could die in this war and I refuse to let something happen when it could be that short-lived.'

'Severus, if you are worried about Harry dying in this war, do you not think it will hurt you more knowing you could have had that happiness with him even for a short while but instead you rejected him?'

'No it's better this way.'

'Better for whom? It isn't doing either of you two any good and the rest of us just want you both to be happy. If one of you does die, the one that lives will regret not allowing this to progress when they had the chance.'

In The Spring Dragon, Harry was really enjoying himself and was becoming increasingly intoxicated as the night progressed, though not as much so as Ron. They had already seen many people from Hogwarts and Harry had come to the conclusion that this nightclub must be one of the most popular ones. Harry found that when people were drunk they became a lot friendlier, as they had many strangers speak to them throughout the night, some of whom gave Hermione far too much attention for Ron's liking.

But Hermione wasn't the only person getting attention. There was a tall stranger with short dark hair that seemed to always be in the same place that the three of them were and it soon became apparent that he was interested in Harry.

'Mate seriously it's a bit weird him following you around like that' Ron shouted over the music. Harry just looked over at him curiously, wondering if he was staring at him for the reason that he thought he was. He seemed attractive and was definitely interested but Harry didn't want anything from him- there was only one man that caught that kind of attention from him. He turned away from, not wanting to give him the wrong impression and more than anything just wanting to be with his friends.

Minerva had lost track of the time and it was midnight before she left Grimmauld Place after lecturing Severus on his attitude. Just as she opened the door, she turned back towards the man, remembering something.

'Severus how is Harry getting home tonight?'

'I don't know' he realised how idiotic he must have been not to ask.

'Does he even know about the dangers of apparating when drunk?'

'I don't know' he repeated beginning to panic.

'Severus I think you should collect him. The twins are getting Ron and Hermione.'

'I will' was all he said before she left him to his thoughts. Severus was annoyed at himself for forgetting to remind Harry not to apparate after drinking. If he tried it and got badly splinched it was all Severus' fault. He knew that the club closed at 3 and hoped that Harry didn't plan on going anywhere after that. No one ever left that club earlier than it closed so Severus planned to arrive just before 3 and would wait across the road until he saw Harry come out.

Harry thought that this night out was exactly the birthday celebration that he needed. It was nearing 1:30 and he felt like he could go on all night. The only slight downside was being surrounded by couples kissing and perhaps more than that, judging by some of their faces. Seeing these people being intimate made him think of Severus but he kept forcing those thoughts out of his head and went on with the rest of his night. He had already lost count of how much he had had to drink but knew that it was enough to make everything move slower than it usually would- everything except for the time that was. Before Harry knew it, the club was closing and he, Ron and Hermione made their way to the exit, pushing past all the people arguing with the bouncers.

'EVERYONE OUT NOW OR I'LL BANISH YOU OUT AND MERLIN KNOWS WHERE YOU'LL END UP!' boomed a voice over all the insanity. This made people move. They shoved into the trio hard, leaving Harry separated from his friends, not knowing where the exit was. He felt someone grab his arm and start pulling him and he let them. He was too drunk to care who it was or where they were taking him. When they reached the outside of the club, he recognised the face of the man pulling him- it was the stalker.

'It's alright we're out now' he said drunkenly.

'Thanks for getting me out' said Harry trying to spot his friends in the crowd.

'No worries. You're the saviour aren't you? Bet it's weird to have someone else saving you for once but saying that, saving you isn't all I'd like to do to do.' The man pulled Harry around a corner and behind the back wall of a club, pushing him up against the wall and before he even knew what was happening, the stranger was trying to invade his mouth with his tongue. Harry tried to push away but the other was a lot stronger and very determined to get his way. He panicked further when he started to feel something hard pressing against his stomach as the man began to grind him. He let out an aroused moan before flying harshly backwards, landing awkwardly and smacking his head against the pavement.

Harry turned to see a furious Severus glaring at the man on the floor, as he walked slowly towards him, wand raised with robes billowing out behind him. He watched, slightly scared as Severus held his hand around the other man's throat.

'If you ever touch him again, you will regret it.'

'Who are you mate his dad? Let the boy have some fun' replied the wizard, who was clearly too drunk to realise how much danger he had put himself in.

'Who I am is of no concern to you. I suggest you leave. Now.' As the man left, Severus approached a grateful Harry and offered a sympathetic smile though Harry could still see the anger burning through his eyes.

'Are you ok Harry?'

'I'm alright' he slurred. 'Doesn't matter.'

'Did he do anything other than kiss you?'

'No.'

'Were you scared?'

'Not really just confused. Severus I'm a little bit tipsy' he hiccupped. At this moment Fred and George came around the corner, followed by Ron and Hermione.

'Harry is everything ok? Did we just see that weird guy come out from round here?' Hermione asked frantically.

'I'm fine 'Mione but I wanna go home now.' They said their goodbyes as Harry held on to Severus' arm and they apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

><p>It is actually unreal how excited I am about posting this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think of things so far.<p> 


	25. Hangover Cure

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

I didn't really have many reviews for the last chapter sowould appreciate it if people would review this one just so I know if I'm still doing ok? Please let me know.

Things get official(ish) in this chapter.

Jaffa Jaffa:- I'm glad you liked the chapter as much as I did and I'm happy the details were good enough. ;)

Limelight12:- I loved hero Severus too...just had to put that in. Minerva does give good advice...he follows it through in this chapter so enjoy! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Hangover Cure <strong>

When the two arrived at Grimmauld Place, Severus was completely supporting an intoxicated Harry, who was muttering incoherently.

'You saved me again. You always save me' he said sweetly into Severus' shoulder.

'That's because you always need saving.'

'Yeah but you saved me.'

'Well done. 100 points to Gryffindor' came the sarcastic reply.

'YAY! 100 points!'

'Harry you need to go to bed now.'

'Yeah bed is good.'

'Come on then.' Snape tugged Harry to the stairs but found it very difficult, considering the boy's determination to slouch and let his head fall to one side. Severus sighed and picked Harry up in his arms and began walking slowly up the stairs. The younger man leaned into the strong arms supporting him and rested his head in the safety of Severus' chest, wanting to fall asleep then and there. When Severus reached Harry's door, he used wandless magic to open it before gently placing him gently on the bed.

'Clothes' said Harry. 'Can't wear clothes to bed.'

'You can undress yourself' said Severus. Harry removed his shoes and socks and then appeared to be using all the concentration he could trying to undo his trousers and after several failed attempts gave up and collapsed back onto the bed.

'Oh for Merlin's sake!' Severus undid the zip and button as fast as he could as to not make the action appear sexual. 'You can take them off now can't you?' He hoped that he could. Severus didn't think he could handle having to undress this attractive man as he lay flat out on the bed: Harry was temptation personified and Severus wasn't used to dealing with temptation but he knew he must.

'Yes' Harry replied. Severus turned to leave as he heard Harry remove the clothing and almost reached the door before being called back.

'Can't pull the top up' said a muffled voice. Severus laughed as he turned to see Harry's head completely buried in his shirt as he had tried to take it off. He tugged the shirt off his head and pulled the covers back for him to get in. The younger man scrambled into bed awkwardly, showing off the body that Severus had been amazed by many times. If Harry wasn't so drunk, Severus was sure that he wouldn't be able to resist climbing into bed with him and doing anything but sleeping. But as it happened, Harry was plastered and Severus was not one to take advantage.

'Night Sev'rus' Harry muttered as fell back onto his pillow and fell instantly asleep.

'Good night Harry' Severus whispered before retiring to bed himself.

The next morning, Harry woke up with the worst headache that he could have possibly imagined. He was definitely going to have to take something for the pain when he could eventually pull himself out of bed. It was well after midday and the sun was blaring through his curtains, not something that was helping the matter. All the same, Harry still thought it was worth it considering that was by far the best birthday celebration he could have had. The end of the night, however, seemed to be missing from his memory and there was nothing that he could do to recall it. He supposed that was part of the hangover. The last thing that he could remember was being told to leave the club but he had made it home so he supposed that was all that mattered.

Severus had been downstairs for hours, wondering if Harry was actually going to make it out of bed that day, knowing how drunk he had been the night before. He had made sure to make some hangover potion as soon as he had heard that Harry intended on getting drunk and had it ready in case he made an appearance in the kitchen.

'Good evening' said Severus sarcastically as the kitchen door opened.

'Shhh! Don't shout. I can hear you!' whispered Harry.

'Harry I am nowhere near shouting.'

'SHHH!'

Severus simply handed Harry the potion and allowed him to finish the whole lot.

'Feel better?' he asked the younger man.

'Much better. Sorry I thought you were shouting at me.'

'It's a symptom of your hangover. Wizards get different symptoms from each other when they are hungover.'

'Really? What symptom do you get?'

'I don't get hungover.'

'Of course not. Just tell me.'

'I can't speak. I murmur under my breath.'

'No change there then' Harry laughed.

'Very amusing for someone that just took a potion without even asking what it was. What if I were trying to poison you?'

'If you poisoned me, you'd only have to save me from dying. You always save me.' Harry looked strange when he said that, feeling an odd sense of déjà vu but he wasn't sure why. Then suddenly he froze, as the memories of the end of the night flooded back into his head, which earned him a new pink tinge to his cheeks.

'I think that we established that last night' the man smirked.

'Thank you for what you did for me. You didn't have to.'

'Of course I had to. That idiot was taking advantage.'

'Well thanks anyway.'

'You're welcome.'

'Can I ask you something?'

'I think you just did.'

'Would you have reacted the same if I was enjoying what he was doing?' he asked ignoring the sarcasm.

'I wouldn't have been happy about him trying it when you were drunk but I suppose I would have been less harsh.'

'That's not what I meant.'

'Then what do you mean?'

'Did you react that way because someone was kissing me or because I didn't want it?' Severus had to think hard about whether to answer honestly. He knew he had to if he wanted to get anywhere but he just couldn't tell Harry how he felt for it would be far too embarrassing.

'A bit of both' was the answer he settled for.

'And why didn't you want someone kissing me?'

'You know why.' He wasn't finding this conversation easy but he had to press through it somehow. If there was a way to tell Harry how he felt without actually having to say it then now would have been a great time to think of it.

'No I don't Severus. You need to tell me.'

'Harry you know why. Please stop asking me.'

'What is it? Is it because you don't want me to be happy?'

'No of course not.'

'Then what is it?'

'I can't.' Harry sat down next to the man at the table.

'I don't understand you. First you treat me like shit then you kiss me then you're a twat again and now you're saying you don't want people kissing me. Will you make up your fucking mind?'

'I have.'

'What do you…' Harry was cut off from his speech as Severus took his chin softly in his hand and looked into his eyes, trying to tell him wordlessly that he wanted him to himself and that the thought of him being with anyone else was worse than the Dark Lord's torture. If that look in his face didn't convince Harry, his next action did. He pressed his lips lightly against the younger man, holding his face steady in one hand, hoping that he wouldn't pull away. Severus knew that he had messed him around and he hoped that his idiocy hadn't lost him the love of his life. To his utmost relief, Harry only gave a second's hesitation before responding to the kiss, surprised at how tender the intent was behind it. He gave in to the soft warm lips and put a small amount of pressure on them to show his interest, putting up one hand to stroke the other man's cheek. Severus leaned into the touch, grateful that he wasn't being punished for the way he had treated Harry in the past.

Soon enough, the kiss deepened and both men were trying to express feelings without words, settling for the idea that this moment was more important. Severus licked the tiny gap in between Harry's lips as softly as he could, almost tickling the other man until he was granted entrance. The kiss had much more meaning to it than their last one, which had mainly just been in the heat of passion but this one told Harry everything that he needed to know about Severus' feelings for him. Their tongues massaged each other slowly and carefully as if they were both somehow worried about hurting each other. The older man pulled the other into his lap as he continued kissing him and held him with his arms around his waist. Harry's hands had now wrapped themselves around Severus' neck, pulling him as close as he could, almost afraid that if he didn't he would lose him.

After several minutes, Severus pulled apart from Harry but left one light peck on his lips so that he wouldn't think he was being rejected again. Harry felt that his lips were disconnected from the rest of his body and that he had just found pleasure beyond that of which he had ever experienced. Kissing girls was not like this- that just felt wrong and almost boring but this was something else entirely. It was almost like he had rediscovered magic.

'That was amazing' he said smiling.

'Quite.'

'Quite meaning you agree with me or quite meaning it was only partially amazing?' he said teasingly.

'I agree with you, you insolent twit.'

'Then kiss me again.'

'Have you not remembered that we are supposed to be having lessons today?'

'Yes we can do that after now kiss me again.'

'I think you'll find that it was I that kissed you both times and that you have failed to kiss me at all.'

'Actually I think YOU'LL find that I initiated the first kiss.'

'But did you actually kiss me?'

'Well no but…'

'And I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be brave' he teased and immediately received the reaction that he wanted. Harry held the man's face still and kissed him hard, pushing his tongue through his lips and provoking a moan from the man beneath him. Severus sank into the kiss and immediately began to dominate, gripping Harry tightly and kissing him with all the passion he could muster. The friction between the two as they moved together was too much for a 17-year-old to be able to control himself and so Harry hardened against Severus. The older man still couldn't believe that he had this effect on someone as young and attractive as Harry and was glad that they were finally doing something about it. The younger man moved his hips forward slightly, wanting to be held completely against the man underneath him, which caused a different sensation in his erection, making him throw his head back and moan. The sight of this left Severus in the same predicament.

'So I think you mentioned something about lessons?' asked Harry innocently.

'Yes I did but can you really picture yourself closing your mind after this?'

'I guess not but I wouldn't mind seeing it again if I fail anyway.'

'Your cheek never fails to amaze me.'

Harry smiled and lent down to kiss the man once more.

* * *

><p>YAY! They're together! :) Bet you can guess what happens next. :P I am definitely looking forward to that part. Please give me some feedback on this chapter. :)<p> 


	26. Questions

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

Thanks to everyone for sticking with me on this story. I'm really enjoying writing it. :)

danniperson, superioritycomplex144, TheSlytherinShadow, Paon, Jaffa Jaffa and Inkflower16:- glad you're all enjoying it. :)

Sheankelor:- I'm glad you like how they are being portrayed- I always worry about that part.

FroggerJane:- Thanks for taking the time to review and I'm glad you're still reading. :)

Limelight12:- Haha thanks for the 100th review. I'm glad I got there!

MissRichTeaa:- I hope that you continue enjoying the story even if Snarry isn't your thing. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26: Questions<strong>

It had been a few days since Harry's birthday and he had been working very hard at mastering Occlumency and found that it was definitely getting easier. Most of the time now Severus saw only a glimpse of something in Harry's mind before being pushed out entirely and the visions of Voldemort had stopped. Severus was also starting to teach Harry useful spells that he may need during the horcrux quest, which was just making him much more nervous about what he needed to do.

Nevertheless, Harry was still determined to make things work with Severus and sincerely hoped that those close to him would be happy for him. They had not told anyone yet, as Severus was uncertain as to whether to call it a relationship or something different. He had never had something like this before and was terrified of the idea of it, which is why he was unable to acknowledge that he and Harry were more than friends. It was only when Severus was teaching Harry that he younger man got up the courage to ask what was going on.

'Severus I need to talk to you about something' he began nervously.

'What is it Harry?'

'Well you know that we're like…you know…'

'Obviously I don't know, which is partially due to the fact that you're not making any sense.'

'That's the thing. I can't finish that sentence. What is going on with us? What are we? What's happening?'

'I see no need to label anything. What would be the point?'

'So that I could actually tell people and not worry about how to word it.'

'We are what we are' he said simply.

'And what is that Severus? Do you even care about me?'

'Of course I care about you Harry. You should know that.'

'Then tell me what this is.'

'I don't know. I haven't done this before so I don't know what to call it.'

Harry thought about this for a while and still came to no better idea as to what their connection was. Although he wanted to call it a relationship, he didn't think that Severus would be comfortable with that and so he didn't make the suggestion.

'I'm going to the burrow tonight. Can I tell Ron and Hermione?'

'I suppose that would be ok.'

The lesson continued with a somewhat distracted Harry, who was now worried about what he had gotten himself into. There he was a 17-year-old wizard that was helplessly in love with this man, who had finally accepted his feelings for him but he didn't feel that Severus wanted the same that he did.

Later on, Harry left for the burrow, giving Severus a kiss before leaving, something that he thought he could get used to. It was a nice feeling knowing that he could do this with the man he loved and that one little kiss gave out so much emotion that it left him with a tingly feeling in his stomach. They hadn't yet discussed it but Harry knew that term started in less than a month, meaning that Severus would soon have to move back to Hogwarts. He wasn't sure how far in advance he would have to do this but if they were to be transforming the school into how the Deatheaters wanted it, it would be sooner rather than later. He tried not to think on this too much; he had spent so long living with Severus that he couldn't imagine not living with him now.

When Harry arrived at the burrow, Hermione was waiting outside for him and he wasn't sure why. She ran across to him, looking slightly flustered.

'Harry I've waited ages now. I've tried to be patient but I just can't' she said ridiculously fast.

'What Hermione? What are you talking about?'

'Something's happened hasn't it? And you haven't told me! Why haven't you told me? I want to know what's going on.'

'Hermione please slow down. Let's go in.'

'But Harry I want to know. I told you as soon as something happened with me and Ron' she pleaded.

'Ok let's go in and I will answer all your questions.'

So they went inside, where Hermione immediately dragged Harry upstairs and into Ron's room.

'You two seriously! Hermione let the man breathe! And you mate- you need to tell her whatever it is she wants to know because she's been driving me mental!' Hermione glowered at Ron and turned to Harry, clearly ready to start what may as well have been the Spanish Inquisition.

'So what happened with that guy after we lost you?' she looked almost as if she was about to hear something that she didn't really want to know.

'Nothing really. He tried it on with me and I couldn't get him off. The next thing I know he goes flying backwards and Severus is there.'

'So you didn't want him?'

'Hermione can you phrase that in a way that doesn't make me want to be sick?' Ron asked, looking slightly uncomfortable.

'Shut up Ron. You can leave if you don't want to know' Hermione interrupted.

'This is my room!'

'SHHH! Harry?'

'No I didn't. I only want him.'

'Awww that's so sweet. What was he like when you got home?'

'He wanted to make sure that nothing else happened and then he put me to bed.' Ron turned white when Harry said this, obviously concerned about what he was going to hear next. Hermione on the other hand, practically squealed with excitement.

'And?'

'That was it then really. I slept and he gave me a hangover cure the next day. He admitted that he didn't want other people kissing me and I got angry when he wouldn't tell me why. He kept saying that he couldn't say it so I shouted at him. Then he kissed me.' That last sentence had mixed reactions around the room: Harry blushed slightly and looked down, Hermione bounced on her feet and Ron went from white to green, although smiled all the same, trying to be supportive.

'Oh my god Harry that's amazing! So what's happened since then?'

'Just the same as that day really. We've had lessons and I've got loads better at Occlumency now but in between we kiss, which is nice but now I'm gutted that he'll be going back soon. Also, he won't admit to us being anything…he won't let me call it anything.'

'Harry considering everything that's going on, surely you can understand why he doesn't want to get too attached. He's not trying to hurt you- he loves you.'

'I don't think he does Hermione.'

'Men are such idiots. Yes he does Harry. You can tell by the way he looks at you and how protective of you he is. Isn't that right Ron?'

'I don't really know. I don't know him well enough. But he definitely cares about you a lot' he offered.

Harry really appreciated Ron trying to be involved in his love life, especially as he knew it made him a little uncomfortable. He spent the rest of the day discussing how different Hogwarts was going to be this year and some part of him was glad that he wouldn't be there to see his home turn into something so evil. He felt particularly bad for all the muggleborns that he was sure would suffer with the Deatheaters running the place. And what was going to happen to Severus? How would he cope having to try and talk others around to being Deatheaters when he himself would give anything not to be one?

Severus was waiting for Harry to arrive home, not aware of the fact that they had both been considering the same things all day. The older man was getting more and more fed up with being the evil monster that people were expecting him to be. That wasn't the real him and it had never bothered him as much as now: being in love with Harry had showed him the real him and what life could be like if he no longer had to pretend. All of this just got on top of him until the point where he sat alone at the kitchen table with a bottle of firewhiskey and paying absolutely no attention to how much he was putting in each glass. He was nowhere near drunk but the alcohol had hit him hard enough to make him feel that life just wasn't going to get better. His mind suddenly fell into a spiralling pit and he hit his head on the table, wanting to rid it of its thoughts.

When Harry walked in to see Severus with his head in his arms and a half-empty bottle of firewhiskey next to him, he immediately panicked.

'Severus, what's going on? Are you ok?' Severus hadn't heard Harry come in and now felt ashamed that he was in this state. He chose to ignore Harry, hoping that he would give up but perhaps he should have known better.

'Severus answer me, what's going on?'

'Is that much not obvious?'

'Ok then tell me why.' Severus just sighed in response.

'Harry soon enough I am going to go back to Hogwarts and force the idea of joining the Dark Lord onto children and send those that don't listen for punishment. How exactly would you feel?'

'Awful' Harry admitted, 'but in the end you have to remember that you are doing this for a good cause. You're not one of the bad guys Severus and you know it.'

'Then why do I feel like one?'

'Because you've never in your life let anyone believe that you have any good in you but some of us know the real you and I, for one, am not going to let you believe you're a bad person.' Severus looked up at Harry finally.

'Harry just because I'm not a Deatheater does not make me a good person.'

'No but saving lives and putting yourself at risk everyday DOES make you a good person. Why can't you see that?' When Harry got no response to this, he knelt down in front of Severus and put his arms around him. Severus lent into the embrace and couldn't help but feel warm inside, although he would never admit this out loud. Harry really was trying his best to make him see his good qualities and Severus couldn't believe that this man would do that for him. He pulled Harry up and kissed him lightly on the head, feeling not much better than before but not wanting to drag Harry down with him. Sensing this, Harry let his lips touch the other man's, hoping that despite Severus not wanting to admit his emotions, he might be able to feel them through his actions.

The response was immediate and the tenderness of the kiss told Harry that Severus needed to be looked after and so he protectively wrapped his arms around the taller man, holding him against his body. He put his hands through the long black hair and stroked the side of Severus' head with his thumb. Oddly, the other man enjoyed the sensation and responded positively by putting his arms around Harry's waist and melting into the comforting kiss that was being offered to him.

'Come on Severus, let's go to bed. You need your sleep' Harry said quietly when he broke apart from the kiss.

'Will you come with me?' Severus asked, concerned about how it would make him sound. He didn't like being weak but the alcohol wouldn't let him keep his mouth shut; he would just have to regret it in the morning. Harry was taken aback by Severus' request but knew a lot better than to refuse.

'Of course I will' he simply responded smiling.

Harry took Severus up to his room as they both turned their backs to each other and undressed, ready for bed, leaving only their boxers. The two climbed into bed together, wished each other a good night and drifted into a secure sleep, feeling safer knowing that neither of them were alone.

* * *

><p>Had to shove a bit of vulnerable Sev in because it's not very often that it happens haha. Just wanted Harry to have a little bit of control for a while.<p>

Please review and tell me what you thought and in return I promise you a different kind of going to bed scene in the next chapter. ;)


	27. Those Three Words

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

I couldn't resist posting this quickly because this is an exciting chapter. :) Just as a warning: please do not read this chapter if you do not like slash sexual content, as it is fairly graphic. And to those of you that love slash sexual content, enjoy. ;)

danniperson:- I'm glad you enjoyed the sweet side of the chapter because I really wanted Sev to just let it out but he won't do it without alcohol lol.

RavenTheHeartlessMaoh:- I updated quickly for you lol. Glad you're enjoying the story. All the stories I have alerts on haven't updated in ages either. :(

Limelight12:- Ron makes me laugh too. I couldn't have him stay arsey about Harry and Sev but it would be OOC if he was just fine about it lol.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27: Those Three Words<strong>

Severus woke up in the middle of the night dehydrated from the amount of firewhiskey that he had consumed and wondered how he could be so weak. Since when did this happen to Severus Snape? He was a strong man. He had to be. No matter how often he felt like crumbling into the ground and no matter why he felt that way, he never did. He always put on a front, not wanting to show anybody, even himself, what he was truly like on the inside. As he turned over to get up, he felt an arm roll with him. It took him about 5 seconds to remember that he had asked Harry to bed with him and felt ridiculous. He was a 37-year-old man and he had been so embarrassingly stupid enough to beg a 17-year-old to come to bed with him.

Angry at himself, the man summoned some water, as to not wake a sleeping Harry and quickly emptied the glass before finding himself holding onto the other man's arm. He had just scolded himself for this type of behaviour but who was to know? Harry was asleep and wouldn't know that it had happened. With this thought in mind, Severus stroked a stray bit of hair from Harry's face and stared happily at the man, watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful and although he never thought he would think it, he was by far the most beautiful man that he had ever seen. This wasn't just an afterthought while Harry slept, Severus had been thinking this for a long time, particularly since his vision had been corrected and now when Severus looked at him, he could stare deeply into his eyes, almost getting lost in their beauty.

Harry turned over in the bed, leaving his back to Severus and instead of being offended by this, Severus took the opportunity to curl his body around him and fall asleep against his back. He soon slipped into a dream that started off almost like a memory. Harry had come home and was trying to look after Severus.

'Come on Severus, let's go to bed. You need your sleep.'

'Will you come with me?' he heard himself ask hopefully.

'Of course I will.' Harry smiled sweetly and took Severus to his room, where the younger man started to undress.

'I can do that for you' Severus said teasingly. Harry just looked up at him, slightly puzzled but he soon came to realisation when the taller man in front of him began to take off his shirt, leaving him bare-chested.

'Merlin your body is amazing' he said as he kissed around Harry's chest. Harry whimpered against Severus' touch and immediately began trying to remove Severus' many layers. In all the heat, it wasn't long before they both found themselves naked on the bed with Severus on top of Harry, kissing every part of his body that he could reach.

'Severus now please!' Harry begged.

'Are you sure?' Severus asked, kissing Harry on the forehead.

'I need you. Please.'

Severus immediately cast a lubrication spell and pushed past Harry's tight muscles, earning a moan from the man underneath him. Harry leant upwards and started to kiss Severus' neck and the older man started to realise how real it was feeling.

He opened his eyes to find that Harry had turned over and was actually kissing his neck. His lips were so soft and he kissed so gently that Severus could hardly bare it.

'Harry what are you doing?'

'I'm kissing you.'

'Obviously.'

'Don't you like it?' Severus moaned as the words vibrated against his neck, sending a tingling sensation down his body and straight into his cock, which, he had only just realised, was very hard. He thought back to his dream and how erotic it was and it was obvious that his was the reason for his current situation.

'Of course I like it Harry but you don't know what you're doing to me. You need to stop.'

'What happens if I don't?' he asked, hoping he was right about the answer but not stopping the kissing for one moment. He started making his way down Severus' shoulder and onto his chest.

'Harry why did you start kissing me? This is driving me mad.'

'I woke up and you were spooning me and it was nice and then I felt…something in my back.' Severus was embarrassed. Harry had just innocently woken up to have Severus' erection thrust into his back.

'_He must think I'm so perverted' _Severus thought, '_saying that, he's the one kissing me, knowing what effect it's having on me.'_

Severus shifted his position so that he could reach Harry more comfortably, pulling the boy's head up and kissing him with so much energy that no one would believe that he had just woken up. As they both sat up, trying to get closer to each other, Severus saw that Harry was sporting a very impressive hard-on himself and he moaned at the sight of the stretched boxers. The kisses became heated very fast and it wasn't long before Severus was invading Harry's mouth with his tongue, pushing it fast and hard against the younger man's. Harry moaned directly into Severus' mouth, causing him to be flipped onto his back as Severus climbed on top of him.

Harry felt almost teased, as Severus was not allowing their erections to touch and kept at just the right distance that Harry could not push into him. He held Harry firmly down and kissed all over his body just as the man had done to him before and the responses he received amazed him. Despite the amount of dreams and fantasies that Severus had had about this attractive man, nothing prepared him for how amazing it would really feel. Finding the bulge in his boxers getting bigger, he started to lick Harry's nipples and pulling them lightly with his teeth. Harry wriggled all over the bed and was shouting out for Severus to keep going and the man happily obliged.

A few moments later, Harry found that he was unable to control his excitement as Severus continued sucking his nipples carefully but at the same time began stroking his thighs. The younger man suddenly became much more vocal and put his hand down the back of Severus' boxers, digging his nails into his backside. The feel of this made Severus succumb to the pressure as he collapsed on top of Harry.

'Ohhhh fuck!' Harry shouted as he finally felt Severus' hard cock against his own. He experimentally shifted his hips, which grinded their erections together, making him moan more. It was beginning to have the same effect on Severus, who until this moment had sustained his excitement but had now let out a long and loud moan against Harry's nipples, making them entirely hard.

'Harry, don't move like that. It's too much. I can't take it.'

'Please Severus I want you' he responded, slowly pushing himself up and further into the man's groin.

'Ahhhh' Severus whispered as he felt the friction once more. This was it now. He needed more and Harry was certainly willing to give it to him. 'May I?' he asked, tracing his fingers along the top of Harry's boxers. He let one finger go slightly underneath and tickled the skin there, making Harry push up against his hand, hoping for more.

'Yes! Please!' Harry was finding it increasingly difficult to make sentences. All he could think of were the sensations he was feeling and the fact that it was Severus doing this to him made everything a million times more pleasurable. Severus removed Harry's boxers painfully slowly, still looking directly into the emerald eyes as he did so. Harry wriggled under his touch and was trying to make his boxers come off miles before Severus was ready for it to happen. He wanted to savour every moment of this. This experience with Harry was going to be one of the most special moments of his life and he hoped that he would be the only one that would get to touch Harry in this way.

Soon enough, Harry's boxers hit the floor and Severus gave him a satisfied smirk. However, he had clearly not thought about Harry's advantage and the smirk soon dropped from his face as his own boxers were stripped from him faster than he could have thought possible. Harry laughed slightly at Severus' shocked face. Both men were now naked but neither had looked at the other's body for many different reasons.

Severus was worried that Harry wouldn't like his scarred body and also that it might appear old to him. It had been darker when they came to bed and they had undressed separately and so he knew that Harry had not yet seen anything. Severus had already seen the majority of Harry's body when he had had to comfort the boy in his bed and he was already in love with it. He was worried that seeing Harry's cock would be too much to take and that the images of how he used to stroke it thinking of Severus would make him lose control.

Harry on the other hand, was terrified that his body wouldn't be impressive enough for Severus and thought that the man had probably seen much more attractive men than Harry. He was excited to see Severus naked though, as he had pictured what he would look like so many times and hoped that his body lived to expectations.

Severus climbed off Harry, not wanting their naked cocks to touch until exactly the right moment. He turned on his side, pulling Harry to do the same and kissed him passionately, feeling the heat of passion burning him. He started feeling Harry running his hands over his own body and it seemed as though he wanted to cover every inch of it, apart from those that were most sensitive. He held onto the younger man's toned shoulders as he felt the smooth hands tracing every part of him imaginable; Harry was even beginning to tease his nipples softly with his fingers and Severus was starting to lose control.

'Harry stop. It's too good.'

'I'm not stopping so you might as well get used to it.'

'If you're going to do it then do it properly' he said as he pulled the covers off them both. The two men looked over every part of the other's body, both finding themselves more pleased than they imagined. Harry was so happy to finally be able to see the body that he had dreamt and despite Severus' concerns, the boy leant down and licked every single one of his scars, loving them every bit as much as he loved Severus. Harry looked even better when every part of him was exposed but as Severus guessed they would, all the memories of Harry's masturbation came into his head and he moaned out loud thinking of it.

Before Severus could even realise what was happening, he found his cock being grabbed hard by the man next to him, causing further moaning. Harry saw no time to be slow in this- he had waited far too long. He stroked Severus' cock hard and fast, enjoying the incoherent sounds coming from the man's mouth.

'Harry stop. I can't take this. I don't think I can last.'

'Who's asking you to last?' smirked Harry, cupping Severus' balls with one hand as he slowed down slightly with his stroking.

'Is this what you do to yourself?' Severus asked.

'Yes and I always think of you.'

'I know.' Harry paused what he was doing when Severus said this.

'What do you mean?'

'Please don't stop.'

'Then tell me.'

'I heard you. I had to lay here and listen to you cumming, shouting my name and it drove me fucking mad now touch me!' Harry obliged, feeling even more turned on than before but as much as Severus wanted to cum all over the man's hand, he knew that Harry had waited longer. He gripped Harry's erection in his hand just as he had done to him and did one long and slow stroke all the way down to his balls. Harry moaned and arched his back and the shock caused him to release Severus, therefore giving the older man all the power.

'Can't take it so much when it's you being touched, can you?' Severus teased as Harry bucked into his now rapidly moving hand. 'That's why it never took you long to cum shouting out my name, while I laid here wanting to burst through those doors and take that cock in my mouth.'

'Do it now then. If you wanted it that bad, do it now.' Harry was only teasing Severus and wasn't expecting him to actually do it. The younger man whimpered when his cock was released, wanting to feel more. But soon enough, he felt a wet tongue lick the tip of his cock, forcing him to almost scream with pleasure.

'Oh Merlin yes! That's good!' Severus smiled to himself as he lightly sucked the tip of Harry' cock, wanting to slowly ease him into the blowjob. A moment later, Severus slid his jaw down Harry's cock, took in all that he could and put his hand around the base to stimulate Harry further. Harry felt the warm and tight sensation around his erection as he trying hard not to pump into Severus' mouth; he was screaming for more, needing to cum. Severus set a fast pace immediately, knowing that Harry wouldn't be able to hold off for long. Harry watched the man's head bob up and down on his cock, feeling himself get closer and closer to breaking point.

'Stop. You need to stop or I'll cum in your mouth.' At these words, Severus sucked even harder and moved his hand up and down the bottom of Harry's cock, matching the movements of his mouth. He could feel Harry become tense underneath him and knew that he would cum any second.

'Severus I'm going to cum!' he shouted before bucking upwards into Severus' mouth, holding his head down on his cock as he shot his cum directly down Severus' throat, screaming his name. The older man swallowed his cum in a few gulps but continued sucking a collapsed Harry until he was entirely certain that he was completely drained.

'Wow' said Harry, entirely breathless, 'that was more amazing than I could ever have imagined.'

'I'm glad you enjoyed it.'

'Do I taste bad?' he asked, feeling a little self-conscious.

'No Harry, you taste delicious. I could definitely get used to that taste.' Harry smiled and despite his lack of energy, he flipped Severus on his back and climbed on top of him.

'Harry what're you…?' was all the man could get out before gasping as he felt Harry's still hard cock grind against his own. The younger man did not feel confident enough to reciprocate what Severus had just done for him and so settled for using the friction of their cocks before his softened completely. He got the reaction that he wanted as he found Severus pushing his hips upwards, wanting more of Harry, who gave him it. He grinded against the man underneath him until he felt nails digging into his arms and saw that Severus was biting his lip.

'Stop holding back Severus. Cum for me please.' Severus couldn't have held on any longer even if he wanted to and came in what appeared like white ribbons all over Harry's stomach.

'Harry' he shouted as he came down from the amazing high that he was on. Harry didn't stop until Severus relaxed completely underneath him, enjoying the sticky sensation that Severus had caused between them. After using a cleaning spell, Harry collapsed on Severus' chest and flopped his arm around the man.

'That was…wow as you put it.'

'I'm glad you…enjoyed it as you put it' Harry smirked at him. 'I love you Severus.'

* * *

><p>Ok that was my first ever sex scene so please let me know if it was ok...and if it was then I may write more. ;) Hope you enjoyed.<p> 


	28. The Dark Lord's Fury

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

Thank you to everyone for the reviews. They mean a lot to me. :) I'm glad that everyone is still enjoying the story. This chapter is a not so nice one but it's necessary for the plot so get ready to feel bad for Sev. :(

danniperson, RavenTheHeartlessMaoh, JaffaJaffa and FroggerJane:- Glad you liked the sex scene and that I wrote it ok lol. :)

mayajane:- Sorry that you found a lack of flow in the sex scene...hopefully I'll get better with practise. Glad you still enjoyed it though.

Paon and Limelight12:- I'm not sure how you'll feel about Severus' reaction to Harry's 'I love you'...it's very Severus is all I can say lol.

TheSlytherinShadow and Tainted Black 13:- Glad you enjoyed the chapter and the story so far.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28: The Dark Lord's Fury<strong>

'_I love you Severus', _the words repeated in the man's head, as if he could hardly believe them. Severus knew that Harry loved him: he had overheard him telling people, seen it in memories and even felt it in the way that he touched him but being told it was just too much. It was true that Severus loved Harry and no part of him doubted it any longer but how could he possibly tell him? It was out of the question. If he let Harry in that much as to respond, they would both just endure more hurt when one of them was to die.

'I know Harry' he whispered in response, 'let's go back to sleep now or we'll never be up in the morning.'

'_You fucking idiot!' _Harry thought to himself. _'Why the fuck did you say that? You've scared him off now! You just started to get everything perfect and now it's gone.'_

Extremely angry with himself and not wanting to feel the shame of what just happened, Harry turned his back to Severus and wished the man goodnight. Severus did feel slightly guilty for clearly hurting Harry but no matter how strongly he felt about him, there was no way that he could tell him that. The man had never felt love before and therefore did not feel comfortable admitting to it in general, let alone in this situation. He hoped that showing his emotions would be enough for Harry to accept how he felt about him and so with this in mind, he laid side-by-side with Harry with his arms draped around him.

'Good night Harry' he said against his back.

Harry smiled to himself and pushed back into the comfort of his lover's arm, wanting to be as close to him as humanly possible. The stuffy smell of the room due to their sexual activities was not enough to stop Harry from drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Severus soon relaxed the arms he held around Harry and fell into unconsciousness only minutes after the younger man, feeling somewhat comforted that he was sharing his bed with him.

It was just before midday when Severus woke up the next day, which was much later than he ever awoke. Then he thought of his previous night with Harry and remembered why he would have been so exhausted. Throughout the night, the two had somehow changed positions in bed. Severus had clearly turned over during the night and Harry, unwilling to be away from him, had also turned over and clung onto him. It was a nice feeling but annoying at the same time, as now Severus had to find a way to carefully move Harry so that he could get up. He took the man's top arm in his two hands and gently moved it to the side, ensuring that his entire body moved slowly with it. Eventually, after a minute of slow manoeuvring, Harry was laying on his back, still fast asleep. Severus planted a tender kiss on the top of his head before dressing and leaving the room.

Almost an hour later, a half-asleep Harry smiled with the thought of his memories from the night before, knowing that as soon as his eyes opened he would face Severus, the man that he loved. When Harry did open his eyes however, he was more than mildly disappointed to find that yes he was in Severus' bed but no the man was not there. Harry sat up fast enough to give someone a head rush and jumped out of bed, pulling on his clothes from the night before. He stormed downstairs and into the living room, letting the door hit the wall as it burst open. Having heard Harry's stomping all the way down the stairs, Severus didn't even flinch upon hearing the crash. He however feel slightly confused at Harry's anger, particularly when the man began shouting at him.

'What's going on now Severus?'

'Well I am reading a book and you are trying to break everything in the house while shouting at me' he said coolly.

'Don't be a smartarse! Why did you leave me upstairs?'

'As it is after midday Harry, you should assume that the majority of people would want to get out of bed before now, as to not miss the entirety of the day.'

'After midday?' he said quietly, looking at the clock for confirmation. 'Oh.'

'Yes Harry, oh.'

'But why didn't you wake me up as well then? I would have gotten up with you.'

'Because you looked as though you were in a deep sleep and it would have been heartless to wake you when you looked so comfortable. And contrary to popular belief, yes Harry I do have a heart.'

'I'm sorry Severus, I woke up and you weren't there and so I panicked. I'm being stupid.'

'I'm glad it wasn't me that had to point that part out' Severus smiled over his book at Harry.

'Very funny for someone that begged me to come to bed with them last night.'

'Nice comeback for someone that's wearing the same clothes they did yesterday.'

The teasing continued until Harry lost, leaving Severus to be the King of Sarcasm as per usual. Harry showered and put on new clothes to stop him being victim to anymore teasing for the day. As soon as he was refreshed, he realised how much his stomach was churning from lack of food and thinking of how much Mrs Weasley would berate him if he didn't, headed down to the kitchen. When he arrived, he found that Severus had already prepared what looked like home-made pumpkin soup, which was at the kitchen table, waiting for him. Harry smiled to himself, remembering the amazing food that Severus had prepared on the night of his birthday and wishing that he would have time to get used to it but before long, Severus would return to Hogwarts and Harry would have to go on living without him.

'Hungry, are you?' Severus asked as he watched Harry demolish the soup in less than a minute.

'Yeah I was. Your cooking is amazing by the way.'

'I'm glad. There is plenty more if you would like some.'

'Aren't you going to have any?'

'I have already…' Severus paused and turned a paler shade of white than usual and Harry noticed a tinge of pain on his face. 'I have to go.'

'Is it him?'

'Yes. I don't know when I'll be back.' Harry got up and kissed the man lightly on the lips.

'Be safe.'

'I can't make any promises' he said with an expressionless face as he apparated for the Death Eater's meeting.

Severus was one of the first to arrive at the meeting, along with Lucius Malfoy, whose platinum hair was becoming greyer by the day. He knew that Lucius would be under a lot of pressure from the Dark Lord as headmaster of Hogwarts and on top of that, Severus suspected that the man had learned to regret the decision of joining the Death Eaters. Voldemort walked circles around each of them as more arrived. When they were all there, they formed a familiar circle, the sight of which sickened Severus more than anything. This group of people, worshipping a man, whose most sickening ideas would scare a dementor.

'Ah my friends. So glad to see you all here, especially you…Yaxeley.'

'My Lord?' Yaxley quivered, knowing that something must be wrong.

'Yes you Yaxley. I heard that you almost let information slip to the members of the Order of the Phoenix at the ministry!'

'My Lord I avoided it and it will not happen again.'

'Yaxley, if it weren't for you, I would not have control over the ministry and for that I am very grateful.'

'Yes my Lord. I would do anything…'

'Do not interrupt me Yaxley. You will be rewarded for the infiltration but that does not mean you cannot be punished for your carelessness…CRUCIO!' Screams echoed through the room, as Yaxley unwillingly accepted his punishment. From the conversation, Severus assumed that the Dark Lord had entirely infiltrated the ministry now and it was clear that the workers that remained there were not safe.

'There is another reason that I am not happy tonight. Despite my efforts to penetrate Harry Potter's mind, I have been unable to. I am yet to understand why. I do not believe that our mind connection has closed and therefore he must be more prepared than I thought…' Severus smiled to himself, thankful that Harry had managed to master Occlumency before the false thoughts could be planted. 'However,' continued Voldemort, 'I intend to continue trying to get into his mind and eventually I will succeed. I am aware of many people that Harry Potter will risk his life for and so I will make him believe that they will die unless he comes to me. And if I cannot succeed in that, then they will have to die in reality.' A general roaring of laughter circled the room and sent horrible feelings to Severus' stomach.

'_If only he knew that Harry would risk his life for someone that was already in the room. I'd be like a fishbait.'_

'Severus? Why are you not amused by this thought?' questioned Voldemort.

'I am my Lord but I was just wondering about what people you could use against Potter. I taught him for 6 years and I may be of assistance to you.'

'Yes Severus. Continue please.' Severus felt sick. He couldn't believe that he actually had to stand here and tell this disgusting creature who Harry cared about and encourage him to fake their kidnapping. He would just have to give him information he already knew and make it seem new.

'As I'm sure you're aware my Lord, the Potter boy is rather close to the Weasley family.'

'Yes Severus, this is not new information. Do you have anything of use to add?'

'Yes my Lord. Do you know of his affair with the girl?'

'That information went through the ministry of course I know this Severus!' he was starting to become infuriated.

'But my Lord, do you know of the reason that Potter chose to end it with her?'

'Go on, Severus.'

'Potter was worried that you would use the girl to get to him.' Severus hoped that this would work. He hoped that Voldemort would see this as useful, despite the fact that he already knew everything.

'Interesting Severus. I was not aware of this. That information will come in handy. The Weasley girl will be attending Hogwarts this year, will she not?'

'I believe so my Lord.'

'In that case, Potter will not be able to tell if she is safe or not and I will be able to use this.'

'I am pleased my Lord.'

'Yes Severus I know you are. Now it comes to your part of this meeting. When will you return to Hogwarts Severus?'

'Whenever you deem it necessary my Lord.'

'I knew you would be understanding Severus. You see, Lucius and Avery have already begun the transformation of the school.' Voldemort looked around at the rest of the Death Eaters as if only just realising that they were there. 'The rest of you may leave. I wish to speak with Severus alone.' That didn't sound good to Severus. The last thing he wanted was to be left alone with this monster. After everyone had left but the two of them, Voldemort spoke of his plans and Severus agreed to every one of them.

'Excellent my Lord. I will most enjoy making the new Hogwarts to your satisfaction.'

'I know that Severus, which is why I need you to be there in a week's time.'

'Of course my Lord.'

'Now Severus before you leave, please tell me. Do you think that if I were to make Harry Potter believe that I have captured his blood traitor girlfriend that he would come to me?' Severus tried not to show his anger at the idea of anyone calling Ginny Harry's girlfriend. Harry had explained to him the reasons that he thought he had feelings for Ginny and Severus accepted that Harry did genuinely see her as a sister. But anyone thinking Harry was anything but his made him angry. He suppressed the thought of what Voldemort's reaction would be to Severus stating that actually Harry was his.

'I do not doubt it my Lord. You know of the Order of the Phoenix's obsession with love?'

'Yes, yes I do. So Severus if this was a good idea all along, why have you not told me before now?'

'I-I didn't think of it my Lord. I assumed that you would already be aware of this.'

'Assume nothing Severus. CRUCIO!' Severus felt the stabbing pains hit him all over his body, knowing that no matter what he did, they wouldn't go away. He felt ridiculous, laid on the floor, body bending at all angles and screaming like a damsel in distress but it couldn't be helped. He just prayed that it would stop and stop soon. 'Severus you are my most loyal servant and I am grateful for your service but I must not play favourites when you have done wrong' Voldemort said as he continued pointing his wand at a twitching Severus. All of a sudden it stopped and the pain lessened but was still apparent and throbbed though Severus' whole body.

Severus kissed the bottom of Voldemort's robe, which he found was the worst thing about having to be a Death Eater. There was nothing as demeaning as to pretend to worship someone that you would sooner kill. Severus got up and prepared to apparate.

'Severus when I say that you are my most loyal servant, I am correct aren't I?'

'You are always correct my Lord.'

'Then I am correct in thinking that you will make sure that Hogwarts runs as I wish it to.'

'Yes my Lord.'

'Severus you are one of the very few that knows that I once saw Hogwarts as my home and as my loyal servant, I am asking you to look after my home as I see it. Do you understand?'

'Yes my Lord' he repeated.

'Good. There are things in Hogwarts that only I know Severus and I would hate to have those things destroyed.'

'_Is he talking about horcruxes?' _Severus thought to himself. Maybe going back to Hogwarts wouldn't be a bad thing if he had a chance of finding a horcrux.

'Good night Severus.'

'Good night my Lord' Severus said as he apparated. He landed in the hall of Grimmauld Place on the floor, unable to support himself properly as he still felt the pain of the Cruciatus curse rippling through his body. At the sound of the crash, Harry had immediately ran down the stairs and attempted to pull Severus to his feet, something that wasn't working. He then chose to reduce Severus' weight with a spell before picking up from the floor, ignoring his pain-filled protests and carried him up the stairs. Harry placed Severus on his own bed, worrying about what had happened to him.

'I need to see Albus' he said to Harry.

'You can see him tomorrow. It's late and you're in pain.'

'I need to see Albus' he said again.

'Is it urgent? Between life and death for the next 8 hours or so?'

'No.'

'Then get into bed. Come on.' Harry partially undressed the man and put him into bed, wrapping the covers around him. After force-feeding him a pain relief potion that he had summoned from the older man's room, he lay down with him and forced him to relax. He whispered comforting words and rubbed his back gently until Severus' noises settled and the man was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Poor Sev. :( He gets hurt even when he's doing something 'right'. Hope everyone isn't too gutted that he'll be leaving Grimmauld Place soon. Please review and let me know how I did. :)<p> 


	29. The Final Week

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

I apologise that it's been two weeks since my last update. I'm back at uni and not coping as well as I would like but I will be making more time to write now that I'm feeling a little bit more organised. Thank you for being patient with me. I really hope you enjoy the chapter.

Thanks to danniperson, Limelight12, Jaffa Jaffa and GoddessonmyKnees for reviewing. Keep the reviews coming and I'll be more tempted to write lol.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29: The Final Week<strong>

Severus woke up to the sunlight streaming through his eyelids and his body felt unfamiliar. It wasn't just the effect of the cruciatus curse and it wasn't the numbing from the pain relief potion; his entire body just felt different. It wasn't until Severus opened his eyes that he realised he was in an unfamiliar setting and upon realising where he was, he let his lips form a weak smile. He turned his head to see Harry next to him, fast asleep with his mouth slightly open, looking more peaceful than Severus had ever seen him. He wished he could lay there with him until he woke up but he knew that he had more important things to do today. He had to speak to Albus and tell him everything that had happened in the meeting, particularly his suspicions about there being a horcrux within Hogwarts. Surely the headmaster would be the best person to start asking about places to hide things in his own school?

The man began to dress and despite being as quiet as possible, he was unable to stop the younger man in the room from waking.

'Severus, where are you going?' he muttered, looking at the man eyes half-open.

'I need to see Albus' he replied unhesitantly.

'Tell me what happened' he pleaded, becoming slightly more awake.

'Not now Harry, I think it's more important that I speak with Albus first. I mean no offence' he added, seeing the hurt look in his eyes, 'but he needs to know these things.'

'Then please let me come with you so that I can hear too. You can't expect me to not know considering everyone expects me to be the one to kill him?' Harry was getting slightly heated but his sleep-filled eyes just made him look even cuter than usual.

_'Cute?' _Severus questioned himself, '_I did NOT just think of someone as cute. I really am losing my grip. I suppose he's right though, he should know everything that went on in the meeting just as much as any other Order member, well perhaps more so.'_

'Ok Harry' he said out loud, 'come with me and I will tell you both but you need to promise me that whatever I say, you won't make any stupid decisions.'

'Why would I make stupid decisions? What's this about?'

Severus didn't want to disclose any more than he already had at this point. He was certain that if he told Harry that there may be a horcrux within the school then he would want to help search for and destroy it and this was the most dangerous place for Harry right now.

After Harry had dressed, he took Severus' arm and allowed him to apparate them both to a nice but modest looking house that Harry didn't recognise. However, before Harry could even question their whereabouts, it became apparent by the greeting they received from none other than Minerva. Knowing that her house like the Weasley's had many protection charms, Harry realised that this must be the place that Dumbledore was now staying.

'Severus, what's the matter? Has something happened?'

'Perhaps we should discuss it inside Minerva?' The woman nodded and led them through the hall and into a living room, in which Albus Dumbledore sat, sucking on what appeared to be some form of sweet.

'Ah! Harry! Severus! Please sit down' he spoke as if it were some joyous occasion.

'Albus, I had a meeting last night and I need to discuss a few things with you' replied Severus as he took a seat.

'Please go on, I will not interrupt.'

Severus told Albus, Harry and Minerva everything. He noticed a glimpse of sadness in Harry's eyes as he mentioned that he would soon be back at Hogwarts. When he had finished telling them about his horcrux suspicions, Harry jumped to his feet.

'We HAVE to find that horcrux!' he exclaimed.

'No, WE don't have to do anything. You are not going near that castle' replied Severus.

'But-'

'Harry I suggest that you don't argue with Severus. You would be in awful danger if you were to return to Hogwarts at any point this year.'

'But what if I can help find it?'

'Is there somewhere that you think he may be able to hide something?' Minerva asked. Harry thought for a moment before realising where the horcrux must be.

'It's in the Room of Requirement' he said excitedly.

'The what?' Harry wasn't sure who asked as everyone looked very confused and so he explained to all of them what the room was and how to enter it.

'It amazes me that it's always the troublemakers that know more about the school than the teachers' Severus smirked, 'I will search this room when I return whenever I get the chance and know that I am not being followed.'

'Severus there are thousands of things in that room and you don't even know what it is.'

'Unfortunately, I have a lot of experience with dark magic and I'm sure that once I am close to the object, I will sense the magic. Although I'm sure it will take me some time, I'm sure that I will be able to locate it in the end.'

'Thank you Severus' smiled Albus, 'I think we need to continue our researches to consider what and where the final horcrux is, though I must admit that I am concerned about the lack of leads I have on it.'

'In terms of the Weasley girl' continued Severus, 'I do not believe that she is in genuine danger as the Dark Lord only wishes to plant a false idea into Harry's head about her being kidnapped. If it does come to it, I will ensure that I am the one to kidnap her myself so that I can be sure that no harm will come to her.'

'Thank you for this information Severus.'

Neither Harry nor Severus wanted to hang around any longer than necessary and so both apparated back to Grimmauld Place.

'Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?' Harry asked with clear hurt in his eyes.

'You saw me last night Harry, I was weak. I was unable to get into any lengthy discussions.'

'But still, you could have warned me about that part before I had to hear you say it in front of other people.'

'I'm sorry Harry but I don't want you to be upset.'

'How can I not be upset? Things were going great between us and now you have to leave.'

'I understand your pain Harry but you know that I must do this.'

'I know. Will you please think of some way that we can talk to each other? I can't handle it if we can't even talk.'

'Of course I will Harry.'

'Am I stupid to assume that you'll still think of me while you're there?'

'Harry I know that I have other duties but that doesn't mean that I will forget you by any means.'

'I just wish I could see you.'

'Us seeing each other will be difficult. I will make sure that I am able to see you sometimes but I don't know how often that can be.'

'Promise me?' Harry asked.

'Ok I promise but you can't be angry with me if it can't be often.'

'Deal. Can I ask one more thing?'

'As much as I would love for you to stop asking questions one day, yes I suppose you can.'

'If you're only going to be here for another 6 nights, can I share your bed with you? Just to… make the most of it?' Harry felt embarrassed asking and hoped that Severus wouldn't mind being that close just for a few nights.

'I'm sure we could manage that but would it not just make it harder when I leave?'

'No because then at least I'll have more memories to keep me sane.' Severus could see the distress building up in Harry at the thought of losing him and so he held him in a comforting embrace and kissed him lightly on the lips. He instantly felt Harry go less tense and stroked the hair at the back of his head absent-mindedly as he looked into the emerald eyes.

'Harry this will all be over soon. It will be a horrible fight but then it will be over.'

'I know Severus. I just can't have my life on hold any longer. I've always been destined to do this thing; I've always been The Boy-Who-Lived and it's controlled my entire life.'

'But you're also destined to be you; you need to be Harry not The Boy-Who-Lived.' Harry smiled when he saw Severus' disgust at the title.

'And you think when this is over I'll get to do that?'

'I'm sure of it.'

'And you'll be there too?' Severus didn't want to respond to that question. It was almost going too far, like a sort of unspoken commitment. It was true that if he were to survive, he would want to be with Harry but really what were his chances of survival?

'I'll be there too' he responded half-heartedly not wanting to upset Harry further. He was rewarded with a comforting kiss.

The next few days went by miles too fast for Harry to cope with. It was now the day before Severus was leaving and despite spending every night with the man, he felt no better. The worst of it was that Harry had hoped that before Severus left, they'd have sex and since their last incident, nothing of the sort had been initiated. It wasn't that he was frustrated; it was more of a sentimental thing. He wanted to have that kind of bond with the man he loved before he left in the hope that somehow it would make things better. While in bed together, they had shared some intimate moments, including many heated kisses and at one point, Severus was even on top of Harry, kissing him hard, which had caused arousal on both their parts. But Severus had eventually turned away. He hadn't been cold but had simply stopped everything with a tender kiss and pulled Harry into his favourite sleeping position.

It was now evening and Harry was staring into the dinner that Severus had prepared even more depressed than he had felt before.

'Harry please eat your dinner.'

'I'm not hungry.'

'I wanted to wait until after dinner but I have something that might cheer you up a little.'

'What?' said Harry emotionlessly, not even looking up. Nothing at that moment in time could make him feel any better, he was sure of that. Severus simply handed him a box, which Harry slowly took before opening it. Inside it was what looked like a brand new diary. Harry simply looked up at Severus, completely confused.

'Usually one offers their appreciation when they receive a gift' he teased.

'Thank you… but why have you got me a diary?'

'Harry it's an enchanted diary and I have a matching one. When you write in it, the writing will appear in mine and I will be able to respond to you. I know you were worried about not being able to talk to me and so I thought of this.' This seemed to cheer Harry up a lot.

'Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise. Thank you. That's really great. I know I still won't see you but at least I can hear from you.'

After a small amount of cuddling in the sitting room, the two headed up to Severus' bedroom for the night. They both undressed down to their underwear as usual and climbed into their own side of the bed. Severus kissed Harry slowly and meaningfully before turning the smaller man over to spoon him. Harry was glad to receive the affection but was disappointed that Severus didn't seem to want more on their final night living together and so he got up as much courage as he could.

'Severus, can I ask you something?'

'If I had a knut for every time you said that, I would be able to pay the Dark Lord into joining the muggles' Severus smirked against Harry's shoulder.

'You're hilarious.'

'I do try.'

'I've wanted to ask you something all week but have been too worried that you'll say no.'

'What is it?'

'Promise you won't laugh at me.'

'I won't.'

'Will you sleep with me?'

'Your observation skills never fail to amuse me. I am trying to sleep with you now but you are talking.'

'No Severus. Will you have sex with me?'

* * *

><p>So what do we think Severus will say? Why has he avoided getting intimate with Harry this week? Let me know what you think and I'm sure everyone will be anticipating Sev's reply lol.<p> 


	30. Last Night

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

Ok I decided this was more important than my uni work, as everyone had waited so patiently lol. Hope it's as good as you were all expecting. :)

TheSlytherinShadon:- Update is here as promised. :)

Limelight12:- Sorry that I haven't been able to update recently but will be making more of an effort and don't give up on HP lol.

GoddessonmyKnees:- I've actually had Sev give in...so hope you enjoy what's to come. :)

danniperson:- It's killing me to rip them apart but it'll all work out in the end...or will it? Muahahaha.

neongreenleaves:- You've around about guessed what Sev's reaction is lol. Enjoy.

VastDeepOcean:- Sorry I don't have a dog but here's your update! Lol.

Jaffa Jaffa:- Sorry for the lack of updates recently. I would like a diary like that too...shame they're not real. :(

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30: Last Night<strong>

Was Harry really asking him to do this? Severus thought that taking into consideration that he was leaving tomorrow to practically destroy Hogwarts, Harry wouldn't want that of all things. Why would Harry want to lose his virginity to a man, who after tonight wasn't even going to be around? Throughout the week, Severus had wanted to pursue things sexually but had been too worried about the effect it would have on Harry after he left but now he was asking Severus to do this?

'Severus, are you going to answer me?' Harry sounded worried, yet slightly confident at the same time. He had turned over to face the other man, hoping that it would encourage him to give him the answer that he wanted.

'I'm sorry Harry but I don't know what to say' Severus replied awkwardly.

'A yes would be great but a no would at least be an answer. Now say something!'

'Are you sure that it's what you want?' He stroked the back of Harry's head as he spoke, trying to assure him that anything that might or might not happen would be entirely his decision.

'Of course I'm sure Severus. You're leaving tomorrow and if we don't do this now then I'll be pining about it for God knows how long.'

'Well we all know how much you like to pine.' Harry hit him in response to the insult.

'Forget it. Guess it's not what I want after all' he teased, turning his back on his lover, who immediately began kissing the exposed skin.

'Don't tell me you change your mind that easily' Severus purred into his back.

'I don't sleep with bastards that don't give me a straight answer.'

'Ask me again' came the reply as the man still kissed Harry's back softly, while stroking his sides with his long fingers.

'Will you have sex with me?'

'Yes.'

Harry turned over and kissed Severus passionately, all too eager to begin. His tongue flicked against Severus' lip, begging to be allowed entrance, which of course it was. The older man got on top and continued the kiss but let it get progressively heated until Harry broke apart, panting. Severus grinned and took the opportunity to begin kissing Harry's neck, rewarding him a moan from the man underneath him. It wasn't long before he felt Harry completely harden underneath him but he tried to ignore this fact as he moved his lips to Harry's shoulders and chest. Harry held the man down with his arms wrapped around his back, not wanting him to move from the position. He was savouring the moment and as much as he was desperate to sleep with Severus, he wanted it to last as long as possible.

Throughout the teasing, the younger man let out a few low moans, which was enough to spring Severus' erection completely to life. He was positioned lying between Harry's legs as he teased the other man's nipples with his tongue and fingers, causing Harry's back to arch up for more attention. Severus soon began brushing Harry's sides gently and slowly with his fingers, not light enough to tickle but light enough to be the most sensual touch that Harry had ever felt. The brown-haired man moaned under the touches, encouraging Severus to go further. He lowered his hand to Harry's hip and dipped a finger just slightly under the trim of his boxers and traced them from one hip to the other. Harry began moving his legs, hoping to somehow increase the contact.

Severus smiled at his young lover, trying not to be overly amused by his impatience, as he continued running his finger along Harry's waist, each time getting slightly lower. Eventually, he felt the start of Harry's pubic hair and stopped, not wanting to give in to Harry just yet. The younger man seemed to notice this and soon pulled Severus closer and entwined his arms around his body, kissing him deeply, wanting to arouse the man as much as he had aroused him. It seemed to work, as the intensifying kiss had knocked Severus off-balance, meaning Harry could flip him off and they were soon lying side by side, kissing passionately. Harry experimentally stroked Severus' legs lightly with his fingers from as far down as he could reach up to the bottom of the man's boxers. Severus practically growled at him in response. Harry's experiences with his lover so far told him that the man did not like to be teased but Harry wanted to torture him until he knew that the other man wanted him as badly as he did.

With this in mind, Harry lowered his head and began giving light licks to Severus' hardening nipples, hearing the man attempting to suppress his moans and eventually failing. His confidence growing, he slowly moved his hand down to Severus' boxers and lightly stroked the erection straining against them. The older man's moans became louder and less controlled and Harry was pleased with himself. He experimentally circled the tip of the man's cock with his finger, through the thin material, making Severus dig his nails into Harry's shoulders. Harry smirked at his triumph and torturously slowly removed the man's boxers, making his whole body go down with his hands until he was face to face with Severus' extremely hard cock. Still scared that his blowjob would not suffice, he chose not to venture down that road and instead kissed the top of Severus' legs, making his way back up to the man's mouth.

In response, the other man pulled Harry's own boxers down, noticing that they were slightly wet from his precum. The thought of being naked in bed with Severus made Harry moan instantly and not wanting to lose the control that he had just gained, he instinctively grabbed Severus' erection in his hand. The man moaned and shut his eyes. Harry had not begun moving his hand as of yet and it took all of Severus' strength not to beg him. He was painfully hard and he knew that any movement on his cock at that time would feel amazing. He didn't like Harry having this control but he supposed he should let him, considering soon enough, Severus would have to take over.

Harry squeezed Severus' cock slightly, causing Severus to involuntarily buck up into his hand. The younger man smiled and slowly began stroking the length of the erection in his hand.

'Ahhh' Severus finally exclaimed at the contact. Harry was experienced in this field and was soon enough pumping Severus so hard that he almost thought that he could see stars and was losing track of any moans he may or may not have let slip out. Harry worked Severus' cock fast, wanting to force a reaction out of the man and was not disappointed. Severus knew that Harry needed to stop; he knew that right now he should be preparing Harry for what was to come but he couldn't form the words to tell him to stop. Instead he reached down and squeezed Harry's arm lightly. The younger man looked up at him, as Severus tried to tell him with his eyes what needed to happen. Reluctantly, Harry let go of Severus and allowed the man to begin teasing his own cock. After only a few strokes, Harry begged him to stop, not wanting to over-excite himself and Severus obliged.

Severus then began kissing all over Harry's body once more, wanting to give him all the chances he could to ask him to stop everything, knowing that he must be nervous. However, Harry said nothing and only responded to Severus touches. Only minutes later, Severus summoned his lubricant and put some on his fingers, looking into Harry's eyes, hoping not to see any doubt there. He gestured for Harry to turn over but Harry seemed reluctant.

'Not like that. Like this please.'

'It will be too uncomfortable for you.'

'Won't it be uncomfortable anyway?'

Severus resigned and slowly inserted one lubricated finger into Harry, whose entrance was so tight that he immediately began to worry that he would hurt him. Harry's face seemed to show only confusion but not pain, which encouraged Severus to move slightly inside of him. It was only then that Harry winced slightly but tried not to voice how strange it felt. After a few moments, Harry had relaxed again and was accepting Severus' finger willingly without pain but also without pleasure. Severus then added a second finger pushing them both together and felt Harry immediately tense up underneath him. He tried to whisper encouraging words but wasn't sure that Harry could even hear them due to his pain. He soon looked into Severus' eyes and paid attention to what he was saying and calmed down a lot.

Before long, Severus had started working Harry with three fingers and saw that his erection was beginning to diminish slightly. Not wanting Harry to lose all pleasure during the preparation, Severus began licking and sucking the head of Harry's cock slightly, wanting him to stay focused on enjoying the pleasure. Harry soon began moaning, despite the three fingers moving in and out of him and Severus soon felt the cock harden once more around his lips. Harry appeared to be used to the three fingers now and continued moaning slightly when Severus had stopped licking and sucking his cock. Sensing it was almost time to begin, Severus brushed against Harry's prostate with his finger, wanting him to see how pleasurable it could be. Sure enough, Harry moaned out Severus' name louder and moved himself into Severus' fingers, wanting more.

After several strokes of Harry's prostrate, Severus removed all of his fingers and lubricated his own aching erection, trying not to moan at the contact. With his eyes on Harry, he then entered two fingers from each hand slightly into Harry and pulled his cheeks gently apart and looked directly into his eyes as he pushed the head of his cock inside the willing recipient. Severus let out a deep sigh as he began to penetrate the man, as his entrance was unbelievably tight despite the preparation. Harry's eyes shut immediately in pain but he refused to allow any painful noises to slip out. He knew that Severus would stop if he thought Harry was in too much pain. He had honestly expected worse than this and found that the pain was only a slight burning, though he was sure it would get worse as Severus continued.

Severus stayed painfully still until Harry reopened his eyes and was sure that the man would be able to take more of him. When the emerald eyes met the obsidian, Severus pressed a couple more inches slowly into Harry, who tried his best to stay still, succumbing slightly to the pain in his stretched channel. The older man felt guilty at the look of pain on his lover's face and worried that perhaps they should have waited until another time but Harry was brave and soon nodded his head, asking silently for more. Keeping his eyes fixed on the man underneath, Severus slid in slightly further, causing Harry to express his pain out loud. Severus stroked Harry's sides, trying to relax him and remind him that he was there to look after him and not hurt him.

The younger man's erection was once again deflating under the pressure of what was happening but Severus soon began stroking it slowly, trying to continue Harry's arousal but not take him too far. Moments later, Harry's cock had sprung back to life and he was beginning to enjoy himself once more. The pain was slowly numbing. Harry had closed his eyes in the pleasure of Severus' touching and Severus took this opportunity to press the rest of his erection inside Harry. Not expecting this, Harry winced once more but was relieved that this would be the most of the pain, as his lover reassured him that he'd feel pleasure soon enough.

It took all of Severus' self-control not to move inside this tight space, which was hugging his cock from all angles. It had been a very long time since he had felt pleasure like this but what more was he expecting? Not only was the man he was with a virgin and therefore extremely tight but he was also the love of Severus' life. The emotion alone was enough to send any man crazy and the thought that he would soon be making Harry moan just made him all the more excited. He was fully inside Harry for over a minute before Harry encouraged him to continue. His first move inside him was slow and he had only pulled out slightly before pushing back in, ensuring that Harry could become used to the sensation. For the first few movements, Severus still stroked Harry's cock to the rhythm, wanting him to stay relaxed. The older man soon began moaning at the feel of his cock buried into his lover and Harry's tightness made Severus' pleasure more powerful.

At the sight of Severus' pleasured face, Harry was beginning to enjoy himself more and the sound of moaning soon had him completely hard again. Noticing this, Severus pulled out slightly further each time but still re-entered just as slowly and carefully as before and when Harry had become used to the sensation, Severus aimed at his lover's prostate, making Harry moan loudly. This pushed Severus' guilt away as he began to focus on Harry's pleasure, pushing in and out of him at a slow, yet pleasurable pace, hitting him in exactly the right spot each time. Harry's mouth had formed a small O shape and his eyes were closed, lost in the moment. Severus was past trying to suppress his moans, as his pleasure was becoming overpowering as he repeatedly pushed in and out of the young man underneath him. Despite his hesitations at first, Severus was glad that they had decided to have Harry facing his, as being able to see his expressions made everything much more special.

Harry tried to open his eyes every now and then to look into Severus' but found it difficult to keep them open while feeling such amazing pleasure.

'This is amazing' he panted in between Severus' thrusts and he found that each hit to his prostate was making him feel closer to the edge. Gaining confidence that he was no longer hurting his lover, Severus moved slightly faster and was hitting Harry's spot much harder, causing him to moan loudly as he mumbled incoherent words. Severus was sure he had heard numerous curse words mixed in with his name several times and just grinned at the pleasure he was giving Harry, feeling it just as much as he was.

'Severus. Calm down. Going to cum if you don't' Harry struggled to get out. Severus ignored the warning, feeling himself also about to tip over the edge. He grabbed Harry's cock in one hand and let his rapid stroking match the rhythm of his thrusting, as Harry threw his head back in pleasure, just missing the headboard. Severus forced himself to hold back his orgasm, feeling that Harry's was more important but this became difficult as Harry's arousal forced him to tighten himself around Severus' cock. Soon enough without much warning, Harry sprayed his cum all over Severus' hand and stomach, shouting the man's name. The tightening of Harry's anal channel as he came meant that Severus followed not long after him, emptying himself into Harry. He pushed down on top of his lover's body, with his head on his chest as his orgasm took over him.

'Harry' he whispered into the younger man's chest as he gripped his hips, pulling him onto his cock even more. After almost a minute of panting between the two, Severus pulled out and fell next to Harry, draping one arm over him as they both lay in their own sweat and cum, shocked at the sheer pleasure that they both experienced.

* * *

><p>Whew! Pressure's off now! That was the chapter that I was most nervous about and so I would really appreciate some feedback on it. Let me know what you think and if you're all nice to me in your reviews, I might not separate Harry and Sev for too long lol.<p>

P.S. 125 reviews! YAY!


	31. Working It Out

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

I know you don't want to hear the excuses...but I broke my laptop and that is the truth I swear. I've actually written and uploaded this chapter on a borrowed laptop because I felt so bad for making you wait this long. So I hope you all appreciate the fact that I've uploaded this. :)

danniperson, GoddessonmyKnees, Sheankelor and JaffaJaffa:- I'm glad you all enjoyed the sex scene, especially as you've waited so long lol.

Paon:- You're right it was about time lol. Yes Harry is going to stay at Grimmauld Place, as you'll see in this chapter. :)

Limelight12:- Haha I'm sure Harry probably wanted it to happen more than we did...well maybe not. :P Don't worry I'll make sure Sev comes to visit at some point...can't go without Harry/Sev interaction for too long!

Shadow Kitsune67:- I'm glad that my first attempt at sexual content was good. It's my first slash fic and my first sex scene so was really nervous about that!

RavenTheHeartlessMaoh:- Glad you like the story so much and thanks for adding it to your favs. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31: Working It Out<strong>

The next day was possibly one of the hardest days of Harry's life. Even he himself, knew that sounded ridiculous for previously he had faced the darkest wizard of all time, avoided certain death and lost many loved ones. Yet now, whispering his goodbyes to the man whom he had only recently began to love was the most heart-shattering experience to date. It was moments like this that Harry realised that he was becoming a slave to his love for Severus Snape. The man was like his strength and hope that one day this war would be over and he could live the rest of his life as he pleased, rather than living it for everyone else. With Severus leaving, Harry was reminded of his minimal chances of survival and thought to himself that the life he dreamed of was just that: a dream.

'Severus please use our diaries whenever you can. I know you'll be busy and it'll be risky but things will be so much easier for us if we talk when we can.'

'Harry I'm not sure that anything will make this any easier if I'm perfectly honest' he responded, wondering how he would convince Harry to release him. He had held Severus in a tight grip as soon as he had reached the door to leave. Perhaps he shouldn't have turned around for that final goodbye but yet again, he couldn't have left without it.

'I know that. Everything's more complicated than ever but please do it for me.'

'Of course I will. It was I that gave you the diary in the first place remember?'

'I know. I'm just being stupid.'

Harry knew how pathetic he sounded but at that precise moment in time he couldn't have cared less. Severus was going back to Hogwarts and Harry was having to go from living with him and seeing him day in and day out to not knowing when it would even be possible to see him again. Not only that but Hogwarts was the only place that Harry felt he could call home and he would give anything to be going back in a couple of weeks with the rest of the students for another school year. His life was way past this point now: there was no time for education: there was not even time for life. Even if he could return this year, he knew that after all he had endured, he had matured far too much for his age and was way too mentally old to be considered a schoolboy.

'Harry I'm sorry but I have to go now' Severus said regretfully into the man's ear.

'I know' Harry sighed back. Severus stepped back from Harry but pulled his chin into his hand and kissed him lightly on the lips.

'I'll look for that horcrux whenever I can.'

'Thank you Severus. I love you. I'll miss you.'

'I'll miss you too' he said before turning his back and leaving. He had to leave then, as any point that he left would have given him the same horrible stabbing pain in his chest, the same hurt look from Harry and the same start to the most difficult school-year of his life.

Severus' departure left Harry feeling empty. He didn't leave the hallway for over ten minutes and stood there, eyes fixed on the door, hoping that Severus would come bounding back in for one last kiss…but he never came. And so in a state of vacancy, Harry felt himself lower onto the bottom step with his head in his hands, having the strange unfamiliar feeling that he was alone. Not just alone in the house but alone in life. His lover had left him and even when he was in the company of his best friends, he would now always be the third wheel to their relationship and all their spare time would be dedicated to finding a way to defeat Voldemort. In all his time that he had spent wrapped up in his thing with Severus, he hadn't even considered the fact that perhaps there was only one horcrux left to find. One was more than likely at Hogwarts and he trusted Severus to find and destroy it as soon as he had the chance. Other than that, there were two more: one of which he was certain was Nagini, meaning that there was only one left to find. Saying that, this made it no easier, as no one knew what the horcrux might be or where it might be either. He knew that one of them was Hufflepuff's cup but knowing his luck, that would be the one at Hogwarts and the other would be some unknown item.

There was also the worry that of course, Nagini was not the final horcrux. This was Harry's worst fear, as his survival and any hope of winning the war depended on this assumption being correct. He could just imagine somehow finding and destroying the other horcrux with Severus destroying the another and then killing Nagini only to realise that it wasn't her after all. Coming that close to defeating him to be laughed at and murdered at the final step was the worst thing that could happen. He knew that he just needed to hope but how could he now that Severus was gone? Everything seemed pointless.

The next month was fairly busy for Harry, as Ron and Hermione had now decided to stay at Grimmauld Place, which was mainly so that they could work on the horcrux quest together but also so that Harry wouldn't have to be alone. Harry didn't like to feel that he was being pitied by his friends but he appreciated them being there all the same and there was never the awkwardness of them mentioning Severus, as they knew how much it would hurt him. They had visits from various Order members, each as clueless as the next about what and where the final horcrux might be. Hermione however, was getting increasingly frustrated that no one had any ideas and took to discussing the same information all the time, hoping that it would help in some way.

'I think it's something to do with one of the founders' stated Harry.

'That still doesn't make anything any easier' Hermione responded.

'Well let's think about what the others were' said Ron, 'there was the diary, the locket, the cup, the snake, the ring and then whatever this thing is.'

'Yeah. They're all things that are important to him.'

'Well he's used something from Hufflepuff and Slytherin so it's Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. And it's not going to be the sword so surely it's got to be something to do with Ravenclaw?' Ron surprised everyone with his thoughts.

'Oh my god Ron that's brilliant!' exclaimed Hermione as she kissed her boyfriend.

'Well it's been known to happen' he laughed.

'So you think there's only one artefact per founder and that Ravenclaw's one is also a horcrux?' Harry asked.

'Well you'd want the set wouldn't you?'

'Well yeah and I suppose he wouldn't want anything of Gryffindor's anyway but I don't know what Ravenclaw's artefact is' Harry sighed. Hermione practically jumped out of her chair at this.

'I know where I can find out!'

'Hermione you can't go to the library remember?' Ron laughed but soon stopped after receiving a smack around the head from Hermione.

'No Ron! I'm going to check Hogwarts: A History. That book had loads of things about the founders in it! Oh I'm so annoyed that we didn't work this out earlier!' And with that, she ran off, leaving Ron and Harry staring after her.

'That was amazing logic mate' Harry smiled at Ron.

'Well I'm the chess champion, what do you expect?' he grinned. 'But if it wasn't for Hermione's _light reading_, we'd have no chance of knowing what it was anyway.' They both sat in anticipation waiting for Hermione to return with the book.

Severus's month however, had been very different. His first couple of weeks at Hogwarts were almost entirely uneventful, as there were no students and he felt that he had been cheated out of having more time with Harry. All that happened really is that Hogwarts staff were made aware of the changes that were occurring and they were warned to stand by Voldemort's wishes. Another thing that was difficult to get used to was trying to exchange unfriendly comments with Minerva that went far beyond house rivalry. As far as anyone else at the school was concerned, Severus was a Deatheater and Minerva was a member of the Order of the Phoenix and so their friendship was completely ignored by both of them other than whispers of information when no one was looking.

'He's ok you know' she whispered to him at the feast at the beginning of term. They looked pointedly away from each other as to not draw attention to their conversation.

'Have you seen him?'

'Yes. He seems to be missing you but I think he was too hurt to ask about you.'

'Thank you for telling me.'

Although extremely jealous that Minerva had been able to see Harry when all he could do was write a few words in a diary for him to see, Severus took comfort in the fact that Harry was ok. He knew how much the man missed him, as he expressed it enough in his words but it was something else to hear it from another. He just hoped that the separation wasn't making Harry weak.

Annoyingly, the one thing that Harry wanted Severus to do was locate the horcrux within the Room of Requirement and this had been to no avail so far. He knew that the horcrux may be Hufflepuff's cup but there was also a chance that it was something else entirely and so in a room surrounded by miscellaneous objects, Severus felt like he was getting nowhere. He had taken to searching the room whenever he had a spare moment but it was so large that he was struggling. Every time he left the room empty-handed he felt that he was letting Harry down as well as the rest of the wizarding world.

In other news, Lucius Malfoy was looking more tired and stressed by the day and Severus thought that somehow this was nothing to do with running the school. It was obvious to him that Lucius was terrified of what might happen to him no matter who won the war, as he wasn't overly popular on either side. Severus didn't really blame Voldemort for keeping him close to those he trusted, as he thought he would perhaps do the same in that situation. Draco on the other hand, seemed more uncomfortable with the situation and although he still took the time to bask in the joy of being an official Deatheater and having his father as headmaster, he seemed somewhat distant from almost everyone.

Severus had also avoided sending as many students for punishment as possible but he had to hand some over for it not to look suspicious. Perhaps the most frequent to be punished was Neville Longbottom (something that Severus had decided not to tell Harry), whose sheer loyalty to Harry and Dumbledore was infuriating all those on Voldemort's side. Severus had to send him to Avery when during one lesson, he shouted in Severus' face that he refused to listen to his talk of why they should join forces with Voldemort. He had ignored several comments from the boy but when he went this far, Severus knew he would have to be sent for punishment, as he had shouted at him in front of several children of Deatheaters.

'I've got it!' Hermione practically screamed as she ran downstairs to show Harry and Ron the book, 'it's a diadem!' Harry and Ron just looked at her totally perplexed, wondering what an earth a diadem was. Hermione simply rolled her eyes and showed them the image of Rowena Ravenclaw, wearing what appeared to be some form of tiara.

'That's great Hermione. Now we know what they both are, we can actually look for them!' Harry hugged her, 'I need to tell Severus so he looks out for that as well.' Harry's heart panged as he mentioned Severus, as it was the first time in a month that he had brought him up in conversation to his two friends. They both looked at him slightly sadly when they realised how it had affected him but the three of them soon began exchanging excited words about their latest information. Soon enough it got late and Harry retired to his bedroom as Ron and Hermione went to the next floor to theirs. Feeling slightly happy about their discovery but more pained about missing Severus, Harry knew he would need to write to him to tell him everything. He sighed as he did this, knowing that Severus almost always responded ages after Harry had written anything to him but to his surprise and delight, Severus' response was immediate.

_I'm glad you've worked that out but that room would be difficult to find anything let alone anything as small as the diadem and the cup._

Harry excitedly scribbled back as fast as he could.

**I didn't think you'd reply this soon. I'm glad to hear from you. I'm missing you more than ever. It's driving me mental seeing Ron and Hermione together all the time. Do you think there will ever be a time that you can come and see me? I know it's hard to find but you're doing your best and I know you'll find it eventually.**

_Don't be upset about seeing them together- at least you're not alone. I'm glad you appreciate my efforts but it is frustrating being unable to find anything, especially when it's all I'm doing with my time other than being a full-time Deatheater._

**I don't think you can be counted as a Deatheater if you're sleeping with Voldemort's number 1 enemy.**

_I suppose you have a point. I know he must certainly wouldn't count me as one if he knew._

**Yeah well let's just be glad he doesn't know. Are you tired tonight or do you think we can talk a bit longer?**

_I am tired but I think I can probably last a while longer._

Harry spoke to Severus for around half an hour, which unfortunately was the longest conversation they had had since Severus had returned to Hogwarts but it cheered him up all the same. Harry went to bed that night feeling slightly elated that he was able to talk to Severus and of course that he felt one step closer to defeating Voldemort.

* * *

><p>So glad the diary is keeping them talking...good old Sev and his ideas. :) Thinking there might be a heated moment with the diary interaction soon but not sure how easy that will be to write lol. Also think Sev might be able to pay a visit in a few chapters once the heat is off.<p>

I know the Hogwarts: A History idea was quite simple for discovering the diadem but Hermione's bookloving had to be useful at some point. :)

Please review! Love to you all!


	32. Hiding Places

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

I'm surprised that I've managed to post a new chapter when I still don't have my laptop lol. I've written a few chapters in advance to update until I get it back because I didn't want to deprive you all haha. I have also thought of a few story twists and people to kill off so looking forward to writing that. :)

AlmondWithUnicornHair:- I'm glad you're enjoying the story and the pace I went at! Hope it didn't kill you too much having to wait lol. You will find out in the next chapter how they handle the diary sex...

Jaffa Jaffa:- I feel bad for Harry too but Sev is in so much denial about being in love- after all he hasn't been in love before. He will do eventually but only when his want to say it is strong enough. Love is the only thing I consider Sev to be scared of.

Limelight12:- I just had to have mentions of Neville's loyalty...I might mention him a few times so people get more of an idea of how things are at Hogwarts.

Thanks also to danniperson, T'Arrah and SnowXxXx for your reviews. I appreciate everyone that takes time to review. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32: Hiding Places <strong>

Harry's hopes of somehow being closer to finding the horcruxes were diminished as he, Ron and Hermione searched every single book they had trying to find some trace of where the diadem would have passed down to. All the books stated what the diadem was and that it was made for Rowena Ravenclaw with no mention of what might have happened to it afterwards. Harry however, was certain that this was the horcrux hidden within Hogwarts, considering that he knew Voldemort had taken the cup from Hebzibah Smith and not found it at Hogwarts. Perhaps Voldemort had found the diadem within Hogwarts and then turned it into a horcrux. He expressed this thought with Ron and Hermione and they both agreed with him but this made him feel no better. The diadem being a horcrux was just an assumption that they all had made Hermione reminded him that if it was at Hogwarts, it still didn't necessarily mean that it was in the Room of Requirement.

The trio became more and more frustrated as they thought about this. When they had first realised that the diadem was an option, they were filled with too much excitement to realise that they might be wrong. It fit somehow that Voldemort would want to use the diadem for another horcrux but perhaps he never managed to get it.

'Where else in Hogwarts could he hide a horcrux though? Other than the Chamber of Secrets?' Ron asked.

'Nowhere. I'm sure it's the Room of Requirement' Harry responded defiantly.

'Harry you don't know that' Hermione reasoned.

'Yeah but Voldemort is stupid enough to think that he knows Hogwarts better than anyone else. He wouldn't think that anyone else would know about that room. Even Dumbledore didn't know about it until I explained it to him.'

'I suppose it does sound likely but even if you are going to assume that the diadem is there, that room is huge and packed with stuff, how will Severus even find it?'

'I trust him. He's doing his best. He's looking whenever he can but it's taking time considering all the stuff that's in there.'

'Harry I know we haven't really talked about this but how are you so sure of everything that Severus is doing? We've both assumed you're in contact with him somehow but please tell me you're not stupid enough to send letters?'

Harry reluctantly explained to her about the diary, feeing embarrassed that he was in fact speaking to Severus through it as much as he possibly could. Hermione had asked to see it and so Harry showed it to her, asking her not to read the conversations. The last thing he needed was Hermione knowing how much he really was missing Severus.

'Harry I can't see anything on the pages anyway' Hermione said as she flicked through it. Harry looked down and saw his and Severus' conversations.

'Hermione they're right there!' he said irritated that she was obviously pretending she couldn't see them just so that Harry wasn't embarrassed.

'No mate I can't see them either' Ron joined in, looking over Hermione's shoulder.

'What?'

'Harry it's obviously enchanted so that only you and Severus can see what's in it. He must have spent a lot of time making this.'

'Making it?'

'Yes Harry of course he made it. Do you really think he walked into a shop as a known Deatheater and said he would like two enchanted diaries so that he and Harry Potter could talk to each other?' Ron laughed out loud when Hermione said this and Harry felt stupid. His friend handed the diary back to him, which he returned to his room immediately, hoping that by the time he returned, the conversation would have changed.

At Hogwarts, it was just over a month into the term and Severus was becoming frustrated that he could not find the horcrux for Harry, knowing how important it was. Harry had asked him in every single diary entry whether he had found it yet and numerous times he ended up arguing with Harry about how difficult it was and feeling unbelievably guilty afterwards. Making up after an argument just wasn't the same when you weren't in person and Severus was worried that Harry was just pretending to forgive him. He was searching the room, row by row whenever he got the opportunity but there were just too many of them.

On the plus side, Voldemort was now using his power to concentrate on the Ministry and not interfering as much at Hogwarts, meaning less Deatheater meetings for those teaching. Voldemort had specifically told Severus that he trusted him to keep an eye on things at Hogwarts and keep things as they should be to make his return to power easier for him. It made Severus sick having to abide by his little rules and if possible, the man was beginning to hate himself even more with all the punishments he was having to give the students. He was now told to only send students to Avery if it was something huge and therefore had to punish all other students himself. With eyes on him, Severus had to perform curses on innocent students as they writhed in pain before him. He was trying his best to be kind but it was becoming impossible. The other Deatheaters used the Cruciatus curse on the pupils, feeling no remorse whatsoever, other than Lucius Malfoy, who appeared to just walk around with his mind elsewhere. He couldn't' even lock himself away in the headmaster's office, as it wouldn't open to him, as he was not accepted as a true headmaster of Hogwarts.

After the feast that evening, Severus made his way to the corridor where the Room of Requirement was, knowing that he only had an hour before having to meet with Lucius, Avery and Goyle about the new Deatheaters in the castle. He walked down to the last row that he had looked at and continued his search and although he saw many interesting things, there was no diadem or cup. He wondered why students had hidden some of these things, which appeared no more harmless than the dusty broomsticks that he found along the way. Nevertheless, that wasn't important now: he just needed to find that horcrux. Half way through his search, Severus came across an old and tattered book that he recognised and pulled it from the shelf with the cover partially hanging off. It was an old potions book that Severus was certain used to belong to him. He opened to book to find his own handwriting and felt slightly relieved that he had finally got it back. After realising that Harry was using it last year, Severus panicked, thinking that other students could have seen it. The magic in there was extremely dark and it was stuff that he was truly ashamed of creating, yet he couldn't bring himself to destroy the book.

He reduced the size of the book with a wandless spell and put it in the pocket of his robes, reminding himself to moan at Harry about his choice of hiding place. Admittedly it was amongst many other things but someone could have found it and used it just as Harry did.

'Idiot' he muttered under his breath as he continued his search. He was able to get through a few more rows before giving up and leaving the room to meet the others. He really didn't want to discuss the Deatheaters in the castle, as far as he was concerned nothing needed to be said. They were there for 'security' reasons and the patrol the corridors for 'misbehaving students'. Why had Severus let himself get into this?

When Harry had gone back to Ron and Hermione, they had luckily changed the subject to where Voldemort would have hidden the cup. Harry had told them of how he had gotten it but that left no clue as to where they would find it.

'He's hidden all of them in places that were important to him but I honestly can't think of anywhere else that would be important. Only Dumbledore seems to know things like that about him but even he can't think of anywhere else.'

'Do you think Severus could find out?' Ron asked tentatively, 'you know, without giving it away?'

'Not sure how he'd do that Ron. Hi Voldemort, how's the ministry attack going? Oh by the way, anywhere personal you'd hide a horcrux?'

'I said without giving it away didn't I? He could just find out places that are important to him' Ron blushed as he spoke.

'I don't think Voldemort is up for discussing personal things, especially considering he hasn't even told Severus that he has horcruxes.'

'I reckon a Deatheater might have one somewhere you know' Ron interjected.

'Ron he hasn't told anyone' Harry really thought Ron was losing the plot now.

'Yeah but he doesn't have to tell them what it is, does he? If he asks them to look after it, they'd give their life to protect it wouldn't they?' Harry was starting to see where Ron was coming from but still wasn't entirely convinced.

'Ron you're right!' Hermione exclaimed as Harry gave her a confused look. 'Think about it Harry, he left horcruxes in places that were important to him but he didn't have many of those did he? So then he started giving them to people that he thought would look after them. That's why Nagini is a horcrux because he is the only one to look after her so he knows she's safe.'

'Yeah but that doesn't mean he trusts someone else to have them' Harry reasoned.

'Yes Harry but he has, hasn't he? The diary! Lucius Malfoy slipped it into Ginny's cauldron, which means he was the one looking after it all this time.' Something finally clicked inside Harry's head and he felt excitement rush through him as he realised how right they both were.

'We need to go to Malfoy Manor. We need to search and check if one of them is hidden there' he told his friends.

'I agree with you Harry but we really need to think about this. We need a plan.'

'It'll be easy. Lucius and Draco are both at Hogwarts so surely Draco's Mum is on her own?'

'We don't know that mate' Ron responded, 'the place could be swarming with Deatheaters.'

'Yeah maybe if we take the cloak and start watching to see what goes on there and then work out a plan' Harry suggested to Hermione.

'We'll have to take it in turns' Hermione reasoned, 'We'll all go once we know where it is, we should all go together just so we are confident in getting there separately. If we know where it is and maybe find a picture somewhere then we can apparate there.'

'How exactly will we find a picture of it?'

'There's a book I read at Hogwarts about prestigious wizarding homes but I don't know how we can get hold of it now' Hermione seemed irritated at herself that she somehow didn't manage to memorise this book like she did every other.

'Was Malfoy's house in there?'

'It definitely was because I remember paying attention to it because I wanted to see if he was lying about how big his house was.'

'We need to get a copy somehow. Someone from the Order will be able to get one easily but we can't tell them why we want it' Harry said adamantly.

'Well what do we say to them then?' Ron asked.

'We'll just have to tell them that we need it for research and that we can't tell them more than that.' They all agreed on this and Ron immediately sent his Dad an owl saying that they needed to see him as soon as he could come over. Ron's Dad was perhaps the most discreet out of the Order, other than Professor McGonagall, who was of course out of the question, as she was now in the presence of Deatheaters.

Severus' meeting with the others was perhaps even more pointless than he could have imagined it to be. He assumed that Lucius had only called it to make them believe that he was actually doing something other than expecting them to do all the work. Upon reaching his private quarters, Severus checked his diary to see that Harry was waiting for him to write back but Severus needed to see Minerva before he could relax. Being unable to be seen walking to her private chambers without suspicion, he used his fireplace to floo to her. She seemed unimpressed that he had decided to invade her privacy in such a way.

'It is late Severus and you cannot expect me to be hospitable when you just floo into my rooms in the dead of night!'

'I apologise for the intrusion but there was no other way I could contact you without being seen.'

'I know, I know. I was just on my way to bed. What is wrong?'

'They are still going to bring in more Deatheaters.'

'They have already added another five this week!'

'Yes but they are bringing in more. They feel that the students are not entirely convinced of the Dark Lord's power over Hogwarts yet.'

'This is getting ridiculous Severus. I would have resigned if it wasn't for the students' safety. Speaking of which, how much longer is Longbottom going to have nightly detentions with Avery? He has cuts and bruises all over him and apparently always walks in to the common room at night shaking after being tortured! I can't tell the students that they should be expecting this.'

'Longbottom refuses to keep to himself during lessons with Deatheaters, whereas most of the others have learned to be quiet.'

'You can't expect him to just pretend he agrees surely?'

'No but I do expect him to be intelligent enough to not shout in the faces of Deatheaters when he knows what they will do. I know he was part of that group that Harry set up in his 5th year, why don't you suggest they continue that rather than causing problems for themselves?'

'As far as I am aware, the other students are not as keen on doing that.'

'Then maybe you should have a word with them and convince them that it would all be for a good cause.'

'I will try Severus. Please don't forget which side you are on' she begged.

'I know my loyalties but it's difficult when I must pretend.' He bade her goodnight and flooed back to his private rooms. He changed and got into bed before opening the diary to talk to Harry.

_I apologise for being later than usual. I have had a long day. Are you still there?_

**Yes I'm here. I'm not even tired yet. I wasn't going to go to bed without talking to you first. Why has your day been busy?**

_Nothing interesting but just some meetings. By the way I found something rather interesting in my searches today._

**Oh right. What was that?**

_My old potions book._

**Oh.**

_Yes. Oh! What if someone had found that?_

**I didn't even know exactly where it was hidden. Ginny hid it for me. She was worried I would go back for it.**

_Nice to know you went to your girlfriend for help._

**Why are you doing this? I've been wanting to talk to you all day and then you act like a complete arse.**

_I am not being an arse. I am simply stating a fact._

**Forget this. I'm going.**

_If you go then you will have to be angry until I get a chance to speak to you tomorrow night and you know you won't be able to handle that._

Severus waited a while for Harry's reply but knew that he wouldn't ignore him.

**I hate you. **Severus laughed to himself as he read it.

_Somehow I think that is far from the truth. I thought you were rather attracted to me._

**I can be attracted to you and still hate you.**

_But we know that's not the case. If I were with you right now, would you be telling me you hate me or doing something else? _Harry was surprised. Was Severus teasing him? In writing? This was strange.

**I would definitely be doing something else.**

_What exactly would you be doing Mr Potter?_


	33. Dirty Talk

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

****My laptop is back! YAY! We can all be happy now. :) Also 150 reviews...very impressed with that. Thanks to everyone that takes the time to review. I really appreciate it.

danniperson:- I want them to be back together too...almost tempting to just make them run off together lol.

Paon:- I honestly thought this story would be about 25-30 chapters long but now I'm thinking 50 lol. Didn't expect it to get this long either but I got into it. :)

Limelight12:- My thoughts exactly about them needing to be the only ones to see it...there's a reason for that as you'll see in a few chapters. :P

paganwoman and T'Arrah:- Hope the diary sex doesn't disappoint. ;)

GoddessonmyKnees:- I do plan to do what you suggested but it will come in a few chapters...Sev is worried about what Harry will think of him at the moment.

.:- Sorry I tend to leave torturous endings sometimes lol. Glad you have starting reading this and I hope you enjoy it.

SnowXxXx:- I'm glad you like my writing style but this is only my first proper fic so I'll probably still make mistakes lol.

Jaffa Jaffa:- I found their little arguments funny as well. It amuses me that they both have a bit of an immature side.

KingdomOfYourHeart:- Glad you're enjoying it so far...that is a lot of chapters that you had to catch up on lol. Hope it was worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33: Dirty Talk<strong>

Harry didn't know what to say: was Severus actually expecting him to talk dirty or was Harry taking this completely the wrong way? He had never done dirty talk before and was worried that it would be weird and even if he did pull it off, what if that wasn't what Severus wanted anyway?

_Have you gone off me Mr Potter?_

**No of course not. Sorry I was too busy thinking about what I'd be doing if you were here to actually write it.**

_Do you care to share these thoughts with me?_

**Are you sure you want to hear them? **Harry thought he sounded ridiculous. Severus was probably laughing at him.

_I would like nothing more than to hear them._

**I'd be kissing you on my bed.**

_Would you now? How do you know that I would want that?_

**Because when I kiss you, you kiss me back and if I'm kissing you on my bed, then I can feel that you like it…in other ways.**

_Must you always be so ambiguous? What makes you think I enjoy it? _Severus was definitely trying to provoke a reaction out of Harry and they were both loving it. Severus didn't know why he needed this but he did- he needed to know that Harry still wanted him in the same way. Harry braced himself to answer Severus and it took all of his Gryffindor bravery to give such a blunt response.

**When we kiss on the bed, it makes your cock hard. **Harry cringed at his own words, worried at how stupid he sounded.

_Is that the only thing that makes my cock hard?_

**Us touching and you also get hard when you know I'm hard.**

_And are you hard right now?_

**Yes. **Harry didn't know what else to say to that. He was getting hard just at the thought of Severus thinking of him like this and if the man was there right now, he would definitely be trying to get him into his bed.

_That makes two of us then._

**Why are you so hard?**

_I'm sitting in my bed, thinking of you._

**And that's enough to get you hard?**

_What would you expect? It's made you hard so of course it's had the same reaction on me._

**God I wish you were here.**

_Just pretend that I am and tell me what we would be doing._

**I'd want you to fuck me. **This drove Severus mental. He had never heard Harry speak like that before and the directness of it just made him want the man more. He wanted nothing more than to be with Harry at that moment when they were both feeing so excited.

_I think I could do that. I certainly succeeded the last time I spent the night with you._

**Yeah you did. That was amazing. I want to do that again when I see you.**

_I don't know when that will be but what I do know is that you have a talent for pleasing yourself without me._

**It's not the same without you. I don't enjoy it as much.**

_You seemed to enjoy it a lot before you even slept with me._

**Yeah but that was before I had felt what it was like to be with you. Nothing will ever be as good as that.**

_How do you know that? Have you touched yourself since I've been away?_

**Yeah a bit. Is that a bad thing?**

_Not at all but it would be rude not to tell me about it wouldn't it?_

**Yeah I'm sorry.**

_So tell me then._

**Now?**

_Well I wasn't planning on waiting until Christmas._

**If you don't ask nicely then I'm not going to tell you anything.**

_I'm not one for asking nicely Mr Potter._

**Well I suggest you ask very nicely.**

_Tell me or I won't have sex with you ever again._

**That's not nice is it Severus? **Suddenly Harry was becoming increasingly confident. He was comfortable with Severus. He could do this.

_I told you I'm not nice._

**Well try harder.**

_I couldn't get much harder._

**Oh god. Ok I'll tell you.**

_I thought you would see things from my perspective._

**I went to bed early one night when I didn't hear back from you and I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about what happened the night before you left and it got me really excited. I couldn't help myself.**

_Is that right? You do have problems with your self-control don't you Harry?_

**Only when it comes to you. **Severus began removing his boxers and allowed the cool air of the dungeons to hit his erection, gasping. He enchanted his quill, creating a mind-connection with it. It stood on its nib by itself waiting for Severus to think about what he wanted it to write. He then slowly began stroking his hard cock, thinking back on when he used to hear Harry masturbating from the next room, imagining that he would be doing that very soon.

_I should hope you would come to me every time._

**I would if you were here.**

_So now you need to rely on yourself…_

**Wouldn't that make you jealous?**

_Not if you think of me._

**I always think of you. You know that. **Severus was getting very turned on and was moaning softly as his hand continued stroking his length.

_Are you thinking of me now?_

**Yes.**

_Then why _aren't you touching yourself?

**Because you don't like me to do things without your permission.**

You have my permission…what do you think I'm doing? The thought of Severus touching himself made Harry immediately remove his underwear and begin doing the same, not starting with the same slow motions that he usually would but getting into it straight away. He needed Severus to be with him. Doing this to himself just wasn't the same but at that moment in time he just needed his release and he knew that Severus wanted the same. Harry fumbled trying to write with one hand as he worked his erection- this was not going to be easy.

**Hopefully the same thing that I am doing now. **This excited Severus. He knew that Harry really enjoyed pleasuring himself as he heard a few times before they got together and just imagining how much Harry would soon be moaning was making him feel dizzy with desire. His own cock had started to leak slightly from the tip, which he soon smeared down the side of his shaft as he carefully rubbed it up and down.

_I think that is perhaps the case. So tell me what it was you were thinking of when you last did this._

**I was thinking about how much I enjoyed having you inside me. It felt amazing.**

_Needless to say, it felt amazing to me too._

**I wish you were here to do that now.**

_Do you want it that bad?_

**Yes more than ever. Tell me what you want.**

_I want what you want._

**Then say it.**

_I want to fuck you Harry. I want to make you cum. _At this, Harry became extremely aroused. Severus never gave anything away and he certainly never spoke like this- it was enough to drive anyone wild. Severus Snape was losing control and it was because of him. His strokes became suddenly faster and he moaned at the sensation of his hand sliding up and down his erection as he focused his mind on the images that Severus was putting there.

**You're going to do that anyway if you keep saying things like that. Are you as excited as I am? **Severus almost laughed at the question. Excited was beyond a description of what he was feeling at that moment. He had never considered himself a sexual person- his needs in that area were much less than any other man he knew but things were different when it was Harry. The very thought of the man made him feel insane, let alone knowing that he was currently laying in a bed that Severus had shared with him, masturbating.

_You wouldn't be asking if you could see me right now._

**Why? Tell me what's so interesting about what I would be able to see right now.**

_I don't know which part you would find more interesting: how hard I am, the precum leaking out of my cock or me softly moaning your name. _This was it now- Severus Snape had just completely lowered the tone and Harry was certain that he'd cum in an instant if he was able to use both of his hands.

The both continued talking like this to each other for a while, expressing their need for each other, discussing what they had done what they enjoyed the most and what they would like to do in future. Harry finally told Severus how much he wanted to give him a blowjob and Severus seemed to really like the idea, judging by the twitch in his erection as he read this. After a few minutes, Severus seemed to have talked Harry into being more confident in what he was saying and the effect it was having on both of them was unimaginable. Harry had never thought that he could be so intimate with a person when they weren't even in the same room but yet here he was, pleasuring himself as he told Severus what he wanted.

Using the spell on the quill was clearly a good idea, as Severus had the advantage of being able to stroke his length with one hand while occasionally squeezing his balls in the other. It was an amazing feeling and he felt himself getting closer to the edge of pleasure. Harry had said that he wanted Severus to cum first and the thought of that would be enough to then send him over the edge. Severus lost himself in Harry's words and the images that they were producing in his head- he could see himself inside Harry as he had been on their last night together. Harry was looking into Severus' face, moaning out his name as he pushed down onto each of the older man's thrusts.

_I'm close. _This was perhaps an understatement, as Severus was literally hovering on the edge waiting for Harry to tell him to cum, knowing that the other man wanted him to. Once he had the approval from Harry, Severus shot his own warm liquid over his own hand and legs, careful not to spill any over the diary. Harry's name left his mouth as he felt the final drops leaving his body. It took only seconds of recovery and a quick cleaning spell for Severus to be able to tell Harry that he was finished. This had the expected effect on Harry, who despite the disadvantage of only having one hand, was enjoying himself more than ever.

After Severus had cum, Harry told him to keep writing while he concentrated on what he was doing. He began to use both his hands to work his arousal while he thought of his lover cumming all over himself. He wished he could have been there to see it and hoped that maybe one day he could enjoy the show. His hand was working a lot faster now and Harry was panting more with every stroke as Severus' words encouraged him to continue. He was seconds away from that indescribable high and he could feel it building up inside of him, starting from his aching cock but spreading all the way over his body and even making his toes curl. Soon enough, Harry let out a long low moan as he released, covering himself in the sticky liquid that had just erupted from him. He sat panting for a while before casting a quick scourgify on himself and telling Severus that he was more than done.

_That's good to know. It's a shame I didn't get to hear it this time._

**You will be able to again one day.**

_I know Harry. We had both better get some rest now. It's very late._

**Yeah I know. I'm exhausted but I hate saying goodbye to you.**

_We can talk again soon Harry you know that._

**I know but it's still hard.**

_Just remember that when you're thinking about me, it's likely that I'm thinking about you as well._

**I know. Good night.**

_Good night Harry._

**Miss you.**

_Miss you too. Sleep well._

Harry closed the diary and put it away, feeling tired from his release but empty without his lover there to hold him. Being left alone after an orgasm was something that had always happened but now he was so used to having Severus' arms around him that he felt deprived now. He felt weird. He was now just a single lonely man, masturbating in his bedroom and falling asleep alone and sad. This wasn't who he wanted to be. He wanted to be the person that Severus made him be: that confident and strong man that could look after himself. Knowing that he had reason to be up tomorrow with it being Hermione's birthday, Harry soon drifted off into a dissatisfied sleep and in all his sadness had forgotten to practise his occlumency.

* * *

><p>That was ridiculously hard to write...I hope it was ok to read. This is the only chapter I've read over before posting because I thought it would look weird but I'm hoping it's ok. Let me know what you think.<p>

What do you think Harry will see when he's asleep, as he hasn't done his Occlumency? Oh how I hate Voldemort.


	34. Confrontation

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 34: Confrontation<strong>

It was dark outside and if it weren't for the signposts, no one would be able to tell where they were. Although Harry didn't recognise the place in the slightest he knew that he would be able to apparate there just by knowing what it looked like. It seemed to be at the edge of a forest and there was no one around and he moved past the signposts and trees as though it was a movie playing in his head. He swept through the trees fairly fast as he came to the centre where there was a slightly larger opening and in contrast to the rest of the forest, people. Around ten people stood in a circle around one pale creature, which stood in the middle with a red-headed girl. Harry's view then got closer, almost as if someone had hit the zoom button and he soon realised that the two people in the middle were Voldemort and Ginny. Ginny was wandless and tied with ropes around her ankles and wrists to a nearby tree with Voldemort pointing his wand in her face. The Deatheaters around them were clearly taking guard.

'Tell me where I can find Harry Potter!' Voldemort spat in Ginny's face.

'I don't know. I don't know where he is' Ginny shouted back, struggling to escape from the ropes binding her.

'Lies' hissed Voldemort, 'CRUCIO!' he shouted and the young girl immediately began screaming in a high pitch that Harry had never heard come from her before. The monster ended the curse suddenly when Ginny had been lifted off the ground from the power of the curse and she then fell back to the ground with a painful thud.

'Let me put it this way. You're an intelligent girl, despite where your loyalties lie. The smartest thing to do in this situation would be to tell me where I can find Harry Potter because if you don't, this will continue until you die from the pain of the torture and I will move on to someone else for the information. Now you've thought about this, what do you think? Are you going to tell me where Harry is now or will I have to kill you?'

'I don't know where Harry is' Ginny repeated, trying to make it appear that she was telling the truth.

'So, you will die for Harry Potter? Ah, young love…so foolish. I will give you one hour to change your mind. If you do not tell me where he is, be prepared for the consequences.'

Ron and Hermione had finally managed to wake Harry with a start. They had heard his loud screams from the floor above.

'It's Ginny' he shouted as he woke up, 'he's got Ginny!'

'Harry' said Hermione calmly, 'he hasn't got her. You know that. Severus told us that he would try this on you. It isn't real Harry. It just isn't.'

'How do you know that?'

'Mate calm down. Don't let him do this to you' Ron looked slightly panicky as he spoke and although he knew that Harry's vision was a false one, he felt sick at the thought of what that monster was doing to his sister in Harry's head.

'Harry how did you see it? Where were you?' Hermione asked tentatively.

'From above. Well from above at first then next to them.'

'If it was a real vision Harry, you would have seen it through Voldemort's eyes wouldn't you?'

'Not always. It doesn't always happen like that.'

'Mate, Severus told you he would do this and he even told him to do it with Ginny so you know this isn't real. She's my sister. If I thought this was real, I would not be sitting here doing nothing.' Harry managed to calm down and realised that he was sweating profusely. Ron and Hermione were right: this had been Voldemort's plan all along and he was stupid enough to believe that it was true, even if it had been just for a few minutes.

'I'm sorry' he said to both of them.

'It's ok Harry. You were in the dream. It felt more real to you.'

'Is there anyone we can ask if she's ok?'

'Well if we send an owl to someone, it should get there by morning, shouldn't it?'

'I have a better idea' said Harry, 'KREACHER!' he yelled. The house elf appeared with a small pop. During his time at Grimmauld Place, he had taken Hermione's advice and been much nicer to Kreacher, who was now happy to serve him, especially as Harry let him keep as many of the Black family heirlooms as he wanted. He had even started being nice to Hermione after being banned from using the word mudblood.

'Master called?'

'Kreacher I need you to do me a favour but you have to be really careful and not be seen ok?'

'Master wants Kreacher to be invisible?'

'Can you do that?'

'Of course master.'

'Then Kreacher will you please find out if Ron's sister Ginny is in her bed at Hogwarts? You remember her, don't you?'

'Yes master' was all the elf said before disappearing instantly. The trio sat in silence while they waited for him to return, all secretly worrying that it would be bad news. They only waited several seconds before they heard the familiar noise to show that Kreacher was once again back in the room.

'The Weasley girl is asleep.' Ron let out a long breath that he seemed to have been holding in for a long time.

'Thank you Kreacher' said Harry, feeling the tenseness in his muscles loosen as he realised his friend was safe. Kreacher bowed to Harry, much to the disapproval of Hermione before disappearing again.

'Get some more sleep Harry. You need it.'

Harry agreed but after his two friends had left, it took him a significant amount of time to get back to sleep, as his heart was still racing. Eventually, after remembering to close his mind, he drifted back off.

Voldemort was waiting impatiently at the heart of the forest, expecting Harry to soon arrive looking for his girlfriend. He waited almost a full half an hour in complete silence before turning to his followers for an answer to his whereabouts.

'Why hasn't he arrived yet? He would want to save his blood-traitor girlfriend and yet he's not here!' The Deatheaters didn't quite know if it was a rhetorical question or not, after all, how were they supposed to know where Potter was? They could see the anger building in their master and if it were anyone else standing before them, they would have disapparated on the spot but they knew better than to flee from Lord Voldemort.

'I refuse to wait around any longer. You imbeciles chose this place and Potter doesn't know where it is so he hasn't found it yet. This is your fault. You will all stay here until he arrives and you will summon me when he gets here BUT you will NOT kill him? Have I made myself clear?'

'Yes my Lord' they all replied in unison. Voldemort pointed at the nearest Deatheater, not really caring who it was.

'CRUCIO!'

The next day, was Hermione's birthday and she was trying to explain to Ron how turning 18 was important in the muggle world, which he of course couldn't understand. The concept of becoming an adult a year later just made no sense to him, as he had not known many muggles or muggleborns. Ron wanted to take Hermione out for the day after his father had come to visit. They were both currently sporting disguises that Hermione had cast just in case they were spotted by anyone, as they could now officially be considered skiving from school. Hermione opened her presents and was very happy with the pendant that Ron had gotten her, earning him a kiss. Harry had bought Hermione a spell-strengthener, which sank into her wand immediately, making it shine brightly for a second. Hermione scolded Harry for spending so much money when it really wasn't necessary but he pointed out that in their quest, casting powerful spells was going to be useful. After unwrapping all the gifts from people she had expected, there was still one left and she looked at it questioningly. There was no label to tell her who it was from and so she tore off the paper to see what it was. It was a book named 'Ridiculously advanced potions' and Harry felt a pang of sadness as they realised who the gift was from.

'I really didn't expect him to get me anything. Thank him for me please Harry.' Harry just nodded in agreement, staring at his feet.

When Arthur arrived the next day, Ron questioned him on how the rest of the family was and Harry could tell that being away from them was harder on him than he thought. It took minutes of reassuring for Ron to feel any better about his family's situation but soon settled down and let Hermione ask his Dad for the book they needed.

'I'm sure someone at the ministry will have a copy but they might want to know why I'm asking. Why am I asking by the way?'

'We need it for some important research Mr Weasley. I can't tell you much more than that but we really need your help.'

'I'm sure I can think of some reason as to why I might want to borrow it.'

'Thank you. And can we ask that you don't tell anyone at all that we've asked for it? We can't afford any hints to fall to the wrong people.'

'Of course Harry. If you ever need anything else then please don't hesitate to ask. I will help if I can.' Ron and Hermione left shortly after Mr Weasley with Hermione telling Ron that she didn't make a fuss made out of even if it was her birthday. Now he was alone, Harry didn't know what to do with himself: he had no way of making any further plans for the horcruxes until they had the book and he knew that Severus would be teaching and not able to talk. What was he supposed to do? Even though he knew his lover wouldn't reply, Harry wrote in his diary, thanking him for Hermione's present like she had asked. He told him that he had enjoyed last night but had missed him too much afterwards.

At Hogwarts, Severus was already getting tired of having to hand out punishments, considering the majority of the school did not hold the views that he was putting across in his lessons. Only earlier, he had to punish a first year for asking why anyone would want to be a Deatheater. He had decided to take points and give detention as an alternative to sending him to be tortured. It was bad enough having to pretend to be a Deatheater, let alone pretend to want to torture children because they do not support Voldemort and let's be honest, the amount of people that genuinely supported him was significantly less than those that pretended to. Some actual Deatheaters were only there out of fear or because they were under the imperius curse.

When Severus' day of teaching was over, he allowed himself some time, as usual to search for the horcrux in the Room of Requrement but as per usual, he was unsuccessful. This life was becoming ridiculously tiresome now and he didn't know how he would be able to continue but he knew that he had to. He had to do this. His life and the life of his lover depended on this. He sat down at his desk, waiting for a student to arrive for detention and in the meantime pulling out his diary to see if Harry had written in it. When he saw Harry's message, he smiled sadly. He was glad that Hermione had liked her present and knew that the three of them would have been shocked that he had gotten her a present but it was the last part of the message that had made him sad. Harry, like Severus, had felt depressed after their encounter the night before, as usually after something like that, they would have spent the night together. He loved that man more than he could ever imagine loving anyone but was he ever going to get the courage to tell him that?

'Enter' he barked as he heard the knock at the door.

At Grimmauld Place, Harry also had a visitor in the form of Remus Lupin, who had arrived just as Harry had read Severus' message. He closed the diary and greeted Remus, who was holding the book that Harry, Ron and Hermione had asked for.

'Thank you Remus!' he said as he accepted it from the man, 'it's great to see you.' Remus smiled at him in return.

'It's nice to see you too Harry. What's that?' he asked, gesturing at the diary.

'Just something that I can speak to Severus through.'

'Why would you need to speak to Severus?' he asked suspiciously.

'There's something hidden at Hogwarts that I need to find and he's looking for it for me. That's all.'

'Harry, don't treat me like an idiot please. Have the decency to tell me the truth. I've seen the way you look at him.' Harry sighed and prepared himself to tell Remus the truth and felt terribly ashamed of himself for lying to someone that was so close to him.

'Ok Remus. I need a way to communicate with him because I love him and being without him is really hard.'

'Harry I know how it feels to love someone that doesn't love you back but you're making it harder on yourself by being like this with him. You should try to stop talking to him as much and then it will become easier.'

'I don't need it to become easier. All relationships are hard.'

'Relationships are hard but this isn't a relationship, is it? This is a one-sided thing' Remus reasoned with him. Did he genuinely believe this or was he just completely in denial?

'Well I suppose it isn't a relationship but it is definitely not one-sided' Harry said nervously.

'Are you telling me that he feels something for you?'

'Yes.'

'Did he tell you this?'

'No.'

'Then how do you know?'

'I just know.' Remus relaxed a little when he realised Harry must just be under a delusion that Severus felt something for him.

'And how would you know that?' he asked.

'I can feel it when we're together.'

'What do you mean by together? You mean in the same room?'

'Not exactly.'

'Harry tell me what you mean' Remus was starting to panic now, especially when Harry decided not to answer.

'Harry,' he paused before asking the dreaded question, 'are you sleeping with Severus Snape?'

* * *

><p>Awkward question...good luck Harry! The story is getting on a lot better now. I have loads of uni work to do at the moment but I have written a couple of chapters in advance so hopefully I won't keep you all waiting. Feel free to leave reviews. :)<p> 


	35. Punishments

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35: Punishments<strong>

Remus' question went round and round in Harry's head and no matter how many times he heard it, he still couldn't bring himself to answer it. He shouldn't be worried though, should he? Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore and McGonagall knew and they were ok with it and by now he was sure that the whole Weasley family knew. Everyone was happy for him so Remus, the closest thing Harry had to a father would surely get past his prejudices and realise that Harry was happy?

'Harry James Potter, you answer me right now!'

'Yes Remus. It's true.'

'I'm going to rip that perverted snake apart!' he yelled. Harry was shocked to see so much anger coming from such a calm person.

'He's not perverted Remus. It's not like that.'

'Isn't it? So he seduced you and made you fall in love with him and he never tells you that he feels the same? Sounds like he's taking advantage to me.'

'He's not Remus. It was me. I started it. I wanted it to happen. Don't take this out on him.'

'I'll do what I like. You're in no position to tell me what to do. I have lost all respect for you Harry. I know this isn't entirely your fault but the fact that you're defending his actions makes me angry.'

'Remus this is my decision and I want you to respect that.'

'I will not respect your decision when you won't respect me and the fact that I want the best for you. I came here today because I needed to ask a favour from you because I trusted you, respected you and thought you made good decisions. It turns out I was wrong.'

'You can still ask me' Harry tried.

'No I can't. You can't be responsible for yourself, let alone someone else.' Harry was confused now.

'What do you mean…?' Remus cut him off before he could finish.

'Tonks is pregnant' he spat, 'and I was going to ask you to be Godfather but now…now I can't even look at you.' And with that, the man disapparated, leaving Harry alone and hurt. He explained everything to Severus in the diary, knowing that he probably wouldn't get a response from him until later.

Depressed, he flicked through the book that Remus had left until he found the page he was looking for. Malfoy clearly hadn't exaggerated about the size of his house or how much it was worth. The house was huge and clearly had been a wizarding home for many years but it was dark and had a bad air around it. He supposed the only way to do this was to take it in turns to guard the manor and watch the activities. They would then be able to see if it was just Draco's mother living on her own or if there were others there and also they would be able to monitor what she did so they would know when the house was empty. They would then be able to search for the horcrux. With Ron and Hermione gone for the entire day, Harry had practically nothing to do, other than flick through the book on wizarding homes. There were a few names in there that he recognised, some from people he had known at Hogwarts but the majority of the ones he knew belonged to high-ranking Deatheaters and ministry officials. After looking at every house in the book, Harry closed it and flopped his head onto the hard front cover, as he thought of Remus' anger.

Upon leaving his detention for dinner, Severus realised that today hadn't been a bad day, in fact it was one of the easiest days that he had had since returning to Hogwarts this year. No one in any of his classes today argued with him about the Dark Lord once; admittedly, he had mainly taught younger students but all the same, there were usually some comments. He had also managed to spend over an hour in the Room of Requirement, searching for the horcrux and despite the fact that he hadn't found it yet again he knew that each attempt brought him a step closer to finding it. He made his way to the Great Hall for dinner, accompanied by the other Deatheaters, who apparently had also not given out many punishments today but were much more disappointed than Severus about this. Just as Severus felt the relief of knowing that there had been no major punishments today, he heard an accusing loud voice from behind them.

'Murderer!' Severus and the Deatheaters all turned in shock to see who had dared cause such a fuss and Severus had to supress a groan as he saw that it was none other than Neville Longbottom. This was one of those extremely awkward moments when he had to act like the rest of them: they were right next to him and he couldn't show any mercy to anyone.

'I wouldn't stand for that Severus' laughed Goyle.

'Now now Goyle we must remember that this is a school…and at schools, people are urged to express their opinions. Now what is it you wish to say Longbottom?' Severus tried to keep his voice sinister with a hint of humour at Neville's expense.

'You disgust me. You're a murderer. You killed our headmaster and now you think you can walk around with your loser friends acting as if you own the place. You…' Neville was cut off by Severus' Langlock as the last thing he needed was for him to get himself into even more trouble. Of course it just appeared to the Deatheaters that Severus was amused by the fact that Neville's tongue was now stuck to the roof of his mouth, not allowing him to abuse the man any further.

'My apologies Mr Longbottom, you were saying?' Severus sneered to general laughter, as Neville tried his best to speak to no avail.

'I think we can do better than that Severus. This little shit was saying some awfully nasty things about you…terrible accusations. Perhaps we should show him how disrespectful he was being' stated Alecto Carrow, who was to be compared with Bellatrix Lestrange in terms of psychotic thoughts.

'I believe that decision lies with Avery.' Avery clearly loved being in charge of punishment and Severus thought it was due to him having an unnecessary need for power. The man smiled evilly as he stared at Neville, and pausing for dramatic effect amongst all those gathered in the Entrance Hall watching. After what felt like a lifetime to Severus, Avery held out his wand and pointed it directly in Neville's face. His spell was wordless but the effects soon showed on the recipient's face, which was now covered in blood and sported a gash along his cheekbone. Neville's attempt to cry out in pain was held back by the Langlock and so he glared back at the caster, knowing there was nothing more that he could do.

'This one's determined, isn't he?' laughed Avery, 'Perhaps we should think of a more fitting punishment. Severus, remove the curse.' Severus did as he was told and soon enough Neville's tongue was back in its rightful place. 'I wanted to hear him scream…CRUCIO!' Neville's screams appeared a lot worse with all the echoing in the Entrance Hall. Students stood still in pure horror at the sight of a seventh year boy, twitching on the floor and screaming in pain. Severus panicked. How could he end this? What would he have to do to get them to stop? There was nothing. He would just have to stand there and watch Neville's face distort as the white-hot pain hit him all over his body.

'ENOUGH!' came a screech from behind them, which was shocking enough to force Avery to drop his spell. A fuming Minerva McGonagall had left the Great Hall upon hearing the screaming and despite her lack of power in terms of punishment, had taken it upon herself to stop whatever was going on behind those doors. Disgust on her face, Minerva helped Neville up and accompanied him to the Hospital Wing, saying nothing else. Severus had to endure the jokes amongst the others for the rest of the feast, wishing more than ever that he had never got himself caught up in this mess.

Upon returning to his chambers, Severus began throwing everything in reach across the room, not caring who heard him or what they would think. This was it. Severus was tired of being the bad guy that everyone expected him to be. His desk was toppled over, sending his quill and ink flying through the air, spluttering black liquid all over the floor. He even knocked his bookshelf over, which landed with a sickening crash on the floor. This anger was nothing like what Severus had experienced before and his frustration at not being able to protect the students was enough to provoke this out of him. He sank to the floor with his head in his hands so close to clawing at his own face in distress. Through the fingers that covered his eyes, Severus saw his diary lying on the floor, covered in the spilt ink. Rushing over to it, he cleaned it as best he could before opening it to see Harry's message.

**Severus I know you won't get this for hours but I feel so shit. Remus came over and we spoke about you and now he hates me. He left me on my own after telling me that Tonks was pregnant and how he wanted me to be godfather but now he doesn't trust me. **Harry had clearly been very distressed when he wrote this, as his writing was more scribbly than usual and his thoughts seemed a bit disconnected and rushed. Feeling awful that he was the cause of this pain for his lover, Severus replied, hoping that Harry would be sitting waiting for him.

_I apologise for only just reading this. I haven't had the best day myself. Don't worry about him please- he will not be like this with you forever. He just needs some time to adjust to what you've told him. He probably wasn't expecting you to be gay and hearing that you have had liaisons with me can't have been easy._

**He won't get over this. I can tell. He was so angry. He hates me Severus and he thinks you're perverted. I told him it was me but he doesn't believe me. I'm sorry. **

It took Severus almost half an hour to calm Harry down: he had worked himself into such a state that he could hardly even describe what had happened properly. Once Severus got the general gist of the story, he managed to convince Harry that Remus was just shocked and that although he may never be comfortable with the idea of them, he wouldn't always be like this.

**I'm sorry for going on about it but it really got to me. No one else has had a problem.**

_No they haven't Harry but Remus is a lot closer to you in some ways. He was one of your father's best friends and because of that he feels that he should be looking after you. Also he still holds a slight grudge against me from school and he wants to protect you from people like me._

**What do you mean people like you? There's nothing wrong with you.**

_I'm a bad man Harry._

**Don't be stupid. You're not a bad man at all. You're the bravest man I've ever met.**

_Strangely enough, I constantly feel like a coward._

**Is this something to do with what happened today? You said you had a bad day.**

_Perhaps._

**Talk to me Severus. I told you everything that happened between me and Remus so you could tell me what's going on with you.**

_Harry if I tell you that, then you will never forgive me._

**Try me.**

No matter what Harry said, Severus was not willing to tell him what had happened with Neville. How could he tell him that? He had stood by and watched his friend get tortured by Deatheaters and been unable to do anything about it. Eventually after much discussion, Severus snapped and revealed all. As expected Harry was shocked but contrary to what Severus thought he would feel, the younger man sympathised with him.

**Severus that doesn't make you evil. There was nothing else you could have done. You were expected to do it yourself and you avoided that so that shows that you aren't the bad guy. It was them that did it and one day they're going to pay for everything that they've done.**

_If you stand by and watch someone do something, you may as well be doing it yourself._

**In normal situations, yes you're right but this isn't like that Severus. If they found out about you, you'd be killed.**

_So you think I should allow others to get hurt just to save myself? This is an act of pure selfishness._

**No it isn't. It's doing what's best for everyone. Without you, those students would suffer a lot worse than they do at the moment. Without you, we wouldn't have a spy and be able to stop him. Without you, there is no point in even trying to fight this war. Stop doing this to yourself. I care too much about you to let you beat yourself up over doing what's best for everyone. I know better than anyone that you are not a bad person; you're a great man.**

Severus found that those warm words coming from the man he loved had managed to melt even his ice-cold exterior. If he were face to face with Harry right now, he would have a very hard time trying to conceal his emotions and that was saying something for a master occlumens.

__Thank you Harry. __That was all that Severus could say but then again perhaps it was all Harry needed to hear.

* * *

><p>Awww I feel bad for Harry because of Remus' reaction but I wanted it to be realistic- he was hardly going to accept it. :( Hope people enjoyed Harry and Sev's conversation as well...just to let you all know there may be a visitor next chapter. ;)<p>

Thanks to:- danniperson, Limelight12, slytherinfigher2011, fanfitction-girl, Jaffa Jaffa and FroggerJane for the reviews.


	36. Visiting

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

Sorry for the late update. Unfortunately, I have absolutely tonnes to do at the moment but luckily it's nearly the Christmas holidays, which will give me more time to write. YAY!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I'm glad that no one hated me for Remus' reaction- I just thought it would be a bit unrealistic if he was happy for them straight away.

KingdomOfYourHeart:- I absolutely love Remus so it was hard for me to make him argue that much but I had to do it. Don't worry he will come round eventually but just to warn you it takes a long time. I feel bad for Sev as well because he genuinely hates what he has to do- I'm hoping I put that across ok. And you'll enjoy this chapter because Sev comes to visit.

danniperson:- I'm glad you liked the fact that it was realistic because I was a bit worried that everyone would hate me for making them argue lol. Just think that with his past history, he wouldn't feel comfortable them being together.

FroggerJane:- The argument was based loosely on the one in DH because I couldn't make Remus be angry on my own! I'm glad you enjoyed Harry trying to support Sev in his actions at Hogwarts.

GoddessonmyKnees:- Remus is being a bit irrational at the moment and it takes quite a while for him to come round but he will do eventually.

TheSlytherinShadow:- I'm glad you like the effect Harry has on Sev- I'm trying to get him to gradually open up in terms of his emotions- hopefully I'm doing a good job.

DawnCloud221:- I know I feel bad for them both too but eventually they will be happy again. YAY!

slytherinfigher2011:- You will get to see more of Harry and Remus' situation soon and find out what happens but I needed to put some conflict into it.

Jaffa Jaffa:- You should enjoy this chapter- Harry and Sev get to see each other! YAY!

T'Arrah:- I hate making Remus horrible because he's one of my favourites but he had to react like that for my story to work out- he won't always be an ass though.

Limelight12:- I know exactly what you mean- loads of Snarry stories ship Remus and Sirius and I do like them as a pairing but I needed him to be with Tonks for something that happens later on-I shall say no more! I might one day write a Snarry with Remus and Sirius together as well because I do love them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36: Visiting<strong>

After much careful planning, Harry, Ron and Hermione decided it was time that they starting patrolling Malfoy Manor, as it was currently their only hope to find another horcrux. As planned on their first visit there, all three of them would go just so that they could become accustomed to the place. So after all studying the photograph in the book, the three of them apparated to Wiltshire to begin. As soon as they arrived, at the side wall of the Manor, Harry and Ron covered themselves in the invisibility cloak and Hermione, who was best at spells, cast a disillusionment charm on herself. They slowly made their way around the entirety of the house, looking in each of the windows to see who was there and also to look for the entrance to the basement, which was apparently where Lucius kept dark artefacts. Once they had looked around the entire house, they realised that at the moment Narcissa was the only one there. They decided to take shifts in watching her and seeing if at any point, she left the house. Ron and Hermione went back to Grimmauld Place, as Harry took on the first watch, waiting two hours to be recovered by one of the others.

After weeks of watches on Malfoy Manor, they found that things were slightly unreliable in terms of when Narcissa was alone. Some days, she would be alone in the house all day, whereas others she would be visited by different Deatheaters and more often than not, her sister Bellatrix. Harry had managed to overhear a conversation between the sisters in which Narcissa was clearly very upset about both Draco and Lucius being away from home to be scolded by Bellatrix that she should be honoured that her family were serving the Dark Lord. Unfortunately, after this, Bellatrix went to the manor more often to make sure that her sister was still showing support to Voldemort, meaning it would be more difficult to plan a time to break in. However, something that Ron noticed on his hours of watching was that Narcissa left the house every day at midday but was gone for hardly any time at all. This seemed the only time that they could try to get in but they would have to search quickly.

'We only need time to get into the basement' reasoned Hermione, 'if we search quietly when we're down there then it doesn't matter if she's in the house or not. We've never seen her go down there when we've been watching so we should be safe.'

'We need to do this as soon as possible. We should go tomorrow at exactly midday to make sure we have enough time. She is literally out for about ten minutes…Merlin knows what she does in that time' Ron informed them. They all agreed that at midday the next day, they would all go to Malfoy Manor and take the chance to find the horcrux. Harry wrote in his diary to tell Severus their plan and hoped that at some point that night, he would get a chance to reply before Harry fell asleep. Lately, Severus had been so busy in Deatheater meetings and giving detention that by the time he got back to his quarters, Harry had fallen asleep with the open diary in his hand.

Hermione was fretting about going to Malfoy Manor. She spent the next couple of hours listing everything that could possibly go wrong from Narcissa coming back and hearing them to there being dark curses in the basement. Harry and Ron tried to convince her that they couldn't spend any more time planning if they wanted to get a move on with finding the horcrux and destroying it. As much as she agreed with them, she knew that if this went wrong, they wouldn't have another shot at going there. If Narcissa found out that they had been looking for something in her home, it would surely be swarming with Deatheaters the next time they attempted it. They were just going to have to be very careful and positive about their search.

Just as they had all finished dinner, the fireplace roared in green flames, showing that someone was entering the house. Harry, Ron and Hermione instinctively raised their wands and pointed them at the fire, waiting to see who was coming, knowing that any order member would knock at the door. Much to Ron and Hermione's relief and Harry's sheer delight, it was Severus.

'Severus! What are you doing here?' Harry ran towards the man, who was almost knocked off his feet by Harry's excitement and tight grasp. After regaining his balance, he absentmindedly stroked his fingers through Harry's hair and allowed a slight smile to form on his lips. He technically hadn't gone there for this but he hadn't realised until that exact moment how much he had missed Harry and as much as he wanted to hold him back, he had come for a reason.

'I've come to talk to you three about this plan you've got, concerning Malfoy Manor.'

'We've got it pretty much worked out but we need to take a chance and do it now' Harry told him. Severus gestured for them all to sit down and followed suit.

'I know that you have been watching the manor but how do you know that this will work? At this moment in time, you can't afford to be making mistakes. Also you know that Voldemort has many followers and there is only a small chance that you are right about who has the horcrux.'

'We have thought of that but Malfoy Manor seems the best place to start, considering that we know that it's where Tom Riddle's diary was being held' Hermione tried.

'I understand that Hermione but with respect, you have no way of knowing that there is another horcrux there. Even worse, if the horcrux is there and you make some mistake in your plan and fail to retrieve it, you will never have another opportunity to return.'

'We have thought about that but when it comes to something like this, it could still go wrong no matter how much planning you do.'

'I agree with you and I know that nothing I say will convince you to wait a while longer but I am just warning you that you must be cautious. If at any point, you suspect that Narcissa is aware of your presence, you must leave immediately, even if you are certain that the horcrux is there.'

'We know that she goes out every day at 12 but she's not gone for long. That's our only chance. Do you know why she goes out for ten minutes a day?' Ron asked.

'Unfortunately, due to Lucius' incompetence, the Dark Lord wishes to keep an eye on Narcissa and demands to see her every day at that time to ensure that she hasn't fled. He has people keeping an eye on Lucius at Hogwarts and he does not understand that Narcissa would not take the chance to leave without her family. He thinks that given the chance, she will leave to escape the grasp of the dark side.'

'That's awful. I almost feel sorry for her. We've watched her for weeks and she walks around that house like a zombie' Hermione interjected.

'I fear she feels that without her family there, she has nothing worth living for and the only reason that she hasn't given up is in the hope that the war will end soon.'

After the conversation was over, Hermione suggested to Ron that they have an early night and lead him upstairs, confusion clear on his face.

'I'm not tired yet 'Mione…'

'Shut up Ron. We're going to bed now' she said through gritted teeth. It was obvious to everyone other than Ron that she was trying to give Harry and Severus time alone but Ron was clearly not taking this hint. Severus laughed at Ron's obliviousness and wrapped Harry in his arms as soon as they were alone. Harry began to kiss the man holding him slowly, almost as if he was testing to see if this really was the man that he'd been missing all this time. Severus soon responded and deepened the kiss further, encouraging Harry to massage his tongue with his older lover's and neither moved from the spot that they were in on the sofa, savouring the moment.

'Harry as much as I am happy to see you, I really can't stay for long.'

'I guessed that much. How long do we have?'

'Less than an hour or someone will notice that I'm not there.'

'Really? Is that all?' Harry was heartbroken; Severus had only just got here and it was unbearable to think that he would soon be leaving again.

'I'm sorry Harry. I would stay longer if I could.'

'I know that. When do you think you will be able to come again?'

'I don't think it will be any time soon. I wasn't even planning on coming to see you today.'

'Will you promise me something?'

'What is it?' he stroked the other man's cheek as he spoke, hoping that he wasn't causing him more pain by being there than he would be if he weren't there.

'Will you at least see me on Christmas day?'

'I will do my best Harry. I shouldn't expect that there will be too many reasons for me to remain at Hogwarts on Christmas. I'm hoping that the other Deatheaters will want to be with their families.'

'Thank you' Harry eyed his lover, wanting to say something seductive to tempt his him but without the diary separating them, Harry was concerned about his dirty talking skills. He must have looked worried in his thoughts, as Severus soon assumed that there was a problem.

'Is there something wrong Harry?' he said, touching the other man's face.

'No there's nothing wrong. I just wish we had more time.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Well we might as well…you know…' Severus raised an eyebrow at him. 'Well… we should…make the most out of our time.'

'What are you trying to say Harry?' smirked Severus. In response, Harry simply held onto Severus' arm and apparated them both to his bedroom and they both fell on the bed as they landed. Severus grunted in approval and quickly placed himself on top of Harry, muttering an incantation, which removed all of their clothes and placed them neatly on Harry's drawers. Having such a short amount of time made them both want to skip all the time-consuming parts and allow them to worship each other's bodies as much as they could.

Still kissing him, Severus ran his hands all over Harry's body and paid special attention to his nipples, tweaking them until they went hard under his fingers. Harry instinctively bucked upwards, causing friction between their erections and making his lover moan and close any space left between them. Severus began grinding himself against Harry's hardness, enjoying the sensation and watching his younger lover writhe underneath him. When Severus could feel Harry's precum forming against his own cock, Severus went down to lick Harry's tip and tasted the salty cum. He wanted more but Harry was pushing his head away.

'Stop. Don't do that. You'll make me cum and I want to cum with you.' Severus growled at Harry's suggestion and quickly cast a lubricating charm on Harry before slowly entering one finger inside of him. Despite the lack of time and Harry's hastiness to go further, Severus wanted to make sure that Harry was fully prepared, considering that this was only his second time. The lubricant certainly helped and Harry was soon pushing down on Severus' finger, hoping it would hit his prostate. However, Severus was careful not to let this happen, as preparing Harry for something larger seemed more important at that moment in time. He pushed another finger into Harry's entrance and heard a wince of pain come from his lover but soon whispered words of comfort to him. Harry soon relaxed and allowed Severus to fully insert his two fingers inside of him, which be soon became accustomed to and found himself wanting more.

'That's enough. Please. I need you' he begged. Usually, Severus would have protested and spent longer stretching Harry but his need to be intimate with him along with the lack of time that the two had was enough to make him give Harry exactly what he wanted. Without any further discussion, Severus lined himself up against Harry's entrance and pushed the tip of his throbbing cock partially inside. His lover attempted to hide the fact that he was in pain but Severus could see the muscles in his face tighten, along with those in his backside, almost trying to stop Severus from going any further. Severus lent forwards without pushing inside and kissed Harry on every body part that he could reach, which soon soothed him. Harry's muscles relaxed and he wrapped one leg around Severus' back, trying to force him deeper into him.

Not needing any further hints, Severus lowered his body as close to Harry's as was comfortably possible and pushed himself entirely into Harry's willing opening. He caught the man's lips to stop him from letting out a painful cry and encouraged him to grab Severus' back in an attempt to move them closer together. Severus whispered into Harry's ear before trailing kisses down to his neck, causing Harry to sigh in passion. It took almost a full minute before his younger lover felt comfortable but Severus was patient with him. Upon being asked to move, Severus pulled out only an inch before gently allowing himself to fill Harry again. Harry's pained face told Severus that he was right to go slowly and despite both of them being desperate for more, the older wizard moved at a painfully slow pace. He pulled out slightly further each time before moving back in to please his lover. By the time that Severus was able to almost completely pull back out, he knew that Harry was ready for the pleasure. He pulled out, leaving only his tip inside of the man before pushing back in slightly faster than before and perfectly hitting his lover's prostate.

'Ahh!' Severus smirked in satisfaction as the pain in his lover's face was replaced by pure pleasure. He took this opportunity to speed up his thrusts, much to Harry's joy, who cried out each time he felt his lover's erection press into his sweet spot. The younger man hoped that Severus was enjoying the sensation as much as he was but only worried for a short time before his lover became increasingly enthusiastic and began grunting loudly into his ear. Severus didn't think the feeling of being inside Harry was ever going to get boring- the tight warmth around his cock was so pleasurable and he knew that his lover was enjoying it just as much. After mere minutes of deep penetration, Severus could feel Harry's channel tighten as he attempted to hold back his orgasm. He reached down as best as he could and grabbed hold of Harry's erection stoking it slightly out of time with his thrusts.

Harry soon came, bucking into Severus' hand as he spent himself all over it and digging his nails into the older man's back. As Harry relaxed around him, Severus continued pumping faster inside of him until he released his orgasm inside his lover. Over a minute passed with Severus lying on top of Harry, still inside of him attempting to recover from the overwhelming power of the intense orgasms. When he had enough energy, Severus slipped out of Harry slowly and lay next to him on the bed.

'I forgot how good it was' Harry grinned.

'As did I.' Harry flopped an arm across Severus' chest as he tried to move closer to him, hoping that it would be a big enough distraction from time to keep his lover there with him. The two lay in silence for a few minutes before Severus hesitantly got up from the bed.

'I'm sorry Harry but I really should go. I've been here much longer than I thought I would be.' Seeing the sadness in Harry's eyes melted even his ice-cold heart as he spoke.

'I understand but I just wish you could have stayed longer.'

'I'm sorry.'

'I know.' Harry got up and wrapped his arms around a now fully-clothed Severus. 'I'll miss you' he said quietly into his lover's chest.

'I'll miss you too.' And with that, Severus Snape left the room for the fireplace, not wanting to spend another second feeling the shared pain between himself and Harry.

* * *

><p>What did everyone think? I'm getting excited about the plot now lol. It's going where I want it to for a change. The next chapter will mainly be based on the break in to Malfoy Manor so the plot is going somewhere. Also, what does everyone think of Narcissa so far? She isn't given much as a character in the book so this is just the impression I got of her- you will see more in the next chapter. Please review.<p> 


	37. Malfoy Manor

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

GoddessonmyKnees:- I'm glad I managed to make it hot and sweet- I always get a bit concerned when I'm writing sex scenes haha.

Saintsational:- I'm glad you enjoyed it.

T'Arrah:- I'm happy that seeing Sev and Harry together was good. Hope you like Narcissa's role in this chapter.

TheSlytherinShadow:- I'm sorry for keeping you away from your dinner but I'm glad you wanted to read my chapter that much.

DawnCloud221:- Yes the plot bunny is very evil to me sometimes but I've managed to make friends with it at the moment. We'll see how long that lasts. As for the happy ending…well I wouldn't want to give anything away. ;)

Jaffa Jaffa:- I'm glad you enjoyed the sex scene and the detail in it haha.

Paon:- I was missing Sev too- perhaps more than Harry was. My view on Narcissa is very much the same as yours- I feel bad for her, considering her life is controlled by Lucius' choices and idiocy.

Limelight12:- I needed to lighten the mood somehow- especially before the tone of this chapter and bringing Sev back seemed the best way to do this. You will see more of Narcissa in this chapter- hope you like it!

KingdomOfYourHeart:- The break in chapter is here! So you'll see how it goes now. I wish I could put Harry and Sev back together now but unfortunately Harry's life just isn't that easy! Keep reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37:- Malfoy Manor<strong>

Although much preparation had gone into the day, Harry was extremely nervous about what might happen. He would never admit this to either Ron or Hermione because it just wasn't the same for them. Sure they were helping him with this mission and he greatly appreciated it but if they wanted to, either one or both of them could back out at any moment. This wasn't true for Harry: he had a prophecy to fulfil and if he didn't manage to kill Voldemort, he knew that inevitably it would be him that would die. _'Neither can live while the other survives' _repeated in his head constantly while Hermione sat fretting about not knowing enough counter curses for what might lie in the basement of Malfoy Manor. It was 11:45 and far too late to be worried about not knowing enough spells as far as Harry was concerned. They needed to try this today; they had been avoiding the inevitable for too long and they were not going to waste any more time.

As soon as it was 11:59, the trio apparated to their usual spot on the left side of the Manor, concealing themselves as soon as they could. Hermione had cast disillusionment charms on herself and Ron, while Harry hid under his invisibility cloak. They looked into the house and saw a troubled looking Narcissa with blonde hair covering her face, which she soon swept back with shaking hands to reveal a puffy and tear-stained face. She often looked like this when they spied on her, in fact on the odd occasion Harry had watched her cry for the entirety of his watch. Eventually after calming down, Narcissa stood up and cast a spell on herself that they couldn't hear through the glass. The bags under her eyes disappeared, her cheeks were less puffy and her redness had changed back to the usual pale complexion that Harry would only ever associate with Draco or his mother. Holding her chin up slightly higher than looked natural, Narcissa spun on her heel and apparated to pay her daily visit to Voldemort.

Only a few seconds later, Hermione encouraged them to apparate inside the building. They concentrated on what they could see of the living room, hoping that it would be enough to get them inside. Luckily when they opened their eyes, all three of them were standing in the house, looking around at how different it looked when there was no pane of glass standing between them. Harry immediately left the room and began searching for the basement. The three of them filled out into the hallway, which was narrower than Harry had expected in such a big house. Hermione led them through to the kitchen, which was where they had seen a door on their previous visits that Narcissa hadn't ever opened. The kitchen was large and as dark as the rest of the house but everything appeared to be untouched. Paying attention to nothing in there, the three ran immediately to the door; unsurprisingly it was locked when Ron tried to pull it open.

'ALOHOMORA!' he shouted pointing his wand to the lock. Nothing happened. Harry was irritated. Sure he had expected the room to be locked but that was the only spell that he knew of that would have opened it. After all the planning they had done before daring to break in, their plan was failing due to an intensive locking charm.

'Hermione, you must know another spell that might open it?'

'No that's the only one I know unless you want to break the door but I hardly think we can do that without her noticing someone's been here!' Harry kicked at a chair in frustration, trying his best to think through all books of magical spells that he had read to try and remember if he had seen another unlocking spell at any point. However, he was fairly certain that alohomora was the only one that he had ever seen and it had never failed them before. Suddenly an idea struck him and hope filled him once more.

'Hermione. Cast alohomora!'

'Harry, Ron just tried that- you saw him' Hermione looked at her friend very confused.

'Your wand has a spell strengthener. Please try it!'

'Alohomora' said Hermione with no emotion, as she was not expecting the spell to work at all. Luckily, this happened to be one of those very rare times when Hermione was wrong and the door unlocked with a satisfying click. Harry pushed it open without even allowing his friends time to bask in their shock.

'Come on! She'll be home soon!' They closed the door behind them and used Hermione's lumos to guide their way deep down into the basement, careful to move quietly and carefully, knowing that Narcissa would soon be home. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Harry let out a disappointed sigh. The room was jam-packed with loads of different items that seemed to be entirely unorganised, which contrasted to what they had seen of the rest of the house. Harry could only assume that while Narcissa clearly cared about the organisation of the house, it appeared that Lucius did not. This was clearly his room for storing artefacts that even his wife was not allowed to see. He bared this in mind as he searched through all of the useless items, not touching any by hand, worrying about there being a curse on any of them. It was only last year that Lucius' son Draco had brought a cursed necklace from Borgin and Burkes so it was anyone's guess what could be contained in the darkest depths of Malfoy Manor.

After a full half an hour of looking through the items, Harry was almost certain that the horcrux wasn't there. It pained him to admit it though as this had been their only lead to it. Admittedly, this had always been a longshot but after the amount of time that they had spent obsessing over this, it was a complete pain to not find anything.

'Harry, I think we should go. It isn't here and we're only endangering ourselves by staying any longer.' Irritated, Harry didn't respond to his friend and angrily spun on his heel intending to apparate back to Grimmauld Place. Instead, he spun in a full circle before falling to the floor, dizzy. He hadn't been able to apparate. Panicking now, he urged Ron to try, who also failed.

'Oh great. We plan to get in here for about a month, get here, find nothing and now we can't bloody get out!' moaned Ron.

'Ron don't shout! We have to get out of here. There are clearly anti-apparation enchantments and for all we know, someone could know that we tried to apparate.'

'The only way out is going back out there. Hardly a plan is it?' Ron snapped.

'I'd sooner face my chances with Malfoy's mum than hang around to see if anyone else turns up!' Harry retorted, heading towards the steps. Reluctantly, Ron agreed and the three of them quietly but quickly made their way back up the steps and paused when they reached the door. Hermione pressed her ear up against it, irritated that they didn't bring any extendable ears. Upon hearing nothing, Hermione recast the enchantments on herself and Ron and allowed Harry time to pull on his cloak before slowly opening the door. Ron tried to apparate as soon as it was open, failing but not managing to fall over this time. Hermione shut the door and as soon as the wood hit the frame, their hearts stopped as they heard a cry of 'EXPELLIAMUS!' All three of them had attempted to apparate upon hearing the beginning of the spell but Harry's luck had his wand flying out of his hand and into Narcissa's as he felt his friends leave his side.

As much as he was irritated for being the one left in this situation, he hoped that Ron and Hermione weren't stupid enough to come back for him.

'Who's there?' Narcissa said shakily, 'you may as well answer me considering you have no wand.' Harry looked at the moment in front of him, wishing that he had any other option other than to reveal himself. Narcissa's glamour was once again off her face and Harry could see brand new tear stains on her cheeks. He would have to reveal himself. If it came to it, he was sure that he would be able to physically overcome the fragile woman in front of him and get his wand back. There was nothing else to do and so heart beating very fast, Harry removed the cloak from himself and allowed Narcissa to eye him up and down in shock.

'Harry Potter?' she questioned, 'what are you doing in my house?' She tried to appear confident but Harry could see her wand arm shaking as she continued to point it at him.

'I'm sure you know that I can't really tell you that.'

'I deserve to know why someone is in my house! Don't you think my life is disrupted enough as it is without having people intruding in my house?' Harry could see the woman getting very distressed and he was sure that at any moment she would reach breaking point. Perhaps then he would be able to get his wand back from her when she was feeling vulnerable.

'I really am sorry Mrs Malfoy. I don't mean to distress you but anything I tell you will get back to the one person that can't hear about it.'

'You mean the Dark Lord? You're here because of him?'

'Sort of, yeah.'

'Everyone thinks you're in hiding. Too scared to face him. You're a lot braver than I thought. I wish my family were as brave as you.' Harry felt for her, knowing the cowardice of her husband who was supposed to look after her and her son, who unwillingly followed in his father's footsteps. 'I probably disgust you getting tied up into this war when I don't belong in it' she continued. Perhaps it was time to try a new tact- Harry just didn't have it in him to attack such a fragile person.

'Mrs Malfoy you do not disgust me. There are many people that have been dragged into this war when they don't belong in it. The only difference between you and them is that you were dragged onto the wrong side.'

'I don't want this anymore. I'm tired of people keeping an eye on me and I'm sick of not being able to do what I want. I want my family safe.' Harry only just caught the last couple of words, as she had started crying.

'No one would want that and it isn't your fault.'

'You are the one that's supposed to stop him' she looked as though she was about to lower her wand but seemed to think better of it.

'Yes. You see I've been forced into this myself. I'm 17 and I'm expected to defeat a Dark wizard.'

'You're so young. Just like my Draco. He doesn't want any of this either. He won't say that but I know him better than he thinks. I suppose you think he's a coward like his father.'

'I understand why Draco is doing what he is. I know that he would rather stay out of it but I think he knows that not joining Voldemort'- Narcissa flinched as her said the name 'would put his family in danger. He's doing it for the same reason that you are.' At this, Narcissa did lower her wand- Harry knew that sympathising with her would make her feel less threatened.

'You need to defeat him. Too many people have suffered because of him and that includes the ones that are supposed to be his followers. Whatever you were looking for here won't be here. He doesn't trust us. He knows that Lucius is a coward.' Harry had never even spoken to Malfoy's mother before but the fact that she was standing in front of him, defeated and begging him to defeat Voldemort, immediately made him drop his assumptions of her. She was a broken woman that had followed the wrong path, due to the stupid decisions of her husband and eventually that had all given in to fear.

'Mrs Malfoy, it is never too late to change you know. No one would blame you for going into hiding with your family.'

'Lucius wouldn't have it. He thinks he's getting higher up in the Dark Lord's ranks- he's the only one that can't see how useless he really is.'

'Then leave him. Take Draco and leave. I doubt Voldemort would spend his time looking for you when he has other things to be worrying about.' Narcissa was considering his idea so much that she had not objected to the use of her husband's master's name.

'I wish I could believe that but my sister would never forgive me. She is too close to the Dark Lord and she genuinely terrifies me when she's angry. She would come looking for me.'

'I don't think I can pass comment on Bellatrix without my blood boiling but instead of worrying about her, why don't you compare yourself to your other sister? Andromeda is a member of the Order of the Phoenix at the cost of being disowned by her family. I've only met her a couple of times but I know that she is a very brave woman that did not turn to the dark side. Try to be brave like her, rather than compare yourself to Bellatrix.'

'Maybe I should leave. In the Christmas holidays, Draco and I can flee. But I wouldn't want to flee. I'd want to help fight against him. I want him to lose everything like he has done to everyone else. But I have nowhere to go.'

'Mrs Malfoy I'm sure that if we called an Order meeting about this, someone would take you in. I know you haven't spoken in years but your sister is not a cold-hearted woman. She would accept you and Draco into her home.'

'You're right' sighed Narcissa, 'I can't go on pretending to be something that I'm not. I'm just so weak. Everyone walks all over me and I just can't take it anymore.' She handed Harry his wand back before burying her face in her hands in tears. Harry knew he should apparate at that moment but he couldn't seem to leave her feeling like this. Christmas was a month away and that would be her first opportunity to leave. She was crumbling in front of him and he didn't know that the fragile woman in front of him would last that long.

'Please don't be upset Mrs Malfoy. You've made the right decision.'

'Please call me Narcissa, Harry. I don't wish to be associated with my husband any longer. He makes me feel weaker than I already am.'

'Mrs- Narcissa, you are not weak and you shouldn't take notice of people that put you down. You are above them. You have made a brave decision and I will do all I can to help you.'

'Thank you.' Just then, two things happened at once: Harry heard an aggressive knock at the front door and a small pop beside him. Before even considering what was happening, Narcissa went to answer the door as the newly-appeared Hermione pointed her wand at her retreating back and yelled 'OBLIVIATE!' before grabbing Harry and apparating away with him. Perhaps if Harry hadn't reached out to Narcissa as Hermione had turned, everything would have been fine but as it turned out, he did reach out to her. And so seconds later, the two of them arrived in the entrance hall of Grimmauld Place with Hermione holding an unconscious, blood-covered Harry, screaming for Ron. Harry Potter had been splinched.

* * *

><p>I am so excited to release this. I know it was a lot of talking towards the end but I felt that it was necessary for everyone to understand Narcissa's situation. Also, splinching Harry was a very last minute decision but I went with it. :P It gives me a reason to add something in the next chapter that I was looking for an excuse for. Also just want your opinion on something- was planning on setting the next chapter when Harry has recovered from his injury and doing a few flashbacks of what happened when he reached Grimmauld Place and then a couple of important events after that- Do you think I can pull that odd? Please read and review. :)<p> 


	38. Recovery

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

Hope everyone is enjoying the story. Sorry about the major cliff-hanger but I couldn't help it lol. Just to explain, this chapter is set after Harry's recovery but has a few flashbacks to events leading up to this moment.

Jaffa Jaffa:- I'm glad you liked Narcissa giving into Harry's niceness but I'm afraid I can't answer your question about whether Sev dies or not- I will leave that to your thoughts!

paganwoman:- Yeah the idea of splinching genuinely disgusts me lol but it had a reason as you will see in this chapter.

FroggerJane:- I'm glad you like Narcissa's character in this- I never believed her to be a follower of Voldemort. She always seemed to me that she was doing it to make Lucius happy and to keep her family safe.

KingdomOfYourHeart:- I miss the Snarry moments too but they will see each other again soon I promise! It's Christmas soon, along with Sev's birthday shortly after. ;) If I were reading this story and not writing it, I would also be gutted about Narcissa being obliviated but she will prove useful later on.

Dawncloud221:- I'm glad I'm not boring you- I always worry that my long-winded ways will scare readers off! My attention span is somewhat similar to yours sometimes!

Limelight12:- I'm in my holidays too and seem to have less time to write! I don't know what's going on with that! Lol. Narcissa's breakdown was fun to write but I was worried about making her sound like a whiner lol. Hope I pulled it off.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38: Recovery<strong>

Harry looked out of the window to find that the snow was now heavily falling. Any other 17-year-old would perhaps be delighted to know that a white Christmas was possible but Harry had many other things on his mind. He had only just recovered from the splinching incident over a month ago and spent every day of his recuperation irritated that this had all been for nothing. Had he been injured in the process of retrieving or destroying the horcrux then perhaps he wouldn't feel so bitter during his recovery. Also, although it should've been the last thing on his mind, Harry was upset that Hermione had managed to obliviate Narcissa when he had just convinced her to flee. He could only assume now that she would not take the initiative to leave on her own and would be stuck serving a master that she didn't agree with. Harry thought back on what Hermione had told him about what happened to him- the only reason that he didn't blame her for his splinching was the effort that she went through to get him seen to.

When Harry had been splinched and Ron had ran to his side after Hermione's hysterical screaming, she had taken a huge risk to save his life. Hermione took a kitchen towel and held it against Harry's wound, trying to make sure that he didn't lose any more blood, as his face had already been drained of all colour. She directed Ron to use some potions that she had on the splinched area while she tried to think of a plan…but there was nothing she could do. Harry had managed to leave his entire hand at Malfoy Manor and she knew no methods of healing something as extreme as that. With no other ideas in mind, Hermione took the invisibility cloak from Harry and apparated back, retrieving the severed hand with disgust but care at the same time. Upon moving Harry to the living room with Ron, Hermione noticed a long blonde hair attached to her friend's shoe.

'Accio Polyjuice potion' she shouted and opened her hand to catch the vial that had just flown from her room. She hurriedly put Narcissa's hair into the mix with shaking hands and watched the liquid change into a sparkling silver colour. Hermione then took a gulp of the potion, which was enough to last her around half an hour, noting that it was fairly tasteless and when she put the vial back down it was with the hand of Narcissa Malfoy. Leaving Ron to keep an eye on her friend, she apparated to her room and changed into all black clothing before using the floo network to go directly to Minerva McGonagall's office at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, when she appeared there, the room was empty and she had no chance to tell the Head of Gryffindor what had happened. Leaving the room, there was no time for hesitation or to stop to answer any questions that were given to her by others. Luckily on her way to the hospital wing, she did not see Lucius or Draco, meaning that her cover was not blown. When she burst through the doors of the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was irritated that someone would barge into a place with sick people so loudly and rudely.

'Madam, might I ask you to think of my patients before you storm around?'

'I'm sorry Madam Pomfrey but I desperately need your help. My friend is splinched and I need you to help him.'

'Splinched? In Hogwarts? There's no apparating here.'

'Not in Hogwarts. Somewhere else. I need you to come with me. Please!'

'I can't leave my patients while I go off somewhere!'

'Not even if I tell you that he's lost his hand?'

'I'm awfully sorry to hear that but there's nothing I can do.' And with that, Madam Pomfrey turned her back.

'Please Madam Pomfrey it's Harry. Harry Potter. He needs your help. Please.' The medi-witch looked unsure as to whether to believe Hermione or not but after a few simple questions, she quickly followed Hermione through the fireplace and into Grimmauld Place. They both rushed to a faint-looking Ron and a completely white Harry Potter. Madam Pomfrey immediately began fussing over him and muttering incantations under her breath while Ron and Hermione, who had just morphed back into herself, sat, arms locked around each other, staring at their unconscious friend.

When Madam Pomfrey had finished, she gave Hermione a few potions that Harry would have to take daily to help.

'I can't give you any more than this and it will only last you a week or so. I hope you know someone that can brew potions for you. Mind you- this one's complicated.' Hermione took the copy of the book that Severus had given her for her birthday and asked Madam Pomfrey to point them out to her. They were by far some of the most ridiculous potions that Hermione had ever seen. How was she ever going to get the ingredients for these?

'Thank you' she said with a resigned sigh, 'Will you please inform Professor McGonagall of this situation and please tell absolutely no one else?' After agreeing, the medi-witch flooed back to Hogwarts to continue tending to her patients. Ron and Hermione levitated Harry up to his room and got him into bed and then scribbled letters to different Order members about what had just happened. Hermione hoped that Professor McGonagall would speak to Severus as she had planned, as she really had no other way of contacting him without suspicion. Harry would spend the next couple of weeks barely conscious due to his potions but he unknowingly had many visitors, including a horrified Remus Lupin.

Harry had been very shocked to hear that Remus had come to see him but unfortunately since Harry was able to remain conscious, his father's friend had chosen not to return. Ron had told him that the werewolf had looked very concerned on his visits and had just sat by Harry's bed not speaking to anyone. It seemed that despite his stubbornness, he did still care about Harry but the younger man only wished that he had had the guts to come back and talk to him.

Severus had of course visited as soon as he had heard the news, looking very frantic and he reappeared upon hearing that Harry had regained consciousness, scolding his lover for his idiocy. Harry didn't mind though. It was obvious to him that this reaction from Severus was only covering up the fact that he had been genuinely worried that he could have lost him and the man even had the decency to thank Hermione for her quick thinking by getting Madam Pomfrey. Even through all Severus' attempts to remain stern with Harry for his actions, the injured party could see some softness in his eyes, showing that he was not entirely serious.

Harry had remembered the day after he had managed to stay awake, he had another surprising visitor- a slightly rounder looking Tonks.

'Tonks?' he asked, looking through the slits that were his eyes; Harry hadn't managed to fully open his eyes as of yet.

'Wotcha Harry, how're you feeling?'

'Been better but been worse I suppose. Lost all the bones in my arm once. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to congratulate you.'

'I understand Harry. The situation has been difficult. I'm sorry that I haven't been able to visit more but I have had some complications with the baby, particularly around the full moon.'

'Is it…' Harry didn't want to ask directly if the baby was a werewolf- it just seemed rude, especially considering he knew this wouldn't make a difference to who the baby was when it was born.

'No. We've had tests done. Apparently it will often feel tender around the full-moon and perhaps have some other traits but it is human.'

'I'm happy for you. Will Remus come too?' he asked hopefully.

'He has been a few times already Harry. He was worried about you. But he's too stubborn to come now that he knows you're awake. I've tried to talk him round but he just gets angry.'

'I'm sorry Tonks.'

'There's no need to apologise Harry. It's him that should be saying sorry, not you. I understand why he finds your relationship difficult to handle but by no means should he be like this with you.'

'Do you think he'll ever talk to me again?'

'Of course he will. He's just taking a lot longer than anyone would have hoped. He planned to go and confront Severus at Hogwarts- it took me hours to talk him out of it.'

'He'd have been killed if he just strolled into Hogwarts!' shouted Harry with much more energy than he thought he had.

'I know. I told him that but he was too angry to listen. I eventually got him to see sense but unfortunately that doesn't mean he's accepted the situation.'

'I feel awful but I didn't choose this. I didn't mean for it to happen.'

'No one can help who they fall in love with Harry. There are many people out there that would never accept Remus and me as a couple, considering we're technically different species. He will come to terms with it Harry- he wouldn't abandon you.'

This was all Harry could remember of that particular conversation with Tonks, as afterwards he found himself losing energy. He wasn't sure what else was said but he highly doubted it was anything that would have made him feel better about the situation with Remus. He headed downstairs to see Ron and Hermione, who had looked after him all this time.

'Hey guys' he said.

'Bloody hell, you're looking a hell of a lot better than before mate.'

'Ron! Don't encourage him! Harry, go back to bed now! It's Christmas in a week and you need more rest.'

'What're we doing for Christmas?'

'Going to my mum's of course. You think she'd let you off just because you lost a hand? You've got it back now!' Ron laughed. This lightened Harry's mood slightly but he was so angry at himself for losing time on the horcrux quest and he expressed this to his friends.

'Harry no one could have imagined that you would get splinched. Once Christmas is over we can look for another lead and then we'll be right back on track' Hermione tried.

'We're so behind though. Even Severus has spent time here instead of looking for the horcrux at Hogwarts. We're doomed.'

'Are you telling me that you wouldn't have given up important time if it was Severus that had been splinched?'

'Well of course I would but he didn't have to. It's dangerous for him to leave Hogwarts.'

'Well mate he obviously thought it was worth the risk.'

'Did Severus make my potions? I'll have to thank him. Must have been a lot of effort.' Hermione looked pointedly at the floor as Harry said that.

'Actually mate, Hermione made them. Took her ages to get it right. They were supposed to take over a week to do but she did them in a few days. She worked non-stop.' His girlfriend blushed in embarrassment. Harry thanked her and gave her a big hug. He couldn't believe she had put herself through so much stress just to make sure that he recovered. Perhaps worrying about the horcruxes was stupid considering he now owed his friends his life.

'How did you get the ingredients?'

'I owled the Order members and everyone found what they could for us.' Harry felt touched that so many people had cared about his recovery and had contributed to the fact that he didn't have a bionic hand like Wormtail. Ron and Hermione caught Harry up on everything that had happened since he had been injured, including the many people that had visited to see how he was doing and also places that they thought the cup could be.

'There are loads of Deatheater houses in that book though and we don't really know which one it could be in. We can't just look through them all.' Then Harry remembered something that Narcissa had told him, which at the time he passed off as something that he already knew. Voldemort did not trust most of his followers and Harry had witnessed him torture them first-hand but he had never fully considered how many of them were truly loyal to him. Many of the Deatheaters were there due to fear or the imperius curse and even those that truly followed him were not trusted. The only person that he could ever remember being told that Voldemort trusted was Severus but he knew that the horcrux wasn't with him.

_'My sister would never forgive me. She is too close to the Dark Lord' _echoed through Harry's head. The realisation swept over him, giving him a terrified but at the same time satisfied feeling.

'Bellatrix has it' he simply stated to his friends.

'I am not breaking into that sadistic bitch's house. No fucking way!' Ron looked genuinely horrified.

'Harry I agree with you. That does seem to make sense but her house isn't in the book that we have and so we have no idea where it is or what it looks like.' Harry grabbed the book from the shelf and began tearing through the pages, trying to see if Hermione was right and did not come across a house belonging to Bellatrix and her husband. He then decided to search more carefully and found that the book seemed to skip from page 79 to page 82. Studying the book further, Harry realised that pages 80 and 81 were not in fact missing but simply stuck to the other page. Excitement evident on his face, Harry carefully unstuck the pages and found himself face to face with a very grand but extremely ugly looking house with the Lestrange name imprinted on the front door.

* * *

><p>Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. The next chapter is Christmas Day at the Burrow. I have a poll on my page about what my next story should be. I would really appreciate it if people would vote. Thanks to everyone!<p> 


	39. Christmas Time

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

I'm not trying to get brownie points or anything...but I wrote a chapter twice the regular length as a Christmas present to everyone reading this. I hope that you enjoy it. It's a thank you for sticking with me all this time. I have 50 chapters planned for this story so another 11 chapters and it should be over. I hope you enjoy the special chapter.

Melanie4:- I have updated pretty quickly so I hope you enjoy it. Christmas doesn't go to plan…but hopefully the end of the chapter will make up for that.

FroggerJane:- I took into account what you wanted to see in the last chapter and I have integrated it into this one- I've got to give the readers what they want for Christmas. ;)

KingdomOfYourHeart:- I find it so hard to write Remus being a dick because he is one of my favourite characters…I'm glad he's annoying you though because that is my aim lol. Enjoy this Christmas chapter.

DawnCloud221:- Thank you! I hope you have a good Christmas too! Consider this chapter an early present. ;)

Limelight12:- It's ok I know what you mean about the mobile reading. I've just downloaded an app for reading fanfics so it takes me a while to review my stories as well- sadly none of the writers that I am reading have updated in weeks. Glad you liked the last chapter. Enjoy this one.

Juls-emo:- Wow! 15 is a lot of chapters! Lol. Hope you enjoyed them all. If you want to see Harry and Sev together then this is a good chapter for you.

Jaffa Jaffa:- I was planning on writing a few chapters with Harry's recovery but it just would have been boring to read- I was better off skipping all that so I'm glad you liked the fact that he recovered well. Enjoy the Christmas chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39:- Christmas Time<strong>

_Must you insist on being so childish?_

**But it's Christmas tomorrow!**

_That it may be but if you dare attempt to be over-excitable about it in my presence I will not be impressed._

**Aren't you even excited that you're coming to see me tomorrow?**

_It will be pleasurable yes but I do not show excitement._

Truth be told, Severus was excited that he would be seeing Harry tomorrow and despite Christmas really not being his favourite time of year, he was glad to be spending the holiday with the man that he loved. Of course, he would never admit this- he was far too stubborn and it would ruin his reputation entirely. Saying that, his and Harry's relationship was tarnishing his icy exterior more and more by the day anyway.

**_I've seen you excited._**

_No one has seen me excited._

**Surely you know what I mean.**

_No, a man of my age and intelligence would never be able to guess that you were making some form of sexual innuendo._

**Lighten up!**

_Shouldn't you be getting some rest? If you don't go to sleep then surely Father Christmas won't be coming to give you any presents?_

**See I knew you loved Christmas really! With respect though, someone should have probably told you by now that Father Christmas isn't real…**

_I give up on you Potter._

**You'd never give up on me and you know it. Anyway, I'm going to bed now because hopefully I'll be needing my energy for tomorrow.**

_That you will, good night Harry._

**Good night Severus. See you tomorrow.**

Severus smiled to himself as he closed the diary, hoping that tomorrow would be as special for Harry as he wanted it to be. The man was ridiculously excited to be spending Christmas with Severus and he supposed his lover deserved a day of happiness after being bed-ridden for so long. That was another reason that Severus felt he should make it up to Harry: the last time that he had seen him he had in fact shouted at him a lot about his injury. Severus felt ashamed of himself as he reflected back on the memory.

'Severus I've had quite enough of these ridiculous punishments that you keep handing out to my Gryffindors! In future, I would appreciate it if you would let their fate lie with me!' Minerva shouted at him as Avery passed them in the hall. 'Harry's awake' she muttered under her breath.

'Sadly Minerva, I don't believe that the decision lies with you and oddly enough, I have a Gryffindor to attend to right this instant' he smirked at her as he headed down to the dungeons. Upon reaching his office he flooed to Grimmauld Place without hesitation, desperate to see Harry conscious after so long. He muttered a quick greeting to both Ron and Hermione as he walked past them and went directly to Harry's bedroom. When he opened the door, the man looked at him weakly through eyes that were half-open. He inwardly smiled, seeing his lover looking a lot better than he had done before but he didn't show this. He simply walked closer to Harry and sat on his bed, not sure of what to say.

'Severus, I'm glad you're here.'

'Nice to see you're looking a bit better than when I last saw you.'

'I feel ok but still very tired. I've wasted so much time that could've been spent looking for horcruxes.'

'That's what you're thinking about? Don't you realise that the entire Order have been worried about you this whole time?'

'Well yeah I know people have come to see me but I still need to think about the horcruxes. Anyway it's not my fault I got injured.'

'Whose fault is it then? Who decided to go to Malfoy Manor, despite my attempts to stop you?' Severus raised his voice slightly, not wanting to completely shout at Harry but still angry that the man he loved had put himself in that danger.

'I did what I had to do Severus like anyone else would have done.'

'You put yourself in a lot of danger.'

'And I don't suppose you've ever done that, no?'

'It is my job to put myself in danger. You didn't even get the horcrux so you being there was entirely unnecessary.' Severus knew that he should calm down. He had been waiting for Harry to wake up for weeks and now he could talk to him, he was practically yelling the man's face.

'Yeah but I had to try, didn't I? I couldn't just sit around and let him get stronger.'

'Even if you did risk going there for a reason, what kind of imbecile reaches out to someone in the middle of apparition?'

'I wasn't thinking.'

'Clearly.' Severus was running out of arguments and he wasn't one to just shout insults at people.

'Severus I understand that you're angry but can you just be glad that I'm alright?'

'I am glad. Very glad.'

This memory was the last thought in Severus' head before he drifted off to sleep, looking forward to seeing Harry for Christmas. Due to the strict regime of the Deatheaters there were no students staying at Hogwarts over Christmas and so Severus saw no reason that he and Harry couldn't be together on that day. He would definitely be making it up to his younger lover.

The next morning when Harry awoke, he felt a tinge of excitement in his chest as he realised what day it was. He thought back to when he was young and remembered what a horrible time Christmas was then and could hardly believe that he was so happy about it now. This would be his first Christmas that he spent with the man that he loved and he hoped that the day would be perfect. He knew that he would arrive at the burrow before Severus but he would be able to see and speak to the rest of the Order while he waited for him. It wasn't long before Ron came crashing into his room and dragged him out of bed: Harry wasn't sure if it was out of his pure childish nature or fear of what his mother would do if they were late but nonetheless he allowed his two friends to rush him. Harry soon found himself in the living room of the burrow alongside Ron and Hermione, who were each in turn being smothered by Mrs Weasley.

With no small children around, it took no time at all for everyone to unwrap their presents and hugs were given all around. Harry laughed as he noticed the difference between Hermione's neat pile of torn wrapping paper and Ron's complete mess- how the two worked so well as couple he would never know. Almost all of the Order members were there, including Remus and Tonks, which made Harry feel very awkward. They had gotten him some Honeydukes sweets and a new sneakoscope but Harry noticed the label to be in Tonks' handwriting and not Remus'. He thanked them both and was given a warm hug from Tonks but only a nod of the head from Remus. Trying not to allow himself to be upset on Christmas Day, Harry made polite conversation with the other Order members, particularly those that had made the effort to visit him when he had been bedridden. It was almost dinner time and he was expecting Severus to arrive soon and as silly as it felt to admit it his stomach did a tiny backflip.

Elsewhere, Severus was completely ready to leave for the burrow, wearing his best black robes and rolling his eyes as he realised how much effort he was making for Harry. Christmas never had been his holiday- it only brought back bad memories from his childhood. He had never gotten many presents either; his father never got him any and then when his mother got him any more than 3 presents, his father shouted that he was spoilt. That was the worst part of Christmas- the arguing between his parents. One particular Christmas he recalled unwrapping a 4th present in secret that his mother had hidden in his bedroom away from his father. He was so happy with it and just as the smile formed on his face, his father entered the room and saw it. Saying nothing, the man charged downstairs and Severus could remember hearing his mother's screams and some loud crashes, which were later explained by a large purple bruise on his mother's face. He never did receive more than three presents after that and as he got older and learned to stand up for his mother, she was no longer the only one getting the beatings.

This Christmas would be different he told himself, perhaps it would even be enjoyable. He sighed lightly as he prepared to floo to the burrow but before a single step had been taken, there was a knock at the door. He growled as he went to answer it, hoping it would be no one of importance but when he opened the door, this was not the case. He was greeted by a face paler than even his that had blood red eyes and snake-like features. Lord Voldemort had entered Hogwarts.

'Ah Severus! I'm glad to have caught you while you weren't busy.' It was only then that Severus noticed many others standing around his supposed master- this did not look good.

'My Lord. I was not expecting to see you inside the castle. Is there some business that needs attending to?'

'No Severus I just thought I would drop by to give you a Christmas card' laughed Voldemort, encouraging others to laugh in Severus' face. 'Severus it has come to my attention that with my concentrations being on the ministry and Hogwarts, I have forgotten to follow my beliefs.

'My Lord?'

'Please step out to converse with us Severus.' Trying not to show his irritation, Severus obliged and hoped that whatever Voldemort had in store for him wouldn't last long. He had been so looking forward to his Christmas with Harry and judging by his conversation with his lover last night, the younger man was even more excited.

'Friends, in our hastiness to overpower the wizarding world we have forgotten what we stand for. There are creatures walking this Earth as though they believe that they own it.' Sniggers could be heard among the crowd of Deatheaters. 'Muggles!' shouted Voldemort for dramatic effect. 'They are living among us, not knowing that we are any different from them. Disgusting creatures. They need to be shown that those with magic in their blood are more powerful and more important than any one of them. And of course their belief in magic only goes as far as an idiotic fat man, bringing them presents on this day. We need to squash their thoughts of the magic surrounding this day and show them what real magic can do!' Shouts of agreement could be heard once the speech was over and Severus' heart very literally sank to the pit of his stomach.

It was half-way through Christmas dinner and Severus still hadn't turned up; members of the Order, now all being aware of their relationship were giving worried glances to Harry, even Remus. But Harry didn't notice any of this, he was far too busy staring into his dinner that he was only eating because of Mrs Weasley's insistence. Normally, Harry would have found Mrs Weasley's cooking unbelievably heart-warming but nothing (and he meant nothing) could make him feel better right now. Perhaps it was his fault- his excitement for Christmas was annoying him but Harry didn't think it was enough to drive the man away. It turned out he was wrong. Dinner and dessert were both soon over and Harry found himself sink into a lower and lower state of depression until finally he stopped bothering to even try talking to anyone. Noticing this, Remus pulled him aside, not wanting to see his godson upset like this.

'Harry I know you're upset but you need to try and enjoy the day. It's Christmas.'

'I can't cheer up right now.'

'Just look at this from the bright side of things- at least you've realised this early on in the relationship rather than it continuing and you getting hurt even more. You know what he's really like now.'

'What? He hasn't done this on purpose.'

'Severus is not one to commit Harry. He would never have wanted to stay with you and now he has disappointed you like I knew he would. I am slightly relieved that it happened sooner rather than later but I want you to know that I am here for you while you get over this. I will do all I can.'

'So basically what you're saying is I have all your help and support I need if I'm trying to get over him but while I'm with him you just want to talk to me like a piece of shit?'

'Harry, don't talk to me like that!'

'But it's ok for you to do it to me? You said you've lost all respect for me but maybe you should consider that you're making me lose respect for you! I'm going home. Merry Christmas!' And with that, Harry headed for the fire, not wanting to apparate on his own since the incident; he wanted to be alone and as far away from Remus as possible. As soon as he reached Grimmauld Place, he stormed to his room, slammed the door shut and locked it, collapsing on the bed with tears in his eyes. This was the first time that Harry had cried since he and Severus had started their relationship.

Severus' Christmas was definitely not going much better. In fact, it was going worse. They had paraded a muggle village and killed ten muggles already after torturing them excessively. There was no sparing any of them- all the Deatheaters were disgusted by them and they all had to die. So far, Severus had managed to avoid attacking anyone, disappearing when Voldemort was around and coming back claiming to have murdered someone. Voldemort looked around at the quiet village, looking for someone in the street but the majority of people were at home for their Christmas dinner. Severus looked to his right and saw the village hall, which had signs advertising that there would be people giving out Christmas food to the poor, which incidentally attracted Voldemort's attention. Suddenly a man came around the corner, smiling brightly and carrying a large turkey. He looked at the crowd of Deatheaters confused before turning to Voldemort and wishing him a merry Christmas and asked if he too was donating food to the poor. The Deatheaters all laughed in his face and realising he had said something wrong, the charitable man turned his back on them and walked towards the town hall entrance.

'Severus…' said Voldemort, grinning manically now. Severus cast a spell at the muggle, causing him to trip and fall head first into his turkey that he was donating to the charity. Only someone that knew Severus really well would be able to recognise the small glimmer of sadness in his eyes as he felt the thud of the man hitting the floor. If there was any way of saving this man from his fate, Severus didn't know what it was. He pointed his wand at the man, forcing himself not to shake as he readied himself to kill this innocent man.

'Severus, wait' Voldemort interrupted. 'This man has put a lot of effort into making this turkey and I think it would be rude if no one got to eat it.' The man looked hopeful, thinking that perhaps his charitable nature had been recognised and he would be free to go. He was however slightly confused as to why he had tripped over thin air and now this man was pointing what appeared to be a carved stick in his face. Voldemort summoned the turkey from the man, noticing that it was only slightly damaged.

'How did you do that?' said the muggle, wide-eyed.

'We have power that you will only ever dream of. Know your place. It is dark now friends. We have worked hard enough for today. Let us leave. Severus- finish your work before you return to Hogwarts.' And with that, the Deatheaters apparated, leaving Severus with the now very scared looking man.

'Please don't kill me. I just wanted them to have a good Christmas like everyone else.'

'Obliviate' said Severus simply and then hoisted the man from the floor, acting as though he had slipped on the ice after already donating his turkey to the poor people. The man suddenly became cheery again and thanked Severus for his help before bouncing back off to his home.

'Merry Christmas kind stranger!' he shouted over his shoulder.

Severus then immediately apparated straight to the burrow, hoping that there was some way that Harry would forgive him. He knocked at the door and waited for someone to answer it and just to continue his luck for the day, it was Remus that opened it.

'Snape!' he spat.

'Thank you for the warm greeting Lupin but usually when you answer a door, you are supposed to step aside and allow the person visiting to enter.'

'You are not welcome here.'

'Strangely enough it is not you who I am here to see and so I would appreciate it if you would move out of the way!'

'Why can't you just leave him alone? You sicken me!'

'I sicken you? I am not the one getting in the way of someone I care about's happiness just because of a stupid schoolboy prejudice and an age-gap!' Severus was really not in the mood for this.

'Fuck off Snape!' he shouted as he slammed the door in Severus' face. Severus then apparated directly to Harry's room in Grimmauld Place, intending to wait for him to arrive back there later. It was only 7pm but Severus realised that Harry was already tucked up in his bed asleep, with tear-stained cheeks. His heart melted as he saw the man he loved in this way. He wished with all his might that today could have been different but sadly fate had once again gotten in the way of their happiness. Severus undressed down to his boxers and climbed carefully into Harry's bed next to him, spooning his lover and holding him close. He left a gentle kiss on Harry's shoulder before allowing him to continue sleeping in his arms.

Half an hour or so later, Harry tried to roll over in his sleep but felt something blocking him. He then awoke to feel a body next to his and turned quicker than ever to see his lover next to him, looking slightly sad.

'Severus?' he asked sleepily.

'Yes Harry?' Harry noted that Severus looked guilty.

'Why you late?' he murmured. Severus explained himself in the least amount of detail possible before pulling Harry even closer to him. His lover didn't have it in him to be angry. It wasn't Severus' fault that Voldemort had decided to go on a rampage and he never could have known. He kissed the man furiously, gripping the back of his head tightly as he did so. A few moments passed before Severus heard Harry's stomach rumble against his own.

'Have you eaten?'

'Not a lot.'

'Come downstairs. I'll cook us something.' The meal that Severus prepared was perfect, considering that he could only use any ingredients that were lying about in the house. Harry had put candles on the table to create a christmasy look before waiting to be served the delicious dinner. Harry hardly spoke as he ate but mainly stared at Severus, looking deep into his eyes and despite the misery felt earlier on in the day, he realised that this moment had made his Christmas perfect. A candlelit dinner for two with his lover was more amazing and personal than anything else that could have happened that day. Time passed quickly and before Harry knew it, Severus was leading him back up to bed and handed him a wrapped up Christmas present.

'I don't buy Christmas presents usually so it's wrapped in the same paper as your birthday present. I'm sorry.'

'It's great. Thank you.' Harry opened it quickly but carefully and found it was a set of new and expensive looking robes.

'I assumed that being unable to go out looking like yourself right now would mean that you didn't often get the chance to buy yourself new robes.'

'They're really nice and you've spent way too much! Thank you Severus' he kissed the man lightly on the lips.

'You really are appreciative aren't you? That wasn't even your main present!'

'You've got me another present? You shouldn't have done that. I feel awful now because I've only got you one.'

'Well I don't ever get Christmas presents other than from Albus so I am happy that you got me anything at all Harry.' He handed his lover his other present and watched the expression change on his face from excitement, to confusion, to joy. It was a male's pendant that had an embroided emerald. When he saw it he had to buy it for Harry, as the emerald inside it matched his eye colour perfectly.

'I've never seen you wear jewellery so I don't know if it's ok but I have preserved it in different potions so it should radiate the effects of them.'

'It's amazing. I've always wondered if a pendant would suit me. What do you mean it radiates the effects of the potions? And what potions are they?'

'It contains the auras of felix felicis, anti-paralysis potion and anti-venom. It means that you will feel the effects of these potions but only when they are needed. When your heart rate increases, showing signs of stress, felix felicis will come into action for a small period of time so that during battle or significant tasks, you are more likely to succeed. The anti-paralysis potion means that people will be unable to cast petrificus totalus and other incantations like that on you. The anti-venom will make a snake bite less fatal- you will of course get weaker but you will have a lot longer to receive treatment for your bite.' Severus looked slightly nervous as he finished explaining, suddenly feeling embarrassed about the gift. Harry soon threw his arms around the man, not believing how much thought had gone into his present from Severus. He almost felt worried when he handed Severus his gift, as he felt it was nowhere near as good as what Severus had gotten him. However, he needn't have worried as his older lover gave him a smile when his present was unwrapped. Harry had gotten him a collection of rare potion ingredients that had admittedly cost him a fortune but he felt bad that his present wasn't as personal.

'Thank you Harry. It's perfect. My present from Albus was a packet of some muggle sweets so this one is definitely my favourite' he laughed.

'Well you don't know that it's your favourite yet' teased Harry, 'you don't know what Ron and Hermione have got you yet.'

'They-they got me a present?'

'Of course they did. They knew you were getting them one each so they got you one each' explained Harry, confused at Severus' shock.

'That's very kind. So I have more than two presents?'

'Yes Severus' Harry laughed, 'you have four presents.'

'Four? I have four presents?' Perhaps one day Harry would know why this meant so much to Severus but now was not the time to tell him. His father's rule mean that he hadn't received four presents since his 5th birthday- the year that he realised his father was abusing his mother. He pulled Harry into a tight hug, which shocked his lover but he reciprocated all the same. He then asked Severus if he thought he would be able to stay the night.

'I think that even if I knew for a fact that I wouldn't get away with it, I would still do it.' Harry smiled and led Severus to his bed and as much as he wanted to have sex with him, he knew that his lover had been through a lot today and didn't want to push him. He undressed and crawled into bed, watching Severus do the same. He cuddled up close to the man, hoping not to make him feel uncomfortable but he hoped that their relationship had overcome this barrier. He wasn't sure if Severus was happy to call it a relationship yet or not but that didn't matter: they both knew what they had without having to label it. Harry kissed Severus goodnight and turned over to go to sleep, happy to feel Severus following him. He could feel that his lover was a bit further away than he could have liked and so he pushed his body backwards to increase their closeness. The body contact meant that Severus, who had been missing Harry for months, immediately became semi-hard against his lover. Harry smiled to himself before turning over to face his lover, who looked vaguely embarrassed.

'Are you ok Severus? Is something up?' he laughed at his own joke, causing Severus to scowl at him.

'Shut up Potter.'

'No need to be nasty Severus. I was only offering to help you with your problem.'

'Oh and how would you do that?' he raised an eyebrow.

'Oh I have my ways' smiled Harry wickedly, removing Severus' boxers painfully slowly. Severus could feel the material brush against his cock with every movement, which was now growing significantly harder. He had too much self-control to let Harry see how the feel of his boxers moving against his hardness was affecting him.

'Stop holding yourself back Severus. Let me see your excitement.' Harry pulled the last part of Severus' boxers away from his erection, pushing the head upwards, earning him a gasp from his previously contained lover. Grinning, Harry removed the boxers entirely, stroking his hands down Severus' thighs and legs as he went. As he moved back upwards to position himself close to Severus' erection, he felt his own hard cock pressing against his boxers, wanting to be freed. He tried his best to ignore it as he grasped the base of Severus' hardness in his hand, making him buck upwards. He squeezed slightly and enjoyed seeing the look on Severus' face as he did so. He waited a while before moving, hoping his lover would ask for him to continue but he didn't. He knew that Severus would be too embarrassed to ask him- he was very insecure. Harry moved his hand slowly from the base to the tip and watched the satisfied look on his lover's face. When his hand reached the tip, a small amount of pre-cum formed over his finger, which circled the head.

Harry began moving his hand slowly at first, paying attention to where Severus appeared to like being touched the most. Judging by his moaning, Severus preferred his attention to be at the tip of his cock; Harry liked having the time to learn more about his lover's sexual pleasure. Knowing that Severus' preference was the tip of his cock being touched, Harry chose to begin stroking the base only and received low grunts of enjoyment; he used his other hand to gently fondle Severus' balls. Severus' breathing was getting faster and he could feel his chest rising and falling more heavily. Harry consciously moved his hand up to Severus tip, jerking it a few times before running his finger over the slit.

'AHHH' Severus rose from the bed and bucked into Harry's hand, wanting more from him. Harry kissed his lover's thighs before working the entirety of Severus' length faster and felt the older man's breathing change with the pace of his strokes. Severus soon lost control and moaning filled Harry's room and to his surprise, Severus began to ask for him to squeeze harder. It wasn't quite begging but it was enough to turn Harry on and encourage him to continue. Severus felt slightly embarrassed about showing so much pleasure but he was with Harry and this was different. Harry was allowed to see this side of him because he knew that he would never think bad of him for it or use it against him. Severus loved Harry and he knew that his lover felt the same. The older man felt himself getting closer to the edge after a lengthy hand-job and uttered incoherent words that reminded him of Harry. Sensing this, Harry pumped a lot faster and watched Severus' facial expressions change- he seemed to be holding back.

'Harry I'm so close' he muttered. Not really knowing what he was doing or why, Harry pushed his mouth over Severus' cock, taking in only the tip and sucking hard and fast. At the same time he continued to stroke Severus' base as his lover dug his nails slightly in his own face, trying to stop himself from crying out in pleasure but failing. Harry knew that Severus was seconds from cumming and so he sucked even harder on the tip of his cock and his strokes became rapid. Severus bucked his hips upwards as he emptied his seed inside Harry's mouth shouting his name as the liquid left his body. Harry struggled to swallow it all, thinking there would be a lot less than there was but he managed all the same. The cum had a salty twang to it but it wasn't unpleasant and it was better than Harry was expecting. Severus fell backwards onto the bed, sweating slightly. Harry laid next to him and kissed him on the lips.

'Was that ok?' he asked nervously.

'Do you really need to ask that?' Severus asked breathlessly.

'I suppose not. I will do it properly next time. I was too nervous to take any more than that.'

'Harry you can go at your own pace, I'm just happy that you were able to do what you did and believe me it felt amazing.'

'I'm glad you enjoyed it. I do too' he blushed.

'Good because it's your time to enjoy more.' Severus pulled Harry's boxers down fast, freeing his straining and leaking erection from its constraints. He took the tip in his mouth straight away, not even giving Harry time to think. He moved his jaw slowly further until eventually he was taking the whole of Harry in his mouth. He sucked as hard and fast as he could, knowing that it wouldn't take Harry long to reach his completion. Harry was very vocal throughout the whole blow-job up until the end where he pulled Severus' head hard down on his cock as he shot his cum down his throat and screamed 'Severus!'

Moments later, the two men were lying next to each other and panting fast, very content.

'Merry Christmas Severus.'

**'**Merry Christmas Harry.'

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that as an early Christmas present. In case you wanted an idea for a present for me…reviews would be nice, especially considering I will reach 200 in a few more reviews so if I get 200 reviews by Christmas then I will be very happy and I will make Sev's birthday go perfectly and try to make it hot. ;) Also, thanks to whoever has voted on my poll so far and can I please ask those that haven't to continue voting. There is a clear leader at the moment!<p>

Merry Christmas everyone!


	40. Happy Birthday

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

I'm glad that everyone enjoyed my Christmas special! This chapter is Severus' birthday, which I could have posted on the day but then you would've had to wait longer. It's also my birthday on Thursday so I will be having a drink for Severus myself!

FroggerJane:- I'm glad it was perfect- that is definitely the first I've heard that about a chapter.

Penelope Elizabeth Anne Snape:- I felt bad for them writing it and I thought people would kill me for not letting them be together on Christmas but something had to go wrong. I think we're all pissed at Remus lol but that won't go on for much longer.

Limelight12:- I'm glad you've got PocketFiction. I have it too and I did love it but it's decided it hates me now- it has wiped all my stories and won't download. I'm happy that you liked the Christmas special and as much as Severus probably wouldn't have got away with not killing him, I couldn't make him murder someone on Christmas day!

GoddessonmyKnees:- I do want to slap Remus myself! Let's just say his way of coming around to their relationship will be quite dramatic so I think we might all feel bad for him eventually.

T'Arrah:- I felt bad ruining their Christmas and having Sev torture people but I could just imagine that being something that Voldemort would do.

CaliGurl104:- I'm glad you liked the pendant- I've seen it done with spells before so I thought potions would be a more original idea and more fitting for Sev.

DawnCloud221:- I'm glad you liked the chapter as a Christmas present lol. Hopefully you will enjoy this one in celebration of Sev's birthday (and my own!)

Melanie4:- Sorry for turning you on haha- I can't help how hot Snarry scenes are! Sev is just…well he's Sev. ;) I don't have anything like that planned for Remus but I had an idea for a sequel to the story that involved something very similar. Don't know if I'll be writing a sequel or not yet though.

Lizziliane:- Glad you liked the chapter and hope you had a good Christmas.

Jaffa Jaffa:- I'm happy that the Christmas special was good enough. Remus does need to grow up and he will do eventually but it takes something quite drastic to do that! I'm glad that Severus' sadness at Christmas was good- I was worried about it seeming too cliché but it's how I feel Severus did spend his childhood.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40:- Happy Birthday<strong>

It was the morning of January the 9th and Harry was pacing the house feeling extremely nervous. It hadn't been long since he had seen Severus and yet he still felt as though they hadn't seen each other in months. He had a plan to surprise Severus for his birthday and was hoping that it would all go well. He knew it was a bit risky to go to Hogwarts but flooing directly into Severus' private chambers meant that he wouldn't run into anyone other than his lover. Of course he was concerned that someone else might go into the chamber but that seemed highly unlikely- Severus was very private and it was very unlikely that he would tell anyone his password. He hadn't even told Harry. On top of this, there were the usual worries: would Severus like his present, would he have time for him and would he consider Harry showing up too romantic and be annoyed?

The green-eyed wizard had considered spreading himself out on Severus' bed, ready for when he entered but it all seemed too cheesy. Harry wasn't the most self-conscious person in the world but still, the idea of exposing yourself like that to someone as soon as they walked in the room was terrifying. He had decided to do this though and risk it- since his exploration of Severus on Christmas night, Harry thought he was ready to try giving the man a blowjob and despite his inexperience he was sure that Severus would appreciate it all the same. He had certainly enjoyed Christmas night, judging by his enthusiasm and his want to reciprocate. Yet, Harry still couldn't help feeling that something would go wrong. This wasn't the only concern in his mind. For some reason, his thoughts of Remus' opinions of Severus were repeating in his mind and he started to doubt their relationship. After all, Severus refused to give them a name and it was worrying. He could deal with the fact that the man couldn't say he loved him because he knew it was difficult for him- he would give that time but why couldn't he admit they were in a relationship? Maybe Harry would get his answers that day.

'Harry, I completely understand you wanting to spend Severus' birthday with him but please don't forget that we have still got horcruxes to find. Please be back early tomorrow so that we can get started.'

'Don't worry I'll be back early. Severus will have to be up to teach anyway so I'll leave then.'

'Good. I can't even begin to think how we're going to consider breaking into Bellatrix's house.'

'Well let's just say if she catches us, they'll be no time to cast obliviate!' Ron stated.

'We'll start thinking while you're with Severus. Just enjoy yourself' smiled Hermione. Harry thanked her and nervously stepped into the fireplace saying 'Severus Snape's private chambers'. He reappeared in an extremely neat room with a mahogany four-poster bed with black sheets. It was mainly undecorated and showed no essence of its owner's personality; Harry laughed inwardly as strangely enough it WAS reflecting its owner but not purposefully. Showing nothing was something that Severus always tried to do and this was exactly what his room displayed. Continuing to look around, Harry noticed an archway, which held the door behind Severus' portrait entrance to his chambers.

He also saw a wrapped present on the cabinet hat he could only assume was from was from Dumbledore- he put his and Ron and Hermione's presents with it, frowning slightly remembering what it was like to be the one to not have many presents. He knew that Severus was be happy to get any number of presents though and just hoped that he liked what the packages contained. Hermione had gotten him a book for recording home-made potions and Ron had chosen to test Severus' new found sense of humour by getting him a patience tester, which changed colour depending on how patient the person holding it was. Harry had struggled immensely to find the perfect present for Severus as well as him surprising him for his birthday. Matching green bangles had caught his eye after being told by the witch selling them that they were linked by magic and would enable two people to seek each other out no matter where they were. The bangles would disappear once put on but their magic would remain, allowing him and Severus to feel where the other was- something that could be very useful with Severus working so close to Voldemort.

Finally, Harry had taken some of Severus' own parchment and ink to write him a letter describing how he felt about the man. It was far too difficult to say it to his face, especially when he knew that he was likely not to get a response. His stomach in knots, he began to write, hoping that he wouldn't be making a complete idiot out of himself.

**Severus,**

**I really hope you have enjoyed your birthday and your surprises, despite the fact that you hate not knowing what's coming. I know that you are probably angry that I would risk so many things by coming to Hogwarts to see you but I couldn't keep myself away from you on your birthday. I won't be risking this again but I wanted to see you personally to give you your presents. You made my birthday special in a way that I genuinely couldn't describe to you in words and I wanted to at least try to do the same thing for you.**

**I never thought that anything would happen between us and when it did it was the most unbelievable feeling. Although I was hurt when you refused to accept that this is a relationship, I understand why and I'm willing to leave this unnamed to make you happy. I just want to keep you in my life because I know that you fit me and that even though we have many differences, there are more similarities that I thought before. We've both had horrible childhoods and a life dominated by war and a lack of choices and this is why it is all the more important that we do this for each other. I am at my happiest when I am with you and I know that it is the same for you.**

**More than anything, I am just trying to tell you that I love you and although that may make you feel uncomfortable I think you need to know it. I know how you feel about love and emotions like that so I will not constantly pester you with my feelings but if I can't say it on your birthday then when am I supposed to? Happy birthday Severus.**

**With love,**

**Harry**

The man cringed slightly at his own honesty. He had never thought he would write a letter like this, let alone to Severus, who was perhaps the one person in the world that would not be happy to receive it. He hoped that he would see the intention behind it and not ignore the sentiment entirely. He hid the letter in a draw in Severus' desk, not wanting the man to read it until later.

It was evening and entirely unexpected when the door to Severus' chambers opened to reveal the man that Harry was waiting for. The green-eyed man had been ready and had laid in his underwear on Severus' bed with the invisibility cloak covering him completely.

Being a talented spy, Severus immediately knew that someone had been into his room and felt himself get angry- no one knew his password. He had made sure of that so how did someone get in? Scowling, he noticed that his bed was slightly untidy- someone had not only got into his chambers but they had actually sat on his bed. It was only then that he looked over to his dresser and saw three other presents alongside the one that Albus had sent him. He grabbed them and noticed the names on the tags and growled out loud, angry that Harry had risked coming to Hogwarts. Severus sat on the bed and began opening his presents. He looked blankly at the lemon drops from Albus before putting them to one side and then tore open his present from Ron, irritated with the amount of spellotape on it. When he finally managed to get into it, it was a shining orb that soon radiated a dark red colour. The note that came with it showed what each colour meant and Severus laughed slightly as he realised that his meant he was very impatient.

'Perhaps I would be more patient if you learned how to wrap presents Mr Weasley' he said aloud. Severus half-smiled at Hermione's gift to him and hoped if he did manage to survive the war, he would someday be able to continue brewing potions like he used to. Next was his present from Harry, which he picked up with shaky hands before slowly unwrapping it. Inside were two green bangles and he wasn't entirely sure what they did and so before carefully examining one, he put in on his wrist. It did nothing for a few seconds until it quickly sucked itself into his skin, leaving a large bangle-shaped lump in his arm, which soon morphed back into its usual shape. In his curiosity, Severus did not notice that the other bangle had gone missing, which had now sunk itself into the arm of a still invisible Harry. Confused, Severus looked around for the second bangle before capturing the image of a half-naked Harry laying on his bed in his mind's eye. He looked at the bed and saw no one there and wondered why on earth that image had come into his head. The image then changed slightly with Harry trying very hard not to laugh.

'Potter if you are laying on my bed with that infernal invisibility cloak on then I suggest you remove it before I curse you!' Laughing out loud now, Harry took off the cloak and put it to one side, unable to control his amusement at Severus' face.

'At least I know they work' said Harry.

'What are you doing here? You could have been seen!'

'You're supposed to be the best spy in the world and you didn't even know I was on your bed so I think I was pretty good at not being seen actually.' Severus stared at him, unconvinced.

'Aren't you even going to thank me for your present?'

'What is it?' Severus asked, curiosity taking over now.

'They're linked so that we know where the other person is if we really need to. You won't notice it unless you concentrate on wanting to know where I am.'

'So how did I know where you were now when I wasn't trying to see it?'

'I was sending you the image through the connection. You should've seen your face!'

'So I get mocked even on my birthday, is that correct?'

'Yeah pretty much. Still no thank you?'

'Thank you Harry' he smiled before kissing the man on his bed. The kiss soon turned passionate with the younger of the two wrapping his arms around his lover's neck and forcing him closer. It wasn't long before they broke apart, out of breath.

'Harry how did you get in here anyway? I didn't think you'd know my password.'

'Through the fireplace obviously. I wasn't going to just walk into the school, avoid any Deatheaters on my way down here and then guess your password.' Severus looked very confused.

'But my fireplace has protective charms on it.'

'Well I don't think they're working.'

'I put those charms up myself. Do you think I'm incompetent? Of course they work!'

'Then how did I get in?'

'There's no…oh' he said in realisation.

'What is it?'

'The floo must have…recognised you.'

'Recognised me? Are you barmy? I've never used your fireplace before in my life.'

'No, Harry. Recognised you as…' Harry had never seen the Potions Master so speechless. What was he trying to say?

'Severus you're freaking me out a bit. Just say it!'

'You were recognised as my partner' he said, looking at the floor slightly. Harry assumed that this was out of embarrassment and felt slightly hurt.

'Oh. Ok then' he said simply, not wanting to make the situation worse.

'Thank you for my present. I really do appreciate it. It will be nice to know that you are safe.' Harry wanted to release the tension and he really didn't know how. Without even thinking he uttered out the most ridiculous chat-up line he could think of.

'Severus, I know it's not my birthday but would you mind if I unwrapped my present now?' He blushed when he realised that that had actually come out of his mouth. How stupid was he?

'Mr Potter, if that was supposed to be seductive, might I suggest that you work on it a bit more?' smirked Severus.

'It's not my fault you make me nervous' said Harry, who was now the one looking at the floor.

'My apologies Mr Potter. I didn't mean to make you nervous. Now will you please repeat that question in something resembling the English language?'

'Shut up you prick!' laughed Harry as he immediately began kissed Severus forcefully. He fumbled around trying to remove Severus' many layers of clothing and eventually accepted help from the man. Before long, Severus was also down to his boxers and was fighting his own erection as Harry's was pressed against his. The younger man was trying his best to dominate the situation but it felt slightly unnatural- Severus had always been the one to take control. He was pushed off by his lover, who then got up from the bed.

'I'm sorry. Was I doing something wrong?' Severus opened his top drawer and pulled out the lubricant.

'No Harry calm down. I just thought we might be needing this.'

'Couldn't you have just summoned it?' Harry sighed in relief.

'I wouldn't have missed that look on your face for anything' sneered Severus. The older wizard went to close the draw before seeing a piece of parchment in it with Harry's handwriting. He picked it up and unfolded it, wondering what it could be.

'No don't read that now. Please read it later' protested Harry in panic. Severus ignored him and began to read it, showing no emotion whatsoever in his face.

'Severus, please.'

'Silencio' said Severus and Harry tried his best to talk through the spell with no success. He instead stood up and tried to grasp the parchment from Severus, all to no avail as the taller man held it out of his reach. When he had finished reading, he placed it carefully on his desk.

'Sit down, Harry.' Harry obliged but looked very worried; he said nothing when Severus lifted the silencing charm.

'Maybe I should explain.'

'This letter explains itself.'

'Yeah…'

'Harry, I really don't know how to say this but the worries that you have expressed should not be bothering you.'

'I know. I'm sorry. It doesn't matter.'

'Listen to me please Harry. It shouldn't be bothering you because what you have said is no longer true. I am willing to accept this as a relationship.' Harry's eyes widened in shock but he said nothing. 'This has been going on for too long and there are too many feelings involved for me to not be able to name it now. My fireplace has even recognised you as my partner and allowed you access into my personal chambers.' Harry smiled from ear to ear.

'Thank you Severus but I'm afraid I can't call this official.'

'Why not?' The older man actually looked slightly disappointed.

'Because you need to ask me first' grinned Harry.

'Why must you be so old fashioned?'

'I'm waiting…' Severus glared at him in annoyance.

'Harry, will you be my partner?'

'Of course I will' he smirked at his lover- no, partner. Passionate kisses sealed the agreement as they were both flung onto the bed once more. Harry's nervousness had disappeared entirely: Severus had been able to commit to him and now he had to do something that he had been holding off himself. Holding Severus down on the bed somewhat clumsily with his own body weight, Harry interrupted their kiss by removing his partner's underwear. He groaned as he saw a fully naked Severus Snape underneath him and felt himself fully hard again. Severus flipped them over and left trails of kisses down Harry's body as he removed the other man's boxers, leaving them both unclothed. There was a battle for dominance, during which Harry usually gave into Severus and allowed the man the control that he always desired but this time, Harry was determined to give Severus the pleasure that he deserved.

Although it was very difficult to overpower his lover, Harry had managed once Severus had seen how much his younger partner had wanted it. He allowed Harry to grasp his cock firmly in his hand and stroke hard and fast, knowing that it was exactly how Severus liked it. The older man gave into the pleasure and moaned out loud. He knew he usually tried to conceal it but he couldn't bring himself to anymore- Harry was his partner and he should be able to see any part of him, even the part that he had hidden for all of his life. His lover grinned in satisfaction as Severus began bucking into his hand, trying to get as much stimulation from the action as humanly possible. Before long, Harry stopped what he was doing and teased Severus nipple with his tongue for a while, which hardened almost instantly. The lack of attention on his erection was annoying Severus greatly but he knew that Harry would soon have him completely satisfied.

Without further warning, Harry placed himself between the other man's legs and began teasing him by kissing and nibbling his thighs. Severus' breath caught in his throat as he tried to concentrate on the feeling but Harry was far too close to his aching cock and he could feel him breathing on it. He knew that Harry had always been too nervous to give him a blowjob and so he did his best to resist pushing the man's face closer. To his surprise however, Harry gladly licked the tip of Severus' cock with no prompt whatsoever.

'Ahhh' cried Severus in both pleasure and surprise. Perhaps he should celebrate his birthday like this every year he thought to himself. Harry grinned and continued giving the weeping cock slow licks around the head before gaining enough confidence to slide his tongue down the base. Soon enough, Harry took a deep breath and gripped the base with one hand while allowing Severus's tip to enter his mouth. The incoherent words coming from the other man encouraged him to continue and so he slowly sucked and allowed the cock to go slightly further into his mouth. He pumped away at the base of his lover's cock as he sucked and tried to gradually take more into his mouth. He took in around 3 inches before being concerned about gagging. He didn't want to choke on his first time. It was best that he only take in a small amount and reduce the risk entirely. Despite his inexperience and the fact that he had only taken a small amount in, Severus seemed to be enjoying it, which encouraged Harry to move faster.

After a few minutes, Harry's jaw began to ache slightly and although he wanted to continue, he thought it was best to take some recovery time. He continued stroking as to distract Severus, whose eyes were firmly shut in pleasure before taking the lubricant next to him and covering a single finger in it. Severus' legs were already spread and so Harry was able to slide his fingertip inside his lover's entrance.

'Harry, what're you doing?' he said in surprise, jumping up.

'Relax Severus. Lay back down.' Harry moved his finger slowly at first, noting how strange and tight Severus felt around him. He soon had his entire finger inside the man and heard soft moans as Severus pressed into him. He searched for Severus' prostate, knowing how amazing it felt when the older man touched his. Seconds later, his finger had found its goal and Severus cried out, bucking down onto Harry's hand. Grinning, Harry jabbed the prostate with his finger harder and faster several times, until Severus shouted that he was close to orgasm. Hearing this and doing what he was doing had made Harry feel as if he was going to explode himself. He had been rubbing himself against the bed the entire time and was starting to pant. He took Severus' cock back into his mouth while he continued to massage the man's prostate. Nails dug into his back and shouts of his name echoed the room as Severus shot his cum down Harry's throat. Harry swallowed the majority, allowing only a small amount to leave his mouth, which he then licked off.

'Harry, that was amazing.'

'Consider it a present.' Severus smiled and reached for his lover's hardness, wanting to reciprocate the pleasure.

'No Severus. It's your birthday, not mine.'

'But I would enjoy it.'

'I know that but you look exhausted.'

'Then why don't you get rid of your problem yourself? I would most definitely consider that a present in itself.'

'I would but I won't take long if I do.'

'Even better' smirked Severus evilly.

Excited, Harry took himself in his hand and stroked slowly at first, looking at Severus, who was watching him intently. He took his balls into one hand and massaged them as he picked up the pace with his other hand, moaning Severus' name repeatedly as each stroke increased his pleasure. Seconds later, Harry tensed up and tried to hold back his orgasm, which did not impress Severus, who then took it upon himself to take the man into his mouth and force him to cum. The salty taste hit Severus' throat almost instantly and they both fell back onto the bed, completely satisfied and sleep hitting them straight away. That had most definitely been the best birthday of Severus' life.

* * *

><p>What did you all think? Review and let me know. Your reviews will all count towards my birthday presents- it's a big one so be nice. ;) Shame I can't celebrate it with Sev but at least I'm having a Harry Potter birthday party. :P<p> 


	41. On With The Show

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

I'm glad everyone enjoyed Severus' birthday chapter. I'm not sure if any of you read the one shot I wrote for his birthday or not but if you didn't and you like oneshots then check it out.

GoddessonmyKnees:- Glad Harry's slightly dominant side worked well- it was weird not writing Sev on top. In answer to your question- yes I will let Harry top later on but he needs more confidence.

Penelope Elizabeth Anne Snape:- I think Severus admitting that Harry is his partner was a very big deal and I'm glad that you were happy about it. I keep wanting to make him say 'I love you' but I keep holding back because now is not the time lol.

Jaffa Jaffa:- I'm glad I could make it both funny and sexy for you. I was happy that Sev admitted to being in a relationship as well. I had a great birthday thank you and Sev was there.

workingsomecoffeemagic:- 40 chapters is a lot to read in one go so I'm really glad you made the effort and it paid off. Also, I'm happy that you think the smut is good because this is my first smutty story so I always worry about that part!

Limelight12:- I'm glad that it turned out sweet because I find it sweet stuff very hard to write but at least they're officially together now- silly stubborn Sev. I was very happy to receive your review on my birthday and luckily I could read it through my drunkenness. Thank you!

FanfictionGothicPrincess:- Thanks for the birthday wishes. I had a great Harry Potter party and you should have one too! It was my 21st birthday and I chose to make all my friends dress up as Harry Potter characters, decorated my house and playing HP drinking games to the disapproval of my parents but I loved it. You should do what you want- it's your birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41:-On With The Show<strong>

As time went on, Harry became surer that he wouldn't be seeing Severus for a long time. Things were getting a lot more serious and as depressing as it was, their parts in the war were entirely separate and they both had to concentrate. He, Ron and Hermione had all spent a very long time planning the Lestrange break-in and to be honest, he was completely terrified. They hadn't even got a chance to look at the house in person yet- they had asked Mr Weasley to steal plans of the house from the Ministry. He took a great risk in doing it but it helped them out a lot: they had studied and memorised it and Hermione had drawn out plans and written extensive notes on where they would search. The Lestrange family appeared to have two places to hide dark artefacts: their basement, which appeared to resemble that of the Malfoy family and their attic.

'Doesn't mean a lot thought, does it?' moaned Ron. 'She's a bloody lunatic- she could bloody sleep with it for all we know.'

'It's not just that really, is it? As far as we know, she lives there alone with her husband, yet their house has 5 bedrooms- the horcrux could be in any one of those as well' Hermione added.

'This is ridiculous!' Harry said in frustration. 'How exactly are we supposed to find this thing? And what if it's not even there? Like when we were determined it was at Malfoy Manor? I'm running out of ideas if it isn't there. I'm not searching every Deatheater's house looking for it.'

'We don't really have a choice Harry and anyway, it wouldn't be every Deatheater's house. Voldemort doesn't trust many people. From what we know, it's only Bellatrix and Severus that he truly trusts.'

'I think we need to go there now.'

'Harry, are you mental?' said Ron in an uncharacteristically high-pitched voice. 'We can't just turn up there now.'

'No I meant we need to start patrolling.'

'Right and how bloody long is that going to take? Took us ages last time and we didn't even find the bloody thing.'

'Well that's why I want to start now. I'm sick of staring at these plans! They don't help.'

'Really? So why have I spent ages staring at them, rewriting them and memorising them?' asked Hermione, who was now getting very irate.

'Hermione there's no time to argue about this. Yes, your plans are useful but there's only so much use for them if we're never going to actually go to the place.'

'Yes ok Harry. Let's just go now' she sighed in resignation. The three of them all cast disillusionment charms on themselves and took Harry's cloak for good measure. Just looking at the house in front of them sickened Harry- just knowing that it belonged to the woman that killed his Godfather was enough to make him want to burst through the doors without a second thought. As his blood boiled enough to almost burst through his skin, his thoughts were interrupted by Hermione pushing him into a side wall. He soon realised why. Bellatrix Lestrange in all her glory stepped outside the house, wand pointed at the thin air with several other Deatheaters.

'I know someone's here' she screeched into the night. Harry covered all three of them in his invisibility cloak as best he could, hoping that it, along with the charm would keep them completely hidden from harm.

'Show yourselves and we'll spare you!' shouted a man that Harry recognised to be Bellaxtrix's husband, Rodolphus. The group of Deatheaters split up and began searching around the house, none of them venturing into the grounds but staying very close to where Harry, Ron and Hermione were pressed against the wall.

'Let us not worry. We shall get Fenrir. He'll be able to sniff them out' said Bellatrix as she went back into the house. Harry felt Hermione flinch next to him- he didn't blame her. He had been faced with a hungry werewolf before and he somehow doubted that there would be anyone to save them from it in this situation. Rodolphus continued the search with the others and eventually came across the wall that they were flat out on. He lingered there, his eyes boring straight through the place where Ron stood and Harry felt him tense in fear. Soon enough, he decided that there was nothing there and moved on. As soon as he was far enough away, Hermione grabbed the other two and apparated with them.

When they arrived back at Grimmauld Place, Harry noticed that Ron was whiter than he had ever seen him- even whiter than when he asked out Fleur in fourth year.

'You alright?'

'Do you think I'm bloody alright? I'm nowhere near alright! I don't remember what alright means!'

'Calm down Ron' Hermione warned.

'I thought he could see me. I thought I was dead. For that split second I thought I wouldn't take another breath.'

'Ron, seriously sit down and breathe.'

'I'm ok' he said as he sloped down into a chair.

At Hogwarts, Severus was in the Room of Requirement searching for the horcrux and as per usual, he was having little luck. His anger over took him and he stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him. His mind was so twisted in rage that he barely noticed knocking over a first year as he made his way down to the dungeons. He threw himself hard against the door, hitting his head and sinking down to the floor with his head held in his hands.

_Why? Why is everything so difficult? We're never going to get through this. _Severus' thoughts got increasingly depressing as time passed and he didn't move for almost an hour. Finding that horcrux was the one thing that he could do for Harry while he was at Hogwarts and he hadn't even managed to find it yet. Harry- his Harry- his partner had asked him to do this and he hadn't. So many lives depended on them finding this horcrux and let's face it, he wasn't getting any closer. Harry, Ron and Hermione had been planning on breaking into the Lestrange household for a couple of weeks- they were going to risk everything to help the rest of the world. Severus would give anything to be in that position- he would love to just risk everything and do what's right but he'd made too many promises to too many people. The only thing he could do was wait and hope that one day this would all be over and he would be free.

Pulling himself together, Severus left for the Great Hall, aware that he was already late for the feast and not even bothering to think up a decent excuse before he got there. Everyone stared at him as he walked into the hall and he didn't care one bit; he simply strolled up to his seat at the teacher's table and took it, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

'Where have you been Severus? You've missed out on all the fun' asked Alecto Carrow.

'I'll spare you the details Alecto. I've been ill today.'

'You're not the only one- I had a mudblood run straight into me today. Sickened me.'

'Why, might I ask was someone running into you?'

'Running away from Avery, weren't he? Bet he wishes he hadn't now though' she grinned evilly.

'What punishment did you deem necessary?'

'Detention with me after the feast. All night. Let's see what the little mudblood thinks after that.'

'Try not to kill anyone, won't you? We don't want you ruining it for the rest of us.' Alecto smirked at him and left it at that.

When Severus made his way back to his chambers, he didn't feel any better than he had earlier and he was absolutely dreading speaking to Harry. He didn't want to take it all out on him like he usually did and upset him but he just couldn't bring himself to tell him what was on his mind. Harry had a hard enough life without having to put up with Severus' worries on top of everything else.

_I'm here now._

**You're earlier than I thought you'd be. I thought you'd have detention or something.**

_No I decided to lay off the punishments today._

**How's Neville doing?**

_He's alive. His Gryffindor bravery is really starting to anger the Deatheaters though. I'm beginning to think he should've been in Hufflepuff with his loyalty._

**Everyone has their loyalties Severus and everyone risks things for them, especially you.**

_Why do you sound more and more like Albus every day?_

**I didn't realise I did. Must be a Gryffindor thing.**

_Indeed._

**So why no punishments today? Do you think you'll get away with that?**

_I dare say that the others have enough punishments on their minds without realising what I'm getting up to at the moment. And did you have a productive day?_

**I wouldn't say it was productive. We went to the Lestrange's house, set off some form of apparating awareness curse and almost got caught by those psychos but other than that it's been pretty boring.**

_Do you think that's funny? You could have been killed! Did anyone see you?_

**Why is it that I can always assume what your reaction to everything will be?**

_Answer me! WERE YOU SEEN?_

**No Severus we were not seen but thanks very much for your concern about our wellbeing.**

_Fine. Are you alright?_

**Yes I'm fine but it wouldn't hurt for you to not moan at me for a change and be there for me instead. I've been arguing with Ron and Hermione all day today and I really don't want any more shit, especially from you.**

_Harry I told myself I wasn't going to argue with you today so please don't make this more difficult than it already is._

**Maybe I should just stop telling you stuff. That'll stop us arguing. You even shouted at me when I'd been splinched. I was in bed for a month. Any other partner would've been happy that I'd woken up. **Severus could think of several things to say in response to this but for once, his anger just wasn't there. He was too depressed to even consider continuing this argument. It said a lot for him to admit to being depressed, considering this was how he had lead most of his life but right now, he felt a lot worse. The future was black as far as he could see.

_Harry, I have not had a great day and I really don't want to argue. I'm sorry for making you angry but that's all I can say. Please just tell me more about your plans. _Harry was taken aback; this was not like Severus. Usually he would not think twice about arguing back but it appeared that he really wasn't in the mood. Instead of questioning his lover, Harry simply accepted it and moved on.

**Well we didn't even get a good look around the outside to be honest. They came out as soon as we arrived. I don't think any amount of planning will prepare us for this. It just needs to be done as soon as possible.**

_Surely you don't need to look around? You've had those plans memorised for a long time. You should be able to navigate your way around the house._

**Well yeah I suppose but how do we go about breaking in now, knowing that they'll just come outside as soon as we arrive.**

_Wait for them all to get outside and enter through the back. It seems like the only thing that you can do._

**Yeah but what if not all of them come out? We can't keep setting off that warning every time- they'll know something's up. What if we go in there and there's someone waiting for us?**

_Everyone has their loyalties Harry and everyone risks things for them._

**Have I ever told you how annoying you are?**

_Of course._

**Ok you're right. I need to just suck it up and do it.**

_I'm really not in the mood for innuendos._

**That wasn't intentional I swear. **Harry laughed to himself.

_Well in perhaps slightly more eloquent phrasing: yes you will just have to risk it._

**If I take stupid risks then you will shout at me like you always do.**

_Well in this case, I promise that if anyone goes wrong, I will just ask if you are ok and not moan at you for getting yourself into trouble._

**Ok then. That's a deal. I know you only moan at me because you care.**

_Perhaps._

The next day, Harry discussed the plan for the last time before taking in a deep breath and apparating alongside his two best friends back to the Lestrange house.

* * *

><p>Ok that was a bit of a filler chapter but it was necessary- let's hope everything goes well with the break-in. Just to let everyone know, there will be 50 chapters in this story, which are all planned out. Basically the story's nearly over and you should probably all start begging for the lives of any characters that you don't want to be killed- I have a few deaths planned that I will not change because they have been decided since I started writing but others I am willing to change my mind on if enough people want their lives spared. Also, thanks to those of you that have voted on my poll for the next story but can I also ask those that haven't to have a look? I want to start planning my next one soon as this one is nearly over. Thanks to all readers.<p> 


	42. Horcrux Hunting

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

GoddessonmyKnees and T'Arrah:- I will take your begging into consideration lol.

Penelope Elizabeth Anne Snape:- I'm glad you liked the last chapter, despite the fact that it was only a filler. Also I didn't want to write an argument scene with Sev feeling the way he was, as I think he would've just gotten too angry and upset but I'm glad you liked the hint that there are sometimes arguments. Now about your list- unfortunately I know that in a few chapters you will be unhappy about one of the deaths but hopefully you will see the reason behind it and forgive me!

workingsomecoffeemagic:- I want them to be together again too but sadly the war must be over first!

Limelight12:- I'm actually really sad that the story is nearly over and I'm glad that you feel the same! I always worry as a writer that people will not like my stories. Hopefully you will read my next fic.

Jaffa Jaffa:- I was happy to read that you don't mind too much who I kill but thankfully I am not planning on killing off as many amazing characters as J.K did- I was gutted for most of them.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42:- Horcrux Hunting<strong>

Upon arriving at the house, Harry ignored any feelings of dizziness from apparating and ran straight to the rear of the house, alongside his two friends, hoping the disillusionment charm would be enough to get them there unnoticed. The alarm was going off exactly as it had done last time and the trio heard the front door burst open as everyone left the house in search for the intruders. By the time that they had reached the end of the house and bolted around the corner, they were all out of breath and clutching their chests, as it was a very large house- even the plans of it had not truly shown how big it really was.

'You're not getting away this time!' came the demented shriek of Bellatrix Lestrange; the sound had carried all the way to where they were standing and appeared to echo around the grounds, even though there was no reason for it to. Wasting no time whatsoever, Harry firstly looked through the window to make sure there was no one in the room that they were going to enter. The house appeared completely empty and it was clear that everyone had left upon hearing the alarm and so Harry tried the door. He knew it would be locked but all the same it was worth a try.

'Alohomora' he whispered but did not hear that usual satisfying click that followed the spell. Remembering this same thing occurring at Malfoy Manor, Harry ushered Hermione to try and as expected, it had worked. They entered the house fast but closed the door slowly and carefully, not wanting anyone to hear. As discussed, they would search the top-most floor first and work their way down. They moved slowly but still as rapidly as possible and had managed their way up all flights of stairs before the Deatheaters re-entered the house. Just looking around at the décor disgusted Harry- there were pictures of wandless people screaming before being killed and due to their magic, the images repeated themselves. It was only when Ron glared at them in anger that Harry realised that the pictures were of real events; he couldn't imagine the kind of magic that would have created them. The pictures got progressively worse as the trio continued down the corridor: Harry tried not to look but some of them happened to catch his eye. It wasn't until they reached the room that they would be searching first that Harry felt the anger burning in his stomach at the sight of one of the pictures.

He didn't think Ron and Hermione would understand the reference but he most certainly did. The representations of Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Barty Crouch Junior were casting the Cruciatus curse on a man and a woman, who were screaming in pain and after 5 blasts of the curse each, they crawled around on the floor unable to walk. Harry literally began shaking in anger, after he recognised who the people were and what was happening. Ron and Hermione tried to pull him into a room, seeing his distress but he pulled out of their grip. He looked directly at the painting, sparing a thought for Neville and his parents, with his eyes glowing with rage and pointed his wand at it; 'Sectumsempra' he said as he moved his wand fast and pointedly over the images of the Deatheaters. The painting immediately slashed to the movements of Harry's wand; the cuts were deep due to Harry's anger and the entire painting ceased to move.

'Harry! She'll know someone was here' Hermione whispered.

'Look at the dust here and listen to all the screaming from the paintings. There's no way they ever come up here.' Feeling slightly better, Harry entered the last room on the corridor with Ron and Hermione and immediately began searching for the horcrux. This room seemed empty at first but Harry soon realised that it was due to the size of it, in actual fact, there were many boxes that they had to search through before they knew that the horcrux wasn't there. The rest of the rooms on the very top floor were the same and even after an hour of thorough searching, nothing had been found and the trio had to very carefully make their way down the stairs to the next floor. This one seemed to be all spare bedrooms that Harry was sure some of the Deatheaters would be staying in. Ron pulled out a pair of extendable ears to test whether there was anyone occupying the rooms or not and found all of them to be empty, apart from one. It would just be their luck that the horcrux would actually be in there but Hermione reasoned that Bellatrix wouldn't keep something so precious in a room that she would allow others to stay in.

In spite of her reasoning, they all knew that they would have to search all the rooms just in case it was in there but this seemed pointless and tedious to all of them. Their fear of getting caught made them search very slowly and they were nowhere near close to finishing.

'Why don't we split up?' suggested Ron, 'The plans show that their basement is the length of the entire house. It's going to take ages to search that.'

'Yeah you're right' agreed Harry, 'I think two of us should go down there and search, while one stays and looks around the rest of the house. Someone should apparate outside and then straight back in to cause a distraction while the others then apparate back to the kitchen and go into the basement.'

'So how do we decide?'

'You two go to the basement but wait until I get back' Harry said. Before his friends could respond, he apparated with the front of the Lestrange house in mind and found himself directly outside the front door, causing the alarms to sound straight away. Panicking, Harry spun too quickly on his heel and fell off the top step and onto the ground. He sprang to his feet as fast as he could just as the front door burst open and apparated back into the bedroom that Ron and Hermione were in. Heart beating fast, he told his friends to go and they obliged. Harry had searched two of the spare rooms by the time that the Deatheaters had re-entered the house. Though there was an entire floor between them, he could still hear Bellatrix's shouts about the alarms. There was a muffled male voice saying something that clearly made her angrier.

'No we cannot just get rid of the alarms! What a stupid thing to say! I've had these alarms up since…well since…NEVER MIND! We're not stopping the alarms!' Harry listening excitedly and realised that this meant that the horcrux had to be there. There was no way that Bellatrix would get defensive over nothing and being given something to protect by Voldemort himself would be considered the best honour so that was why the alarms were up. After finishing with the third bedroom, Harry took the risk of searching the previously occupied bedroom, thinking that Bellatrix's rage would keep the occupant busy for long enough.

Meanwhile, in the basement, Ron and Hermione were finding it difficult to go through so much stuff in such a large space. There were a variety of objects, from old chocolate frog cards to ancient family crests, as well as some unknown objects. Hermione had cast a spell on their hands to stop them from being cursed by anything that they touched but the amount of objects kept in the basement seemed a lot more of a threat than any curses they might come across. Getting irritated, Ron became more careless with his searching, moving items aggressively aside while still making no noise. One particular item: a lens of some kind caught him on the wrist as he pushed it aside, just above the area of his hand that was enchanted. Moaning in pain, Ron watched as the area turned bright red, due to the scolding of the hot item. Hermione rushed over, finding it odd to see only Ron's enflamed wrist but no other part of his body due to the disillusionment charm. She cast the counter charm so that she could see him again and as soon as she saw the skin start to sizzle, her brain worked overtime in prioritising and she had to make a split second decision.

'Silencio' she whispered with her wand pointed at Ron, who straight after collapsed to the floor and opened his mouth to scream silently in pain. Hermione grabbed him by the lower arm and held him still.

'Aguamenti.' Water shot from Hermione's wand and covered Ron's burnt wrist. Although it wasn't a cure for his pain, it would stop it from scarring if she kept the flow going for a few minutes- an old muggle remedy that perhaps Ron wouldn't know about as he looked at her confused and tried to pull his arm away from the freezing cold water. Hermione sat herself next to Ron on the floor and kept her wand arm pointed at his wrist as she held it still with the other. She lent in slightly and kissed him lightly on the lips, trying to distract him from the pain. Despite the fact that this didn't help much, it made Ron more willing to let her continue the aguamenti charm on him, knowing that if Hermione was doing something, it was for a good reason. Once she was certain that the burn would not be a permanent scar, Hermione stopped the flow of water and began healing Ron's wrist with enchantments. When she was finished, she removed the silencing charm on her boyfriend.

'Why did you do that? Why didn't you heal it straight away?'

'There is no charm to heal a burn straight away- there are only potions for that and I don't have any with me. I did what I could.' Ron nodded his understanding and kissed his girlfriend on the forehead before getting back up and continuing the search.

'Thanks 'Mione' he smiled.

'Anytime' she responded, blushing slightly. Looking at the disappearing mark on his wrist, Ron walked towards an unsearched area of the basement without noticing a chest right in front of him.

'Ron! Lookout!' Hermione shouted perhaps too loudly. But this did nothing to aid the situation; in fact Ron turned to looked at Hermione while continuing to walk forwards, hitting the chest and falling headfirst over the top of it, causing a thud as the heavy chest fell onto its side under Ron's ankle. Ron clutched the injured ankle in pain and before Hermione could even reach him, a few small pops were heard and the two were joined by six Deatheaters. Quick thinking being her strong point, Hermione apparated next to Ron and pointed her wand at the chest in front of them.

'Engorgio maxima!' she shouted and the chest grew to the height of the ceiling and covered a fair amount of space horizontally as well. She began casting quick protection spells to create a barrier between them and the Deatheaters; Hermione had never been happier to have the spell strengthener that Harry had gotten her.

'You think your protection spells and your ickle hiding place will keep you from us?' laughed Bellatrix, who had caught a glimpse of Ron and had heard Hermione apparate. She and the others began casting as many spells as possible at the barrier. Rather than disappearing into it, or even damaging it slightly, the spells rebounded off the barrier and went flying back towards their casters. Hermione peeked around the corner of the huge chest to note that only three of them had been quick enough to defend themselves. One of the Deatheaters, whose face she couldn't see was bleeding profusely on the floor, shaking; another was unconscious and seemingly unharmed and the final injured man that she recognised to be McNair had a slash across his chest that appeared very shallow, as he was still standing.

Harry had finished searching the entire floor with no luck and had moved onto the next, finding a room that he presumed to be Bellatrix and Rodolphus' bedroom. He began searching through it as best as he could without making a noise before he heard shouts from below.

'I knew it! They're in the basement! Get them!' came the sadistic cry of Bellatrix Lestrange. Scared for his friends, Harry turned back to leave the room and come to their aid but something stopped him. His eyes fell upon something that he hadn't noticed upon entering the room: a tiny door handle in the wall. This was it! This was definitely where it was hidden. He began pulling at the handle and trying any form of magic that he could but nothing was moving it. He felt some form of dark magic emitting from the wall and soon enough, he realised where he had felt it before: in the cave with Dumbledore. Caring more about getting the horcrux than his own health, Harry pointed his wand at his other arm and braced himself.

'Diffindo' he whispered the spell hoping that it would cause him less pain but it didn't. He took in a sharp intake of breath of pain before looking down to see a long but shallow slash along his arm. Not stopping to think about it, Harry rubbed his bleeding arm against the handle and smiled as it moved and opened up a secret door for him. The cupboard was very small and had almost nothing in it but that didn't matter, as the only thing that caught Harry's eye was a small chest that had an emblem and the words 'Toujours Pur' on it. Recognising it as the Black family's crest, he knew the chest to be Bellatrix's and not Rodolphus' and so with his heart beating in his stomach, Harry opened the lid to find Helga Hufflepuff's cup. He reduced its size before putting it safely in his pocket, which he then sealed with magic- it had taken too much effort to get this and there was no way it was just going to fall out now. He couldn't help but notice other things contained in the chest, two of which caught his attention: a lock of dark hair, along with a picture of Tom Riddle from his school days. Harry cringed slightly at Bellatrix's obsession but put the chest back, shut the door and cleaned his blood from the handle.

Without any further hesitation, Harry apparated to the kitchen and noticed that the door to the basement was already wide open. He ran down the stairs and knew from all the sounds below that no one would even hear him enter the room. Once he had reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw Ron, sitting on the floor behind an enlarged trunk, firing spells as best he could and heard Hermione shouting countless curses and saw the sparks to go with them; her disillusionment charm was far too effective for Harry to even be able to see an outline. The Deatheaters were struggling to work together to cast a curse to break down what Harry assumed was a protective barrier around his two friends. Hermione managed to hit one of the Deatheaters with an effective spell that appeared to make him go temporarily blind, considering he began wandering around, with his arms out, not bothering to cast any curses.

Knowing that he wouldn't be able to walk through Hermione's barrier, Harry prepared himself to duel from where he was stood. He cast a stunning spell at Rodolphus, who instantly fell to the floor before running to avoid an unaimed spell from Bellatrix, allowing Hermione to stun her in momentary confusion. This only left one Deatheater, who had been smart enough to hold up his own protective barrier, though Harry believed that the three of them would be able to break it. The man knew that he wouldn't be able to guess where Harry had moved to and instead concentrated on trying to bring down Hermione's protective wall that was close to shattering. Every spell that Harry threw at the man disappeared into his barrier but he remained hopeful and shot as many curses at him as he could. Eventually however, Hermione's protective wall was broken.

'Revelio!' he shouted at the floating wand that had to be Hermione's. The spell had clearly hit her, as she was soon revealed. Realising who the girl was and smirking, the final Deatheater raised his wand as Hermione hid back behind the trunk. He forced the trunk aside, as Harry, Ron and Hermione all continued to throw curses at the man's barrier, which was now straining greatly. Just a few more curses and it would break.

'Avada Kedavra!' he shouted, pointing at Hermione, laughing as the green light left his wand. Harry looked around in fear at his friend, still casting random curses at the Deatheater's barrier. Hermione had just conjured another protective wall but her energy was lacking now and the curse, although slowed down by the barrier, broke it and continued its course.

'Protego!' Hermione shouted in desperation as the green light of the killing curse hit her transparent blue shielding charm and she was knocked backwards off her feet, hitting the floor and not moving. Harry knew that a simple shielding charm was nothing against the killing curse and in retaliation, he used all his energy and anger to cast a powerful curse, shattering the Deatheater's barrier with a loud bang. In extreme distress Ron stood, ignoring the pain in his ankle and glared at the man wide-eyed; he looked insane with rage.

'STUPEFY!' he roared louder than Harry had ever heard him shout before and the spell hit their enemy straight in the chest, his smug look still on his face as he hit the ground.

'Hermione!' Harry cried as he ran over to join his friends, ridding himself of the disillusionment charm in the process. Ron was sobbing uncontrollably, holding onto her and allowing his tears to soak into her hair. Harry knelt beside his friend and pulled him away and moved his head onto his shoulder, trying to comfort him but knowing that nothing at that moment would help him feel any better.

'I don't even care if I killed him!' Ron shouted into his friend's shoulder. 'Bring him back to life and I'll fucking kill him again!' Harry patted him on the back and tried to hold back his own tears as he looked at the still body of his best friend. But actually, it wasn't entirely still- Harry noticed that however slight, Hermione's chest was moving. He pushed Ron away from him and began shaking the unconscious girl on the floor.

'Hermione wake up! Ron she's alive! Wake her up!' Perplexed, Ron stared at his friend, wondering why he would torture him in that way- his girlfriend was dead and there was no use pretending that she wasn't.

'Ron, seriously! She is breathing!' Hope in his eyes, Ron pointed his wand at his girlfriend's chest and muttered 'rennervate'. Hermione's eyes opened and she groaned into Harry's chest, who was still shaking her.

'Harry, get off' she mumbled. Harry gently let her down, while Ron took over and almost suffocated her with hugs and kisses.

'Stop. Tired. Want to sleep' she said and Harry noted that she sounded very confused.

'Hermione' he tried.

'Mmm' was the response.

'Hermione, I need you to listen carefully. I know you're tired but please listen.'

'Mmm. 'K.'

'We need to do something with these Deatheaters and while we're doing that, you are going to have to stay awake.'

'Try' she responded. Harry hoped she could stay awake until they were safe. He grabbed Ron away from her and pulled him back to the Deatheaters. One of them had died from what appeared to be a loss of blood and Ron explained that it had been a rebound of the man's own curse. Harry examined the man that survived the longest.

'He's dead' he said simply. Ron acted unconcerned but his eyes showed something else- despite his anger and hatred for the man, he had never wanted to become a killer.

'Ron listen, it doesn't matter.'

'You would say that. It wasn't you.'

'You only meant to stun him but your anger increased your magic and you hit him in the chest. It's not like you hit him with the killing curse.'

'Yeah but now I'm a murderer. For life.'

'I expect that by the end of this war, many of the Order will be murderers if you're counting killing scum like him. If you hadn't have killed him then the next curse I fired could have done it. It might sound harsh but killing one person can sometimes save many other lives. You have probably just saved loads of people that this man would have eventually killed. You're a hero, not a murderer.' Ron seemed to perk up at that and tapped his best friend on the back in appreciation.

'What are we going to do then?' Harry asked him.

'Banish the dead ones and then obliviate the rest.'

Harry looked into the evil face of Bellatrix Lestrange and absentmindedly drew his wand.

'Mate, no. It's her house- you know that if we end up banishing her they'll know something's up. At least with these two, they won't know they've ever been here if we obliviate them.'

'She killed my Godfather' he spat.

'Yeah but you will mess up all this hard work if you kill her.'

'I found it by the way. It's in my pocket.' Ron smiled at him.

'See. Come on, let's do this.' Ron banished the two dead bodies, while Harry tried  
>transfiguring one of the random items in the room, eventually, it became a cat, which began running around the room, trying to escape.<p>

'Why'd you do that?'

'They need to see something that would have caused the noise.'

'But they'll kill it.'

'It used to be a broken teapot Ron, calm down.'

'But now it's a cat!' he argued.

'McGonagall told us that when we transfigure something, it's almost impossible to make it alive- it's almost like an illusion. It looks like a cat but it's not alive Ron. Only the most talented wizards can transfigure things to be alive.'

'I guess' he shrugged and began obliviating the Deatheaters, joined by Harry. When they were finished, Ron ran back to Hermione, shrunk the enlarged chest and apparated with his girlfriend. Harry then concealed himself with the charm once more, before rennervating all of the Deatheaters and apparating himself when they were too distracted to hear the pop.

* * *

><p>That was one of my favourite chapters to write and admittedly it had some unplanned twists and turns as per usual! Please let me know what you thought and anyone that hasn't voted on the poll, please do if you're considering following the next story that I write. I promise to update ASAP.<p> 


	43. One Down, One To Go

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

I was going to wait to post this…but then I didn't lol. There are 8 chapters left and I have written 4 of them due to my excitement. I'll be sad to get to the end of this. Also, Document Uploader was down so I've had to copy and paste this into an exisiting Document in Document Manager so I'm sorry if the format is weird. I've had to go through it deleting empty spaces...

Penelope Elizabeth Anne Snape:- I'm glad you appreciated the fact that it was difficult for them because I don't like reading fics where they just walk in and grab it lol. That's the main reason I had them go to Malfoy Manor and have it not be there. I couldn't find a way to incorporate Sev into the last chapter but he will be in all the rest.

T'Arrah:- I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter. I updated quickly for you.

SevsGal90 and Daddys little crazy bitch:- Glad you're enjoying the story.

Eiri and Kurama lover07:- I'm not sure if you've read up to this chapter yet, as your review was from Chapter 30 but I'm glad you're enjoying the story and that the sex scenes were realistic enough. Please keep reading.

Limelight12:- I'm not so good at writing chapters with too much action so I hope it came across ok. Ron's reaction to the cat would've been exactly what I said in that situation so I felt bad for it but it wasn't a real cat! Haha.

Jaffa Jaffa:- Glad you liked the chapter and I think we would all like to use magic most of the time!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43: One Down, One To Go <strong>

When Harry arrived back at Grimmauld Place, Ron and Hermione were nowhere to be seen and so he made his way to their bedroom, where he assumed they would be. Sure enough as he got there, Ron was sitting beside Hermione, stroking her hair as she slept.

'Do you think someone needs to check her over?' Harry asked.

'Probably. I thought she was gone. I was so scared' said Ron, still upset.

'Me too. Protego does nothing against the killing curse; I suppose that spell strengthener has more uses than we thought.'

'Thanks for getting her that Harry. She wouldn't be here now if you hadn't.'

'It's ok. Why didn't you both just apparate?'

'We didn't want to leave you on your own. We're not stupid, you know.'

'I'm starting to see why Severus hates Gryffindor bravery so much now' he laughed quietly.

'Can't say I blame him. Who can we get to look at her? Can't risk Hogwarts without Polyjuice and she can't go to St Mungo's.'

'I'll stay here with her. Go and get your Mum or Dad or whoever. Just someone that knows what they're doing.' Ron nodded his agreement before apparating with a pop. Harry took his place next to Hermione and to his surprise she opened her eyes at his touch.

'Harry? Am I ok?'

'Yes Hermione, of course you are.'

'I don't feel good.' This didn't sound like the Hermione he knew. She sounded scared and exhausted.

'Well I don't think many people would after what happened.'

'What did happen? I don't remember' she asked weakly.

'Well let's just say I'm not the only person in the world that's survived the killing curse now.'

'Killing curse?' her eyes widened in shock before she fell unconscious once more.

Harry waited there for a while, constantly checking that his friend was breathing and Ron was taking longer than expected but soon enough, he arrived with a very flustered Molly Weasley. She immediately rushed over to Hermione and began casting spells on her that Harry hadn't heard of before.

'Her heart rate is really slow and she's cold. Get more blankets!' Ron obliged and got whatever he could from another room, shakingly passing them to his mother, who in turn tucked them around Hermione.

'Will she be ok?' Harry asked.

'This isn't my area of expertise. Arthur has gone to fetch Albus and then inform the other Order members. But I think she needs to see Madam Pomfrey.'

'She can't go into Hogwarts and be seen by Deatheaters.'

'Well we need something to speed up her heart rate. I think there's a potion for it that Madam Pomfrey would have but I don't know what it is.' Before any of the boys could answer her, Albus Dumbledore appeared and not looking his cheerful self. He went straight over to Hermione without greeting anyone, worry apparent in his eyes. He muttered the same incantations as Molly had and discussed what they showed in a hushed whisper.

'There are a few things I can do now but she needs Severus. He's the only one I trust with the potions she needs. Harry, am I right in thinking that you have a way of communicating with him?' Harry looked shocked- it turned out their relationship was certainly no longer a secret between all Order members.

'Yes sir.'

'Tell him that we need a potion to increase heart-rate, a general recovery potion and something to make the immune system stronger.'

'Sir, sometimes he doesn't get my messages for ages. What if he's too busy?'

'I can stay and cast the necessary incantations to keep her alive when needed as long as he will only be a few hours.'

'Most of the time he would get my messages by this sort of time but other times he is busy with other things.'

'Message him right now Harry. If he doesn't arrive in two hours then we will have to risk St Mungo's.' Ron looked appalled at the thought of his girlfriend being admitted to St Mungo's; after all, they knew it wouldn't be safe for her. Nevertheless, Harry did what was asked of him and explained what had happened to Hermione and what Dumbledore had said she needed. He took the diary back to Hermione's room and waited with the others for a response. Over an hour passed before Harry noticed the diary entry change and he looked at it hopefully, only to see a black dot. He stared at it confused, before hearing the fire downstairs, followed by the sound of someone running. The door soon opened to reveal Severus, who ran straight to Hermione's side with several vials of potions. Molly cast the spell to awaken her and she stirred slightly.

'Hermione dear, it's me, Molly. You need to take some potions for us.'

Hermione looked confused but opened her mouth ever so slightly. Severus immediately poured three vials into her mouth and lifted her head to help her swallow each one.

'The effects will take place in about 15 minutes. After that, she will need to take the general recovery potion once a day until these vials have gone.' Harry noticed there were five of them and hoped that this would mean Hermione would have recovered by Ron's birthday.

'Did you get the horcrux?' Dumbledore asked Harry, who severed his trouser pocket and enlarged Hufflepuff's cup. Dumbledore smiled in response.

'Don't hesitate to destroy it as soon as you can' he informed them.

'No sir. After this, I think Hermione should have the pleasure of destroying this one. She nearly lost her life.'

'I will leave that to you then Harry' responded the old man, eyes twinkling once more before apparating away. Molly soon followed but not before pulling Harry and Ron into a tight hug and kissing Severus on the cheek, which made Harry and Ron have to try very hard not to laugh at his slight blush.

'Potter! Weasley! Do you find this situation amusing?'

'No but I haven't seen you blush before sir' responded Ron.

'There's no need to call me sir anymore- I am no longer your teacher.' Severus didn't know what to say in response to the comment about him blushing. It was true; he had blushed but only because he wasn't used to being given that form of affection from anyone other than Harry. His relationship with him had clearly left others believing he was to be admired and not hated like before. He didn't think he would get used to that. He left the room when Ron returned to his girlfriend's side, hoping that Harry would follow him. Truth be told, he was terrified when he had read what Harry had written to him. Yes, in all honesty, he had only recently started to like Hermione but the idea of her nearly dying definitely shook him up, especially considering Harry was there at the time and it could have just as easily been him. He was just outside Harry's bedroom before he heard steps running up behind him.

'Severus!' Now wasn't the time for his usual coldness and anger, in fact he didn't think he would even manage it if he tried. He pulled Harry close against him in a tight embrace, more than relieved that he had come back seemingly unharmed. Harry responded willingly to the hug, despite being shocked that this was the first thing on Severus' mind.

'Thank you for helping her' he whispered into his partner's shoulder.

'It's nice to feel like I'm actually doing something to help for a change.'

'You're always helping' he assured him.

'At least you managed to get it, even if it was a hassle. Tell me what happened.' Harry lead the older man into his bedroom so that they could both be more comfortable during the tale. If Severus was shocked at any of the information he didn't show it, that was until Harry explained about the Deatheater that Ron had killed.

'He actually killed someone? What was his reaction?'

'Well when he thought Hermione was dead, he didn't care what he'd done because that was the only thing on his mind but then when we realised she was alive, he was really upset about it.'

'Do you think he will be ok?'

'I've talked to him about it and I think he feels better.' Severus said no more but kissed his lover gently on the lips, which Harry soon twisted into something more passionate. He licked Severus' lips, begging for entrance, which he was soon granted and he moaned into the mouth of the man he loved. He allowed Severus to take the control and felt his tongue being massaged softly and slowly as his lover wrapped his arms around his back and grabbed his hips, not letting him go. It was everything to him in that moment- his partner was alive and well and he was there with him, albeit if he could only stay for a bit. A few minutes later, Harry broke apart from Severus, needing space to breath but there was a slight flush on his cheeks that told the older man he had been really enjoying himself.

'Harry you know I have to go.'

'I know. It's nearly time for the feast. You can't miss that or they'll realise something's wrong.'

'Thank you for understanding. Please look after yourself.'

'Thanks for not shouting at me.'

'Last time I promised you that the next time you were close to death, I wouldn't shout…but just you wait until next time' he grinned before kissing his younger lover on the head before heading to the fireplace and returning to Hogwarts.

Over the next few days, Harry and Ron had spent the majority of their time caring for Hermione and savouring the moments that she was awake. It took a while for her memory to come back completely and for her to be herself again but the day before Ron's birthday she had made a full recovery. On the day of Ron's 18th, Hermione was up early, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed, ignoring Harry and Ron's protests that she should be staying in bed a bit longer.

'Don't be stupid. It's Ron's birthday. We're going out to celebrate! I managed to steal some hairs from people when I went out to get the present so we can use polyjuice and go out for a while.'

'Hermione, you nearly died last week and now you're telling me that you're perfectly fine to go out and do whatever?'

'Well nearly dying has its benefits. I for one, am never taking life for granted again.'

'We can't go out just yet 'Mione.'

'Why's that?'

'You've got a horcrux to destroy.'

'Me? You mean you haven't…'

'No. It's for you to do.'

'But I don't know how.' Harry handed her his horcrux book and smiled at her encouragingly. She decided that all the spells were quite dangerous and that they would have to do it in the back garden behind a protective barrier.

'Just to warn you Hermione, it might do something weird when you try to destroy it. It says in the book that if you fail to destroy it, it could continue to harm you in some way.' Without another word, Hermione took the cup outside with the two men and placed it in the middle of the garden, standing about six feet away from it. She put up the protection barrier and decided on which spell she was going to use: a powerful destruction spell that would shatter it into hundreds of pieces. She would have to concentrate and hold the spell for a long time and Harry hoped that she wouldn't let go but he trusted her. She pointed her wand at it and shouted the incantation.

All three of them watched as the cup rose into the air and began to shine brightly. Harry was sure that the book hadn't suggested it would do anything like that and was worried. Soon enough, the light emitting from the horcrux began to spell out random words such as 'curse', 'mudblood', 'love' and 'dead'. Ron stared at them confused but a voice suddenly spoke aloud, making sentences from the words.

_'Your curse is not strong enough to defeat me. Stop now and you will be spared. Your mudblood magic is nothing to mine. Stop now and I will keep the one you love alive. Continue and he will be dead.'_

Suddenly Ron fell to the floor, screaming in agony but neither of the other two could see anything that would be causing it.

'RON!' Hermione screamed.

'NO! Keep- going!' he shouted through his screams.

'Will it kill him Harry?'

'No Hermione. It can't do that. Just hold on to the spell.' She did as she was told but watched her boyfriend wriggle on the floor out of the corner of her eye.

_'He's dying'._

'NOO!' she screamed, putting more force into the curse, making the cup glow even brighter for a moment before eventually shattering into pieces all over the floor. Hermione fell back slightly, due to the lack of energy and so Harry took over and banished the pieces, knowing that even if they were found, the cup was now beyond repair. He pulled Ron up from the ground and summoned him some chocolate to help.

'I'm alright mate' he said stuffing his face, 'don't feel a thing now. Well done Hermione.'

'I thought it would really do it. I nearly stopped.'

'Yeah but you didn't and now that's another horcrux down!' Harry reminded her, as she smiled brightly.

'Right Ron, open your presents!' Their joy at destroying the horcrux meant that Ron was overly appreciative of all of his presents, even the second-hand maroon robes from his mother. Harry had gotten him season tickets to see the Chudley Cannons as many times as he liked, after the war of course. Hermione had brought him his own owl, considering he had never had a pet that didn't once belong to someone else. Those two were his favourite presents out of the lot and he was grinning from ear to ear by the time all of his gifts were open. He'd even had a laugh at his present from Severus: a book called 'Potions for the insanely stupid'.

'Thanks. I love them.'

'Come on then! Let's go out! Where do you want to go?'

'Be nice just to go to Hogsmeade, considering we haven't been able to go.'

'You two go. You need time together alone' Harry told them.

'No come on mate. Come with us.'

'Honestly guys. I want you to go and spend the day together.'

'Thanks Harry' Hermione hugged him before drinking down Polyjuice potion with Ron and leaving for Hogsmeade. Harry smiled as he began to tidy up the wrapping from Ron's presents. He sat down with a book by the fire and read for pleasure, happy that for now, he didn't have to worry about the horcruxes. Severus had been searching whenever he could and Harry was sure that soon enough, he would find what he hoped was Ravenclaw's diadem. He hadn't gone through many pages before there was a knock at the door. He wasn't overly surprised; since Hermione's incident, many Order members had visited to see how see was. He was however, surprised to see Remus on the other side of the door when he opened it.

'Hi' he said simply.

'Hi. May I come in?' Harry said nothing but stepped aside to allow him in, closing the door behind him.

'Are Ron and Hermione in?'

'No they're out.'

'Oh' he looked suddenly disappointed and awkward, 'I came to see how Hermione was and give Ron his present.' He handed the box to Harry.

'Hermione's fine now. Perkier than I've ever seen her and I'll make sure to give Ron this. Anything else?'

'Erm…well yes. As you know, it's my birthday next week. Tonks wanted…well I wanted you to come over for dinner.'

'Which is it? You want me there or Tonks does?'

'We both do of course.'

'Then I'll be there.' Remus smiled awkwardly at him before making his excuses and leaving.

At Hogwarts, Severus was in a foul mood. He had searched over two thirds of the Room of Requirement and had still not found the horcrux. He was worried that after all this searching it wasn't even going to be the diadem that he was supposed to be looking for. On the brighter side of things, the day couldn't get much worse and Severus headed down to the hall with this in mind. He was joined by a few of the Deatheaters on his way, talking about the tortures that they had enjoyed the most today. Apparently, Neville had been up to his old tricks again and had been punished under the cruciatus curse by Alecto Carrow. She laughed all the way down to the hall about this, gloating to all of them that he was still in pain from it. Sure enough, Severus soon saw him limping down the stairs with the help of Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan, who were closely followed by Lavender Brown.

'Have you seen what you've done to him you bunch of psychos?' shouted Seamus in his thick Irish accent.

'Seamus! Don't!' warned Lavender.

'No. I've had enough of this. Why should we put up with it?'

'Because you don't have much of a choice Mr Finnigan' replied Severus coolly.

'I'll sort it Severus. I'm on a roll today' said Alecto with glee, pointing her wand at Seamus, whose lip split and left blood trickling down his chin. He moaned in pain but said nothing. 'That'll teach you to moan about punishments. Try doing it now.'

'You don't scare me' he said bravely, 'One day soon, you're all going down for what you've done and your snake-boss will be dead.'

'HOW DARE YOU!' roared Avery, pointing his own wand at Seamus now. 'I've most definitely had enough of you Gryffindors and your so-called bravery. More like stupidity. The next Gryffindor to say a word against us, won't say another word again.'

'Bite me' said Seamus in response. Anger flashed across Avery's face for a second before green light shot out of his wand.

'NOOO!' screamed Lavender pushing Seamus aside, forcing him, Neville and Dean to all fall to the hard stone floor. Her actions had shown the exact Gryffindor bravery that Avery had been talking about and as a consequence, the look of fear on her face was forced to stay there, as she fell blankly to the floor herself. It had finally happened: murder at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Well I had to kill someone at Hogwarts eventually and it was NOT going to be Seamus lol. Hope no one is a massive Lavender fan…<p> 


	44. Love Conquers All

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

T'Arrah:- I don't care about Lavender either but at least she died like a Gryffindor.

Penelope Elizabeth Anne Snape:- A fast update to keep you happy- though that means that the ending is coming quicker! I'm glad that you like the story so much and that you are sad that it is ending. I do have a sequel planned but it depends on whether enough people would want one. I have a feeling you will like this chapter.

Jaffa Jaffa:- We all missed Sev but he's back with a vengeance now. Yes you are right, there are more deaths on the way- one of them made me cry writing it.

Limelight12:- I like Dean too. Him and Seamus need more credit!

missisaac:- I'm sorry that Lavender's death made you sad! Hopefully this chapter will cheer you up a bit.

Sacred Phoneix of Nephthys:- I'm glad that you made the effort to read all the chapters and are enjoying the story. Please keep reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44: Love Conquers All<strong>

It had taken Severus days to get over what happened that night. He had had to explain to Minerva, who was completely outraged and didn't hesitate to show it. It was true that the majority of the time she sympathised with Severus but it was moments like this that had her screaming at him, even if she knew it wasn't his fault. But Severus did feel like it was his fault and it broke his heart to have to ruin his partner's good mood by telling him that a fellow classmate had been murdered. As he knew he would, he had waited until the next day to tell his two friends about this, considering it had been Ron's birthday and Lavender of course, was Ron's ex-girlfriend. Harry did not blame Severus in the slightest but this did little to comfort him- his only motivation now was to find that horcrux for Harry. It had been going on far too long now. He couldn't believe that it was taking all this time to even get close to finding it. He thought back on what Harry had said to him that night and it made him feel slightly better, as he headed back to the Room of Requirement.

**Every time you go in there and don't find it, you get angry. That doesn't help. You'll find it eventually. Anyway, it's the last one that we need to worry about for now so it's not like we have got loads to find.**

_I am being useless Harry. I haven't found that horcrux and someone I was supposed to be protecting died in front of my eyes._

**But you didn't kill her. It isn't your fault. I've been there when people have died before and I've even had people die to save me so I know how you feel but you need to realise that you're not to blame.**

_Parents have pulled their students out of the school since then, which I suppose means they're safer but some of the older students refuse to leave. They want to protect the younger ones._

**What's going on with Draco? You never mention him? Is he still a Deatheater?**

_He is but his heart isn't in it. He looks completely depressed most of the time. He won't speak to anyone, even me. I suppose he believes I'm loyal to the Dark Lord and is too frightened to risk saying anything to me._

**I actually feel bad for him. Well a bit. I'm going to bed. Good luck horcrux hunting. I know you'll find it.**

Those words echoed in his head- Harry knew he'd find it. Harry expected him to find it and so he would. He would do it for Harry. He opened the door to the room and entered it, bracing himself to waste more time searching for something that it was likely he wasn't going to find. He started on the same row that he had left off the last time that he had been in there, looking at any shelves in detail and opening any chests that were in there. He felt rather bored and slightly depressed from the amount of months he had spent just looking around this room and realised that even if he had found it sooner than perhaps he could've spent more time visiting Harry. Thinking about this enraged him even more, as he kicked over an old cauldron to a big clanging sound as it hit the floor. He took a deep breath before continuing his search again.

Elsewhere, Harry was panicking: he was expected at Remus' birthday dinner in an hour and he was really nervous about seeing him. He had invited him himself and in person of course but that didn't mean that things wouldn't be awkward after everything that had been said between them. He'd got him a present of course but he was beginning to wonder if things would ever be right between them again. After Sirius had died, Remus had taken his place as Harry's Godfather, not legally but the law meant nothing as far as Harry was concerned. Sighing, he went downstairs to see if Ron and Hermione were ready as well. They'd gotten Remus a joint birthday present, showing that they were considering their relationship more seriously now. After Hermione's near-death experience, neither of them was missing any opportunity to prove their love and they were bickering a lot less than before. Harry was truly happy for them but he found himself wishing him and Severus could be the same, though he doubted that they would be even after the war. It was the very opposite of anything that Harry would expect from the man, in fact he sometimes found himself wondering how they would even manage to stay together with Severus being the way he was. He didn't know who would be more horrified between Severus and Remus if he had signed Remus' present from him and his partner. He laughed at the thought.

His relationship with Severus was genuine though; he knew it was. It would just take the man time to accept the changes that were happening. It was a slow road to happiness but the more Harry thought about it, the surer he was that he would reach it. Severus had already admitted that they were now partners and he cared enough to send his friends birthday presents so that must mean something considering at first he wouldn't even admit there was anything between them. He still didn't quite work out if the man loved him but Hermione told him constantly that he must do if he's behaving the way that he is for him. Severus had befriended two eighteen-year-old Gryffindors for him and was spending all his time searching for the horcrux so that Harry could go on with his life. Even if it wasn't love, there was some deep emotion there and maybe one day his partner would admit to it.

'Harry, are you on this bloody planet or what? We're going now!'

'Sorry, was just thinking.' With that, he left with his friends to face the music.

Severus' evening was not going much better. He was starting to make himself ill with all the worrying about the horcrux and tripping over stuff that was in his way was not helping his mood. He blasted the trunk across the room, picked himself up and continued his search, sneering at any object in view, almost daring it to offend him in some way. Of course, he thought everything in there was offending him enough simply by not being Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem. He continued his search along some bookshelves and discovered some rather dark looking ones, upon looking through their contents he kept them aside, deciding that they were to be destroyed as well. They wouldn't be good in the hands of anyone; they contained only the darkest ancient magic and it disturbed him that at some point in history, someone must have been using them at Hogwarts. It seems that there was darkness in more people in the world than he thought, except maybe they just didn't have the power to take it any further. He only wished that the same could be said for Voldemort; if he had never had the power or the followers, maybe the wizarding world wouldn't be in the state that it currently was.

This struck up a new determination in him; he often wavered between this and an extreme lack of it but now he knew he needed to find it. Finding this horcrux and destroying it was the only way that Harry, his Harry, could stay alive and maybe, just maybe, he would too. There was only one way that they were ever going to be able to stay together and that was if they both survived this war. Yes, he had to find that horcrux and he had to find it tonight. He'd been to the feast early and so no one would be wondering where he was, or so he hoped. He was going to spend all night looking for it if he had to- he wasn't going to let this continue anymore.

The meal at Remus' had been mildly awkward as Harry had expected but the mass of people there meant that there was enough of a distraction from it. Remus seemed happy enough, though Harry noticed there was a slight sadness in his eyes and he wasn't sure if it was anything to do with him or not. He had thanked everyone for their gifts and gave Harry a genuine smile upon opening his present, which made him feel slightly better. One thing that kept him on edge though was seeing Tonks and her over-sized belly- she was eight months pregnant now and could be giving birth at any moment. Harry would be happy for them if it weren't for the stabbing thoughts in the back of his head- he wanted to help look after that baby and he wanted his rights as Godfather but he knew that as long as he stuck by Severus, Remus would never allow it. He sighed as he watched the couple together, with Tonks' hands resting on her stomach, rubbing it, as if already starting to comfort her baby before it was even born. Maybe Remus would forgive him one day and even if he wasn't named Godfather he would still be able to play a part in the baby's life.

His daydreaming was interrupted by a vision of Voldemort surrounded by his followers all in a circle and he noted that there were some empty gaps. He concentrated hard and pushed the thought out of his head; Voldemort would not be planting any false images in his head anymore. Little did he knew that this would have been one very real vision and one that would've been useful for him to see. Voldemort had gathered all of his Deatheaters together, other than the ones at Hogwarts to discuss his new plans.

'My friends, I'm glad to see you all here. We have been working very hard at the ministry and I'm happy to say that we are getting close to taking over. But this is not our most important work, we must remember that. We have replaced most of the important ministry titles with members from our ranks but we are not quite there yet. Very soon, I plan on infiltrating the ministry myself, personally. I have decided that it will be me that kills Scrimgeor. It is clear to me from what you all have reported that the Minister knows nothing of Harry Potter's whereabouts and so I will murder him and Yaxley, you will take over.'

'Th-thank you my Lord. Such an honour.'

'I reward those that work hard for our cause Yaxley. You are not the only one impressing me at the moment. The Deatheaters at Hogwarts are doing their level best to show those idiotic children who is in charge. You may have heard that recently a stupid girl was murdered at Hogwarts for back-chatting too much. It is this kind of inspiration that we need. Once people realise the consequences of being against us, they will join us and soon enough, we will be ruling the wizarding world. As expected, Lucius still has yet to prove his worth; as far as I'm aware, he is hardly doing anything with his time there and is leaving it all to the others.'

There was a roar of laughter at this statement.

'Yes, it is rather amusing that Lucius can show weakness even in a position of power. But this is not our main priority either. What is our main priority?'

'Killing Harry Potter?' suggested Bellatrix.

'Yes. Of course. Once we have completely taken over the ministry, we will be using it to research those close to Potter. We will torture them until they tell us where he is. Someone will give in. I don't care how many people we have to kill to get there. That reminds me, we have two missing: Rosier and Mulciber, has anyone heard from them?'

'My Lord, the last we saw of them was over two weeks ago. They slept in our house and then we didn't see them again' Rodolphus spoke up.

'Can we assume they have abandoned the cause?'

'I don't think so my Lord. They still seemed more than happy to be in your service.'

'They are not in Azkaban and so we must assume that they have been murdered by the Order of the Phoenix. They will pay for this. Any information on this subject would be greatly appreciated. That is all my friends. I will see you very soon.'

Severus hadn't even been aware that this meeting was taking place: Voldemort had managed to manipulate the Dark Mark, only calling those that he needed to see. He had decided that the Deatheaters at Hogwarts should remain there to make sure there was no chance for anarchy; the infiltration of the ministry was not their concern at the moment anyway. There was nothing they could do to help the situation and so they remained uninformed, which was why at this particular moment in time, Severus was still looking through the Room of Requirement for the horcrux, oblivious to anything else happening in the world. Harry had long since returned home from Remus' birthday with his friends and had even written Severus a note in the diary before giving up waiting for a response and falling asleep. It was now midnight and Severus felt no closer to his goal.

Growing tired and even more irritated than usual with his new found determination doing nothing to escape these feelings, Severus had reverted to sneering at objects in his way and picking up the odd one that looked dark, wanting to destroy it and feel that he was doing some good in the world. His concentration was so low that whilst glaring at an old transfiguration book, he didn't even notice an enchanted broom, heading toward him. His spy-like reflexes too slow due to his exhaustion, it was too late by the time he raised his wand and the broom flew into him, knocking him onto his back. He growled as he picked himself up at the floor, firing curses at the still moving broom as it tried to fly away from him. Eventually, he managed to hit it, blasting it into several pieces and destroying many other items along the way, including a tall bookshelf, which was now falling down, ready to flatten him. He levitated it to stop it from suffocating him but soon realised something glistening on the top of it in the very little light the room held.

Changing his mind on what to do, Severus shook the bookshelf with his levitation spell, forcing the item to fall down at his feet. The wizard nearly dropped his spell in shock of what had fallen: it was Ravenclaw's diadem. The thing that he'd been searching for all this time had been in a ridiculous hiding place: Severus had already looked at that bookshelf, deciding there was nothing on it but it had been levitated on top of it and out of sight. Severus smirked as he put the bookshelf back into its place.

_Not as intelligent as you thought my Lord _he thought mockingly. He picked up the diadem and admired its beauty for a split second before feeling the dark magic radiating from it. He looked at it in disgust as he left the room, grasping it tightly in his hands, almost expecting it to jump out. He knew that whatever he did to it, it was going to fight back. Yes, it was an inanimate object but it contained a piece of the Darkest Wizard's soul and Severus was not willing to take any chances. Upon leaving the room, he paced the place where the door had just turned back into a wall, thinking to himself that he needed a safe place to destroy something. Once the door had reappeared and Severus had opened it, he walked into a room that contained nothing. In the centre of it was a large magical square with some strange energy floating around it, which is where he assumed he was supposed to place the horcrux and so he did.

Once his hands were removed from the enchanted square, it deepened in colour and Severus knew that the magic was sealed. To test this, he tried to put his hand through the barrier, only to have it stop, as if there was a genuine brick wall there. Smiling to himself, he thought back on the book he had brought Harry and tried to think of the best way to destroy the thing. He had remembered an incantation for an extremely dark spell, that would chemically break apart an item from its very core, forcing it to remain as only particles, which would absorb into the nearest thing. Content that the only thing that the horcrux would be able to sink into would be the barrier itself, Severus decided on that spell. Breathing slowly for a moment, he prepared himself to cast it, hoping that there wasn't much the horcrux could throw at him when it was trapped. He knew he wouldn't suffer the same issue as Hermione, who had been terrified to destroy it because of the pain it had caused her boyfriend. Harry wasn't there so it couldn't torment him with that. The diary had literally tried to kill Harry in his second year but he knew the diadem couldn't do that behind barriers. Not giving himself more time to contemplate, he raised his wand in the air and pointed it at the diadem.

It was already moving by itself, sensing that it was being confined in a small space; it somehow knew that it was under attack and before Severus could finish his incantation, he heard a voice behind him.

'_Severus_' said Harry's voice. He turned in shock to respond to his partner but he wasn't there.

'_Severus_' he said again from somewhere else. The wizard looked around several different places before being completely satisfied that his partner wasn't there.

'_Severus I'm in my invisibility cloak. I'm trapped in the square! Please get me out!_' his lover pleaded. This couldn't be real. No, not after the trick that was played on Hermione. This was its defence but Severus saw right through it and raised his wand once more, barely uttering the sound before the voice spoke again.

'_Severus please! I can prove it's me!_' Severus said nothing and tried the spell again.

_'The note! The note I wrote you Severus!'_ The professor lowered his wand at that, curious as to how anyone or anything could know about that.

_'I was insecure about our relationship, upset that you didn't want what I wanted. I wanted you to love me.' _Severus felt his heart break but he was no idiot. This wasn't Harry but hearing his voice say those words hurt.

'_Well that's what I said. I don't really love you, you know. I was just using you for your power. I wanted you to help me defeat him but you being the fool you are fell in love with me. Don't you think I know about that?' _This was definitely not Harry but Severus' hurt had too much power over the want to destroy the horcrux.

'_Who could ever want you? You're an evil, ugly, disgusting murderer! I cringed every time you touched me. I didn't even want you near me. No one would. No one could ever love you. What is there to love?' _Tears ran down his face now. He never cried, not ever but this was too much. He could hear his worst fears being confirmed by the love of his life.

_'You're unlovable Severus Snape and this love that you hold will destroy you unless you destroy it first. Don't let yourself be weakened by something as pathetic as love' _it was Voldemort's voice this time and Severus wiped his tears away and reminded himself that this evil creature was the reason that he was here, the reason he needed to destroy this diadem. He thought back on his time with Harry: hating him, falling for him, crying for him, kissing him, loving him. He lived and breathed for this man and he promised him he would destroy this horcrux.

'Love hasn't made me weak. It's made me strong' he said aloud, 'Love conquers all, even you.' He shouted the incantation he had been trying to mutter the whole time and held the spell as it went straight through the barrier and onto the diadem. It started to smoke from the effects of the spell.

'_Love will cause your end.'_

'No but it will cause yours' he said, struggling to withstand the vibrations from his wand. Soon enough the diadem emitted a bright light, which separated and sank into the magical square binding it. Satisfied that the horcrux was gone, Severus placed all the dark objects he had found in the Room of Requirement into the square and destroyed them all with ease. Exhausted, he went back to his chambers, cringing at the thought of anyone overhearing the ridiculous things he had said about love.

* * *

><p>Aww Sev is romantic really…he just doesn't want anyone to know about it haha. I enjoyed writing this side of him so I hope you all liked it. Things get a bit darker from here onwards but this chapter, along with the next few were some of the best to write.<p> 


	45. Change Of Power

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

Attention all Remus fans (myself included)- you will stop hating me for how much of a twat I made Remus after this chapter. It was painful to make one of my favourite characters behave like that but it needed to be done.

Penelope Elizabeth Anne Snape:- I'm glad you liked Severus crying. He won't show weakness in front of people but I had to do something to show everyone how much he loves Harry, especially considering as he won't say it. I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the story but things will get a bit darker after this chapter.

missisaac:- I love it when Sev's a hero.

Jaffa Jaffa:- Sorry that you found the horcrux's words heart-breaking- I felt the same when I was writing it. Hopefully this chapter will be slightly more happy for you!

Eiri and Kurama lover07:- I always like to respond to my reviews, as I appreciate the fact that some people take the time to put their thoughts across. I know exactly what you mean about people writing only plot or smut, which is part of the reason that I chose to start writing Snarry myself to make sure that there were some stories out there that combine the two. And of course you are welcome to take my chapter update as your 21st birthday present- I wasn't as fortunate to get an update on mine- in fact not many Snarry writers are updating at the moment. Hope you continue to enjoy the story and perhaps consider reading my future fics.

Bloodred 321:- I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Please continue to read.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45: Change Of Power<strong>

Harry had been more than delighted to hear about Severus' success with the horcrux; it went without saying really. Since then, Harry had made sure that he, Ron and Hermione spent as much time with the most skilled of the Order of the Phoenix to train themselves up more to ready themselves for battle. Dumbledore had been a frequent visitor and more than happy to help them; Harry was relieved to find that their determination had helped them all learn and master new spells quickly and effectively. Hermione was now able to use non-verbal spells for almost everything, other than the extremely advanced stuff. Harry and Ron were getting there too and had even managed a couple themselves but their non-verbal spells were a great deal weaker than when they said the incantations. Dumbledore was pleased with them both though, considering that even skilled aurors sometimes had issues with non-verbal spells.

The more Harry thought about it though, how would he know when he was truly ready to face Voldemort? Surely, he would never feel ready to face him without the worry that he didn't know enough? He knew that when the time came, no matter what, he would have many people at his side to help him, even if they ended up dying for him. He didn't want that of course but after many conversations with the Order members, he knew that there was nothing he could do to change their minds, particularly when it came to Ron and Hermione. The latter had even gone as far to remind Harry of what he would do if it was her or Ron in that situation; that soon shut him up. What would his plan of action be though? He had discussed this with his friends too.

'Send him an owl' joked Ron, 'Dear Snakeface, I am writing to you to inquire as to whether you are available for me to challenge you to the death tomorrow. Bring as many of your psycho friends as you like but please don't forget to bring your snake. It would be lovely to see you. Harry. P.S. We've destroyed your horcruxes.' Harry roared with laughter but soon stopped when Hermione smacked them both around the head hard.

'This isn't funny!'

'Sorry 'Mione but you can't expect us to be serious all the time' said her boyfriend, kissing her on the head.

'To be honest, I don't think it will be me choosing when the battle is anyway, he's going to do something to make me come for him.'

'I'm worried that you're right Harry. I just hope it isn't anything too drastic.'

'Maybe I should stop using Occlumency. Maybe I should let him in and then we'll know where he is.'

'Harry that's not safe!'

'She's right mate.'

'Severus would kill you!'

'Just a suggestion.'

'I wonder if he's been trying to get in since the dream you had about Ginny.'

'He probably has. I sometimes almost get a vision but I push it away. But I think it's accidental. I don't think he means for me to see it. I think he only does it on purpose when he thinks I'll be asleep.'

'What kind of visions?'

'All I see is bits of things then I push it out. Remus' birthday I saw a load of Deatheaters in a circle but pushed it away.'

'Well done Harry. I'm proud of you' smiled Hermione.

Harry discussed the same thing with Severus that night and he too was proud that Harry had learned to push the visions away.

_I see you aren't as useless at Occlumency as I once thought._

**Maybe you're not as bad as a teacher as I once thought.**

_I'm only a bad teacher to those that don't pay attention._

**Of course Severus. I still can't believe you found the horcrux.**

_Did you think I was incapable? Anyway, that was two weeks ago now._

**Yeah two weeks ago and you still haven't told me what the horcrux did to protect itself.**

_I told you. It was trapped. It couldn't do anything other than try to get out. _Severus refused to tell Harry the truth about what the horcrux had done and what it had said to him. The thought of it still upset him and he didn't want Harry to know what his worst fears were.

**Don't you trust me enough to tell me?**

_Of course I trust you Harry but it's something very personal._

**I guessed that much. Please tell me. **Should he tell him? Perhaps it was his right to know but Severus couldn't help feeling insecure about it. What if Harry laughed at him? What if he told him that the horcrux had told him the truth? No, that wasn't the case. He knew Harry well enough to understand that his feelings were genuine. But still, admitting that his worst fear was Harry not loving him was almost like admitting that he felt the same and even though he was sure of his feelings, he still wouldn't tell him. He decided to go for a half-truth.

_It was your voice. You were saying bad things about me._

**Like what?**

_That you were using me to help you defeat him._

**Well you know that's not true.**

_I know._

**What else did I say?**

_That no one could ever want me and that I disgusted you. Then the Dark Lord said that I would die trying to save you. _It was the truth but he had just left out the parts about love. Hopefully that would suffice.

**I know that probably upset you more than you're letting on but the fact that you didn't tell me until now just proves that it hurt you. None of those things are true though. I hope you know that.**

_I know Harry. How are your lessons going?_

**Really well I think. I'm not as good as Hermione but I'm doing alright. I suppose I have to be doing alright really. I've got to save the world.**

Over the next few days, Harry's training got more and more intense, being forced to duel several Order members one after the other. He forced himself through his exhaustion though, knowing that in the real battle, there would be no time for breaks. He would practise for hours at a time, ignoring anyone that told him to relax. This was serious. He would have no chance if he decided to be lax about his training. He had practically mastered non-verbal spells now and was beginning to see their advantage in his duels. Some of the Order members couldn't perform them and so in their practices, Harry had the upper-hand and some of the weaker ones like Mundungus Fletcher could be defeated in mere minutes. He had just successfully disarmed Arthur Weasley for the fifth time in a row when an owl suddenly interrupted his practise, followed by several more: one for each of the occupants. They all had the same message.

_Tonks is in labour. I am taking her to St Mungo's now. Will let you all know when the baby is born._

_Remus_

Harry smiled at the letter, glad that Remus had sent one to him, despite their less than friendly relationship at the moment. He had stopped hoping that he would be made Godfather, more than aware that Remus wouldn't want Severus to have to be considered part of his baby's family. Smiling, Harry forced the rest of the Order members to continue their training: he would not allow Remus' child to be born into a world with an impending doom. He had more motivation in him than before, if that was even possible. He was going to win this war to make sure that the child would grow up happy, in a peaceful world. Their training continued but it was hours before they heard back from Remus and so they grew hungry, allowing Mrs Weasley to cook for them all. Just as everyone was helping with the washing up more owls arrived.

_We have a beautiful baby boy: Ted Remus Lupin but we have already started calling him Teddy. He weighs 7.5 pounds and has light brown hair and bright blue eyes. Feel free to visit us tomorrow but Tonks needs her rest at the moment._

_Remus_

Harry couldn't help but wonder if he was included in the people that were allowed to go and visit, as the same message was sent to everyone. Still, he was happy that the baby was born and healthy and knew that his parents would really look after him. Harry asked Mrs Weasley if she would mind going out and buying a present for him if he gave her the money; he wasn't entirely sure that he felt up to the efforts of taking Polyjuice potion right now. She agreed and told him that she would bring something over for him tomorrow morning so that he could give it to Ted himself tomorrow. He didn't really know what an appropriate gift would be for a baby. What was the tradition in the wizarding world?

'You could always get something engraved for him' suggested Molly as she took money from Harry, Ron and Hermione for presents.

'Yeah that'd be a good idea.'

'I'll find something. What message do you want on it?'

'Something simple.' Harry thought hard, he was not used to having to come up with things like this but then it came to him. 'How about Ted Remus Lupin, loved since before birth?'

'That's lovely Harry' smiled Hermione.

Harry of course told Severus the news later on but he was not in the slightest bit interested. Truth be told, he knew Harry's desire to play a part in the baby's life and he was livid at the thought of Lupin not letting him do it just because he didn't approve of their relationship. Perhaps if he knew that Harry would be the Godfather like he wanted to be, he would've been more willing to discuss the information.

**Please don't be like this Severus. I'm so excited to see him tomorrow. I've never had anything to do with a baby before.**

_You mean you're actually allowed near him then?_

**Of course I am! There's no point me talking to you if you're just going to try and make me feel like shit.**

_I'm not doing that Harry. I'm trying to protect you. Lupin sent the same message to everyone- how do you know he really wants you there?_

**At least he sent me one. If he didn't want me there then he wouldn't have sent it.**

_Fine, go. But don't say I didn't warn you if he turns you away._

**He won't. **Well Harry hoped he wouldn't anyway.

The next morning, Harry got up with high hopes, as he saw a beautiful ornament left on the table for him. It was of a baby holding a wand and it had the words engraved on it that Harry had asked for. Mrs Weasley had also left the baby clothes that she had brought for Ron and Hermione to give to Ted. Harry happily apparated with his two friends to the front door of Remus and Tonks' (and now Teddy's) house. He hesitated slightly before knocking and the door was answered almost immediately by Remus, who greeted them warmly. He had avoided looking at Harry but had smiled in his general direction and had welcomed him inside; it could've been worse. When they stepped into the living room, the first thing that Harry saw was a very tired looking Tonks, holding a baby in her arms. Despite her exhaustion, she still looked very happy to be holding her new baby boy. The trio greeted her before looking at the baby, very confused.

'Remus, I thought you said Ted had light brown hair and bright blue eyes?' asked Ron, baffled.

'Well he did.' Harry stared at Teddy, his eyes a hazel-colour and his hair jet-black.

'He's a metamorphmagus' said Hermione without hesitation.

'We were so worried he was going to be a werewolf that we didn't even consider he might be more like his mother' chuckled Remus.

'No. We were not worried that he would be a werewolf! We'd have loved him just as much if he was! We'd have been perfectly happy just to have our baby safe and well.' Tonks was by far the warmest person that Harry knew; it was almost as if prejudice didn't exist in the world when you were talking to her and Harry found himself wishing that more people could be like her.

'Of course we would have but then you'd have two monsters to put up with' laughed Remus awkwardly.

'We got something for Teddy but it's only small' interrupted Hermione, passing Remus the baby clothes. Remus and Tonks both thanked them as they smiled joyfully looking through all the wonderful things that Molly had picked out. Harry passed his present over to Remus, looking at the floor. Once the man had taken it out of the bag and showed his wife, he could no longer withhold his gaze from catching Harry's eyes.

'Thank you Harry. This is lovely' he said with genuine warmth. Tonks looked as if she were trying to hold back tears and settled for saying nothing and instead passed Teddy over to Harry. As soon as their eyes met, Teddy's eyes turned emerald green, matching Harry's and the wizard smiled at the boy he was holding. He had never felt so attached to something so small.

'Looks like he likes you, Harry. He hasn't copied anyone's appearance but yours' said Tonks when Teddy's hair began to match Harry's. 'Remus, go and sort out what we need.' Remus left the room and Harry considered asking what it was but he was too busy staring into his own eyes before Teddy's eyelids shielded them from him and he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Hermione and Ron stared at Harry mesmerized, not expecting him to be so good with children, due to his lack of experience. Harry didn't notice however and settled Teddy down into his portable bed and tucked the blankets tightly around him. He hadn't even noticed Remus come back into the room with papers, for the older man was too busy watching the care that Harry took into handling his son.

'Here are the papers' Remus announced, passing them over to Harry, who just looked at him confused. He looked down at them and noticed what they were: papers to allow him to be Teddy's Godfather. Beaming up at Remus, he signed immediately, followed by Ted's parents and Ron and Hermione as witnesses. He smiled down at the completed papers.

_We, Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks hereby declare Harry James Potter the Godfather of our child Ted Remus Lupin. He commits himself to our child and to his/her protection and will fulfil his duties as Godfather to the best of his ability._

The form had different sections for each of them to sign and they all happily did so and the form then rolled itself up and sealed before flying away in the air.

'Harry is it ok if I have a word with you?'

'Of course' Harry replied, hoping that whatever Remus wanted to say would be a good thing. Ron and Hermione took the hint and made their excuses about needing to go home, giving Harry an encouraging smile before making their way back to Grimmauld Place.

'Harry I know that we haven't been getting on for a while now and it really has been bothering me. Before you say anything, I know that his is down to me and not to you but that doesn't mean that I haven't been upset about it. I'm sure you know me as a calm person and the anger that I have shown you has been completely out of character. I only hope that you realise my intentions were to protect you and not to hurt you.'

'I know you were trying to protect me Remus but you didn't need to treat me the way you did.'

'I know that Harry and I truly am sorry but even you must admit that what you told me did not sound positive. You told me that you were in love with Snape but that he had not said he felt the same and that he was not happy to be in a relationship with you but you were sleeping with him. Surely you must see that doesn't sound good to someone that wants to protect you?'

'I could only tell you what was true at the time but you should have trusted me when I told you that I knew he felt something for me.'

'Harry, I have watched Severus push away any person that has tried to get close to him and he never showed any remorse for it. He isn't the relationship type.'

'Has no one told you?'

'Told me what?'

'I thought you would have known.'

'Known what?' Remus was trying not to grow agitated.

'We-we're erm…official now' he said blushing.

'He's accepted it?' Remus was baffled.

'Yeah. On his birthday.'

'Admittedly I wasn't expecting that. We will have to see where this goes Harry and I'm going to be honest, I absolutely do not condone this relationship but nor do I want us to fight anymore. I will be here for you no matter what and I hope that stands as a reasonable compromise.' Tonks rolled her eyes behind him.

'Remus, he loves Severus. Can't you just get over yourself and see how happy he is? Everyone else can.'

'I'm still not sure about it Tonks. Harry, do you accept my compromise?'

'For now' he agreed, 'but this means no more fighting.'

'I promise.' Harry hugged Remus and Tonks and kissed Teddy on the head before leaving, feeling somewhat satisfied. When he had left, Tonks could do nothing but stare at Remus.

'What is it then?' she demanded, 'what is so wrong about them?'

'Don't you think the age gap is a bit big?'

'Like ours, you mean?'

'Well it's bigger than ours.'

'By five years Remus. Five years on top of ours is nothing in the wizarding world and you know it.'

'Yeah but it's Snape.'

'I give up' she said before sitting back on her chair.

'I'll be ok eventually. It will take me time. It's hard. I just want to protect him.'

'Remus he's protecting the world; I think he can look after himself.'

'You're right' he sighed, kissing his wife on the forehead.

Through all the joy of Teddy's birth, no one was aware of the terrible things happening within the ministry at that moment in time. All of the members of the Order had finished early to visit the new member of the Lupin family and so they would only know by the means of the Daily Prophet the next day. Voldemort's Deatheaters had begun their real attack on the ministry officials, many of them were killed while others simply fled the building, not willing to stay to fight. Some of them didn't believe what was happening; that was until Voldemort himself joined them, making his way towards the minister's office. He had lost a few Deatheaters on his way up there, who were killed in self-defence by some of the stronger ministry officials but he simply looked over their bodies and continued his path.

When Voldemort opened the door to the minister's office, it took the man several seconds to realise what was going on. It wasn't until he looked up from his paperwork into the red eyes glaring at him that he looked around for his wand, forgetting where he had put it. Voldemort laughed at the expression of fear on Scrimgeor's face before green light shot from his wand; the snake-like face was the last thing the minister saw before his eyes glazed over.

'Yaxley, this is your office now. Begin your new job.' Yaxley stepped into the office and looked at the dead ex-minister in his chair, not sure what to do with the body. His master solved the problem for him by levitating the body from the chair and hanging it on the coat rack by the door. Most of the Deatheaters found this truly hilarious and congratulated Voldemort on his sense of humour. Sneering, the Dark Lord turned to leave before being called back by Yaxley.

'Mr Lord, there is a list here of important things that the minister has had to look over today.'

'Yes Yaxley. What is your point?'

'It says enquire about Harry Potter in one of the departments.'

'Which department?' his interest grew.

'Registration, my Lord.'

'Very well. Down to registration we go' he said to his other followers. Voldemort killed anyone that got in his way on the way down there and paid no attention to the pleas of the registration receptionist about how he would leave her 5 children motherless. He killed her in an instant before searching through the day's records until he finally came across what he was looking for.

'My friends, I have found someone that is of importance to Harry Potter. We will question them tonight about his whereabouts. If they do not tell us, they will die.'

'Who is it, my Lord? I would be happy to do it for you' replied Bellatrix, murder glistening in her eyes.

'Yes I think it's best you do. They will be of great interest to you.'

'Who is it, my Lord?' she repeated, excitement apparent in her face.

'We, Remus John Lupin and Nymphadora Andromeda Tonks hereby declare Harry James Potter the Godfather of our child Ted Remus Lupin. He commits himself to our child and to his protection and will fulfil his duties as Godfather to the best of his ability' he read out, 'I believe your niece and her werewolf husband need serious questioning.' Bellatrix's psychotic laugh could be heard through every floor of the ministry; oh how she was going to enjoy this.

* * *

><p>Hopefully now Remus is better, you don't hate me anymore…but maybe you'll hate me again next chapter- we'll just have to see. If you get the chance to review, that would be greatly appreciated, as I love to hear what everyone thinks of the story. I have three more stories planned for after this and I hope that some of you will choose to read them.<p> 


	46. Blood Battles

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

I am currently in the middle of writing the final chapter. :O I can't believe it's nearly over after beginning to write this story in July. To anyone that hasn't voted on the poll, please consider it, as at the moment two stories are tied and you're all evil if you expect me to write them both at the same time lol. :P

Also, just as a warning to all readers, I did shed a few tears writing this chapter so you may do the same…

Jaffa Jaffa:- I'm glad that the chapter made you happy but you are right about needing tissues for this chapter but I suppose it depends on what kind of situations upset you.

Penelope Elizabeth Anne Snape:- I can tell that the last chapter was a good chapter for you lol. Remus will not have any more arsey moments in the story so you will be glad to hear that. This chapter probably won't be a great one for you, as it is quite sad but hopefully you will see the reason behind it.

ieatmyfeelings:- I am not going to reveal who dies as you are just about to read it but I agree with you about their deaths sucking in canon- a lot of cannon deaths upset me.

Limelight12:- No worries about the last chapter- I appreciate any reviews I get. It killed me to make Remus such an arse so I couldn't keep him that way! And Bellatrix…I physically hate her lol.

Eiri and Kurama lover07:- I am happy that you're enjoying the story so far and I would most definitely read a story by you if you posted one. Send me a PM if you ever decide to write something. As for your comment about the typos- they genuinely irritate me but after I have written a chapter, I do not have the motivation to re-read it to check for mistakes. However, since reading your comment, I have started to revise the chapters and changed any typos that I spot. I am about half-way through and will continue to change them; you have my word that I will check through my writing from now on.

The Potters of the Future:- Although you probably have not read up to this point yet, hopefully you will read this when you do. Thank you for taking the time to review the chapters with your thoughts; it really is appreciated. I hope that you continue to enjoy the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46: Blood Battles<strong>

It was 10pm and Nymphadora Tonks was exhausted; she would usually be up for hours after this but she hadn't quite recovered from giving birth yet. She had set Teddy down in his portable bed, asleep as she waited for her husband to arrive. He had been visiting people with pictures of their son, so proud to finally be a father but she knew he wouldn't be much later. Perhaps if she just rested on the sofa for a while then she would feel better. She then she realised she had probably better tidy up a bit before Remus got home. She looked around for her wand but couldn't for the life of her remember where she'd put it; she hadn't needed it since she'd gone into labour so she guessed it must be upstairs. Yawning as she stepped out into the hallway, she heard a knock at the door. She thought it rather odd that Remus would knock at the door of his own home. It can't be Remus she reasoned; it must be someone else that has come to see Teddy. But who would be visiting at this time of night? Nevertheless, she opened the front door slightly and peeked through the gap: no one was there. She opened the door fully and stepped out into the street, looking around for someone that could have knocked on her door. The street was empty but Tonks heard a loud cracking noise inside the house once she had stepped out; she definitely didn't know anyone whose apparition sounded like that.

She re-entered the house and was greeted by the wand of her Aunt Bellatrix pointing in her face.

'Close the door!' She obliged panicking and angry at herself for not knowing where her wand was.

'Where's lover boy? Or should I say lover wolf?'

'He's not here.'

'Well I suppose you'll have to do then, won't you?'

'What are you doing here?'

'I've come to see my ickle Great-Nephew' she laughed outloud.

'What are you doing here?' Tonks repeated more angrily.

'Watch your temper. I will leave now if you tell me where I can find Harry Potter.'

'I don't know where he is.'

'Don't lie to me Dora! CRUCIO!' Tonks' screams echoed through the house, effectively waking up Teddy, who started to cry himself. Bellatrix released the spell after only a few seconds. Tonks went to tend to her new-born son but was stopped in her tracks by a non-verbal spell.

'Please let me go and see to him.'

'I will leave you both alone if you tell me where he is.'

'I already told you. I don't know!' Bellatrix cast the cruciatus curse once more, this time forcing her niece onto the floor in pain. She held the curse slightly longer this time and laughed at the screams coming from the young woman at her feet.

'I can do this all night if you don't tell me where he is and if you continue to be so stubborn, I'll just have to kill you and wait until the werewolf comes home for interrogation.'

'He won't be home. He's visiting family for a few days.' She had accepted that without her wand, she wouldn't survive the night but the lie meant that her husband stayed safe. Someone had to be there for her child. She openly showed fear to the woman that she was supposed to call her Aunt; after all she was no Gryffindor.

'Then we'll have to move onto someone else. If you tell me where he is then I won't kill you and ickle Teddy will have a Mummy.'

'My son is only a day old and you already want to make him motherless' she began to sob, 'what have I ever done to you?'

'What haven't you done?' shrieked Bellatrix, 'you are supposed to be a respected member of the Black family! But no, your stupid Mother, my supposed Sister, married that stupid muggle…'

'Don't you dare talk about my father like that!'

'Such idiocy! But let's be honest Dora, Andromeda didn't shame our family half as much as you. Married to a werewolf?'

'What's wrong? Jealous that the man I love loves me back? Just because you fell in love with an evil, twisted man, who could never feel anything for you doesn't mean the rest of us can't find love!' She had nothing to lose. She was going to be killed anyway so she might as well speak her mind.

'HOW DARE YOU! CRUCIO!' Bellatrix left her niece to twitch on the floor for well over a minute this time and was not satisfied until the screams of the baby in the next room matched those of his mother. She watched the energy drain from Tonks' face before releasing the spell once more. Tonks didn't bother to get up this time; there was no use.

'I will ask you one last time Dora! WHERE is Harry Potter?'

'You want the truth?'

'Oh we're getting somewhere are we? Yes I would like the truth you idiot!'

'The truth is: you might as well kill me now because I will never, ever tell you where Harry is.'

'You Hufflepuffs and your stupid loyalty disgust me.'

'You can be disgusted all you like. What you need to realise is that one day, your sick enjoyment of killing people will backfire on you. One day, someone that has lost a loved one at your hands will take vengeance on you and you will rot in hell for all that you've done. It could even be Harry himself, considering he'll find you before you find him.'

'Almost forgot about my dearly departed cousin. The boy had a chance to avenge him and he didn't have the guts. I have the power of the Dark Lord at my side; I have no worries about this war. You on the other hand, are going to die right now and then there will be one less person that disgraces the Black family.' Taking her chances to protect her only son, Tonks flung herself at her Aunt and sent her crashing to the floor; taking her advantage at being on top, she punched her square in the nose and tried to wrestle her wand from her hand. Bellatrix would not let go and despite her niece having the advantage in terms of their position, she was still the one with the wand. Turning it in her hands against the strength of the younger woman and pointing it against her chest, she screamed the incantation for the killing curse in her niece's ear. Suddenly, the struggle was over. The other hand around Bellatrix's went still and the eyes that bore into hers were frozen with a look of hatred.

Laughing slightly, Bellatrix pushed the body off her and looked into the living room, where the baby was still screaming.

'SHUT UP!' she screamed at it. She pointed her wand in its face before changing her mind: even her master, the greatest wizard of all time had suffered for trying to kill a baby. She lowered her wand and smirked at him.

'Poor ickle Teddy' she laughed before disapparating.

'Harry, are you ok?' asked Hermione, concerned.

'I'm fine. Just been having to push back visions for the past few hours. He's up to something.'

'Don't worry Harry, just keep him out.'

'I am. Anyway, what were we saying?'

'About Nagini' Ron reminded him.

'Oh yeah. I reckon we might need the sword to kill her, you know.'

'How the bloody hell are we going to get that? No one knows where it is.'

'We need to get the sorting hat.'

'Harry, we won't be able to get that. It's in the headmaster's office, which has sealed itself because of Lucius Malfoy.'

'Dumbledore would be able to get in there.'

'Yes Harry but Dumbeldore can't just stroll into Hogwarts right now.'

'Yeah I know' he sighed. 'McGonagall maybe?'

'She'd probably be able to I suppose but we'd have to get somebody to ask her for us.'

'Right so we kill her with the sword and then it's just him.'

'Exactly.'

'Any ideas on killing him?'

'I'm not using the killing curse' said Harry defiantly.

'Well how else are you planning on killing him?'

'It's not the only way.'

'We know that Harry but this is Voldemort we're talking about. He's not going to be easy to fight.'

'I'm getting better at duelling and if I use all non-verbal spells, he won't be able to defend himself as easily. And hopefully Dumbledore will be there to help.'

'That's true. Didn't think about Dumbledore.'

Remus Lupin was happier than he'd been in a very long time: he'd made up with Harry and he had a beautiful wife and a perfect son waiting for him when he got home. He apparated straight into his living room, expecting to find them both there. When he got there however, Teddy was alone and screaming the house down; his face was red and tear-stained. His eyes had changed colour to bright red, matching his current hair. Remus picked his son up and calmed him; he rocked him slowly back and forth before the boy eventually fell asleep in his arms. He wondered where his wife was; she must be upstairs. Maybe she'd taken a sleeping potion and that was why she hadn't woken to Teddy's screaming; after all, Remus hadn't expected to be out so long. That didn't explain why she hadn't taken their son to his cot though. Frowning, he carried Teddy out into the hall, ready to take him to bed and that was when he saw her.

His heart froze and he almost dropped Teddy, as he saw his wife face-down on the floor, not moving. Panicking, he tried to come up with a reasonable explanation. She had passed out from exhaustion maybe but that couldn't be the case; she wasn't moving at all. He went and put Teddy back in his portable bed before racing back into the hall, collapsing to the floor and pulling his wife into his arms.

'Tonks!' he shouted. 'Dora? Dora, wake up!' He turned her over in his arms: her eyes were open, showing an expression of pure hatred and anger. Who had done this to his beautiful wife?

'DORA!' he screamed, shaking her violently as if it was going to make some difference. 'DORA, PLEASE WAKE UP!' He sobbed into her hair as he rocked her back and forth, as he would have done to comfort their son. She was the only person in the world to ever truly love him, every truly accept him for what he was and now she was gone. He sat there for over half an hour, just rocking her body and crying his heart out. It was the full moon tomorrow and if Remus didn't know better, he would have expected he had transformed early, due to the howling sounds erupting from his throat. That reminded him: the wolfsbane potion. He needed to take it to make sure he wasn't going to transform. He levitated his wife onto their sofa and left her laying peacefully and sent a message with his patronus for Kingsley before finding and taking his potion. Kingsley arrived instantly and stared down at Tonks' motionless body.

'Remus, I'll take her. I'll get the cause of death analysed, though I think we already know what it is.'

'I'll kill them Kingsley! You hear me Dora? Whoever did this to you will pay!' With that, he broke down into tears once more and felt his knees buckle. Kingsley looked at him with sympathy.

'Remus, you need to take Teddy to stay with someone else tonight.'

'He was supposed to stay at his Gran's tomorrow; she'll take him a day early. I need to explain what's happened to her anyway.'

'And where will you stay?'

'With Harry' he said without hesitation. 'I need Harry.'

'I'll take her Remus. You do what you need to do.' Remus kissed his wife full-on on the lips before sobbing further.

'I love you Dora. I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you. '

Severus was tossing and turning in his bed. He had spoken to Harry and said goodnight over an hour ago but something was stopping him from sleeping. Something just didn't feel right. He picked the diary back up and asked Harry if he was alright, not expecting a response so late. Sure enough, his partner must have already been asleep as there was no reply. He got up and got himself a sleeping potion, hoping that it wouldn't take long to take effect. He just felt wrong and he wanted it to go away. Minutes later, he had managed to fall asleep with a frown on his face; he would be dead to the world until the effects of the potion wore off.

'Severus! You've betrayed me! I know of your affair with the boy!'

'My Lord, I was doing what I thought would be best for you. I thought I would be able to find out things from him and inform you.'

'Then why, Severus have you not informed me of anything?' The red eyes bore into him, almost seeing into his very soul.

'He doesn't trust me my Lord. He saw what I was trying to do.'

'Be that as it may. Why pray tell, is Albus Dumbledore alive when you were supposed to have killed him?'

'I did not know he was alive my Lord.'

'Indeed. AVADA KEDARVA!' Severus jolted around in his sleep, trying to escape the nightmare but the potion was still active and he was stuck.

Moments later, Remus Lupin apparated into the hallway of Grimmauld Place.

'Harry?' he called shakily. He forced himself up the stairs on onto the first floor, where he knew Harry slept. 'HARRY!' he shouted this time. He heard movement upstairs, meaning that he must have woken Ron and Hermione as well. Harry stepped out of his bedroom and was shocked at what he saw: Remus Lupin, the calm and collected man was shaking with tears streaming down his face.

'Remus, what's wrong?'

'I'll kill them Harry. I'll kill them!'

'Who Remus?'

'They killed her Harry. They killed her!' Harry hoped he was wrong about who Remus was talking about but he just couldn't bring himself to make the man confirm it. He heard a door close upstairs and assumed that Ron and Hermione had heard and decided to respect their privacy.

'Remus, come into my room.' He lead the man inside the room and laid him down on the bed, taking his place next to him. He wasn't entirely sure on how to best comfort him; was it too intimate to hug him? In this situation, Harry decided that nothing would be too intimate and he pulled Remus closer to him.

'Harry I wasn't there! I wasn't even there!' Harry thought it was best not to respond. He would only be tempted to ask questions and he wasn't definitely sure that he was talking about Tonks.

'WHO DID THIS?' he shouted.

'Where's Teddy?' he thought the answer to this question would tell him if it was Tonks that Remus was talking about.

'With Andromeda. She was so upset when I told her. Her daughter. My wife.' He began sobbing uncontrollably again and Harry thought about Severus' room and wondered if he had any potions left in there.

'I need to find something Remus. I'll be back ok? I'm here for you.' Remus nodded his agreement but continued to cry hysterically. Harry went into Severus' old room and searched through the drawers; there were several unlabelled potions in there that he probably should've been able to distinguish.

'Accio sleeping potion!' It flew into his hand and he immediately ran back into his own room to find Remus staring blankly at a wall. He was remembering what had happened before he left the house that evening.

'I'll be back as soon as I can love but I'm too excited. I need to show everyone these photos. I'm so proud of him.'

'I'm proud too. I'm so happy that we're officially a family now.'

'Me too love.'

'Can't you go round to see people tomorrow? I'm going to get tired so early.'

'I can't Dora. It's the full moon tomorrow. I can't be anywhere else.'

'Have you taken your potion tonight?'

'I will take it as soon as I get in.'

'I'll miss you.'

'I'll miss you too sweetheart. I love you.'

'Love you too.' She smiled at him as he walked out the door and he remembered feeling that he couldn't be happier with his life and now here he was, sitting on Harry's bed crying like a baby. Harry put a vial to his mouth and he drank it, not even caring what it was. The worst it could be was poison and at that moment in time, he couldn't have cared less if it was.

The sleeping potion was one of Severus' stronger ones, immediately taking effect and Harry knew that Remus would be out for hours before he woke up. Silently crying now Remus was asleep, he kicked at his dresser. This was all his fault. This was bound to be one of the visions he blocked out earlier and he could have saved her! Not thinking, he went downstairs and into the fireplace, flooing directly into Severus' chambers. The man was fast asleep and Harry found it strange that he didn't wake up to the noise of him entering the room. Sobbing more now, Harry shook the man.

'Severus! Wake up Severus!' It wasn't working. He must have taken a potion himself, Harry reasoned. He opened the cupboard that he knew to contain Severus' personal storage of potions.

'Accio awakening potion.' He caught it and forced it down Severus' throat, who woke with a start, clearly surprised that someone was in his room. He may have attacked if he hadn't heard sobbing that he knew to be that of his partner.

'Harry?' he asked, 'what're you doing here? What's happened?'

'She's dead and it's all my fault! Everyone dies because of me.' Severus pulled the boy into his arms and allowed him to sob his heart out onto his chest.

'Who's dead Harry?' he asked bluntly.

'Remus has only just made up with me and now he's going to kill me when he finds out it's my fault.' That answered his question. Nymphadora Tonks had been murdered the day after her son was born, even Severus felt himself grow solemn with the thought.

'Harry how is this your fault?'

'I pushed away the visions and I didn't know it was happening.'

'Harry this isn't your fault.'

'I'm not doing Occlumency anymore. I've decided. Don't try and change my mind.'

'Shh Harry, go to sleep. It's ok now.' Exhausted, Harry sobbed into his chest for a mere five minutes before falling back to sleep.

* * *

><p>I know that you all hate me now and I'm sorry! I really like Tonks and didn't want to kill her but this has been planned since I started to write this story. There are reasons behind her death, such as Remus' need to be with Harry and others that you will find out in the next chapter. Please review. The war starts in the next chapter so the last few will be action-packed.<p> 


	47. It Begins

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

I've finished writing now. I'm actually a bit sad that it's over. Thank you to everyone that is still reading and supporting the story. I have being trying to update this since yesterday but I couldn't log in.

ieatmyfeelings:- Sorry for upsetting you! Believe me she will get what she deserves-I hate her lol.

Penelope Elizabeth Anne Snape:- It upset me to have to kill her off just after her child was born but it needed to happen to bring Remus and Harry closer again. I hated their deaths in DH as well-it seems that JK just wanted to kill all of my favourite characters lol.

GoddessonmyKnees:- I figured she would have to fight back somehow so I did my best considering she didn't have a wand.

Jaffa Jaffa:- I didn't want to have to kill Tonks, especially just after she had Teddy but it needed to happen for the plot. She will get what she deserves though.

Limelight12:- I have most definitely not been kind to Bellatrix at the end of this story-hopefully you will enjoy what happens to her lol. I always liked Kingsley too but I pictured him completely differently to the person that played him in the film but now I always picture the actor!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47: It Begins<strong>

Harry only slept for a few hours before saying his goodbyes to Severus and returning to Grimmauld Place. Remus was going to be asleep for hours still but Harry needed to be there when he woke up and so he laid next to him on his own bed and went back to sleep, hoping that he could help Remus through this somehow. It was late morning before Ron and Hermione got up; they were terrified of knocking on Harry's door and waking him but they needed to know what was going on. He opened the door, exhausted and allowed his two best friends to see their ex-professor asleep on his bed, looking worse than ever before stepping out into the corridor and closing the door. He walked downstairs not answering any of their whispered questions until they were all comfortably seated in the living room.

'Harry please tell us. Is it- is it Tonks?' Hermione looked horrified at the thought.

'Yes. I don't know much about it myself. He's in too much of a state to tell me anything. Maybe he will tell us more today when he gets up but to be honest, if it were me, I wouldn't want to talk either.' Hermione started to sob at Harry's words and Ron pulled her into an intimate hug, staring wide-eyed in shock.

'Who would do this? She's only just had her baby!' That seemed to provoke another thought in Hermione's mind. 'Teddy! Tell me they didn't…'

'No! Teddy's with his Gran. He's fine.' Ron let out a sigh of relief.

'I'm guessing this has something to do with Voldemort but why Tonks? I don't get it.'

Before either of his friends could answer him, there was a knock at the door and feeling slightly concerned at the unexpected visit, the three of them went to the door with their wands raised.

'Who is it?' Harry called through the door.

'Kingsley Shacklebolt.'

'Anyone know a safety question for him?' Harry whispered to the other two, who shrugged.

'Prove it.'

'Harry, I am here to give you more information about Nymphadora Lupin, née Tonks' death and I will pass my wand through before entering to prove I am not a threat.' The three calmed themselves and opened the door just enough to take Kingsley's wand; although Harry hadn't seen the wand many times he recognised it straight away. He remembered the first time he saw it, thinking that it was the longest wand he had ever seen. He opened the door and passed the wand back to Kingsley.

'Sorry, I couldn't think of any questions that only you would know the answer to.'

'It's ok. Is Remus awake?'

'No, I gave him a potion.'

'I think it's best that the information comes from you anyway. As we suspected, Tonks had the killing curse used on her but we also discovered that she had suffered excessive torture beforehand.'

'He wanted to know where I was' Harry said quietly, making Ron and Hermione exchange worried looks; they knew their friend already blamed himself without it being clear that it was him the killer was after.

'I'm sorry?' asked Kingsley but Harry barely heard him. His mind slipped off somewhere else, perhaps willingly or perhaps not, of that he wasn't entirely sure. He was looking through the eyes of Voldemort, who was in the midst of a Deatheater meeting.

'My Lord, I am afraid I failed to retrieve any information on the boy's whereabouts but she was killed for the inconvenience' Bellatrix informed him, looking worried about his reaction.

'It matters not. We've been going about this the wrong way entirely. All this wasted time. We aren't going to go looking for him anymore. He will come to us. Prepare yourselves.'

Harry was pushed back into his own thoughts, whether it was him or Voldemort that put him there he didn't know. He was being pulled off the floor by his two friends and Kingsley.

'She did it. He asked her to find out where I was and she killed her.'

'Who, Harry?' asked Hermione, half-sure that she already knew the answer.

'Bellatrix.'

'Her own Aunt?' came an angry voice from behind them. None of them had noticed Remus before that point and everyone looked at him with sorrow in their eyes. 'I'll kill her! She's mine!' Harry stepped out to him and pulled him into the living room, pushing him into a seat. Ron and Hermione took the hint well enough to not follow and instead took more details from Kingsley before he left.

'Remus, I'm so sorry.'

'This isn't your fault Harry. It's mine. I should've been there to protect her.'

'She killed her because of me. She wouldn't tell her where I was.'

'Any of us would have done the same Harry and that isn't your fault. Tell me something: if a Deatheater came to you when you were wandless demanding to know where I was, would you tell them to save yourself or would you die?' Harry would have believed this was the old Remus talking if it weren't for the tears that still streamed down his face.

'I would die' he said, looking at the floor.

'Exactly, just as any of us would do for you.'

'But it wasn't anyone else they were after, it was me.'

'Yes it was but that doesn't make it your fault. They chose their path as Deatheaters and chose to do whatever Voldemort asked of them; you didn't choose that for them.'

The rest of the day went by somewhat awkwardly, with Remus having several breakdowns every now and then and Harry doing his best to comfort him, despite thinking it may be a lost cause. He certainly knew how he would feel in Remus' situation but he still tried his best to keep the man distracted, including having to practically force-feed him at dinner. It was around 9pm by the time Remus had fallen asleep in Harry's lap after a long time of sobbing after dinner and Harry wanted to talk to Severus.

'Hermione, please will you get me my diary and quill?' he whispered. She obliged and left Harry alone to write to Severus.

**Remus is distraught. He has barely stopped crying all day. It's made me think about how I would feel in his situation and I feel awful for him. It kills me to think that this is my fault.**

_Harry it's not your fault at all and I'm sure Lupin doesn't blame you. Everyone would feel awful trying to comfort someone that just lost a loved one._

**This is how I would feel if it were you. Please stay safe for me.**

_I try to but the life of a spy isn't the safest._

**Stay as safe as you can for me.**

_I promise._

**I couldn't bear to lose you. I love you.**

_I know Harry. I'll stay safe for you. _He knew that by this point, he should be able to say he loved him, especially considering he clearly needed the affection right now but he still couldn't bring himself to. He thought about it and he almost wrote it but he just couldn't. Admitting to being in love would show his weakness, as if he wasn't weak enough when it came to Harry.

**Thank you. **It was then that Severus heard it: bangs from above. He genuinely didn't know what it was; it wasn't often that he heard such things, other than the occasional duel between students. Though this time, it set panic in his stomach, knowing that with so many Deatheaters around, it was more than likely something to do with them rather than the students.

_Harry I have to go. I can hear something strange. I'll be back soon I hope._

**Ok Severus. Speak to you soon.**

'Harry, what're you doing?' asked a half-asleep Remus.

'It doesn't matter Remus.'

'Are you talking to Severus?'

'Yes' he replied simply. The last thing he wanted was an argument with Remus right now.

'Harry, are you sure you love him?'

'Very sure.'

'Tell him.'

'I have.'

'No. Tell him every day. Make sure he knows.'

'Why are you saying this Remus?'

'Because I wish I told her more. I wish she knew how much I loved her.'

'She knew Remus. Of course she knew.'

'Just make sure he knows Harry.'

'I will.' He smiled at the tired man that had finally accepted the relationship he was dead against. It would have been a happy moment if it wasn't for the green light and loud noise that interrupted. Someone was coming through the floo network; Harry and Remus raised their wands as Ron and Hermione ran into the room to do the same. The face of a scared-looking Minerva McGonagall appeared in front of all four of them.

'What can we ask her?' Harry asked his friends.

'No time for that Potter! They're attacking.' This was what Voldemort had meant in the vision he saw: the one place that Harry would die to protect was Hogwarts and he knew it. This was how he was going to make Harry come to him. He wasn't overly prepared for what was to come but he had to face it. He had to live up to what the prophecy had expected of him.

'Remus, you stay here. Ron and Hermione, go with Professor McGonagall. I need to find him.'

'We don't know where he is yet. It's the rest of them. They say he's here but no one has seen him yet.'

'Harry, I am not staying here while you go and fight' Remus complained.

'You need to rest.'

'No I don't. I need to be fighting like everyone else. You all go, I will get around as many Order members as possible and inform them.' Remus watched Minerva, Ron and Hermione disappear in the fireplace before pulling Harry back.

'Go to Severus first. Promise me.'

'Ok I will.' He hugged the man before flooing directly to his lover's chambers, knowing that he more than likely wasn't there. He was surprised to be greeting by the man he loved pointing a wand in his face as he appeared. He flung his arms around his partner when he saw him.

'Harry, what're you doing here?'

'I thought I'd go for a walk around the lake. Why do you think?'

'Harry, please go home. I don't want you here. It's too dangerous.'

'I have to be here and you know it. This is it Severus. This is the end. Why are you back in your rooms?'

'I've been told to wait here. Lucius will gather us all soon. I need to go with him to know their plans. He'll be here soon, you should go.' Harry said nothing in response but kissed the man in front of him passionately, forcing his tongue into his mouth as soon as their lips made contact. It was over as soon as it started, as Harry pulled back off and looked the man in the eyes.

'I love you, Severus.'

'I know Harry. Please go.' With that, Harry left, running as fast as he could along the dungeon corridors, wand out, ready to face battle. Severus began pacing his chambers and realised that he had never been so scared in his life. Harry could die tonight and he might never see him again. No, he had more faith in him than that; Harry was strong and he would survive. He would kill that monster but it was more than likely that it would be Severus that would die and leave Harry behind. It broke his heart to even think about it.

'I'm an idiot' he stated before promptly leaving his room and running at top speed away from it. Soon enough, he saw a familiar figure in front of him.

'HARRY!' he shouted, still running towards him. His partner simply turned and looked at him in confusion, which was soon replaced with shock as he was lifted off his feet by Severus' arms. He opened his mouth to ask a question but his lover covered it with his own, pushing him into the dungeon wall and kissing him with twice the passion that Harry had earlier. Tongues battled for dominance but that didn't matter; that wasn't what this kiss was trying to say. This was a kiss of determination; a promise that both of them would try their best to survive this war, as it was their only chance of happiness. Severus broke apart from the kiss and before his partner could even ask what he was doing, he interrupted once more.

'I love you, Harry.' Harry was so taken aback by the statement that he couldn't respond at first but soon enough his heart melted, as Severus, the man whose worst fear was love, had confessed his feelings.

'I love you too.'

In all the passion and haste, Severus had forgotten just how soon Lucius would be expecting to find him in his rooms. The man had just got into Severus' office to find the portrait and the door that lead to Severus' private chambers wide open. His eyes shifted around the room in panic; all he wanted was to escape from this place unharmed, not caring who he left behind. No doubt the Dark Lord would win the battle but then of course he would be confined to him forever. He did believe in the cause, why would anyone want mudbloods and blood traitors ruling the world? But that wasn't the point, he was sure that he would be the one in power one day; his father would be turning in his grave at the thought of a Malfoy being powerless. He had checked the whole of Severus' chambers before being sure that he wasn't there. Maybe he should leave him a threatening note? He opened Severus' first drawer on his desk and grabbed what he had assumed was a spare piece of parchment but it was something much more interesting. This was the one thing that would earn him power in the Deatheater ranks: he had evidence that Severus Snape was a traitor.

He sneered as he read the letter of Harry Potter's love for the supposed Deatheater and put it in his pocket, ready to show his master. Yes, he would be redeemed and then he would take his place at the Dark Lord's side, finally ready to accept his power. Just as the paper was concealed in his robes, Severus re-entered the room. Suddenly bursting with confidence, Lucius smirked at the man in front of him.

'Be in your office in five minutes. We will all be meeting there.' He said and left the room before waiting to hear a response, an evil smile forming on his face as he went to find his master. By this point, Harry had made his way into the Entrance Hall, mortified to see the amount of under-age students attempting to fight Deatheaters to protect the castle. He noted that some Order members were already here and he assumed that Remus was still going round the rest of them. There were some people without Deatheater costumes fighting against them; the majority of them were women and so Harry assumed that they were the wives of the Deatheaters. It was only then that he saw a glimmer of something white through the candlelight on the first flight of stairs. He walked up them, unnoticed through the flashes of spells being fired and soon realised what it was, or rather who it was. Draco Malfoy was hiding behind a column, shivering and crouching on the floor.

'What are you doing Malfoy?'

'Go away Potter! Those idiots were firing hexes at me!'

'For a good reason, I'm sure.'

'I have to fight alongside my father. What do they expect?'

'Actually Malfoy, you don't have to do anything. You chose to fight alongside your father. If you don't want to, then don't. I don't have time for this. You're a coward.'

'I HAVE NO CHOICE! I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT!' he shouted as Harry walked away. There was nothing that could be done for him. If he were willing to fight against the Deatheaters then Harry would have helped him but as it happened, he was only interested in his own safety.

Elsewhere, Lucius was smiling brightly for the first time in months as he handed over Harry's note to Voldemort. Lucius thought that after all this time and everything that had happened in his master's life, he would never have the opportunity to see him shocked but there he stood, glaring at the piece of paper, wide-eyed.

'Thank you, Lucius. I think we need to reassess some people's loyalties. I will inform the others of the plans before we have a private word with Severus.'

Voldemort briefed the few Deatheaters that were supposed to meet in Severus' office before disbanding them and telling them to get on with it. They were given specific orders not to touch Harry and to allow him to find Voldemort himself. As they were all leaving, he pulled Severus back and asked him to wait; Lucius waiting also, leaning against the wall with a victorious smirk on his face. Saying nothing, Voldemort simply pulled out the letter that Lucius had given him and passed it to Severus. His face showed nothing but he knew he'd been rumbled. He hoped he'd at least get to fight for the right side before he was killed but it seems that this probably wasn't going to be the case now. There was no chance of bluffing his way through this but he would have to try.

'Perhaps I do owe you an explanation, my Lord.'

'I don't think there's any point in that Severus' argued Lucius.

'SILENCE! Continue Severus.'

'Although Lucius has done a very good job at attempting Potter's handwriting, I have seen enough of his abysmal potions essays to know that this is not his writing.'

'This is preposterous!'

'SILENCE!' Lucius was magically forced to stay silent. 'Why would Lucius do this Severus?'

'I assume my Lord that he was merely irritated by your trust of me but I suppose there is more to it than this. He must have found out from Draco that at one point, Potter had some kind of ridiculous crush on me and has used this fact to make you believe that I would participate in some form of…relationship with him' he tried to look amused.

'It is true that Lucius does seem to try and sacrifice others to make himself appear more worthy but that does not explain why he would make up such a ridiculous story. There must be something more to this. What are you hiding from me Severus?' He had known that the story wasn't very convincing of course but it had been worth a shot.

Harry was running back towards the dungeons, surprised that any Deatheaters he passed, simply whispered to each other but did not attempt to attack him. He had felt Voldemort's emotions and knew that Severus was in danger; scared, he ran straight down the hard steps leading to the dungeon and practically flew along the corridor. He remembered this from a nightmare that he had once had: Voldemort had found out about him and Severus and had him concerned in a room. In this nightmare, he hadn't been able to reach the partially open door in time to save his partner but he was not letting him go. He picked up his pace, ignoring the aching feeling in his lungs from running too fast and almost reached the door before he heard a high-pitched scream.

'LIAR!' The green light nearly blinded Harry, who was only feet away from the door as he realised what must have happened. The thud of a body hitting the ground confirmed everything; heart shattered and not caring what would happen to him, Harry opened the door.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the major cliffhanger but I will post another chapter soon. Thank you to everyone that has voted on my poll. I can't believe I have to start writing another story soon lol.<p> 


	48. Venom Vs Determination

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

I have finally finished correcting typos in the story. Took a lot longer than expected! Sorry for the cliff-hanger; I know everyone hated me for it lol.

Penelope Elizabeth Anne Snape:- Please don't be mad at me! Lol. I had to completely change Remus at some point because I just couldn't have him being like that! I love him too much haha. I always had Severus' love declaration planned for this point in the story- I thought it would take something big for him to finally admit to his feelings. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

GoddessonmyKnees:- Sorry for leaving you on edge! Hope you will be happy with this chapter-only 2 more after this.

Happy Face21:- I'm glad you love the story so much.

Jaffa Jaffa:- You'll soon find out who I've killed lol. Glad you're enjoying the story and that you're sad that it's ending.

ieatmyfeelings:- I loved your pleading! I would be thinking the same if it were me reading instead of writing! Glad you enjoyed the chapter despite the cliff-hanger.

Limelight12:- I thought that this would be the one moment that would crack Sev and made him admit how he felt, especially as he was so determined that one of them was going to die. It's killed me not to make him say it before now though!

missisaac:- Sorry that you're sad about Tonks. I didn't want to kill her. I actually got upset writing it. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48: Venom VS Determination<strong>

His heart beating fast in his stomach, Harry barely had the chance to look around the room before he was greeted by his enemy.

'Ah, Harry Potter. Right on cue. We were just discussing Severus' loyalties.' A quick glance gave him great relief as he noticed Severus standing next to the man, pale as anything but very much alive. On the floor lay a very still Lucius Malfoy and Harry realised that it could very easily have been Severus' body on the ground. Mistaking Harry's sad expression, Voldemort spoke up to him.

'I never realised that the death of one of my followers would upset you so.'

'I don't care about him but I just don't see why you would kill someone that is supposed to be loyal to you.'

'And what, pray tell would your reaction be if it were Severus' body in front of you?' he teased. Severus had informed him of the boy's soppy crush that he had had in his sixth year and he thought it best to use it to his advantage to torment him further.

'Considering he is also a murderer, my reaction wouldn't be a great difference' Harry had hesitated slightly at first but he had learnt well from his partner how not to show emotion even when scared. Severus smirked slightly at Harry's triumph.

'Severus, it appears that Harry's affections towards you have changed a great deal.'

'Pity' he snarled at his lover. This seemed enough to Voldemort, who soon burst into laughter at what he thought to be Harry's expense. Harry was desperately trying to work out what Severus had said about him as to make his story appear more valid but he wasn't sure.

'Severus knew all about your dirty fantasies. Did you know that?'

'The only fantasies I have are about killing you' he responded.

'Perhaps now but before, when you thought Severus to be loyal to Dumbledore, you felt very differently.'

'Things change' he said simply.

'We will see just how much don't worry about that. I knew you would come here Harry. I knew that you wouldn't risk your little friends dying. I knew you would come to face me.'

'_Where is this going?' _thought Harry. '_I can't fight him here when I don't even know where the snake is!' _From the expression on Severus' face, he seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

'Well, Harry. Let us see how much your feelings for Severus have changed. CRUCIO!' Severus tried to keep his balance as the curse forced its way through his entire body; he yelped slightly in pain. The curse wasn't as strong as Voldemort would usually cast, as he didn't want to weaken any of his Deatheaters before such an important battle. However, the action still had the desired effect on Harry.

'Stop! Leave him alone!' Voldemort lifted the curse and looked victorious.

'Ah, how naïve children can be. You still care for him, even after he murdered your precious headmaster?' Harry had no response to this. He had just messed up big time. 'Very well Harry. Let us continue the party elsewhere. If you find us within the hour and surrender yourself, I will spare him. If you don't, then you will both die.' And with that, the monster grabbed hold of his partner and flew off at high speed, almost smoking as he did so. Harry began running after the figure but it was too fast and by the time he had reached the Entrance Hall, the shadowy existence that contained them was nowhere to be seen. He panicked, looking around for anyone that may have seen which direction he would have gone but everyone was so immersed in battle that he was certain that they wouldn't even have noticed.

Looking around, fear struck Harry right in the heart as he saw the familiar face of Bellatrix Lestrange duelling his two best friends at the same time, laughing as she did so. It sickened him to think that anyone would enjoy battle so much. Panicking for the sake of his friends, who already looked tired, he cast a wordless tripping hex and the evil witch soon fell over her own feet, giving his friends the advantage. He then snapped himself out of his trance and began looking around for where his lover would have been taken.

He took a momentary pause as in front of his face, Percy Weasley joined the battle, effectively disarming a Deatheater that had begun to overpower his mother.

'Percy!' she cried, throwing her arms around him. He smiled at her but pushed her off him, diving straight back into battle.

'Perce!' shouted Fred, 'Didn't you come here with your new boss?'

'Decided the ministry isn't for me right now Fred. You know what it's like.'

'Yeah Deatheaters can't be great bosses' laughed George, 'still, they'd be great people to prank. Brilliant sense of humour!' He was promptly hit by his mother, which snapped Harry out of the scene.

He began by running up the main staircase, feeling slightly bad as he passed Draco still crouched on the floor; he didn't even know that his father had been killed. Deciding that for the moment, this wasn't his problem, Harry continued his search, stopping on the first floor as he saw a familiar face.

'Professor Dumbledore!' he shouted in surprise.

'Harry, I have only just heard and came as fast as I could. Are there others here already?'

'Yes they're in the Entrance Hall most of them.'

'I should join them. If you'll excuse me.'

'But sir, you can't be here. Everyone thinks you're dead.'

'Yes Harry but with things being as they are, I think it would be better for me to join the battle rather than sit at home.'

'But Voldemort has Severus! If he finds out you're alive, he'll just kill him.' The old man didn't look the least bit concerned about this.

'Am I correct in assuming that Voldemort is using him as bait?'

'Yes sir.'

'Then he shall be with Severus alone, waiting for you. He will not know I am here.'

'Ok sir. Please look after everyone down there.'

'I will do my best Harry. Be on your way.'

'I don't really know where I'm on my way to Professor.'

'Might I suggest putting yourself in Voldemort's shoes?' Understanding what his mentor was trying to say, Harry focused his mind on Voldemort and for the first time ever, tried to push into the man's mind. It seemed foggy but the picture was getting clearer but just as Severus came back into view, Harry was forced back out of his mind.

'He pushed me out. He won't let me in!'

'Come to the Entrance Hall with me. I shall distract Deatheaters as you ask people if they have seen him. The Order members may have seen him on their way down.' Harry nodded and rushed back to where he had come from.

'Ah Severus. He's desperate to find you. He thinks he can push himself into my mind.'

'My Lord, if you want him to come here, would it not be prudent to allow him in?'

'I want him to panic Severus. I want him to find us just when he thinks time is up. If he is worried then he will be easily defeated.'

'And when he arrives, what should I do, my Lord?'

'Join the battle. Kill whoever you can. I shall finish him. I will summon you when he is dead and I shall give you the honour of carrying his body down here for everyone to see. You've earned it Severus. You've kept things how I needed them to be here at Hogwarts.'

'Thank you my Lord.' Severus hoped that it wouldn't come to that. He desperately hoped that Harry would be the one to survive and that his supposed master would die at his lover's hands.

In the Entrance Hall, almost everyone, other than the Order had stopped mid-curse to stare at the sight of Dumbledore in front of them. The Deatheaters and the students alike had thought him to be dead and so the mixed reactions filled the Hall, with cries of: 'it's him! It's really him! He's come back from the dead to help us!' and 'He's a ghost!'. The Deatheaters just stared, looking simply outraged, giving the Order of the Phoenix a momentary advantage. Several spells were fired at Deatheaters as Albus Dumbledore joined the battle. Neville had also taken the opportunity to curse Bellatrix Lestange to the floor. Harry immediately began asking if people had seen Voldemort flying by in all the commotion. Bellatrix looked up livid, bleeding from the nose at the person that had hit her. Before she even had the chance to react, she noticed several people laughing at her state, enraging her further as the blood spread across her face, leaving stains.

'Hey Neville!' called George, 'you should make that look permanent on her! She actually looks a bit better!' The twins laughed at the sight in front of them along with everyone else. In a fit of anger, Bellatrix spun on her heel, taking her target away from Neville and onto one of the twins at random, not entirely sure which one of them had made the joke. It all happened in a split second: she uttered the curse, the twins' smiles dropped from their faces, Molly Weasley let out a loud scream and Percy dove in front of his younger brothers. The green light from her wand hit him in the face as he protected his family and he fell onto them, the twins catching him before he hit the ground. Mrs Weasley ran over to her son, looking at the blank expression on his face before screaming loudly and insanely above all the noise of everyone that had continued fighting. There was nothing she could do for him, she knew that but it didn't stop her pulling him onto the floor with her and laying her head on his body, crying her eyes out for the lost member of her family.

'I'll kill her!' shouted Ron, who despite being held back by Hermione had struggled free and stunned Bellatrix while she observed the weakness of Molly Weasley with glee. She collapsed to the floor; no one bothered to check if she was stunned or dead. The fight continued around the Weasleys as they hid Percy's body in a large cupboard, not wanting it to get damaged before they could bury him. Harry wanted to be there to comfort his adoptive family but right now, it was nearing midnight and he had to find Severus. He ran back up the stairs, knowing now that Voldemort had definitely gone that way before feeling a strange sensation in his arm. He looked down to see that there was a small bubble in his wrist and was then lured into the image of Severus and Voldemort in the DADA classroom. His bracelet! Why hadn't he thought of that? At least Severus had had the brains to think of it. Knowing his destination, he continued up the stairs as fast as he could before suddenly feeling a sharp pain in his leg. He felt unable to walk and wondered what could have possibly caused him this pain: it was a sharp, stinging pain but he felt something else that he couldn't put his finger on. Looking down, he saw Nagini there and soon realised that the strange sensation was poisonous venom spreading through his body; in all his haste, he hadn't heard her creeping up on him. He tried to kick her off his leg.

'_Get off me!' _he hissed in Parseltongue at her.

'_I will go to my master and tell him of the traitor Ssseverusss Sssnape. He did not kill the old wizard. I will tell him.'_

'_GET OFF!'_

'Harry, what the-? Harry!' shouted Remus, who had just got to Hogwarts with Kingsley after making his way around every Order member. Kinglsey ran past Harry, not even noticing Nagini, who had twisted herself around Harry and was hissing at him in Parseltongue. He was desperate to join the battle and left Remus to speak to the other man. Without thinking, Remus dove at the snake, who soon changed her mind, wrapping herself around his neck and tightening her grip.

'REMUS NO!' shouted Harry too late. Nagini was tight enough around his neck and his entire body that he couldn't wrench her off and couldn't reach his wand. Harry had only fifteen minutes left to get to Voldemort but wasn't going to leave Remus to struggle. He aimed spells carefully at the snake, trying his best not to get Remus but none of them appeared to affect her.

'Where-are-you-going?' Remus managed to get out.

'Voldemort has Severus hostage and I have fifteen minutes to get to them or he'll kill him' he explained, still firing spells. It was getting closer and closer to midnight and soon Severus would be killed.

'GO! Get-him!'

'I'm not leaving you.'

'Summon- Patronus.' Understanding, Harry thought of the war being over and being happy with Severus before casting his stag, which erupted brightly from his wand.

'FIRST FLOOR! HELP REMUS!' he shouted before sending it the Entrance Hall.

'GO!' Harry obeyed and ran for the third floor, checking his magical pocketwatch as he did so. Severus' name was pointed at 'mortal peril', meaning at least that he was still alive. Partially relieved, Harry ran faster to reach his lover in time, as Kingsley rushed back to help Remus.

Draco Malfoy sat crouched, watching the fight from where he stood. The Order was putting up a good fight he thought to himself; he was relieved that he wasn't fighting against them. He still hadn't seen his father yet and he growled slightly in anger at the thought that he had probably fled the fight and left him there.

'Draco! What're you doing?'

'Mother? Why are you here?'

'I've come to fight of course. Get up and come with me.'

'But I don't know where father is. We should wait for him.'

'Forget your father Draco. You're not going to be a coward like him. We're fighting now come on!' Draco stood reluctantly and spotted his Aunt Bellatrix recovering from being stunned: she looked confused for a second before simply re-joining the fight with a vengeance.

'If we're not waiting for father then we should join Aunt Bella.'

'No' replied Narcissa simply, 'we're staying away from Bella.'

'Why?'

'We're not joining them Draco. We need to fight alongside the Order.'

'But-Mother…'

'No, Draco. Come on. We're doing what's right' she said defiantly. Draco followed his mother still very confused.

'But why?'

'Do you want to live in a world controlled by a monster?'

'No' he said, looking at the floor.

'Then get out there and fight with me.'

'Ok mother. Let's fight for our lives' he smiled at her and for the first time in his life, Draco Malfoy thought about others, rather than just himself. He knew the fate of the world left at the hands of Voldemort and he didn't want that. He joined his mother in the Entrance Hall and began fighting an unknown Deatheater that had fired a curse at Ron, who looked at him in shock.

'Draco! What are you doing? Cissy, stop him!' yelled Bellatrix. In response, Narcissa fired a stunning spell at the same Deatheater that was now targeting her son.

'I'm not doing this anymore Bella. I'm sorry.'

'TRAITOR!' echoed through the entire hall before the two sisters engaged in a rather heated duel. Their differences showed in their curses: Narcissa, unwilling to hurt her own family was aiming simply to stun and disarm, while Bellatrix was furiously firing any curse that slipped off her tongue at her now estranged sister. The people around them would have found it an interesting battle had they not been fighting for their lives themselves. Ron, still surprised with Draco's attempt to save him was battling alongside the blond against the same Deatheater that had attacked him previously. Between the two of them, they soon had him stunned and on the floor; Ron nodded at his former enemy in appreciation but did not utter a word to him. In his mind, Draco had helped him but that did not take back the six years of him being an idiot towards him and his friends. Draco however, was worried about joining anyone else in battle, as he knew everyone would question his loyalty and so he continued to stick close to Ron, who was now firing curses at a female Deatheater, trying to distract her from his girlfriend.

Harry had just reached the Defence classroom with ten minutes to spare. He braced himself as he opened the door cautiously and entered the room with his wand held out. Voldemort simply looked at him with a small grin on his face as he stumbled forward: the venom was beginning to affect him. In fact, he was surprised that he hadn't collapsed yet due to the poison and was suddenly thankful for his potion-induced pendant that Severus had gotten him. It seemed to be keeping him not only alive but strong enough to continue fighting- for now. Severus looked down at Harry's leg, noticing the blood and the wound type but showed no signs of worry in front of Voldemort, who followed the man's gaze, seeing the snake bite too.

'Ah, I see Nagini found you. Such a faithful pet. She knew not to kill you but wanted you weak enough to be defeated. Severus, you may leave and join the battle. I have some things I need to say to Harry here and afterwards, I daresay that our hero will not be seen again. I will call you again when his body needs retrieving.'

'Yes, my Lord.' Severus shot Harry a sneer as he left the room but Harry could see past it and into his eyes and saw the emotion in them, something that not many people could do when it came to Severus Snape.

'Oh and Severus, make sure that your efforts on who to kill mainly lie with those dearest to Harry here. Perhaps start with the werewolf- I'm sure he's dying to see his blood traitor wife.' Severus nodded and left as Harry's anger began to boil throughout his entire body, spreading much faster than the snake venom. He fired a wordless curse at Voldemort, who easily deflected it.

'Not now Harry. First, we have a few things to discuss and then you may try your best to defend yourself.'

'There is nothing to be said' replied Harry defiantly, firing another curse, which appeared to disappear into Voldemort's wand.

'Now, now, Harry. Let's play fair. I just want to tell you what will happen after I defeat you. I think you should know.' As he spoke, he continued to protect himself from all of Harry's curses with the smallest amount of effort. Harry decided to stop his spells and instead try to go with the element of surprise when Voldemort was talking to him.

'There's a good boy Harry. Do as I say. So this is what we will do: firstly, I will kill you and I will let Severus carry your lifeless body down to the Hall for everyone to see. I will tell them of your affections for the man that they all hate for murdering Dumbledore and that once I had tricked you into coming after him, I gave you the option of leaving unharmed and allowing others to die for you. You accepted this offer and fled the room but I killed you in your cowardice just as you ran to escape the castle. I wonder what they will then think of their hero.'

'No one would believe you. We have no cowards on our side in comparison to yours, who follow you only due to their fear of you. None of them are truly loyal; they just think they have more chance of living if they stick with you but that's not even true, is it? You kill your own followers when they displease you so really no one's safe from you.'

'Your bravery in the face of death truly is remarkable Harry Potter. Perhaps you are correct in your assumption that no one would ever believe you to run away from me; you're far too stupid for that. Maybe, it would be best if instead, we staged your death in the Hall where everyone is. Perhaps the best way to end this is to allow all those poor mudbloods and blood traitors see you die at my hands. Then they will understand my power and will accept me as their master.'

Voldemort looked thoughtful and Harry took his opportunity without thinking, successfully disarming the snake-like man. However, Voldemort was still too quick for him, he turned into a smoky trail, retrieving his wand and avoided any curses that Harry threw at him before taking his enemy with him. They flew through the castle at a fast enough speed to make Harry dizzy; every second that he continued, he began to feel weaker from the venom draining his body. He managed to catch a glimpse of Severus and Kingsley standing around Remus, who was almost pure white with Nagini constricting around his neck. The next thing Harry knew, he landed with a thud on the ground of what he assumed was the Entrance Hall, which was confirmed as he stood and looked around. Voldemort had cast a very powerful shield around the two of them, as to not allow anyone to intervene with their battle. It was now the time for one of them to fulfil the prophecy and Harry was very hesitant, knowing that Nagini was still alive.

Hermione immediately ran as close as she could to Harry, trying to break the barrier, wanting to save her friend from the battle that he was not ready to face. Ron soon joined her and noticed Harry's dizziness, along with the bite in the bottom of his leg and tried to supress his horror.

'Harry, is she dead?' he asked his friend, who was pointlessly throwing spells at Voldemort, knowing that nothing would kill him at this moment.

'No. Upstairs.' Voldemort's attention was only on Harry and his spells and did not seem interested in who they were talking about. All he wanted now was to kill Harry in front of everyone; he did not look at a single person around him, determined that this time, he would not let the boy escape. He was going to die right here for everyone to see. Harry's two friends appeared to have given up trying to break the barrier and had ran up the staircase; the reason behind this didn't matter to Voldemort. Harry smiled with hope, as his friends took off after Nagini but he wasn't sure if any of them would be able to kill her in time. The sword was out of the question, as it would take too long to find the Sorting Hat and they couldn't use any of the spells from his book to destroy her while she was wrapped around Remus.

It took only moments before Harry's body gave into the venom taking over him; his weakness was apparent as he had stopped firing any offensive spells and was forced to only defend himself against whatever Voldemort threw at him. He felt himself get very tired and was literally using all of his energy to keep fighting. He almost felt himself give into the venom before he could hear a familiar voice speaking to him.

'Harry, you must stay strong. Concentrate' spoke the voice of Albus Dumbledore. This had been the first time that Voldemort had noticed the older man and his anger distracted him from his battle with Harry. Fury evident on his face, his angry magic fuelled him, causing the entire Hall to shake. Harry took this moment to his advantage, listening to his mentor and casting a stunning spell at Voldemort. His weakness meant that the spell wasn't very effective at all, not even rendering the man unconscious but it was enough to knock him off his feet. Finally allowing his rage to completely take over him, Voldemort cast his spell from the ground, not even caring enough to get up.

'AVADA KEDAVRA!' he shouted as he pointed his wand at Harry, who in turn had cast the stunning spell once more, determined not to let the people around him down despite his lack of energy. Green light met red in the space between the two casters, who both held onto their wands with two hands, concerned that the vibrations would cause them to let go. Harry held on as tight as he could, watching sparks fly off the conjoined magic. His want to not allow this creature to take over the world was all that kept him going as he ignored his weakness and pain and tried to force his spell further forward, hoping it would break Voldemort's. Even if it did, the fight would still have to go on, as he was certain the Nagini was still alive. Students, Order members and Deatheaters alike had all paused battle at this moment, wanting to see who out of the two would win the fight. The violent sparks emitting from the energy of the two spells began to deteriorate the protection around the two but neither noticed as they concentrated solely on their magic. They both hoped that the combination of the two spells being forced towards the other would instantly kill them and so concentrated fully on pushing the beam of light. A voice began to echo in Harry's head, urging him to push harder.

'_Either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…'_


	49. Midnight Madness

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

AHHH! This is my penultimate post for this story! Sad times! Thank you to everyone that has stuck with me throughout the story.

Penelope Elizabeth Anne Snape:- I have never been a Percy fan-he's too stuck up for me lol. I couldn't kill the twins off! I love them too much lol. The battle comes to an end this chapter so you will see what happens to everyone.

GoddessonmyKnees:- I don't think I could ever kill Sev. It would break my heart.

Jaffa Jaffa:- I'm sorry that you nearly drowned reading that chapter lol. Try not to read it around swimming pools! I'm glad you're looking forward to the next chapter.

Eiri and Kurama lover07:- Sorry for the tension! Haha. This chapter is the end of the war so I won't be leaving you in suspense after this one.

SlytherinPrincess1993:- I am glad that you are enjoying the story but this is my second from last chapter for it. I do have a sequel planned if there is enough interest in it. Please enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49:- Midnight Madness<strong>

With less than a minute to midnight, Ron and Hermione were shaking working alongside Severus and Kingsley to try and release Nagini from Remus. She was holding him just tight enough to allow him to breathe slightly, meaning that his oxygen starvation was happening very slowly. It would be the most horrible death to experience and she most certainly knew that. The four of them had been constantly but carefully firing spells at her but received nothing but a hiss from her in response.

'It's no use. She's tainted with dark magic. We can only kill her with the spells strong enough to destroy the horcruxes' Severus informed them.

'We can't do that without killing him!' protested Hermione.

'What can we do? Harry can't hold out much longer! He looked exhausted! He should already be dead from that bite' Ron panicked. Severus thought as quickly as he could but he could see no solution; Harry would soon be dead if they didn't kill the snake but he knew that his lover would never forgive him if he killed Lupin in the process.

'Forget-it. Kill-her' Lupin told them.

'Lupin, do try not to be such an insufferable Gryffindor when I'm about to make a decision on whether to let you die or not or you may get your wish' Severus threatened. There was no response from Remus as his eyes appeared to pop out of his head under the pressure that Nagini was now causing. She had clearly gotten bored of the slow death and had decided to tighten her grip around Remus' neck completely, allowing him no air whatsoever.

'Look!' shouted Kingsley, pointing at his friend's face. Remus was twitching all over and the other three soon noticed what had shocked the auror: Remus Lupin's dull green eyes had changed into that of a bright yellow. Before any of them could even discuss what was happening, Remus' strangled neck began to stretch along with the rest of his body and hair began sprouting from random places. It was only mere minutes before his clothing had ripped from his body and he sat there, a fully-transformed werewolf.

'Has he taken his potion?' Severus asked the others.

'I don't think so' replied Hermione, looking slightly scared.

'Get back, warned Severus, pushing his lover's best friends behind him, shielding them from the hungry glare of the werewolf. Kingsley and Severus kept their wands aiming at both Nagini and Remus, aware that soon enough they could be attacked by either of them. Howling at the thing binding him, the werewolf bore his pointed teeth, causing both the men to back up closer to Ron and Hermione. Quick thinking made Kinglsey cast a protective barrier between them and the two creatures on the floor, which was soon strengthened by the other three wizards. Fear of not being able to breath and anger, caused by something trying to harm him, the werewolf opened his large mouth wide before sinking his yellowing teeth into the creature around his neck. A loud hissing sound came from Nagini as her blood splattered the stairs; she turned her head to bite the werewolf back but he only crunched into her harder before releasing his teeth from her body and then sinking them into her neck. The extreme pain and loss of blood weakened the snake greatly and she lessened her grip on the werewolf, who soon escaped and began ripping her into shreds.

Once he was satisfied that the snake was in fact dead, the blood-covered werewolf turned to face the nearby humans and lept at them, only to rebound off and fall flat on his back. Hermione gripped onto Ron, her head covered in his chest, worried that Remus would break the barrier. He tried several times before giving up and running off on all fours in the direction of the Entrance Hall. The four of them sighed in relief and looked down at the remains of Nagini, some of which were feet apart.

'Should we just leave her like that?' asked Ron.

'Well I would definitely say that she was damaged beyond magical repair' replied Severus.

'I want to make sure. No risks. INCENDIO!' shouted Hermione. The fire roared around the snake's body, which made a large screaming sound as it burned away, leaving nothing but ashes and blood behind. Hermione released the spell, before the four of them let their barrier down and ran to join the end of the battle; Severus ran faster than the others, needing to know if his lover was still alive.

The whole Entrance Hall had heard the screaming sound and had no clue what it was, as it did not sound human in the slightest. Only Dumbledore and Harry smiled upon hearing it as Voldemort let out a horrified scream. They had killed his snake and he was livid; at least he knew that they hadn't managed to destroy all of the horcruxes. There was no chance that they had found them all or even that they knew of them. Harry's loss of strength forced him to the ground, giving Voldemort the opportunity to stand back up and take the advantage. The barrier hadn't broken enough for anyone to intervene but Dumbledore still stood close by, encouraging Harry to continue.

Everyone's attention was soon swayed from the two fighting as a howling noise filled the hall. Looking up, they all saw a blood-covered werewolf, rushing towards them, causing them all to run for cover as well as cast protection charms. Some stood in shock, allowing themselves open for attack. The werewolf ran forward and leapt onto a terrified Draco Malfoy, who was pinned to the floor; many people tried to fire spells at it but all to no avail. Draco's blond hair and horrified expression reflected in the werewolf's yellow eyes as he licked his lips. One of the only pair that had continued to duel throughout the arrival of Harry and Voldemort were Bellatrix and Narcissa but as soon as her son had been pinned to the ground, Narcissa turned her wand onto Remus instead of the evil witch.

Bellatrix immediately disarmed her youngest sister and sent her wand flying behind her as she cackled at the surprised look on her face.

'Goodbye Cissy' she screeched before raising her wand once more. The werewolf looked up at the noise and the wild black hair caught his attention. He raised himself away from Draco, who crawled along the floor to escape and stared at the woman. Her eyes momentarily met his, showing her fear through them; she was the only one to notice the colour change in his eyes. The werewolf yellow morphed into the green eyes of Remus Lupin as the creature leapt from his current place to directly in front of her. Suddenly, a memory came back to her; something this werewolf's wife had said to her before she murdered her: _'One day, someone that has lost a loved one at your hands will take vengeance on you and you will rot in hell for all that you've done'. _The last thing she saw was both sadness and anger behind Remus' pale green eyes before she became the victim of the strength of his jaw, which bit her in the middle, crunching many of her bones.

The majority of the people in the Hall looked away in disgust but Narcissa stood transfixed at the disgusting sight of her dead sister being held in a werewolf's mouth. She had of course been splashed with the blood and because of that, no one even noticed the tears that fell from the loss of her sister. Had the werewolf not have killed her, Bellatrix would have murdered Narcissa, her own flesh and blood, which was now the only thing that she would think of when she remembered her sister. Despite this, she was not a heartless woman: family meant everything to her and she stood frozen to the spot, simply giving her sister a moment's mourning, before retrieving her wand and continuing battle. Albus Dumbledore had taken his attentions from the struggling Harry to magically open the castle doors, allowing the werewolf to run through them and into the grounds, leaving a rather large trail of blood behind him as he carried off the female Deatheater into the night.

Harry felt no triumph at the death of the woman that had killed his Godfather; in fact, he was beginning to feel nothing at all. The colour had completely left his body and if it weren't for the magical surge running through him, he would have collapsed then and there. He knew that if it weren't for the anti-venom potion within his locket, he would already be dead and he was grateful for lasting out this long. However, he was now completely drained and had accepted that he was at death's door but he would hold the spell as long as he could in the hope that someone would take over and defeat Voldemort when he was gone.

'Accio anti-venom potion' shouted Severus, who was shaking all over and ran to stand next to Albus, who was trying to keep Harry conscious and concentrating. The potion soon came flying into his open hands but none of the holes in the protective barrier around his lover and Voldemort were big enough to fit it in.

'NO! NO!' he shouted as his partner's eyelids fluttered; he knew the symptoms well enough to recognise that Harry had less than a minute to live. He cast as many spells as possible at the barrier, joined by almost everyone around him, save for some that were still fighting Deatheaters.

'I thought you of all people would know that love is weakness Severus. You chose the wrong side. You are next after he dies in front of you' laughed Voldemort. The barrier was crackling under the spell but wasn't quite breaking just yet; Harry was now laying on the floor, still determined to hold the spell until his very last breath. The bead of light created by both their spells was edging closer and closer to him and soon enough, the evil man would win.

'Harry, please! Please hold on!' shouted Severus, allowing tears to freely fall down his face as he watched his lover struggle.

Narcissa assessed the situation: she could see Harry laying on the floor, Severus screaming next to him and Voldemort laughing at them. Though knowing nothing of Harry and Severus' relationship previously, the older man's reaction and the comfort he seemed to be needing from Dumbledore told her all she needed to know. Her heart hurt for the man that had been a friend to their family and she was outraged that there was nothing she could do to save the man that he clearly loved. She ran to stand next to Voldemort, trying like many others to cast spells at him through the barrier. Hermione Granger stood next to her, tears in her eyes as she looked at her friend on the floor. A flash of anger appeared in her eyes and her wand let out an extremely bright light, crashing into the side of barrier and creating another hole. Narcissa's split second reaction could have saved the day if it was paired with a very careful aim but aiming had never been her thing. Nevertheless, she forced herself to feel confident as she cast her spell.

'CONFUNDO!' she shouted. The spell appeared to leave her wand in slow motion, as both she and Hermione watched it aim for the barrier. It hit the barrier just next to the hole that Hermione had created, causing another cracking sound. Only half the spell managed to make its way through the hole but it was enough to momentarily confuse the Dark Wizard that it hit. He let go of his spell and the magic bead went flying at him, hitting him in the chest and forcing him to the ground; the protective barrier exploded with a loud bang and a bright light, confirming that its caster was dead. Hermione quite literally through her arms around Narcissa's shoulders in happiness and appreciation but their relief was short-lived as a thud alerted them to the fact that Harry Potter's head had now hit the marble floor with the rest of his body.

'NO!' screamed Severus, rushing over to him, forcing his lover's mouth open, pouring the potion down his throat and clutching his body tightly against him. 'Harry! Answer me! Answer me!' he shook the man in his arms as violently as he shouted at him but his body simply moved along with the shakes and not of its own accord. Harry did not respond to the cries of his partner or anyone else that shouted for him to answer. Dumbledore had raised his hands, silently asking everyone to keep away from the two and with respect for the situation, they all obeyed. Hermione simply collapsed to the floor in tears, soon joined by Ron, who held her as close as he could as he sobbed into her hair.

'Please wake up Harry. I love you. Please wake up' Severus whispered into the man's ear.

'Severus, come away now' Albus had stepped forward and was looking genuinely heart-broken for the man in front of him.

'NO!' he shouted in refusal and clutched onto Harry's body tighter. Narcissa felt her own tears fall for the loss of the hero of the wizarding world as she sat herself beside Severus and laid one arm around his shoulder. Oddly, he didn't protest and instead, leant his head on her shoulder, for once not even caring about the amount of weakness he was showing. Some of the Deatheaters were fleeing the castle in the distraction, while those more loyal remained, still fighting whoever had the energy to continue.

Those that weren't duelling were all showing sadness at the deaths of those around them. Molly Weasley was being restrained by her husband from running to Harry's side, tears falling for the loss of Percy and now Harry, who was as much of a son to her. Hannah Abbott was not far from them, holding the motionless hand of Justin Finch-Fletchly, who laid dead in front of her. Fred and George felt it was their duty to comfort a distraught Parvati Patil, whose double, Padma, laid with her eyes wide open, with gashes in her chest: they could only imagine how they would feel at the loss of their twin. Many Hufflepuffs, along with Neville, were looking disconcerted at the body of Professor Sprout, who had been defending all the younger students, not wanting them harmed but had eventually died at the hands of Dolohov, who was in turn hit with a stunning curse from Neville himself. Colin Creevy sat in the middle of all the bodies of the dead students, sobbing hysterically over his brother Dennis, with his camera broken and forgotten behind him. The majority of the Order members had survived, with the exception of Alastor Moody.

Deaths had been expected but not many people had thought that Harry Potter, their saviour would be one of the fallen. They all stared, emotionless at the wizard on the floor, being held by a man they previously hated. Most of them did not know of Harry and Severus' relationship but it was all very clear now as the previously emotionless man was sobbing and slamming his fist so hard into the ground that he bled. The students could no longer feel hate for this man, who had just suffered the painful loss of a loved one, like many of them had that night and instead for the first time in their lives, accepted Severus Snape as human and empathised with him completely.

Minutes later, when the remaining Deatheaters had been defeated or had fled, a completely unexpected and unwanted visit arrived in the form of Rita Skeeter and several photograhers.

'You! Get pictures of all the dead! You-over there! And you…' she broke off as she saw the white face of Harry Potter, laying in the arms of Severus Snape.

'You! With me over here! This will make the front page!' she ran over to Harry's body, taking out parchment and a quick quotes quill, which both floated behind her.

'This will certainly have my name back in the papers. I can see it now: Harry Potter's affair with Deatheater exposed after his death!'

'GET-THE-FUCK-AWAY!' screamed Severus in a rage.

'No harm being done here. I'm just doing my job! Count the bodies' she added to an assistant.

'The front page will be a story on a dead reporter bitch if you don't fuck off right now!' Several others joined in the rage and many people even drew their wands at the blonde woman.

'Severus, calm…'

'DUMBLEDORE'S ALIVE! What a story this is turning into!'

'Might I suggest you leave before I allow every person pointing a wand at you to fire whatever spell the casters deem fit?' There was an angry, yet controlled fire in his eyes as he threatened the woman. Looking around her and realising her disadvantage, Rita Skeeter fled the building with her photographers and her assistant, shouting about how amazing the story would be. Calming himself, Severus stroked his lover's chest and felt the heat emitting from the pendant. He frowned in confusion: the pendant wasn't supposed to heat up unless it was using one of the potions but it couldn't be doing that if Harry was dead. It was then that he realised that the pendant was somehow keeping him alive.

'The felix felicis!' he said to himself.

'What's that Severus?'

'The felix felicis has given him luck.'

'What do you mean?'

'It kept him alive in enough time to take the potion I gave him.'

'So Harry is alive?' asked Ron through his tears. Severus couldn't feel Harry breathing but instead went for his chest and felt a very faint heart beat that was gradually speeding up.

'He's alive!' he shouted to everyone, causing cheers around the entire hall. 'Accio Awakening potion! Albus, why isn't he breathing?'

'It's a very rare occurrence but when a wizard is protected by certain magical means and they are on the edge of death, their body will allow them to remain alive but not perform any functions, such as breathing. He will breathe again when he is awake.' The potion appeared and Severus poured it down Harry's throat, silently wishing it to work. Almost immediately, Harry let out a long breath, almost as if he had been holding it underwater for a very long time.

'Harry!'

'Severus?'

'What happened?'

'It doesn't matter. It's ok now.' Harry soon found himself surrounded by everyone that he cared about, who had come rushing over to him. Ron and Hermione of course had pushed their way to the front, along with Mrs Weasley, who was now fussing over him more than ever. Harry regained his energy much quicker than expected and was soon filled in on the details of what had happened after he had collapsed and what it had been like for everyone to witness Voldemort's death.

'Thank you for what you did Narcissa' he smiled at the witch.

'You're welcome' she looked confused, 'why do I have the feeling that you've called me that before? We haven't even spoken.'

'Perhaps we can save that story for another day if you don't mind.' Narcissa looked very confused but agreed all the same, despite being eager to find out whatever it was that she didn't know.

Severus had stepped slightly away from the big crowd around his partner and found that his relief that Harry was still alive did not compensate for the embarrassment of everyone seeing him cry. Admittedly, the whole room had shed a tear at some point in the night and he was certain that no one would ever bring his breakdown up in conversation. He was soon broken out of his thoughts when he realised that Harry was soon standing directly in front of him, smiling. He smiled back and traced the man's face with his finger before being pulling into a very passionate (and very public) kiss. The warm lips brought him back down to Earth and he responded with affection and felt his cheeks flush slightly as the whole Hall suddenly erupted into a cheer. It seemed that in light of everything that had happened, no one could find an issue with anyone expressing love, no matter how odd or unlikely it seemed. Students and staff alike smiled at the happiness radiating from the couple; after all, it was prejudice that had started the war and they weren't going to allow it to affect their society any longer. Draco Malfoy was the only person that still started at Harry and Severus completely baffled by their display of affection.

* * *

><p>Just as a note: I know that in HP, werewolves transform when the moon is visible but I changed this mainly because it seemed to fit my plot better. I wanted the battle to go on in the evening and for Remus to start off in human form. It seemed sense for him to transform at midnight. My reasoning for this is that, for the sake of this story: a werewolf transforms when the light of the full moon hits them but if the situation arises that they are not outside at the time, they will not transform until midnight when it is the start of a new day and they are then forced to transform. I don't like to change many things like this for the purpose of the plot but this was necessary- hopefully it doesn't annoy anyone too much now that I've explained it.<p>

Anyway, hopefully everyone enjoyed the chapter and the fact that the war ended with both Harry and Severus alive. One more chapter to go.


	50. Celebrations

Making the future history

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and many of the places mentioned in this story. The plot is the only thing created by me.**

Here it is guys: the last chapter of all. Thank you for sticking with me and the story. I'm so glad that so many people wanted to read it and have enjoyed it.

GoddessonmyKnees:- Harry's 'death' scene wasn't really even planned! The plot bunny did that one! I saved him from its evilness though. Your suggestions for the transformation make a lot of sense. I'm glad it didn't irritate people like I thought it would.

SnowXxXx:- I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter and the story. I'm sad that this is my last chapter. I've become very attached.

Penelope Elizabeth Anne Snape:- Writing about any of the deaths was sad and hard but I just couldn't kill off anyone that meant too much to me-perhaps I need more experience as a writer before I kill off characters that will make people hate me lol. Thank you for accepting my explanation of Remus' transformation- I was worried about it because it was very non-cannon but it was necessary. Thanks for reading and I hope you like the last chapter. A sequel is planned if I get enough interest so fingers crossed!

ieatmyfeelings:- I'm sorry for making you upset and mad but hopefully you're not anymore. I couldn't kill Harry off. It would've destroyed Sev!

Eiri and Kurama lover07:- I'm sorry for your giving you a drug to become addicted to. Hopefully the final chapter will satisfy your needs.

Jaffa Jaffa:- Bellatrix is my least favourite character and she had to have the most gruesome death. It made sense to me to have Remus kill her considering it was his wife that warned Bellatrix that someone would take revenge on her.

Limelight12:- I'm glad the deaths didn't upset you! I thought the loss of a twin for the Patels would tweak at people's heartstrings without having them sobbing as if it were Fred and George. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy the last chapter.

missisaac:- I'm glad my writing managed to make you feel so many emotions at once! Hopefully you will like this one. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50: Celebrations<strong>

Many of the students had been admitted to the hospital wing after the battle, suffering from some not very nice injuries and Severus had managed to give his potion supplies to those that needed them most, forcing some down Harry in the process, who was now back to normal and mourning for the lives that were lost. Severus had to try not to be irritated as he apologised to almost every single person in the castle for the people that had died; it wasn't healthy for him to blame it all on himself as he always did. The bodies were all kept in the Room of Requirement, ready to be buried in the morning and all students were ushered back to their dormitories, as they had used up enough energy for one night. Harry worried about the effect that the end of the war was going to have on them all; of course, they were in a better position than they were with Deatheaters running the school but now they had experienced things that children should never have to.

When everyone had gone to bed and the Order members had left to list the Deatheaters that needed arresting, Harry was left alone with Severus, Hermione and the Weasleys. He could think of nothing to comfort his adoptive family as they all continued to let their tears fall for the loss of Percy.

'I really am sorry. I never wanted anyone to die for me, especially a member of the family. I feel awful.'

'Harry, how is this your fault?'

'They were all here because of me. They only came to Hogwarts to lure me here and people lost their lives because of me-again.'

'Mate, anyone that fought did it through choice and they knew the consequences. I knew that I might die in the process but I still did it, knowing that in the end it would have made a difference to the world' Ron told him, wiping a stray tear from his face.

'Harry dear, please don't think that we blame you for this. It isn't your fault. Now I think it's best that we go home and get some rest. I think I will need a lot of strength to get me through tomorrow' blubbered Mrs Weasley. Harry couldn't imagine how anyone would be able to cope with having to bury their own child, particularly someone that loved her children as much as she did. He gave hugs all round as Severus gave his awkward goodbyes as well. The family soon left for the nearest fireplace and Harry stared after them in sorrow.

'Harry, Severus, might I have a word somewhere more comfortable?' Dumbledore smiled at them both.

'You could accompany us down to the dungeons if you wish.' The old wizard said no more and followed the two men down the stairs, admiring the castle walls as he went; he had missed Hogwarts more than he had originally thought. It wasn't long before Severus had allowed them into his personal chambers and took a seat on a comfortable chair, letting Harry and Albus take the sofa.

'What is it you wish to speak with us about Albus?'

'Well firstly, I need to thank Harry. You showed outstanding bravery tonight and have done ever since you came to Hogwarts. You used your own initiative and resources to find and destroy the horcruxes and made this your priority. It goes to show what kind of people there are in the world when the fate of it rests on the shoulders of one seventeen-year-old wizard. Thank you for your determination Harry.'

'I only did what was right Sir and besides, it was my duty.'

'I would appreciate it if you could call me Albus, Harry as I am by no means your Professor anymore.'

'I find that a bit strange after all this time but I will try.'

'Secondly, I would like to see your mark Severus. I have strong suspicions that it may have changed.' With a blank expression on his face, Severus lifted his sleeve to find a faint mark, displaying the snake from the Dark Mark but nothing else from it at all. 'Admittedly, that is not what I expected. How strange' said Albus, clearly amused.

'What were you expecting?'

'That the mark would remain faintly but not that parts of it would disappear. I shall have to look into this.'

'Also, with many members of the ministry now gone, with the majority of them previously being Deatheaters, we are in need of many new members and internal promotions. They of course will be deciding on these once they have appointed a new Minister for Magic. I am, as per usual, their first choice for the post and after declining it once more, they have insisted that I choose someone suitable. I would like to ask your opinion Harry, on whom you believe, should be Minister for Magic.'

'Me? Why are you asking me to choose?'

'The answer is quite simple Harry: I value your opinion.'

'Well I would choose Kingsley but…'

'That's decided then. I will send out owls first thing in the morning before we begin the funeral.' Harry nodded in agreement but still felt a pang of guilt at the mention of the funeral. 'I should leave you now, as time is rather pressing. I have reinstated myself as headmaster of Hogwarts and have decided that as of tomorrow, all students will be sent home for a week to give them time to both mourn and celebrate. I believe that it's only fair.'

'What about all the classes that have been affected this year?'

'I will be suggesting that Defence Against The Dark Arts and Muggle Studies be taught properly until the end of term and also throughout the first few weeks of summer. Exams will be postponed until each student is ready to take them; I think that the words mitigating circumstances come to mind. You, on the other hand Harry, are perfectly ready to take your practical exams during exam term if you so choose, considering your performance in your private lessons with the Order. It would only take the right text books to allow you to study for the written exams.'

'I completely disagree' interrupted Severus, 'Potter's abysmal effort at Potions would give him an instant fail.'

'Well perhaps now that I don't have a snarky git for a teacher, I might perform better' teased Harry and Severus smiled and laughed at his comment.

'Well Harry, I would like you to think about it. There is no rush of course. Exams don't begin for another three months.' Albus got up to leave and the other two stood to say goodbye; the old man half-exited the portrait before turning back, eyes twinkling more than they had ever seen them.

'And might I just say that I'm glad you both overcame your issues with each other. The atmosphere is somewhat less tense now.' And with that he left, making the couple feel slightly embarrassed. Harry and Severus retired to the bedroom, undressing instantly and crawling into bed, exhausted from the night's events.

'I suppose you will be wanting Potions lessons now?'

'I haven't decided yet and anyway, you're not the Potions Master anymore so it wouldn't be you I would have to ask.'

'You are genuinely considering going to Slughorn for teaching?' he had tried not to say it but it had come out of his mouth all the same.

'Awww, are you jealous?' he laughed.

'Shut it Potter.'

'Of course I wouldn't want lessons from Slughorn you idiot. I'm sure you're more than capable of teaching when you're not scowling at me and purposefully ruining my work.' Severus gave Harry a small hit on the head in response.

'That's abuse, that is.'

'I'd like to see you prove it.'

'You have to be nice to me from now on.'

'And why, pray tell, would I want to do a thing like that?'

'Because I am the saviour of the wizarding world and deserve the utmost respect.' Harry could barely contain himself from bursting into laughter at the look on Severus' face.

'Don't even think about using that one on me.'

'Ok then how about this: you have to be nice to me because either or both of us could have died in that battle and we both survived. We have all the time in the world now.'

'That does make a good argument…I really thought you were dead' Severus looked away from his lover, torn apart with the memory of believing him to be dead.

'I thought the same when I reached you in the dungeons. All I saw was green light behind the door. I half expected to open it and see…well you know.' He moved closer to Severus and wrapped himself around the man and was greeted with enthusiasm as he was pulled into his body. He couldn't finish his sentence; the thought of the man he loved being dead was far too much for him to handle.

'It doesn't matter now Harry. We're safe. I honestly didn't think that both of us would survive.'

'I guess we must be really lucky.' They smiled at each other sweetly.

'Very lucky indeed.'

'And I am the saviour!' Severus scowled at him as he said this.

'Do you insist on giving yourself that infernal title?'

'No. I hate it too but I have to say it to annoy you. And remember, you have to be nice to me.'

'Does fucking you into the bed count as being nice?' his lip curled as he offered the suggestion.

'No, it doesn't.' Harry tried to look serious but knew that he wasn't pulling it off very well.

'So does this mean that after the eventful battle that we've both had, in which we nearly lost our lives, we are not going to…celebrate life afterwards?' He tickled Harry's sides lightly with his fingers as he spoke, trying to entice him and earning him a shiver from the man that lay next to him.

'Of course we're going to celebrate life. How could we not?' He began kissing Severus's shoulders lightly.

'And you don't think that having sex would be the best way to do that?'

'I couldn't think of any better way to celebrate life.' He had moved his attentions up to his lover's neck and continued his gentle kisses, starting on his Adam's apple and moving slowly round and up until he reached the bottom of his earlobe and gave it a light lick. Severus sighed at the attention, digging his nails softly into Harry's side, scraping him slightly but causing more pleasure than pain.

'Then why, might I ask, did you turn down my offer?' Harry didn't stop his kisses and licks, enjoying the heavy breathing coming from the man next to him. He then placed his lips directly against his partner's ear.

'Because I would like to be the one fucking you into the bed' he whispered before continuing his exploration of Severus' neck. He only received a loud gasp in response and so took that to mean that Severus was ok with that. He stuck his tongue out slightly and began a trail from the man's neck all the way down the dip in his chest, before planting a soft kiss just above his bellybutton. He then kissed his way back up until he reached Severus' nipple, blowing on it slightly, while looking up into his face, noticing that he was biting his lip. He grinned and continued to arouse his lover by giving a soft gentle lick to one of the brown nubs, which instantly hardened under his touch. Severus pulled his lover back up towards him and looked into the green eyes; there were a cloud of lust glazing over them that he had only had the opportunity to see a few times. He was going to make sure that he saw it much more often now that the war was over; they were going to celebrate life whenever they could. With this thought in mind, Severus lent upwards and caught the lips of his younger lover, starting very slowly and gently, moving only very slightly against Harry's pink lips. Harry was quick to respond and traced his tongue along Severus' bottom lip so gently that it tickled the man, whose body gave him no choice but to open his mouth and allow his partner entrance.

Harry followed Severus' slow rhythm and pushed his tongue softly against that of his lover, keeping the touch gentle and enjoying the sensation. Once Severus had been enticed, he matched Harry's movements and for once, allowed someone to have control over him. The kiss was tender, exactly what the situation called for. It wasn't long before Harry started to moan softly into Severus' mouth and the older man could feel his lover's cock harden slightly against him. Severus began to kiss his partner harder and Harry willingly gave into the pressure, beginning to get very turned on. He pulled himself on top of his lover without breaking the kiss and pressed his semi-hard cock against Severus' groin. Severus let out a light moan into Harry's mouth, causing his younger lover to force back a grin. Harry didn't move against Severus but just enjoyed the feel of kissing him from above: it was very rarely that his partner submitted his control but Harry loved it when he did. There was something unbelievably sexy about making Severus Snape lose control, which mainly came from the fact that he hardly ever did.

'Harry, move.' It was then that Harry noticed Severus' growing hardness against his own and obliged to his lover's wants, pushing himself slowly and lightly into the area that Severus needed to feel it. A husky moan left Severus' throat and Harry felt it vibrate through his lips that were sucking his Adam's apple and straight down to his groin, leaving the two men now completely hard. Grunts and moans echoed through the room as Harry increased the pressure between him and his lover, wanting nothing more than to give Severus the pleasure that he deserved. Soon enough, the movements were no longer enough, as the two offending pairs of boxers didn't allow skin contact, which Harry was so desperate for. Making another trail of kisses down Severus' body, Harry repositioned himself, as to be able to remove the man's underwear and surprisingly Severus made no objections and simply raised his hips to allow Harry easier access. The younger man tried not to show his haste as his hands moved the material down and Severus' hard penis reflected in the emerald eyes. Not taking away his gaze for a single moment, Harry pulled the clothing down to Severus' ankles, before his lover relieved him and kicked them off.

Harry repeatedly traced his fingers lightly on the skin of his lover's thighs, making him twitch slightly at the too gentle sensation. Eying the impressive erection before him, Harry lend inwards to take the head into his mouth for a split second before pulling away and releasing it with a pop. Severus scowled at him for teasing before his expression changed back into ecstasy as he felt the younger man dip his tongue into his slit and circle it for a while. He considered begging Harry but that would release all of the little control that he was still showing. Instead, he settled for attempting to redeem himself, holding onto Harry's arms and completely flipping him onto his back. Contrasting to Harry's ministrations, Severus became slightly rough with his need, biting down his lover's body, leaving temporary red marks all down his front. Once he reached the trim of Harry's boxers, he pulled them down as fast and harshly as he could; he would no longer be prevented from seeing the cock that he needed so much.

'Severus! Stop! I said I was…OOOH!' Harry was cut off as he felt his cock suddenly engulfed in Severus' mouth and the man was by no means easing him in. His cock was already half-buried in heat and he felt it slip in and out several times before beginning to arch upwards to try and force more of it into Severus' mouth, after all he knew he could take it. Harry looked down and saw black eyes boring into his own as Severus moved his lips further down the erection, causing Harry to moan repeatedly. The more experienced man gradually took more and more of Harry into his mouth and his lover soon became lost. He wasn't aware of what he was saying or what he was doing; all he knew was that he was in heaven, losing any sense of wanting his control back. It wasn't until his cock was released that he even remembered what was happening. He shot his lover a fake look of anger before giving into the pretence and smiling as Severus lay back next to him. He immediately moved back to his original position, happy to regain the lost control.

'Remember, you only have control when I let you have it' Severus smirked at him. Harry simply ignored him and grabbed his partner's length in his hand, having a firm grip and setting to work straight away. One hand cupped, squeezed and stroked the balls at the base and the other became a blur in front of his face, swiftly forcing Severus' eyes closed in pleasure, as Harry's hand happily pumped his cock.

'Merlin!' Severus cried as his lover sped up even more; he was moving so fast that it almost felt as though one giant hand was holding his whole length. Once Harry had obtained his reaction from Severus, he paced himself at a very slow speed, allowing to Severus to moan at the loss of contact before lowered his lips to the now weeping head. The salty taste of Severus made him moan against the flesh, sending small vibrations through the entire length and making his lover moan more. Harry was happy that Severus finally felt comfortable expressing his pleasure, especially considering how vocal the younger man couldn't help but be during sex. Harry gradually began to take more of Severus into his mouth but sucked painfully slowly, enjoying the low moans and grunts that he was receiving. He didn't dare speed up for his worries of pushing himself too far and gagging were still too great. Despite the speed, his lover was definitely enjoying himself and had put one hand around Harry's neck, not to force him to continue but just to feel a part of his lover as they shared this moment. Severus physically couldn't open his eyes if he tried, even if he managed, they soon forced themselves shut again, as seeing Harry's mouth working on his length was intensifying the pleasure to an unbearable level.

When Harry pulled his head away, Severus sighed in disappointment and watched nervously as he saw his partner go for the drawer that contained the lube. He was worried about this and had half-hoped that Harry would change his mind. Severus had never felt comfortable as a bottom; the thought of laying underneath someone and giving them all the power as they manipulated his body in whatever way they wanted scared him slightly. He trusted Harry but all the same, he felt the nerves ripple through him as he watched one finger coated in lube make its way to his entrance. Harry seemed to notice Severus' slight reluctance and began kissing his thighs and stomach to encourage him to relax, something that felt natural to him despite never having to do it before. It was this motion that truly made Severus rethink his worries; Harry was doing this to pleasure him and not for any other reason. He wasn't trying to control his body and he wasn't trying to hurt him and so Severus smiled and pushed downwards as the first digit entered him.

Harry watched the expressions changing on his lover's face and smiled along with him, pushing his finger in and out several times before being satisfied that it was definitely not causing any pain. He stretched the ring of muscle further and slowly pushed in one more finger, alongside the other and the channel tightened around him. The second finger had caused Severus a slight discomfort and he had involuntarily squeezed, keeping Harry's fingers still. Harry did not complain and did not move again until he felt the channel widen slightly, expressing his lover's comfort. Deciding Severus needed more convincing, Harry searched for the spot that he had only felt once in his life but located it almost straight away.

'Ahhh Harry!' he shouted, pressing down onto his hand and trying to increase the pressure against his prostate. Harry stroked the small spot inside him a few times and each time, his lover moaned loudly and tried to press onto Harry's fingers more. He didn't even notice Harry enter another finger until it joined the rest, hitting the same place inside him that made him see stars and utter incoherent words. His pleasure was building and he worried that once Harry was inside him, he wouldn't last long but this was precisely Harry's plan. He knew that his first time on top would be so pleasurable that he probably wouldn't be able to hold back his orgasm when it threatened to hit him and so he wanted to make sure that by the time he entered Severus, the man was close to cumming himself.

When Harry finally removed his fingers from the heat inside Severus, he heard a slight whimper at the empty feeling. He smiled nervously as he coated his erection in the lubricant, hoping that he would be able to do this right. He didn't want to disappoint and he certainly didn't want his memories of his first time on top to be disastrous. He lined himself up against Severus' entrance as the man wrapped his legs around him, no longer scared and very excited to feel pleasure once more. Harry moved his hands between Severus' legs and pulled his cheeks wide enough apart to take him. The younger wizard concentrated hard as he pushed the head of his cock through the tight ring of muscles. He stopped immediately as he saw pain in the eyes of the man he loved but he probably would have had to stop even if this wasn't the case: the pleasure was far too amazing. The tight heat willingly engulfed the tip of his cock and he moaned at the sensation, worrying even more about how he would get through the situation.

When he received a nod from Severus, he pushed himself further down to about half way before stopping and panting.

'Oooh god!' he moaned as the heat spread. He felt awful at how good it felt, considering his partner was trying his best not to writhe in pain. He hoped it would soon feel as good for Severus as it always did for Harry when their positions were switched. They paused for almost a minute, both gasping for air for different reasons, before Harry bravely, yet slowly forced the rest of his cock inside his lover until it was completely buried.

'Ahh!' the cry came from both men; Harry from the pleasure and Severus from the pain. Harry felt his heart beat fast in his chest as he focused on staying still. He lent down clumsily to kiss his lover and whisper comforts into his ear, as he had done for him on their first time. Severus soon relaxed and allowed his muscles to cease constricting against Harry.

'Move.'

'I can't.'

'Why not?'

'Feels too good' Harry looked ashamed of himself. This was part of the reason that he never thought that Severus would want him: his lack of experience bothered him and he didn't want to disappoint. But his lover made all those feelings go away with one smile and a passionate kiss. As soon as the tip of his lover's tongue touched Harry's, electricity flowed through his body and his hips moved of their own accord. Both men groaned in pleasure as Harry began to move slowly, trying to keep their lips together as the moaning threatened to push them apart. After several slow thrusts, Harry knew that he had hit Severus' prostate. The man pulled away from his lover's lips to moan very loudly. Harry tried not to shift his position for his want to satisfy Severus was more important than trying to get rid of his sudden discomfort at their position. The tight feeling around his cock and the look of ecstasy on his lover's face soon made Harry forget about it and he began pounding harder and faster into Severus.

It didn't take long for Harry to find himself a rhythm, not quite as in time as he knew Severus would be but the older man was definitely enjoying it all the same. Sweat slipped between them as they both pushed their bodies together, Severus constantly pushing back down onto each of Harry's thrusts now. Harry tried his best to keep his concentration on Severus' pleasure and not his own and was happy to realise that his lover was enjoying it as much as he was. Even when Harry was unable to hit the man's sweet spot, he was still enjoying it. Feeling himself get more excited, Harry's worries came back to him as he found himself moaning loud into his lover's ear, causing great arousal on Severus' part. He did his best to reach between them and take hold of Severus' erection, pumping it as fast as he could, unable to match the rhythm of his thrusts but hoping it would feel good all the same. The tight channel was causing far too much pleasure in his cock and he let go of Severus in shock, only to see the older man take himself in his hand and start stroking. This drove Harry wild and he sped up his thrusts, concentrating on hitting his lover's prostate each time. The speed and accuracy felt amazing to both of them.

'Merlin Harry!' Severus shouted in his ear. Harry said nothing, concentrating fully on his lover's pleasure, not even realising that his constant moans were enough to keep his old Potions Master shouting with ecstasy. He soon felt his orgasm build up and tried his best to hold back, giving him a pained expression on his face. He could feel Severus violently tugging on his own cock, also dying for release as he continually pushed down onto Harry's hardness. Severus saw his lover tense and watched his face change; it was clear that Harry was holding himself back from orgasm as best as he could.

'Harry, it's ok' he got out through moans.

'No.'

'Harry-I-HARRY!' Severus shouted as his lover hit his prostate once more, forcing him to release cum all over his hand and stomach and splashing Harry at the same time. The constrictions in Severus' hot channel and the sight of him reaching climax sent Harry over the edge as he emptied himself inside his lover, not once stopping his thrusts as he screamed out his lover's name and buried his head in the crook of the man's neck. Severus grunted as he felt Harry's seed inside him and let out a deep sigh as he began to come down from his high. Harry lay panting on top of him for a long time, unable to move even to come out of Severus, who simply wrapped his arms around the man and held him close as he shook with the power of his orgasm. Once Harry could move, he carefully pulled out of his lover and lay by his side, his head on his chest and heard the man's heart beating as fast as his was.

'Wow. I didn't think it would feel that good' Harry told the man through his panting.

'Nor did I.' Severus kissed the top of his partner's head and smiled at the ceiling.

'Thanks for letting me do that.'

'You're welcome. As long as you know that I am the one with the real control in this relationship' he sneered jokingly.

'Oh no. Just when I was getting used to it' Harry laughed.

'I'll get you back for this, Potter.'

'Why do you still insist on calling me that sometimes?'

'I sometimes like calling you by your last name. It makes me feel powerful' he chuckled.

'Ok. Night, Snape.'

'Night Potter.'

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

For the first time in many years, Harry and Severus fell asleep with no concerns about defeating Dark wizards: Harry felt as though he didn't have a worry in the world and was happy that he could soon live his life as he pleased. Severus fell unconscious smiling, as he realised that the only weight on his chest was his partner's head, which was definitely a weight that he could get used to.

* * *

><p>I have posted the sequel now. It is called 'Altering the events of history' for anyone that is interested in reading it still. It took me a while but it's finally here! Hope that everyone enjoys it. Please take the time to review. It would be nice to know that people are still reading. Also, please like me on facebook because it would be great to have Snarry conversations with you all on there. The page is: XXxElectraxXx because facebook wouldn't let me have a name that starts with a lower case letter. Anyways, enjoy!<p> 


End file.
